Naruto: The Sea Shinobi
by YinShadow
Summary: Fleet Admiral Kyuubi attacked Konoha and Captain Arashi Kazama died by Pirate King Luffy's side and left out a curse against the 9 warlords. 13 years later, Kazama's son Naruto starts his adventure to become King of the Pirates.
1. The king is dead, long live the king

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By Yinshadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

13 years ago, Konoha the leaf Pirate base was invaded by the Fleet Admiral Kyuubi and his 8 Commodores. Kyuubi has the command of a powerful Armada that any Pirate would never survive. The Pirate fleet sailed to stop the Kyuubi's Armada, many have perished and some were captured. Then the pirate Flagship _Yellow Flash _sailed and sank half of the Kyuubi's Armada with its legendary Rasengan Cannons. The Battle was brutal, Arashi "Flash" Kazama, Captain of the _Yellow Flash_ jumps onto the Kyuubi's Falgship and killed all of the crew, save of 9. Fleet Admiral Kyuubi and his 8 Commodores encounters Captain Kazama and they began to cross swords.

"Ha ha, have at thee, Fox" said Arashi

"**You won't win this battle, Pirate Scum" **said Kyuubi

"If I die, I die for Pirate King Luffy" said Arashi "ALL HAIL MONKEY D LUFFY, KING OF PIRATE!!!!"

The pirates praises to the Pirate King.

"HAIL MONKEY D LUFFY, KING OF PIRATE!!!!"

The battle continues as the terrible storm brews and a gigantic Maelstrom forms in the middle of the battle field. The _Yellow Flash _and Kyuubi's Flagship sails at the edge of the maelstrom, Arashi clashes sword against the Fleet Admiral. Then Kushina Uzumaki, Arashi's first mate and lover fires the Rasengan Cannons at the Flagship's main mast. The main mast fall at the deck of the _Yellow Flash _and she runs on it like a bridge. Kushina still kills the passing marines as she aids her Captain and Lover. Kushina was pregnant with a baby boy, it happened 3 weeks before Kyuubi's attack. Kushina and Arashi strikes against Kyuubi, overpowering him.

This worries Kyuubi, being overpowered by a pirate is a disgrace to him.

_**How can this be possible, being overpower by pirates. THIS CAN'T BE!!!!**_

BOOM

Kushina stops as she was shot by Commodore Shukaku, she looked at Arashi and collapses to the ground

"KUSHINA!!!!" shouts Arashi as he stops and runs to Kushina.

Arashi then helds Kushina as she is slowly dying.

"I'm sorry Captain, I failed you" said Kushina

"Don't be, you did your duty as my first mate and my wife" said Arashi as he kisses her.

"But Captain, what of our child" said Kushina

"He will make a great pirate, my love" said Arashi "Rest now you are dimissed"

"Aye...Aye, Cap..tain" said Kushina before she drew her last breath.

Arashi lays Kushina's body gentlely and looks at the Kyuubi in the eyes. Arashi then drops his weapons and drops to his knees.

"I, Captain Arashi "Flash" Kazama of the Konoha Pirates hereby surrender to the world Government" said Arashi in defeat.

Kyuubi grins as the marines restrains Arashi.

"**For your Defeat, Arashi, I will temporary leave your former Pirate Base" **said Kyuubi until the Marine Captain bows to Kyuubi

"Fleet Admiral, we got him, "The Straw Hat" are captured" said the Captain

"**Oh, you're in luck Arashi, you will be honoured to die along with your Pirate King, Hahahaha" **said Kyuubi.

The Armada leaves Isle of fire and sails to Lougetown, for the execution of the Pirate King and the great Pirate Captains.

Lougetown: Execution grounds

Arashi Kazama is walking to the execution grounds with the other notorious pirates.

Buggy the Clown, captain of the Buggy Pirates and former nemesis and now ally of the Pirate King.

Bon Clay, former Baroque works agent and good friend of the Pirate King.

Boa Hancock, former member of the 7 warlords and wife of the Pirate King.

Roronoa Zoro, the first mate of the Pirate King and the successor of the title; the world's greatest swordsman.

Sakumo "White fang" Hatake, an imamous pirate that rumoured to have devil fruit powers.

These known pirate then look at the greatest pirate that earned the Title of Pirate King. Monkey D Luffy, son of Monkey D Dragon the terrorist, smiles at the momone that he is about to die like his predecessor, Gol D Roger.

Arashi and the other pirates bows in respect to the Pirate King and say something that would forever be remembered.

"The first time I met you, you were an inexperienced fool of a pirate, but your bravery of sailing the grand line and claiming the one piece has forever gained my respect" said Buggy as he smiles "It would be a an honour to die by your side, Pirate King"

"You have gained allot of friends and less enemies, that is what I call an honourable person to have that title" said Bon Clay "We will forever be friends, Pirate King

"You proved that not all men are corrupted, you have a king heart" said Hancock as she smiles at her Husband. "I will die with you, my love"

"You have helped me gaining my goal, Captain" said Zoro "Now I can die as the World's greatest Swordsman and humble servant of the Pirate King"

Arashi and Sakumo bows at the Pirate King.

"This is a great honour to die with you, your majesty" said Arashi

"We will be forever be remembered as a legend" said Sakumo

Luffy smiles at his loyal followers and friends.

"I am honoured to be your King" said Luffy as he looks at the crowd "Listen up, I may die today but a new era of Pirates has begun, soon my Successor will find the One Piece and become the new KING OF THE PIRATES!!!!"

Those are Luffy's last words as the executioners plunge their blades into Monkey D Luffy, the Pirate King.

The pirates then shout in respect and salute to Luffy.

"Long live Luffy, King of the Pirate"

They all then walked up to the execution platform and waits their fate.

Since Buffy is unaffected to sharp objects, he was executed by the firing squad.

Bon Clay, Zoro, Hancock dies the same way as Luffy did, to symbolise their friendship.

Sakumo and Arashi are left, Sakumo broke from his chains and took a dagger, the Marines surrounds him so he won't escape, but he dosen't want to escape.

"Sakumo, what are you doing" said Arashi

Sakumo looks at Arashi and smiles and says his final words to him.

"It was an honour to fight by your side, my friend" said Sakumo "Now I will be with my beloved again."

Sakumo then commits seppuku and slowly dies, Arashi saluts to him.

"Rest in peace, Captain White Fang" said Arashi as his fate begins. "Before I die, I would like to say this"

Everyone got his attention, including Fleet Admiral Kyuubi and his 8 Commodores.

"I hereby curse the 9 warlord for their crimes for Regicide, I Arashi "Flash" Kazama, eater of the curse-curse fruit curses you Kyuubi and your Commodores." Said Arashi as an aura of sinister purple fills the area. "Your strength, power and soul will be forever sealed with a person who find that and uses it to DESTROY THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!!!!!"

After that Arashi is executed, the King of the Pirates and the greatest pirates are forever gone but not forgotten.

Kyuubi and his 8 commodore's starts to laughs as Arashi's last words were foolish, until Commodore Shukaku start to collapse.

"**Commodore Shukaku, what's wrong"**said Commodore Rokubi

Commodore Shukaku, known as the "One tailed Tanuki" starts to vanish.

The Fleet Admiral starts to panic, Arashi's curse has begun.

BOOM

Cannon fire echoes in the wind as the Konoha Pirate starts to attack, Kakashi "Red-eye" Hatake and Jiraiya the Toad appears in the Execution grounds. Kyuubi starts to feel weak, the curse is affecting him as he sees his Commodores vanish from existence.

"**Grr, you knew this would happen, Jiraiya the toad" **said Kyuubi

Jiraiya the Toad is one of the great 3 pirates that was trained under the retired Captain Sarutobi. Jiraiya was also the teacher of now deceased Captain Kazama.

"Yes, you are all a threat to the next Pirate era" said Jiraiya as he sees Kyuubi slowly vanish.

The 9 warlords are completely vanished, and Jiraiya now holds a strange fruit that resembles a foxes head. Kakashi then seals the fruit into a chest.

"Keep this fruit sealed, if the world Government gets it, we're doomed" said Jiraiya as he carries his dead apprentice's body to get a proper burial.

Konoha 

The Konoha Pirates buries their Captain by the graves of the Old Captains of Konoha.

Sarutobi carries Arashi's child, Naruto Kazama, Jiraiya the Toad and Tsunade the slug are concerned about the child.

"The child will be a great pirate" said Sarutobi

"Yes, but we must keep his identity a secret" said Jiraiya

Tsunade nods

"Very well, the child will he sent to the shelters until he is at right age" said Sarutobi as he places Naruto at the crib, asleep.

"Soon, he will be a great Pirate, just like his parents" said Sarutobi

**Cliffhanger **

**I hope you like this chapter, it is based 10 years after Luffy found the One Piece and I wanted him to have an honourable death, just like Gol D Roger. Luffy and Hancock has a newborn child. Anyway Naruto will begin his adventure to become the next King of the Pirates.**


	2. The ninenine fruit

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By Yinshadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

13 years later

It is been 13 years since the death of Monkey D Luffy and the world Notorious Pirates. Konoha has recovered from the attack from the 9 warlord. Captain Sarutobi has returned to his duties as the Pirate Captain of Konoha. Naruto Kazama or should I say Naruto Uzumaki is now an apprentice pirate, along with Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of the infamous Uchiha Pirates. Naruto and Sasuke became rivals ever since they became apprentice pirates under the tutelage of Captain Kakashi "Red-eye" Hatake.

(Flashback)

This is the first day that Naruto became an apprentice pirate. He and Sasuke have an introduction with the Captain.

"Okay apprentice pirates, I would like know all about you" said Kakashi

"Why won't you start so we will know what we're doing" said Naruto

"Very well, I am Kakashi Hatake, also known as Red-eye Hatake. I rather not tell you about my likes and dislikes, I have many hobbies and I'm not sure about of dreams" said Kakashi "Okay, the blond goes first"

Naruto clears his throat as he introduces himself.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I don't have a nickname yet, my likes are music, ramen and going on adventures, my dislikes are the World Government and arrogant bastards" said Naruto "My dream is to become a great pirate and find the legendary One piece so I would become the next King of the Pirates"

"I glad to hear it" said Kakashi happily "your next, duckass"

Naruto snickers at the name that Kakashi gave him

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything and hates everything, I don't have a dream but an ambition" said Sasuke

"Well, what is it" said Kakashi

"Too surpass my brother of being the Captain of the Uchiha Pirates" said Sasuke

"I see, now that we are fully introduced, I welcome you to my crew" said Kakashi "You are now apprentice pirates, a low rank of pirate but you will get a high rank eventually, do you understand"

"Aye aye, Captain" said Naruto and Sasuke

(Flashback end)

Naruto and Sasuke are cleaning the deck while the Captain reads his "Orange Book", later they have friendly spars with the captain and practice on shooting targets. Naruto is average at the sword but not good at the pistol. Sasuke has the talent of a great pirate, his swordsman ship is good for against a pirate captain and a good shot that could envy the greatest marksman Ussop.

Kakashi was proud of Sasuke that his focused on him and forgot about Naruto. Naruto just walks away to leave the Captain train Sasuke as he curiously enters the Captain's quarters.

Kakashi's Quarters

Naruto enters the room, the room are filled with posters of Icha Icha movie posters and a the bookselves filled with history books and the "Orange Books". Naruto takes a peek in the "orange book" and ended up with a bloody nose. Then he looked at the small chest.

"This could be Kakashi's treasure, maybe I could take a peek" said Naruto as he opens the chest.

Inside the chest is a strange looking fruit with a cards, Naruto picks up the card and reads it.

_The nine-nine fruit: Kyuubi class. Warning: eating this would lose you the ablility to swim and causes insanity._

Naruto just throws away the card and picks up the fruit.

"What could happen" said Naruto as he eats the fruit, Naruto raised his eyebrows as the fruit tastes delicious. Then he feels weird, his eyesight gone blurred and collapses to the ground.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto woke up and finds himself in an office with an incredible view of the sea.

"**Well, you must be the chosen one to gain my power" **said the Voice

Naruto then sees a man in a Marine officer uniform. He has flowing red hair and red demonic eyes.

"Who are you and why are dressed as a Marine Officer" said Naruto

"**I am, or was the Fleet Admiral of the 9 warlords, I am Kyuubi Kitsune" **said Kyuubi

Naruto was shocked, Kyuubi was the Marine that attacked Konoha.

"THE Kyuubi who attacked Konoha, I thought you are dead" said Naruto

"**Technically I am, me and my comrades are sealed in a new type of Devil Fruit called the nine-nine fruit, to those who eat the fruit gains our power" **said Kyuubi

Naruto was interested, he heard about devil fruits from stories and legends.

"What is your power" said Naruto

"**Transformation, enhanced speed, strengths and skilled swordmanship" **said Kyuubi as he transformed into a nine tailed fox.

"Did you eat a devil fruit" said Naruto

Kyuubi chuckles at what Naruto said

"**No, I am a demon in human form, the world Government hired us to capture pirates so we can rule the seas, but we underestimated a pirate, his name is Arashi Kazama, he ate a devil fruit called the Curse-curse fruit" **said Kyuubi

"What will happen now, will you gain control over my body" said Naruto

"**No, I am just the power of the devil fruit you consumed Kit" **said Kyuubi **"13 year and I stared to enjoy my prison and now we are one"**

Naruto then feels strange, Kyuubi notices thi

"**You are slowly changing, you will have weird feature when you wake up" ** said Kyuubi

"Like what?" said Naruto

"**You'll see kit, you'll see"**said Kyuubi as he disappears.

Kakashi's ship

Naruto woke and and sees Kakashi and Sasuke looking at him.

"Hi guys" said Naruto

"So, how was the conversation with Kyuubi" said Kakashi angrily

Naruto was shocked at what Kakashi said

"How did yo-" he was interrupted as Kakashi drags him and throws him overboard, Naruto feel that his couldn't move as he sinks to the bottom until Sasuke jumps in and saves him. Sasuke drags him to the docks as Naruto coughs out the water from his lungs.

Kakashi crosses his arms as he sees Naruto glared at him

"What the hell was that for" said Naruto

"To teach you a lesson about Devil fruits" said Kakashi "Lesson 1: If you eat a devil fruit, you lose your ability to swim" said Kakashi

"Yeah I got it" said Naruto grumpily

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it, you think you get it, which is not the same as getting it. Get it?" said Kakashi as he throws Naruto a towel.

Naruto dries himself up.

"I will teach you how to use the power of the nine-nine fruit" said Kakashi " But now it's time to rest"

Naruto and Sasuke runs to their sleeping quarters, Kakashi watches Naruto gain a bit speed.

"Oh, Captain Kazama if you can see your son, you would be proud" said Kakashi as he walks to his ship.

Naruto starts to sleep, without him knowing he starts to have 6 "Whiskers" on his cheeks and his hair stars to have red streaks on the ends. Kyuubi chuckles as the change has begun

"_**Now it's time to start your adventure kit"**_

**Cliffhanger**

**Kyuubi no longer works with the world government now that Naruto ate the Nine-nine fruit, he will help and guide Naruto with his knowledge of the sea. Also Sasuke will eat a nine-nine fruit soon but which one, find out next time**


	3. The lost history Revealed

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By Yinshadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

The Next morning

The sun shines out of the port hole of Kakashi's ship and into Naruto's face. Naruto groans and curses at the sun. He jumps out of the Hammock and walks to the bathroom until...

"AAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!"

The whole crew, including Kakashi and Sasuke woke up as they rush to the source of the Scream.

"Naruto, what's wrong" said Kakashi with worry.

Naruto opens the door as they see something different about him. Naruto now has whisker-like scars on his cheeks and red streaks on his hair.

"Captain, I look different" panicked Naruto

"Calm down Naruto, it must be the side effects of the nine-nine fruit" said Kakashi as he calms Naruto down as tells the crew "Okay men, back to work"

"Aye aye, Captain" said the crew.

The deck

Naruto starts to swab the poop deck, as he starts to hear things

_**I see you noticed the certain changes Kit**_

"Who said that" said Naruto

_**Quiet Kit, people think you're crazy. **_Said Kyuubi

_Kyuubi, is that you? _Said Naruto

_**Yep, I can speak to you without you entering your mindscape, so I can aid you to your adventures and gives you knowledge of the unknown.**_Said Kyuubi

_I see, well can I ask you a question? _Said Naruto

_**Go right ahead**_ said Kyuubi

_Why did you attack the Konoha pirate base _said Naruto

_**Déjà vu, Kit **_said Naruto

_What do you mean _said Naruto

_**2000 years ago, before the Pirate Era there was an Era called the Shinobi Age, the Pirate Base reminds me of a village I almost destroyed, I was seal in a Ninja that remind of yourself **_said Kyuubi as he laughs _**a pure coincidence, ha ha ha**_

_And what is his name _said Naruto

Kyuubi as he laughs again, he is having Déjà vu again

_**His name is Naruto Uzumaki, HA HA HA HA**_

Naruto then faints

_**Ha, HE had that reaction when HE was told that I was in his soul**_ said Kyuubi as he remembers a certain blonde 2000 years ago.

Captain Sarutobi's office

Captain Sarutobi, the Head Pirate is watching the apprentice pirates training with their captains outside the window. Sarutobi is known for his brilliant strategies and wisdom. Then knock sound in the office.

"Enter" said Sarutobi

Naruto Kazama enters the office, Sarutobi smiles as he sees his "Grandson", Arashi made him a Gradfather figure for Naruto before he died in battle.

"Ah Naruto, nice to meet" said Saruto as he smokes his pipe and do his Paperwork (A/N: Yes, Pirates do paperwork)

"Old man, do you know about the history of Konoha 2000 years ago?" said Naruto

Sarutobi is shocked and dropped his pipe, how did he know about the history 2000 years ago. Sarutobi then rose up from the desk and walks to the museum with Naruto

Museum

Sarutobi enters the Museum with Naruto. They are welcomed by the Curator, Nico Robin.

"Welcome to the museum, Captain Sarutobi" said Robin as she bows in respect.

"Hello Robin, I like to see the "Forgotten History", Naruto is curious about the history of Konoha" said Sarutobi

Robin nods and takes them to the history archives, the archives are of the histories of Konoha.

"Can you show me file of Naruto Uzumaki please" said Naruto

Robin raised her brow at Naruto as she looks for the file. Then this is surprised her and reads it out loud.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the 7th Hokage of the Hidden leaf village, he saved the village from an Organization called the "Akatsuki". He also ended the Era of the Shinobi in his death, he stored his secrets in a scroll that can only be opened to the same bloodline of the Namikazes that is forever lost"

Naruto is wondering, why is he named after that Ninja and why is he connected to Kyuubi.

"Can I see the scroll, Ms Robin" said Naruto

Robin looks at Sarutobi and he nods Robin searches for the Namikaze Scroll and gives it to Naruto. Naruto looks at the seal that is keeping it closed.

_**Kit, bite your thumb and smear your blood on the seal**_

Naruto bit his thumb and smears his blood on the seal, the scrolls open and this surprises Robin and Sarutobi_**.**_ Naruto reads the Scroll out loud.

_To the descendents of my clan_

_I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, 7__th__ Hokage of Konoha and Container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. If you are reading this then my clan survived the end of the Shinobi Era and lived their lives as pirates along with the other former Ninja Clans and Villages. Ever since the tyranny of the Akatsuki, the Shinobi Nations suffers terrible weathers and Natural disasters, I must stall these so I could save as many as possible. Before I go, I have left a map to the Namikaze secrets that could help you for your adventures and if the Kyuubi is sealed within you, he will teach you his skills. _

_Good Luck and follow your dreams._

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_7__th__ Hokage of Konoha and Container of Konoha_

Naruto then sees a map with an old Hitai-ate that belonged to his Ancestor. Naruto looks at the map and talks to Sarutobi

"What are the "Faces of old" said Naruto

"The faces of old is a mountain that has the faces of the ancient rulers carved out" said Sarutobi as he smokes his pipe "They show 7 old rulers that was once forgotten until Nico Robin here found it"

Sarutobi ruffles Naruto's hair and leaves the Museum.

"I will inform Captain Hatake to take you to the Faces of Old, to find find your treasure" said Sarutobi as he walks away "Good day, Ms Robin"

Nico bows in respect and looks at Naruto

"I was surprise that you opened what I tried 20 years ago, you must be the lost member of a clan that was forgotten for 2000 years. There are many ancient clan that survived and formed a crew." Said Robin as she shows Naruto the Ancient Clans of the fallen Shinobi.

"And Sasuke's Clan, did they survive" said Naruto

"Yes, they are very clever and rumoured to cause the disasters" said Robin "But I was unable to find what caused the end of the Shinobi Era. Well, if you excuse me but I have work to do" said Robin "Good day Mr Kazama"

"Good day Ms Robin" said Naruto as he leaves the Museum.

Robin then enters her office and looks at a picture of a bunch of people with a humanoid Reindeer and a Skeleton.

"Oh I do miss those great adventures we, Captain Luffy" said Robin as she returns to work.

The Faces of Old

Captain Kakashi was ordered to take Naruto to the Faces of Old, the Faces were once called the Hokage faces in the Shinobi Era but now it's just what remains of the hidden leaf village. Naruto looks at the 6th and 7th face, they look like him and the Captain.

"Strange isn't it, that they look like us, especially the 4th face, his look like my old Captain"

Kakashi walks to look at the Faces with Naruto

"Maybe we are just incarnations of those Shinobi" said Naruto

"That could be a possibility" said Kakashi as he looks at the map and reads the clue "The destination is at the mouth of my father, he flashes in yellow and shatters a thousand stones."

"What does that mean" said Naruto

"It means that we must find which face is your ancestor's father and find the entrance" said Kakashi as he rubs his head. "But I don't know how they are, except for the 7th face"

Naruto takes a look at the faces and then realises something.

"Captain, do you have the portraits of the old Captains of Konoha" said Naruto

"Why do you ask" said Kakashi

"I don't know but I have a hunch" said Naruto

Kakashi understand and walks to his cabin and returns with 4 portraits, they all look at the portraits and then at the faces.

They are all identical.

"I think I got it, maybe it is possible that we are incarnations of the Shinobi 2000 years ago, I look like the 7th, you look like the 6th and the old man looks like the 3rd" said Naruto

"I think I get it now, well done Naruto" said Kakashi as sails to the 4th face.

"Captain, how do you know who is the father of my Ancestor" said Naruto

"I don't, I was thinking about your father, if you are the Incarnation of the 7th then your father is the incarnation of the 4th" said Kakashi

"You know my father?" said Naruto in surprise

"Yes, but I'll tell you later" said Kakashi

Then they see an opening in the ear of the 4th's face. Kakashi and Naruto jumps on a rowing boat and rows to the opening.

Naruto enters his first adventure.

**Cliffhanger**

**I decided that the Naruto characters are the descendents and incarnations of the Naruto characters form the NARUTO story, so some could have different goals and duties.**

**Kakashi is still a one eyed pervert who reads those Orange books.**

**Sasuke wants to prove that he will become the Captain of the Uchiha pirates**

**Naruto, like his Ancestor, wants to be King of the Pirates.**

**Anyway, Naruto enters the tomb of his Ancestor and finds the treasure, what will happen.**

**Find out next time Bye**


	4. The training and celebration

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Naruto and Kakashi entered the opening and inside the tomb of Naruto's ancestor, it was beautifully designed with mosaics about the tales of the Namikaze ancestor, from his birth to the heroic death.

"This is amazing, I didn't know my ancestor was that great" said Naruto

"He must be, why would the shinobis gave him a grave like this" said Kakashi as he looks at the first mosaic of a man that resembles Kakashi's captain fighting a giant fox with 9 tails and then looked at the 2nd mosaic of the beast sealing into a newborn child.

"This must be the history of you ancestor, Ms Robin would love to see this" said Kakashi as he is about to step on a path when kunai shot out off the walls.

Kakashi managed to evade the booby trap. Naruto tries to walk without triggering the trap, but the trap were not triggered as Naruto walks to see the rest of his Ancestors history, he then looks at the mosaic of 2 young boys fighting in a valley.

"This is truly amazing" said Naruto as he looks at Kakashi "I think my ancestor made this tomb only for the Namikaze bloodline"

"That explains why the traps were triggered against me and not at you" said Kakashi "I'll stay here while you search for the Namikaze treasure"

Kakashi then sits by the opening and reads his "Orange book". Naruto continues to explore the tomb; he passes through the statues of the pouncing foxes and sees a sarcophagus. The sarcophagus is beautifully designed in orange, red and yellow. Naruto reads an ancient writing that archaeologists call poneglyphs. Naruto studied poneglyphs as a young boy with Nico robin as his teacher. The poneglyphs says: _Here lies Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, container of the Kyuubi and hero of Konoha._

There are stone tablets that reveal messages about the Namizake ancestor, Naruto reads some of them like.

_You were destined to be a great ninja, rest in peace- Neji Hyuga_

_You were troublesome at first, but you turned out to be a great guy- Shikamaru Nara_

_I was glad to be you wife to the end, rest in peace my love- Hinata Hyuga Namikaze_

Naruto was proud of his ancestor, he continues to read the poneglyphs until he got he eye caught on a small chest. Naruto walks to the chest, the chest has no lock, only a poneglyph that says:_Seal._

Naruto rubs his head, thinking of how to open the chest.

_**Try opening it like you opened the scroll **_said Kyuubi

Naruto then bites his thumb and smears the blood on the seal, the chest then opens to reveal a scroll. Naruto opens the scroll and reads it.

_To the descendent of my Clan_

_If you are reading this then you have reached the treasure of the Namikazes. The key to the room where I keep the treasure is with me, I keep it so no other clans will steal it, especially the Uchihas. Use the treasures wisely my young pirate and follow you dreams and succeed on your goals as I gladly died as the Last Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village._

_Good Luck_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_7__th__ Hokage of Konoha and Container of the Kyuubi_

Naruto finished reading the scroll and walks to the sarcophagus, he opened it to see the mummified remains of the Namikaze ancestor. In the boney hands of the mummy is the key to the treasure room. Naruto reaches into the sarcophagus to claim the key when a mummy grabs Naruto by the wrists. Naruto was terrified at first then the mummy speaks to him.

"I sense the Kyuubi within you" said the mummy in a dried up voice, Naruto almost knew that the voice almost sound like his.

"Are you my ancestor?" said Naruto as the mummy releases him.

"Yes, I am your ancestor" said the mummy as it gives the key to Naruto "I give everything I own to you, don't let it go to the wrong hands"

After that, the mummy returns to its eternal sleep, Naruto close the Sarcophagus and walks to the door. The door has a carving of a fox howling in the maelstrom. Naruto used the key to open the door, the door opened to reveal a dark room with only one light source. The light shows a scroll that was 2000 years old, Naruto reaches out for it carefully, in case of traps. Naruto grabs the scroll and nothing happened, Naruto was relieved and opens up the scroll to read it.

_This scroll contains the Jutsus I was famous for, to those who reads this scroll will be the greatest. But be warned, if these go to the wrong hands, the world will not be the same. Good luck on learning these Jutsus and keep them hidden until another generation and a new Era comes. _

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Shadow Clone Jutsu_

_A Jutsu that helps you create replicates of yourself, good for distractions or Badass action._

_Rasengan_

_A Jutsu that made the Namikazes famous, channel up your Chakra in the palm of your hand and focus it to create an orb of Chakra that could shatter boulders and break even the worlds thickest trees. It's a complicated Jutsus so be careful._

_Hiraishin no Jutsu_

_A Teleportation Jutsu, in order for it to work you must has incredible stamina and speed. This Jutsu recuires a marker to take you to your chosen desination. These marker could be ranged objects such as the Kunai, throwin knives or the arrow._

_Sexy Jutsu_

_This is my greatest invention, a jutsu that temporary transforms you into a women. That was branded as a prank Jutsu, but it's good as a disguise or to infiltrate… certain place that are impossible for a man to enter._

Naruto sweatdrops at the "Sexy Jutsu" part. He couldn't believe that his Ancestor was a pervert. Then he notices a P.S

_P.S If you were thinking that I was a pervert, that's because I had perverts for teachers. Kakashi-sensei always reads those erotic novels and Pervy Sage is a self-proclaimed Super Pervert, Perversion is in our Namikaze blood and sometimes it's a curse…or a blessing._

Naruto sweatdrops even more and closes the scroll and leaves to reunite with Kakashi again. Kakashi was having a nap to pass the time for Naruto. Naruto cleared his throat to get Kakashi's attention. Kakashi woke up as he heard Naruto.

"You got your treasure?" said Kakashi

Naruto nods as he and Kakashi exits the tomb and rows back to the ship.

Kakashi's ship

Naruto returned to the ship and started to study his ancestor's Jutsus, he also practise his swordsmanship at a friendly spar with his rival and friend Sasuke. They both are improving as the spar lasted for hours, even Kakashi joined in to test their skills. Kakashi is pleased to see his apprentices growing into fullfledged pirates. Kakashi taught Naruto the safety's and dangers of the Nine-nine fruit and it's history (Of coruse, Naruto know the history by Kyuubi) and spars with Naruto. Naruto turns into his still developing 1-tailed form and Kakashi reveals his Red Eye, he had that eye from his dying rival when he was an apprentice pirate. The spar turned into a draw but Kakashi as the most beating, this pleased him to see Naruto is improving with his Nine-nine fruit powers.

Then the day of training ended as the ship returns to Konoha and the sun set on the horizon, Kakashi smiles at Sasuke and Naruto for their improvement.

"I am proud of you 2, you improved on you skills and it pleases me as your captain that I will throw a party at the Ichiraku inn" said Kakashi with pride in his voice.

Sasuke and Naruto smiles as the crew cheers for them, the ship stops at the harbour and the crew carries Sasuke and Naruto to the Inn to Celebrate.

Ichiraku Inn

The Ichiraku Inn is a best place for pirates, it has the best booze, tasty foods and the most comfortable beds. Kakashi tells the innkeeper, Teuchi Ichiraku to throw a party to celebrate 2 occasions, The upcoming graduation of Sasuke and Naruto and the return of the Namikazes, well the Namikazes are now called the Kazamas. Hours later the inn is filled with music, cheers, laughs and bad sing of the drunken pirates. Even Sasuke and Naruto are drunk, they dance around and singing.

"Yoohoo, all together" sings Naruto slurry

"Hoist the colours high" sings Sasuke slurry

The crew joins in with Sasuke and Naruto

"HEAVE HO, THEIVES AND BEGGERS NEVER SAY WE DIE!!!!!"

The drunken crew laughs and cheers to the 2 apprentices, Kakashi are pleased at them and drinks his drink with his friend Captain Asuma.

"I'm surprised that they improved too soon" said Asuma as he smokes his cigarette.

Kakashi chuckle at Asuma, he too has apprentice pirates, but all they ever do is eat, ogle at Sasuke and sleeps. (Yo know who I'm talking about)

"So, how is Kurenai?" said Kakashi, wondering about his other friend.

Asuma sighs, Kakashi know it's bad news.

"Bad, her boyfriend dumped her" said Asuma "She killed the bastard but that didn't ease her stress. She's been gaining weight due her stress, I hardly recoqnise her now"

Kakashi felt sorry for her, Kurenai was a nice woman, despite her nickname that brings fear in mens hearts. The inn door opens and Captain Iruka "Sensei" Umino and his first mate Mizuki entered the inn to congratulate Naruto and Sasuke, actually Iruka is here to congratulate them, Mizuki has a hatred of the Namikazes and Kyuubi. Iruka gave Naruto and Sasuke a hand shake, Naruto then gave him a brotherly hug. To Naruto, Iruka is like a big brother to him, he tutored him and Sasuke to become pirates, and this wouldn't happen if it weren't for Iruka.

The party continues as the crew got drunker, Mizuki didn't drink because he didn't want to celebrate; he is he because it is his duty as first-mate to make sure nothing happens to his captain.

The party ends as the sun rises and the crew drops to sleep due to the overdose of Alcohol in their system, the only ones who aren't asleep are Mizuki. Mizuki smirks at the crew and carries the sleeping Naruto out of the inn.

"Now I can have my revenge" said Mizuki

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto discovered that he is the descendent of a famous Shinobi. Also I called the ancestor "Mummy" instead of his real name to avoid the confusion when he was Naruto back then. Mizuki is having revenge against Nartuto, Why?**

**Find out next time.**

**Bye**


	5. Revenge, Graduation and New start

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By Yinshadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Somewhere in the sea

Naruto wakes up and sees himself in a dingy. He then sees Mizuki, the first mate of Captain Iruka, Mizuki then notices Naruto is awake.

"Ah you're awake" said Mizuki

"Mizuki, what's going on and where am I" said Naruto

Mizuki then grabs Naruto by the collar and dangles him over the edge. Naruto has fear in his eyes as he knows that Mizuki is about to kill him. Mizuki pulls out a pistol and points it at Naruto's head.

"What do you know of your ancestor" said Mizuki

"All I know that he was a great Shinobi that created the Pirate Era and defeated the Akatsuki." Said Naruto "But I don't understand, why are you trying to kill me"

Mizuki then chuckles

"2000 years ago, my ancestor was a respectful shinobi but you ancestor took his honour away from him" said Mizuki

_**Liar, he was a traitor to the Hidden leaf village and used Naruto as a scapegoat for stealing the forbidden scroll. **_Said Kyuubi

"But that was all in the past, can't you just forget it" said Naruto

Mizuki growls at Naruto and whacks with his pistol butt.

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE HUMILIATION MY FAMILY HAS SUFFER BECAUSE OF HIM" said Mizuki as he prepares to pull the trigger "Die, Namikaze scum"

Mizuki was about to shoot Naruto when a sea king jump out of the water and devours Mizuki. Mizuki loses grip and releases Naruto, Naruto Falls into the water and begins to sink.

_This is it, I die at sea earlier than I expected_

_**Indeed Kit, Indeed**_

The sea king spotted the drowning Naruto and strikes to eats him when a gunshot entered its eye, Kakashi quickly swims towards Naruto and reaches him to surface when the sea king caught his leg. Kakashi took out his cutlass and chop off his leg and glares at the sea king, scaring it away.

Kakashi reaches the shore and revives Naruto. Naruto gained consciousness and sees Kakashi.

"Captain, thank you" said Naruto as he smiles

"You're welcome" said Kakashi as he grunts in pain

"Captain, what's wro..."

Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he saw that Kakashi has no leg.

"C..Captain, your leg" said Naruto in shock

"I sacrificed it to save you, Naruto" said Kakashi as he ruffled his hair.

Naruto cried as he was forever greatful, Kakashi just chuckled

"Come on Naruto, Pirates don't cry" said Kakashi

Naruto wipes his eyes and helps Kakashi up and walks to the medics.

Kakashi's ship

Kakashi is now in crutches graduates Sasuke and Naruto as full-fledge Pirate.

"Sasuke Uchiha, your mastered swordmanship and nobility of keeping to the pirate code has rewarded you as a full-fledge pirate" said Kakashi

Sasuke nod

"May I ask one request" said Sasuke

"Anything" said Kakashi

"Can I temporary join your crew so I can be stronger against my brother" said Sasuke

Kakashi nods and looks at Naruto

"Naruto Kazama, your master swordsmanship, navigation skills and nobility of keeping to the pirate code has rewarded you as a full-fledge pirate" said Kakashi

Naruto smiles as he is now a pirate.

_**Congratulations Kit**_

_Thank you, Kyuubi_

Then the pirate crew celebrates the 2 new pirates, Kakashi limps towards Naruto as he watches the horizon.

"You must be proud of yourself, Naruto" said Kakashi

"I am" said Naruto until he realises "Back then, in the tomb, you know who my father is"

Kakashi smile as he to remembers

"Your father was my teacher, Arashi "Flash" Kazama was his name" said Kakashi "He died when Fleet Admiral Kyuubi attacked Konoha and so did your mother"

Naruto was sad at this, his father died and so did his Mother. But Naruto know that his father would be proud of him.

"So, what will you do know, you can go a form a crew or stay here and join" said Kakashi

"I would like to form a crew, and sail to the grand line to claim the One piece" said Naruto

Kakashi laughs and ruffles Naruto's hair. He then gives Naruto his bandana that he used to cover his red eye.

"Captain, your bandana." Said the shocked Naruto "Why are you giving it to me"

"Think of it as a goodbye present, return it when you reached the one piece and become king of the pirates" said Kakashi as he limps to the main deck and joins the celebrations.

Next Morning

Naruto says goobye as Kakashi's crew loads up and sets sail. Sasuke gives Naruto a brotherly hug and leaves. Kakashi ruffles his hair and see Naruto wearing his bandana as a headband.

"Good Luck on your adventures Naruto" said Kakashi

"May we see each other again" said Naruto

Kakashi chuckles as he limps to the ship and sails into the horizon. Naruto then smiles as a tear falls out of his eyes.

_Someday I will be king of the Pirates_

_**Indeed you are kit, and I will help you**_

_Consider it payment for murdering my father_

_**Agreed**_

Naruto then walks away and enters to Inn to rest.

3 years later

16 year old Naruto drifty sails in the open sea, he takes a nap when a sea king jumps out devour him when...

BOOM

The Sea King falls into the sea dead, as smoking pistol pointed at were the sea king jumped and lowered to the deck. Naruto yawns as he was awoken by the sea king.

"Damn sea king, can't he know that I was taking a nap" said Naruto

_**Afternoon Kit**_

"Afternoon Kyuubi, how was your nap" said Naruto

_**It was great when that blasted sea king woke me up**_

"Yeah, anyway when do we reach an island, I'm starving" said Naruto

_**You should've loaded up with supplies kit**_

"In a dingy? Kyuubi you do know what would happen if I overload in a dingy" said Naruto

_**You should get a bigger boat**_

"But I couldn't sail it all by myself" said Naruto

_**I see your point, anyway you will hire a crew soon**_

"Yeah and sail to the grand line" said Naruto

Then a strom brew out and a whirlpool formed. Naruto tries to Navigate through the storm but was swallowed in a whirlpool.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Screams Naruto as he got sucked in a whirlpool

3 days later

A leisure cruise sails to a resort Island, inside the cruise a pink haired teenager watches the sea when a gentleman offers her to dance. Outside the Cruise 2 sailor spots a barrel, they tried to hook it few times until they caught it.

"Boy, this barrel is heavy it must be beer" said the sailor

Then a sailor in the crow shouts out.

"PIRATES AT THE PORT BELL!!!" shouts the watchman

The sailor then sees the pirate ship fire cannon at the crew, the ship belongs to Captain Kurenai "Ice Queen" Yuhi. She gained allot of weight due to her stress and lost her beauty (Please forgive me, it's only Temporary).

Kurenai looks at the Cruise, it is full of rich tourist ripe for the taking.

"Konohamaru, who is the most beautiful woman on the 7 seas" said Kurenai

The ship's cabin boy, Konohamaru Sarutobi shivers in fear as he speaks.

"Y..You are Captain Yuhi" said the boy known as Konohamaru

"That's right, if anybody questions my beauty dies" said Kurenai "Understood?"

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN" said her Crew as they board the cruise and plunders and pillage.

Konohamaru was kicked into the cruise and runs to the cabin to hide. Konohamaru then notices a big barrel.

"That is a big barrel, I could use the wood to finish my boat" said Konohamaru as he rolls the barrel back to the ship. Until 3 of Kurenai's crew appears in front of Konohamaru.

"There you are Cabin boy, hiding are we?" said One of the crew

"N..no, I was just..."

Giving us a big barrel of booze? Why think you Cabin boy" interrupted the crew as they snatched th barrel.

The crew was about to smash the lid open until a fist shot out of the barrel and hit the crew, Naruto yawned as shouted.

"AHH, I SLEPT SO GOOD!!!!!"

Naruto then looks at the scared the pirates and the petrified Konohamaru

"W..Who are you" said Konohamaru

Naruto then gives Konohamaru the thumbs up

"I am Naruto Kazama, the man who is going to be King of the Pirates" said Naruto

**Cliffhanger**

**There we are Naruto begins his adventure, Naruto stayed in Konoha for 3 years so he can train. I'm sorry that I made Kurenai fat and ugly but she will return to her sexy self later in the story. Now is the time that Naruto is known in the sea and become the king of the pirates. **


	6. Sea Shinobi revealed

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By Yinshadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Somewhere in the sea

Naruto stretches his muscles and cracks his joints, he had a great sleep. The pirate points at Naruto with surprise in their faces.

"How did you get in that barrel" said the pirates

Naruto looks at the barrel, then at Konohamaru and Pirates.

"I don't know" said Naruto as he shrugs.

Everyone Anime fell to the ground and shouts at Naruto

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!!!"

"I'm not, the last thing I remember is that I was sucked in a whirlpool and woke up in a barrel" said Naruto as he rubs his head and asks Kyuubi

_Hey Kyuubi, do you know what happened?_

_**Sorry Kit, not a clue**_

Naruto sweatdrops at the answer. Then he sees the pirate draw swords at Naruto.

"We don't know who you are, but you are messing with the wrong people" said the Pirates as they charges at him. Naruto just stands there confused as the pirate draw in for the kill. Konohamaru closes his eye as he doesn't want to see Naruto killed by bloodthirsty pirates.

CLANG

Konohamaru slowly opens his eye and widens them of what terrified him more. Naruto is completely unharmed but the pirate's swords are cut in half. Konohamaru looks up and sees the other half of the swords on the ceiling. The pirates are petrified as they found their swords broken and run away screaming "Monster" and "Demon".

Naruto was confused as he sees the broken blades on the ceiling.

_What happened, their sword made contact and just snapped in half_

_**Don' worry about it Kit, those toy swords are worthless against you, I gave you a defence against weak sword, but I'm still developing it so no strong swords like the claymore and katanas can cut you.**_

Naruto understood and walks away to finds food, 3 day without food made him quite hungry. Konohamaru then runs after him.

"Wait, where are you going" said Konohamaru

"To find food, I'm starving" said Naruto as his stomach growls

"The stores are that way" said Konohamaru as he point at the direction where the stores are.

Naruto then runs in delight with a watery mouth and hunger in his eyes. Konohamaru follows him so he can hide from the wrath of Kurenai. Naruto opens the stores and brings to pray to God for sending this amount of for and then begins to stuff his faces with fruits, chicken legs and loaves of bread. Konohamaru sweatdrops as he see Naruto's gluttonous behaviour.

_He's even worse than Captain Kurenai._

Naruto sighs of satisfaction as he takes a gulp of water.

"Ahh, I never had that much food ever since I graduated" said Naruto

"If you excuse me but I didn't catch your name properly" said Konohamaru

Naruto looks at Konohamaru and smiles at him, and then takes a bite off a chicken leg.

"I'm Naruto Kazama, I just started my adventures as a pirate" said Naruto as he took another bite off the chicken leg and swallows "What's your name?"

"I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, I'm the Cabin boy of Captain "Ice Queen" Kurenai" said Konohamaru "Actually I'm a her prisoner, 2 years ago I was on fishing trip when I got on the wrong boat, Captain Kurenai held me prisoner and the only way to stay alive is to "join" her crew as her cabin" said Konohamaru as he looks down.

"Ha ha ha ha, you really are an idiot, ha ha ha ha" laughs Naruto

"Gee, thanks allot" said Konohamaru sarcastically

"Why don't you just escape" said Naruto as he finishes off the chicken leg and threw away the bone.

Konohamaru then turned pale, those who tries to escape or betray Kurenai suffers a painful death.

"I can't do that, Kurenai has a terrible reputation, 3 years ago her once true love betrayed her and murdered him horribly" said Konohamaru as he shudders the thought "They don't call her the Ice Queen for nothing"

Naruto just helps himself with a shiny red apple and took a bite.

"She doesn't scare me" said Naruto

"YOU SHOULD, EVERY MEN TREMBLES IN FEAR WHEN SHE GLARES AT THEM, SHES LIKE A DEMON IN HUMAN, AGHHH!!!!!" screams Konohamaru in terror until he was hit in the head by Naruto "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Felt like it" said Naruto as he shrugs "Plus you are a bit annoying"

"Sorry" said Konohamaru as he makes a pout.

Naurto just laughs and takes a bottle of beer and swigs it.

"I'm scared of anyone, because i'm gonna be king of the pirate" said Naruto

Konoha then turn pale once more.

"Are you crazy, that's a fool's Dream" said Konohamaru

"Then that makes me a fool" said Naruto as he drinks his beer. "Do you have a dream?"

Konohamaru blushes in embarrassment; no one asked him that question before.

"I...I wanted to join the marines" said Konohamaru

Naruto was shocked and sprays beer out of his mouth.

"M...Marines, why do you what to do that?" said Naruto is shock

"I want to capture my grandfather, Captain Sarutobi of the Konoha pirates" said Konohamaru as he mesmorised the wise old captain. "I want everyone think that I'm not the grandson of the Pirate Captain. I hate my grandfather; he wanted me to be a pirate"

"What's wrong of being a pirate, its fun" said Naruto with pride of being a pirate

"Pirate are cruel, especially that bitch Kurenai" shouts Konohamaru

BOOM

Kurenai crashes into the stores with a pissed off expression on her face.

"You called me a bitch will you" said Kurenai as she took out her war hammer.

Konohamaru turned pale in fear.

"N..n..no captain it was a misunderstanding" said Konohamaru

"Well, I'll forgive you if you tell who is the most beautiful women on the 7 sea" said Kurenai with a smirk.

"Why you of cou..."

"Hey Konohamaru, who's the ugly old witch?" said Naruto as he interrupts

Konohamaru turn pale that could envy Orochimaru's and Kurenai growls in pure rage.

"WHY YOU DAMN BRAT!!!!" shouts Kurenai as she slams Naruto's head with her war hammer.

Naruto slumps to the ground with a bloody faces. Konohamaru shivers in fears as he see Naruto struck hard in the head.

POOF

Naruto disappeared in thin air, this Surprised both Konohamaru and Kurenai as they see Naruto appear unharmed eating a chicken leg.

"Whoa, that was close" said Naruto "Lucky that Kyuubi warned me"

"How did you do that" said Konohamaru

"I used a shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto as another Naruto appears.

Kurenai eyes widened a pirate with knowledge of the ancient arts of combat.

"So it's true, there are pirates who knows to lost arts of the shinobi, they are all nick-named Sea shinobis" said Kurenai "So you are the legendary pirate hunter "Dragon eyes"Uchiha"

Naruto then went in deep thought, how did he know that name, could it be Sasuke. He's the only Uchiha Naruto know.

"Sorry but I'm not an Uchiha, I don't look like one" said Naruto

The pirates then look at Naruto and turn pale.

"C...Captain, that boy is a demon, he has skin like steel" said Pirates, they were the same pirate that attacked Naruto and ran away.

"I see, tell me boy" said Kurenai "did you eat a devil fruit"

"Yep" said Naruto as a fox tail and ears pops out "I ate the Kyuubi Nine-Nine fruit"

After that, the pirates ran in fear, they were smart enough to fight against someone who ate a Nine-Nine fruit. Kurenai growls as she remembers Kyuubi in her childhood.

"A sea shinobi with the Kyuubi's powers, you are too dangerous to be left alive" said Kurenai as she slams her hammer at Naruto, it was a shadow clone, Naruto appears behind her with an orb of chakra in his palm.

"I hope this work, I trained for 3 years" said Naruto as Kurenai turns to slam him but he plunges to orb into her gut "RASENGAN!!!"

Kurenai then flies out of the ship and splashes in the sea. Naruto smiles as that jutsu worked.

_**Well done Kit, even though it took you 3 years to master it but you did it**_

_How long did it take my Ancestor to master that jutsu?_

_**3 weeks**_

Naruto was amazed; it took 3 weeks for his Ancestor to master it. But his didn't care as long as it worked. Konohamaru was awestruck, Naruto defeated "Ice Queen" Kurenai with no problem, Naruto then looks at the crew who are terrified of him.

"I want you to give Konohamaru a boat to a nearby island so he can join the marines" said Naruto

The pirates nods and prepares a boat for Naruto and Konohamaru. Konohamaru starts to cry, he is forever greatful for what Naruto has done. Naruto and Konohamaru then sails to a Nearby Island, Naruto was curious about what Kurenai said about a pirate hunter named "Dragon eyes" Uchiha.

"So Konohamaru, tell me about this pirate hunter" said Naruto

"Dragon Eyes Uchiha? He was once a pirate of Red Eyes Hatake, but quitted and became a pirate hunter" said Konohamaru as he mesmoises a shady looking man with red demonic eyes. "Everyone says that he ate a Nine Nine fruit of Commodore "Bahamut" Hachibi"

Naruto smiles as he is heard that Sasuke is on his own adventures.

"Also I heard that he was captured for assult and battery against a Marine officer" said Konohamaru

"So where is he" said Naruto

Konohamaru turns pale, is Naruto going to see Dragon Eyes.

"Wait, you're a pirate and he's a pirate hunter. If he sees you he'll kill you" said Konohamaru

"No he won't" said Naruto

"How do you know" said Konohamaru

Naruto smile and looks at the ocean as he remembers the good old days.

"Because I know him" said Naruto as he sees an island on the horizon.

Marine HQ: Execution grounds

A teenager with raven hair in a style of a duck's ass is tied into a wooden post. The heat of the sun is too much for him. The teenager raises his head and reveals his red demonic Eyes, Sasuke "Dragon Eyes" Uchiha is here where Naruto is heading.

**Cliffhanger**

**Here you go; Naruto has beaten Kurenai and sails to met his old rival in the Marine HQ with Konohamaru. Will Naruto ask him to join his crew or will Sasuke refuse. To those who are a fan of Kurenai I'm sorry, I like Kurenai too, but she will be sexy again I promise. Look what happens to Alvita when she ate a devil fruit, SHE'S HOT!!!! Anyway hold on and please review, I love to hear your opinions.**


	7. Sasuke DragonEyes Uchiha

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By Yinshadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Shell Town

Naruto and Konohamaru enters Shell town, it was known for the incident 26 years ago. A renegade Marine officer, Captain "Axe-hand" Morgan took over Shell Town and abused his authority for his selfish ambitions, but that end when Monkey D Luffy came here when he heard that his first mate Roronoa Zoro was to be executed. Now it is in the command and protection of Vice-Admiral Helmeppo, the son of Axe-Hand Morgan. Naruto docks the ship and searches for his old Rival and Friends.

"So, where would they hold my friend Sasuke "Dragon-Eyes" Uchiha" said Naruto

The villagers flinch in terror at the name. Konohamaru notices this and looks at Naruto.

"Maybe you shouldn't mention his nick-name" said Konohamaru

Naruto looks confused at what Konohamaru said.

"Why can't I say Dragon-Eyes" said Naruto

The villagers flinch again.

"That's why, he was known for his ruthlessness" said Konohamaru

"Oh come on, he and I go way back" said Naruto

"Really, how so" said Konohamaru

"He was an apprentice pirate like I was" said Naruto "He wanted to be captain of the Uchiha Pirates"

The villagers flinch again, but at the mention of the Uchiha Pirates.

"Shush, don't mention that Pirate crew, they were wanted by Admiral Coby and Vice Admiral Helmeppo" said Konohamaru

The villagers flinch again until they faint of exhaustion.

"I think you killed them, Konohamaru" said Naruto as he sweatdrops and walks to the Marine HQ.

Marine HQ: execution grounds

Naruto and Konohamaru looks at the gates of the Marine HQ, Naruto smiles as he is closer to meeting Sasuke. Konohamaru notice this and worries.

"Naruto, don't even think about it, Dragon-Eyes is possibly be in one of 1000 cells of the Marine HQ's dungeons" said Konohamaru

"I'll just use to ancient of art of the Shinobi to infliltrate the HQ and free Sasuke" said Naruto as he smiles. Then he hears someone talking.

"Go away, little girl"

"But I made you some rice balls" said the little girl

"Rice ball, please give me one"

Naruto smiles as he recognises that Voice and climbs up the wall and sees his old rival and good friend, Sasuke "Dragon-eyes" Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke!!!" shouts Naruto

Sasuke looks at who is calling him and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Naruto?" said Sasuke in surprise and then smiles "It's been a while, I hope you learned the powers of the Nine-nine fruit and the ancient arts of the Shinobi"

Naruto chuckles and smiles in pride.

"Yeah, it took me 3 years to learn them" said Naruto "I heard a rumor that you too learned the ancient arts of the shinobi and ate a Nini-nine fruit when you got your nick-name"

Sasuke chuckles at that, Naruto knows that Sasuke only chuckles because the things he does it true.

(Flashback)

"Naruto guess what, The Captain is having a fight with a weird guy in green spandex and brushy brows" said Sasuke

"No way" said Naruto in disbelief

Sasuke then chuckles as 2 men are on a swordfight, Kakashi and the man in green named Maito Gai clashes sword. Naruto's jawdrops as he saw this, and Sasuke smirks at the expression.

"Told you" said Sasuke

(Flashback end)

"Yeah, I did. I ate the Hachibi nine-nine fruit and discovered that I have a technique that I use with my eyes" said Sasuke as his eyes turns red.

This scares Konohamaru but Naruto was amazed, Sasuke is also a "Sea Shinobi" just like himself.

"That was cool, but why did you quit being a pirate" said Naruto

"I didn't quit completely, I decided to lay low and earn a some cash" said Sasuke "Anyway, what are you doing here"

"I was just dropping off this guy here so he can join the marines" said Naruto "Since you are here, can I ask you something"

"No" said Sasuke

"What?" said Naruto

"I know what you are thinking and the answer is No, I won't join your crew" said Sasuke

"But what about your goal of being captain of the Uchiha pirates" said Naruto

"SHHH!!!, if that pompous bastard finds out, I'm dead" said Sasuke harshly

"Then let me help you escape" said Naruto

"NO, I made a bet with that pompous officer" said Sasuke "He said that if I survive here in 3 months without food and water, he will release me"

"How long have you been have" said Naruto

"2 months and 27 days" said Sasuke

"So you have 3 days left" said Naruto then he shrugs "Okay, I'm not going anywhere for the moment so at least think about it"

"My word is final, Naruto but thanks of offering" said Sasuke "See ya soon"

"You too, Dragon-eyes" said Naruto as he and Konohamaru until

"Wait, be you go could you do me a favour" said Sasuke

"What is it" said Naruto

"A little girl came here before to feed me until a marine guard came here and spotted her. She dropped some rice balls on the floor" said Sasuke "Could you give me them please?"

Naruto laughs and smiles at Sasuke

"Sure thing" said Naruto as he picks up the rice ball and puts it in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke chews it and shallows it.

"Oh god, that was tasty" said Sasuke "Tell that girl that the rice balls were delicious"

"Sure, bye" said Naruto as he leaves Sasuke alone.

The Shell Inn

Naruto and Konohamaru enters the Inn to get something to get, Naruto then spots a girl named Moegi, the girl who made the rice balls for Sasuke. Naruto then walks to tell her that Sasuke like the rice balls

"Really, he likes them" said Moegi in delight

"Yeah, he also likes tomatoes too" said Naruto

Moegi was delighted and tells her mother, Rika.

"Mommy, Mr Dragon likes the rice balls" said Moegi

"I'm glad to hear it, it reminds me the day when I was a little" said Rika

"Really, how so" said Konohamaru

"I snuck into the execution grounds and offer Roronoa Zoro some rice balls" said Rika

Konoha and Naruto was shocked, Naruto was shocked because Rika knew the legendary swordsman Roronoa Zoro.

"Oh my God, you knew the Legendary Roronoa Zoro" said Naruto in excitement.

_**Oh I remember him; he and Straw Hat were fighting against my armada and lost.**_

_You knew Roronoa Zoro too?_

_**Everyone knows him; I had the liberty of seeing him executed**_

_Bastard_

_**Hey, I was a Marine back then so sue me **_

_I don't have a lawyer_

Kyuubi sweatdrops at that until Vice-Admiral Helmeppo enters with a few off duty officers.

"Ha ha ha, that foolish bounty hunter had no idea what will happen to him" said Helmeppo

"What will happen, Vice Admiral" said the officers

"Tommorrow at dawn he will be executed for making a fool out of me" said Helmeppo

The officers, including Naruto and Konohamaru were shocked.

_This could be bad, I have to warn Sasuke_

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto overheard what Helmeppo is planning to do to Sasuke. Will Naruto save Sasuke and will he join Naruto's crew. The battle begins as Naruto, Sasuke and Konohamaru fights against Vice-Admiral Helmeppo. I made Helmeppo the New Morgan because I didn't like the pompous Bastard so I like to ruin his career. And guess who will arrive to end it. Anyway please review I still love to hear your opinions about this story.**


	8. the power of the nine nine fruit

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By Yinshadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Naruto then ran to warn Sasuke. Konohamaru continues to listen to Helmeppo.

"No one makes a fool out of me and gets away of it" said Helmeppo

"Sir, with all due respect but executing a bounty hunter over a unnecessary incident is a bit foolish" said one of the officers.

"Yes you just sound like Morgan 26 years ago" said the other.

After that, the officer was shot but Helmeppo, his face fill with rage as he heard of that name.

"Don't you EVER compare me to that bastard, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!!" shouts Helmeppo.

"SIR, YES SIR!!!" shout the officers in fear.

"Good, tomorrow the fool dies at dawn" said Helmeppo

"But sir, Admiral Coby is arriving this afternoon" said the officer.

"Shit, I almost forgot" said Helmeppo as he realises that his old partner is arriving at Shell Town to celebrate his 26th anniversary of joining the marines.

"Then we'll postpone the execution" said Helmeppo as he walks away.

Konohamaru then runs to tell Naruto. Helmeppo then looks at the passing Konohamaru and narrows his eyes and talks to the officer.

"Follow that kid, he is up to something" said Helmeppo

The officer nods and follows Konohamaru.

Marine HQ: Execution grounds

Naruto arrives to tell Sasuke what Helmeppo is planning. Sasuke was furious as he was tricked by a marine Officer.

"Why that pompous asshole, until I get out of this post " said Sasuke until he sighs and look at Naruto "Naruto, I need you to get my sword, it's in Helmeppo's office"

Naruto nods as he channels the chakra up to his feet and runs up to the highest window of the HQ. Naruto then smashes the window open and encounters a pink haired girl cracking the safe open. Naruto smiles and waves at the Girl.

"Hi, don't mind me I'm just looking for something" said Naruto as he searches for Sasuke's sword until he sees a Katana with a white scabbard and a white hilt. "There it is"

Naruto grabs it and jumps out the window, the pink haired girl shrug and opens the safe.

"Yes I got it, the map to the grand line" said the pink haired as she opens it, then she turned pale.

It was not a map, it was a note saying: _You have been robbed by Gaara the Tanuki and the Suna Pirates, Hahahahahahaha Losers!!_

The pink haired girl growled and shatters the note.

"Damn you Gaara" said the Pink haired girl as she rushes to get the map from Gaara.

Meanwhile, Naruto used the sword to cut Sasuke free, he then realised that it was the sword once owned by Roronoa Zoro, Sasuke stole it from the Marine Commodore Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro's rival and Nemesis. Zoro tried to avoid Tashigi because she has a close resemblance of an old friend. Sasuke inspired Roronoa Zoro that he saved one of the 3 swords from the Marines.

"Thanks Naruto, I had a bit of a think and I decided to join your crew, on one condition" said Sasuke

"What is it" said Naruto

"That I be made as you first mate" said Sasuke as he reaches out a hand.

"Deal" said Naruto as he shook Sasuke's hand.

Naruto and Sasuke then leaves to the harbour when Konohamaru huffs and puffs to warn Naruto

"Naruto, I have to warn you that Admiral Coby is arriving at Noon" said Konohamaru

"This is bad, Coby is known to fight the pirate king" said Sasuke "If we don't leave before he arrives then we are done for"

But it was too late, Helmeppo and a squad of Marines arrives at gunpoints. Helmeppo gives out a dark grin at Sasuke.

"Sorry, but I won't let a Son of a Notorious Pirate leave, Sasuke Uchiha: son of Fagaku "the Scourge" Uchiha" said Helmeppo

Sasuke eye widens, how he knew of his father, his father died when he was 8, betrayed by his first-mate Itachi "Black Moon" Uchiha.

"How did you know, the Uchihas are known to never get their information gathered" said Sasuke

Helmeppo laughs as he tells him

"It's all thanks to your brother" said Helmeppo as he laughs again "He no longer a pirate now, he part of an organization called "Akatsuki" and also you are do die Pirates" said Helmeppo

_**AHH, it's Déjà vu again**_

_Is there an Akasuki at 2000 years ago?_

_**Oh yeah and you ancestor had allot of problems with them**_

Naruto nods as the marines prepare to shot Naruto, Sasuke and Konohamaru.

"We are ready to fire, Vice-Admiral" said the marine soldier.

Helmeppo then smiles and says

"Any lasts words"

Sasuke smirks and nods

"Yeah I got a few" said Sasuke "Bahamut, it's time"

_**Of course Drake**_

Naruto smirks and said

"Kyuubi, 1 tails mode"

_**Okay Kit**_

Helmeppo then gives the command

"Goodbye pirate scum" said Helmeppo

The marines then opened fire, but the shot did not reach.

"What is going on" said Helmeppo

"I don't know sir, the bullets just desintergated" said the marine soldier

"Fire again" shouts Helmeppo

Then marine opened fire again but the shot still did not reach, Naruto and Sasuke began to laugh. Naruto took out a cutlass as his body starts to change; he begins to get feral, his hair messy and his canines enlongated to fangs.

Sasuke begins to form black scaley armour and grew claws and horns. Sasuke drew out his sword as he and Naruto charges at the marines.

The marines began to draw their swords and fights Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto dodges the slashes and strikes from the marines and slashes them in the chest, leg and arms, Naruto wanted to keep minimum casualties so the World Government wouldn't but a bounty on him yet, Sasuke got the idea and done the same thing.

Helmeppo saw the "Bloodshed" that the 2 pirates made. Helmeppo then realised something

"You 2 ate the Nine-nine fruit, a new type of rare devil fruit, there are only 9 inexistane because of the incident in Lougetown 16 years ago." Said Helmeppo as he took off his overcoat and draws out a pair of Kukris. "I can guess which ones you ate, the blonde ate the Kyuubi type and you Uchiha ate the Hachibi type.

_**I prefer to be called Bahamut**_

_He can't hear you Bahamut_

_**Oh, right**_

Helmeppo then charges to kill Naruto and Sasuke, but they disappeared and repeared behind him. Helmeppo drops to the ground stained in blood. Sasuke and Naruto immobilized him by slashing at the arms and legs, another causalty best to avoid, for now. After that, a marine ship docked near the HQ and Admiral Coby arrives with a file in his hand.

Coby is in an admiral uniform and a white tricorne hat and a new pair of glasses that made him less geeky. Helmeppo was glad to see his old friend again.

"Admiral, these pirates attacked the HQ, may I have permission to execute them" said Helmeppo

Coby looks at the 3 and then looks at Helmeppo, this memorises him of the incident 26 years ago.

"Permission denied, I am here to arrest you, Vice-Admiral Helmeppo" said Coby

"WHAT?" said Helmeppo

Coby opens a file and reads out the crimes he commited.

"Your were given bribes by Captain Gaara for stealing the maps to the Grand Line, also aided Pirate Admiral Danzo by giving him weapons and ignored the cries of innocents that were held y a pirate with a bounty of 50 million beris" said Coby as he finishes "You are to be stripped of your rank and to be arrested for treason, take him away"

The marines carries him to the ship to await trial, Coby then looks at the 3 who was responsible for this attack.

"As you may know that I will arrest you for invading and trespassing unauthorised areas, but I will overlook this if you leave this island immediately" said Coby as he walks away, until Konohamaru walks towards him and bows in respect.

"Sir, allow me to join the marines" said Konohamaru "If I have to chore boy then so be it, but please let me join"

Coby ten starts to get Déjà vu; he acted like that as he joined the marines.

"What is your name" said Coby

"Konohamaru Sarutobi, sir" said Konohamaru

"I was once like you, small weak, and have little courage, someone made me who I am now, so as Admiral of the Marine, you are authorised to join the marines" said Coby with a smile.

Konohamaru smiles and bows at Admiral Coby, Naruto and Sasuke leaves to the harbour.

"So, how big is your crew" said Sasuke

"Just you and me" said Naruto

"So you just started, and I'm the first-mate" said Sasuke

"Hey didn't you forget what I said 3 years ago" said Naruto

"We were drunk back then, celebrating our graduation" said Sasuke as he jump in the boat.

"I still remember, I said when I form a crew, I will make you my first mate" said Naruto

Sasuke tried to remember that and succeeded

"Yep, it's all coming back to me" said Sasuke

"Yep, let our adventure begin" said Naruto

And so, Naruto and Sasuke sail to the sea for another adventure.

Somewhere in the sea

The pink-haired justs lay on the deck of her small boat as a medium sized boat with the Suna insignia sails close. 3 Suna Pirates are sailing back to their base as the saw a half dead girl with pink hair.

"P...Please, do you have any water, I've be drifting to sea for days, I have treasure for a glass of water" said the pink haired girl weakly.

The suna pirates grinned as they nodded.

"Thank you so much" said the pink haired girls as the she board their ship and the suna pirate boards her's to get the treasure, then they realise they where trick until it was too late, the pink haired girl sail away with the suna pirate's ship and treasure.

Then the small ship capsized as a storm approaches, the pink haired girl laughs as she stole from the Suna pirates.

"Next is to get the map to the Grand line"

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto has recuited Sasuke in his crew and begun their adventure, who was that mysterious pink haired girl and is she a friend or a foe. Naruto encounters 2 other nine-nine fruit eater, who will they be. Find out next time**


	9. Captain Gaara of the Suna Pirates

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By Yinshadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Naruto and his new crew member Sasuke drifts into the sea, they are bored out of their brains. Naruto is getting hungry and Sasuke wants some action, they all sigh in disappointment.

_**Kyuubi:What's wrong Kit?**_

_Naruto: I'm bored and hungry, when do we eat and have fun?_

_**Kyuubi: Don't worry Kit, excitement will come.**_

Sasuke is losing his patience and Bahamut notices this.

_**Bahamut: Drake calm down, it won't take long to an island.**_

But I'm bored, you know how bored pirates get

_** I'v been fighting pirates since your grandfather was a little boy, so yes I know how bored pirates get Drake.**_

Then a bird appears in a sky, Naruto and Sasuke eyes it in hunger.

"Food" growls Naruto and Sasuke as the glares at the bird.

Kyuubi and Bahamut laughs, hunger does make humans savage and it amuses them.

_**Kyuubi and Bahamut: Ha ha ha, I never seen you Humans act like that in a long time**_

But Naruto and Sasuke ignored them; they are thinking how to get that bird.

"Shoot it?" ask Naruto

"No, it'll fall into the seas and we can't swim" said Sasuke since he and Naruto now regret of eating the nine-nine fruit.

"What if I jump up and grab it" said Naruto

"Can you jump 15ft high in the air" said Sasuke sarcastically

"Yes" said Naruto as he bends his knees and launches into the air like a rocket, 15ft in the air.

Sasuke was awestruck; Naruto did the impossible, he jumpeded 15ft in the air. Naruto got the bird or should I say the Bird got Naruto. The bird was 20ft in size as it held Naruto by its beak.

"HELP!!!!!" screamed Naruto as the Bird flew away from the boat.

Sasuke rowed with all his might to catch up with the bird and save Naruto.

"GRR, YOU IDIOT" shouts Sasuke as he continues rowing. Sasuke then sees 3 men overboard; they all wave to be saved.

"Hey, help us please" said the people.

"I can't stop, you have to grab on" said Sasuke as he continues rowing.

The men then grabs on and climbs on board, the 3 men are Suna pirates that serve under Captain Gaara "Tanuki" no Subaku, the Suna pirates draw out their swords and points it at Sasuke.

"Okay pal, we are the infamous Suna pirate and you are doomed" said one of the pirates.

Later on, the Suna pirates are all rowing the boat with bruises and bumps on their faces, they lost the fight with Sasuke.

"Forgive us, we didn't know you were Sasuke "Dragoneyes" Uchiha" said the pirates

"Just shut up and row, I lost track because of you" said Sasuke as he relaxes.

_I hope Narutos all right_

In the nearest Island

In the island is a village, but it was deserted, well not completely deserted. It is infested with pirates, but not just any pirates. The suna pirates are known for their powers, they discovered and found the ancient art of Sand Shinobi, Sand and wind jutsus. They can blow away towns and bury their enemies in sand, the most ruthless of all of the Suna pirates is Captain Gaara "Tanuki" no Subaku.

He is about Nauto's age and wears a large coat as a cloak. Gaara has insomnia; he has it since he had his ancestor's powers. He got his nickname because of the bags under his eyes, and it pissed him off.

Gaara is not pissed off about his nickname; he is pissed off because a certain pink-haired thief stole a map to the grand line.

"Grr, that bloody thief stole my map" said Gaara as he walks to his crew "Find that thief and return the map to me, I stole it first"

"Aye aye Captain" said the Suna pirates as they scatter to find the thief.

Somewhere in town

The pink-haired girl is in hiding, she knows that Gaara will send his men to find her. She runs to the next street when she was encounter by 3 pirates.

"Look, theres the thief" said Suna pirate as he draws out his sword.

The pink-haired girl is about to defend her when something fall in the sky and landed on the pirates. Naruto was free from the giant bird's grip and landed on an island (and on a pile on unconscious pirates). Naruto dusted himself and wiped the dirt of his bandana and looked at the pink-haired girl he saw back at Helmeppo's office.

"Hello again" said Naruto as he stood up

Then another group of Suna pirate appear with a shock as they saw their comrades knocked out, the pink-haired then had an idea.

"Oh boss, thank you for saving me" said the pink-haired

"Boss?" said the confused Naruto

"That's right, you're the boss, I'll see you at the base" said the pink-haired girl as she ditches Naruto

_Ha they fell for it, stupid pirates_

The suna pirates then glares at Naruto

"So, he's responsible for the theft of our map, GET`HIM!!"

The pirates then charges at Naruto, Naruto dodges the swing of the swords and the incoming bullets from the pistols. Then Naruto draws his sword and clashes onto a blade, the battle continues as more pirates approach to help defeat Naruto, Naruto was outnumbers but he's not worried. As one of the Suna pirates make a fatal blow, Naruto smirks as the blade snaps like a twig. The pirates dropped their jaws as that happened. Suddenly Naruto disappeared and 10 Narutos appears withtheir swords out. The pirates ran screaming "Monster" and "Demon". The pink-haired girl saw everything, she was amazed that Naruto had thoses powers, perhaps she could use him.

"That was amazing, what do you call that" said the pink-haired girl.

Naruto then looks at the pink-haired girl, she is wearing red top and white shorts, and the map to the grand line is in her hand.

"I see you got what you wanted" said Naruto as he pointed at the map.

"yeah, well bye" said the pink-haired girl as she walks away, but she hears more pirates and drags Naruto and herself in an abandoned house.

Naruto starts to make a sandwich, the pink-haired girl watches out the window to see if the pirates are gone. To her relief, the pirates are gone.

"Whew, that was close" said the pink haired girl as she looks at Naruto "We haven't been introduced, my name is Sakura"

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Kazama" said Naruto as he takes another bite of his sandwich.

"So, what are you doing here" said Sakura

"Me and my friend got separated, I tried to catch a bird but the bird caught me" said Naruto laughing his head off.

Sakura sweatdrops, Naruto is a strange one to her.

"So, what roll of parchment" said Naruto as he points at the map

Sakura is getting cautious; she might think that Naruto is a spy for Gaara. But Naruto defeated Gaara's men. So she reveals the map to the grand line to Naruto, Naruto was amazed as he looks at the map.

"So this is the map to the grand line" said Naruto

"Yep, and I will get the treasure from it" said Sakura

Then Naruto had an idea.

"Hey, you don't happen to be a navigator, are you?" said Naruto

"Yep, I was trained by the best" said Sakura until she grew sad as she remembered a tragic memory.

"What's wrong?" said Naruto

Sakura snapped out of her trance and smiles nervously at Naruto.

"I..It's nothing he he he" said Sakura nevously

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could join me" said Naruto "I too am going to the grand line"

"Really?" said Sakura in amazement, she could go to the grand line to get more treasure.

"Yeah, I gonna be king of the pirates" said Naruto "Like Monkey D Luffy"

Then Sakura changed in mood as she now knows that Naruto is a pirate, she hates pirates for a reason.

"No thanks" said Sakura coldly

"Pardon"

"I'm not gonna join a pirate crew, you are like any other pirates, especially the Gaara the Tanuki" said Sakura angrily

"Gaara the Tanuki, who's that?" said Naruto

"He's the pirate that invaded this peaceful town" said Sakura as she walks away from Naruto

"I would like to meet this Gaara, I hope he's nice" said Naruto as he smiles.

Suddenly Sakura stopped, I sinister plan hatched out of her brilliant brain of hers. She then turns to Naruto with a smile.

"Maybe you can, I'll take you to him" said Sakura

"Really" said Naruto

"Yep" said Sakura as she took out a rope and bound him.

Gaara's base

Gaara is pissed off, not because of his nickname or the fact his map to the grand line is stolen from Sakura, he is pissed off because his men failed to catch the thief because they said something about a monster.

"Now let me get this straight, you were outnumbered by ONE man, ONE man? " said Gaara "How could 7 men, such as yourselves could be outnumbered by ONE MAN!!!!!"

The pirates flitched at the anger of their Captain, there is one thing you shouldn't do is anger Gaara.

"C-Captain, please forgive us" said one of the pirates "His skin is hard like a CACOON of a butterfly"

Gaara's eye twitched as sand surrounds the pirate and covers him like a cacoon

"Are you saying I look like a RACOON?" said Gaara and agrily, that is another thing you shouldn't do his insult Gaara

"N…n..no Captain, you misheard me" said the Pirate

"Do you think I look like this for fashion" said Gaara as he point at his eyes " I haven't had a decent rest of YEARS"

"C…Captain, please" said the pirate as the sands gets tighter.

The other pirates shivers in fear as they know what power Gaara possesses.

"Captain Gaara is using his Nine-nine fruit powers, the power of Commadore Shukaku" said the pirates who is watching Gaara perform his power.

"SAND FUNERAL!!!" shouts Gaara as he closes his hand into a fist, the sands crushed the pirate for "Insulting" him.

Gaara then turns to his crew, the crew steps back as Gaara returns to his seat.

"WHO AM I?" shouts Gaara

"CAPTAIN GAARA OF THE SUNA PIRATES" shouts the Suna pirates

"And don't you forget it" said Gaara

Then a young pirate runs to tell the Captain

"Captain, the thief is here" said the young pirate.

Sakura and the bound Naruto walks to Gaara face to face.

"Captain Gaara, I have caught my boss as a token of my friendship" said Sakura with a smirk on her face.

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto is captured, will he escape and will Sasuke make it in time. Find out next time on the next chapter.**


	10. Captured: Naruto meets Gaara

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Naruto was tricked by Sakura, he is now tied up and now a prisoner. Gaara glared at Sakura and Naruto. Sakura is getting nervous, if Gaara finds out the Sakura was the one who stole the map, she'll be dead for sure.

Then Gaara did what Sakura didn't expect, he starts to laugh.

"Ha ha ha, so you betrayed your boss to be my ally" said Gaara amusingly as he looks at Sakura "I like you, what's your name lady"

I'm Sakura" said Sakura

"Well Sakura, I welcome you to our crew" said Gaara until he says "LET'S CELEBRATE!!!"

The Suna Pirates roar up a cheer as they open up kegs of beer and starts dancing and playing music, the Suna Pirate put Naruto in a small cage. He watches the pirate eating the delicious food and drinking the best beers that the world has to offer. He then tries to reach for the food when the pirate shot a pistol at Naruto's hand and laughing at him.

Sakura is a kind of girl that can hold her liquor; she can use that for her advantage. She is planning to infiltrate Gaara's base and steal his treasure. After she waits for the pirate to fell asleep with the alcohol in their systems then she puts her plan to action.

Until...

"Okay guys, it's time for the fireworks" said Gaara

The Suna Pirate cheers as a large cannon appear at the ledge. Gaara smiles a sadist smile.

"Load it up" said Gaara

The crew then loads the cannon with a specialized cannonball that is named the "Gaara-balls". The crew then points the cannon at a nearby building. Sakura asks Gaaara something.

"Erm Captain, should firework be launched up in the sky" said Sakura

Gaara chuckles.

"Oh but these are special kind of fireworks" said Gaara as he points at the target "Watch"

The crew lit the fuse and the cannon shot at the building, the building is now destroyed and the debris disintegrated into dust, or in Gaara's case… sand.

Sakura's eyes widened at what happened to the building, it turned into sand. Gaara grins evilly as the crew aimed the cannon at the cage Naruto is in. Gaara then gives Sakura a box of matches.

"Now Sakura, time to test your loyalty to me, blow up your former boss and turn him into sand" said Gaara

"Er Captain, perhaps later, the booze and food is making me tired, I just…."

But she was interrupted as Gaara gave her an intimidating glare

"**Do it" **said Gaara

Sakura gulps and nervously nods at Gaara, she walks to the cannon and took out a match. The chants "Do it" and "Sakura" in the wind, Sakura couldn't decide what to do.

_If don't fire the cannon, my cover is blown… If I do fire it then I'm nothing better than a bloodthirsty pirate._

Naruto looks at the guilt in Sakura's face, he smiles and said

"It's alright Sakura"

Then an impatient pirate snatches the match off her hand and lights it.

"Come on Sakura, stop being chicken" said the pirate as he about to light the fuse.

Sakura then stop him by punching him to the next island. (A/N: Sakura has superhuman strength like when she trained with Tsunade). Gaara and the crew were gobsmacked, Sakura stopped the pirate from killing Naruto

"SAKURA!!! What is the meaning of this" said Gaara angrily

Sakura then shows her hatred of pirates in her eyes. Gaara then know her true self

"I despise pirates, they come to innocent villages and steal everything that people hold dear" said Sakura "I LOST SOMEONE PRECIOUS TO ME BY A FILTHY BLOODTHIRSTY PIRATE SUCHAS YOURSELVES!!!!"

Gaara just chuckles at Suruka, calling a pirate filthy and bloodthirsty is not an insult to them, more of a complement.

"Aw, I'm flattered Sakura, calling me a filthy bloodthirsty pirate really touched me" said Gaara happily as the crew chuckles as they draw out their swords and pistols.

"NOW I'M THIRSTY… FOR BLOOD!!!!"

Then the crew charges at Sakura until they were stopped by someone.

"I finally found you"

The person is revealed to be Sasuke Uchiha, the crew backed down from the intimidating red eyes.

"Have you got yourself in trouble, Captain" said Sasuke

"You can say that, Sasuke" said Naruto as he shrugs his shoulders.

The crew are even more scared that the strangers name was Sasuke.

"Did he say Sasuke"

"As in Sasuke "Dragon-eyes" Uchiha"

"This is bad, every pirate who fought him ends up dead"

Gaara then laughs, he thinks Sasuke is after his head.

"So, the infamous "Dragon-eyes" Uchiha is here to claim my head, I feeled hounored" said Gaara

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm no longer a pirate hunter" said Sasuke as he looks at Gaara

"Well that doesn't change the fact that you are here to DIE!!!" said Gaara as he charges at Sasuke

"Sorry to disappoint you again" said Sasuke as he disappears and reappears sheathing his sword.

Gaara falls to the ground dead, Sasuke then walks to release Naruto as he and Naruto hear the crew laughing. Sasuke is confused, why the crew would laugh at the fact that their captain is slain. That is when Sasuke felt pain on his side, a tanto slashed him. And Gaara was the one holding the tanto. What surprised Sasuke that Gaara is completely unharmed.

"Surprised? You should be, I am Gaara no Subaku" said Gaara as here points at "Gaara" as it turns to sand.

"A Clone Jutsu" said Naruto as he looks at Gaara "You're a sea Shinobi"

"That's right, I am the descendent of the container of Shukaku, who is also sealed in me as I ate the Nine-nine fruit" said Gaara as laughs as he took his tanto out of Sasuke's sides and kickes him.

Naruto is no getting angry, his friend is badly hurt and no one does that to him.

"YOU JERK, USING A SNEAK ATTACK LIKE THAT IS LOW, YOU DAMN RACOON!!!" Shouts Naruto.

The crew and Sakura dropped their jaws, Naruto insulted him and they all know what will happen. Gaara is now pissed off, no... he is beyond that. The sand starts to rise and form a blade.

"DAMN YOU!!!!" shouts Gaara as he launches his sand blade at Naruto.

However, the blade crumbles into du… I mean sand. The crew, Gaara and Sakura were shocked at this.

"Ha ha ha, it will take more than sand to stop me" said Naruto until he hear fizzing, the fuse was lit "AGHH, THE FUSE IS LIT, I'M DOOMED"

Gaara and the crew laughs as Naruto is about to be blow up and turn to sand. Sasuke tries to cut the bars off with his sword but failed.

"Damn it, I can't cut them, and the fuse is getting shorter" said the panicking Sasuke

Then suddenly the fizzing stop, Sakura stopped the fuse by grabbing it. She now is burns on her palms. Gaara is now pissed off, the pinked haired thief saved Naruto and Sasuke from being blown up. Sasuke and Naruto wiped their forehead in relief.

"whew, that was close" said Naruto and Sasuke

Sasuke walks to Sakura and checks her palms.

"Are you alright" asked Sasuke

Sakura blushed and nods, Gaara now had enough of this.

"Alright, fun time is over, GET THEM BOYS!!!!" commanded Gaara

The crew charges at Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

"We need to go now" said Sakura

"But we can't leave Naruto" said Sasuke

"Sasuke" said Naruto as he winks at him "It's alright"

Sasuke was confused at first but he understands now, he then runs to the cannon and aims it at the Suna Pirates.

"Have you got a light" said Sasuke

Sakura nods and gives it to Sasuke, Sasuke then lights the fuse and evilly smiles at the crew.

"See ya, losers" said Sasuke as he runs to the cage.

Then crew stops in fear as the cannon is pointing at them, They all say

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!"

"AGGGHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" screams Gaara in fear.

BOOM

The base was destroyed, Sasuke used that to escape with the caged Naruto. He is holding a 2 ton cage on his back, the wound that was given by Gaara is seeping blood.

"Sasuke be careful or your guts will spill out" said Sasuke

Sasuke grunts in pain and slowly walks to safety.

"It's alright, I'll just put them back in" said Sasuke as he runs away from the destroyed Pirate Base and into the village.

Gaara shielded himself and the crew with his sand barrier, Now Gaara is pissed off.

"GRRRRR!!!!!!! HOW DARE THEY, THEIR HEADS WILL ROLL" shouts Gaara as he punches a pirate to ease the anger. "If they want to play, then they will play. KANKURO!!!!!"

A pirate in black wearing purple war paint appears with a mannequin of a pirate, the mannequin is wearing a dark leather coat and a leather tricorne hat, it has a goatee and dreadlock(Jack Sparrow from POTC). He is Kankuro the puppet master, second mate of Captain Gaara.

"What is your command, Captain" said Kankuro

"Slay the fox and Dragoneyes Uchiha, THEY WILL PAY FOR MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME!!!!" shouts Gaara

"At once Captain, come Sparrow" said Kankuro as he and his puppet "Sparrow" leaves to kill Naruto and Sasuke

Gaara then sits down to calm down.

_**You need to calm down Gaara, I'm getting Intimidated by your anger**_

_Shut the fuck up Shukaku, I am not in the mood for you_

Somewhere in the village

Sasuke drops the cage and fall to the ground, he is exhausted due to the loss of blood. Then Sakura appears in front of them.

"What do you want" said Sasuke.

Sakura just glares at the 2 pirates and remembers the tragic memory that happed 11 years ago.__

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto escaped with the help of Sasuke, Gaara has sent Kankuro the puppet master to kill them, will they defeat Kankuro or will they before a collection of Kankuro's puppets.**

**The Puppet "Sparrow" comes from the character Jack Sparrow. Since this is a One Piece/Naruto crossover I gave Kankuro a pirate puppet. **


	11. Summons and Puppets

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Sakura just glares at them, Sasuke and Naruto are getting nervous at this. Then she stopped and smirks as she throws the key by the cage.

"I just wanted to give you this, consider it a thank you for your services" said Sakura

"What are you talking about" said Naruto as he is getting angry "YOU TIRED ME UP AND NEARLY BLEW ME UP!!!"

"Hey, I didn't want this, anyway, all I care are gold and tangerines" said Sakura

"Why tangerines?" asked Sasuke

"I don't have to tell you, now that I got to get the treasure" said Sakura as she walks off.

Sasuke and Naruto grumbles at her as she walks off.

"She's a bitch" said Sasuke and Naruto when they saw something.

A pug is just sitting by a store, Naruto is looking at it.

"Hey, it's a dog" said Naruto

"So" said Sasuke who is not interested in dogs

"It's just standing there" said Naruto as he pokes it "Is it dead"

CHOMP

The pug bit his hand; Naruto screams in pain and shakes the pug off.

"OW OW OW OW, THE DOG BIT ME!!!" cries Naruto

"That will teach you to never touch strange animals" said Sasuke as he mutters "Dope"

"And you're a Teme" said Naruto sticking his tongue out.

"So, are you gonna get that key or you're staying in a cage" said Sasuke

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" said Naruto as he reaches for the key until the pug grabs it and swallows it.

Sasuke and Naruto turned pale at this, the pug swallowed the key.

"Ahh that was tasty" said the Pug

Sasuke and Naruto went ever paler than Orochimaru, the pug just talked.

"OMG, THE FREAKING DOG TALKED!!!" shouted Sasuke

"AND HE EAT MY FREAKING KEY!!!" shouted Naruto as he strangles the talking pug "GIVE ME THAT KEY YOU STUPID MUTT!!!!"

Naruto continues to strangle the pug until

"HEY, LEAVE PAKKUN ALONE"

Sasuke and Naruto turns to see who say that and turned pale again to see what they saw.

It's a monkey in a tiger-skinned robe and has long flowing white hair and beard. His name in Enma the Monkey king, he is the mayor of the village. Enma is a specialized creature called a summon, the summons lived in this island after the shinobi Era ended. They lived peacefully until the Suna Pirates arrived.

Enma took Sasuke into a room to rest.

"I took your friend to my place, I could take him to Katsuyu, she is a medic in this village but he said he just needs rest" said Enma

The pug known as Pakkun bows to Enma in respect.

"Good morning, Mayor Enma" said Pakkun

"You too Pakkun" said Enma when Sakura appears, what surprises Naruto that she didn't react when saw the monkey and pug talking.

"Ah, Miss Sakura, nice too meet you" said Enma "Stole anything good from those blasted pirates"

"Almost" said Sakura as she sits on the floor, giving Pakkun a scratch on the belly.

"Can you explain to me why there is a talking dog and monkey" said Naruto who is getting irritated.

Enma cleared his throat and told Naruto a story about the summons

"2000 years ago, we were summons aid our summoners in battle, I Enma was a summon for the Sarutobi clan. Pakkun was s summon for a shinobi called Kakashi "Copy-cat" Hatake, during the end of the Shinobi Era the summons left the summoning realm and built a village here so we can live in peace. Humans are welcome here until the blasted Suna pirates appeared" said Enma as he smokes his pipe "We left the village and built a camp in the forest, Pakkun stayed here to watch over his shop"

Pakkun then speaks

"This shop is my life, if those pirate raids it then I don't know what to do" said Pakkun "It's a treasure that I must protect with my life"

Naruto was amazed, the talking animals were humble allies to the shinobi, but now they retired and lived in peace in a village until Gaara showed up.

"Wow, that was cool" said Naruto in exitment

Enma and Pakkun chuckles and Sakura laughs at Naruto's amazment.

_Maybe Pirates aren't that bad _thought Sakura until…

CLINK

CLANK

Naruto can hear clinks and clanks; he then sees Kankuro and his puppet "Sparrow"

"He look, it's a cat" said Naruto as he points at Kankuro

Kankuro is ticked off at what Naruto called him.

"I AM NOT A CAT, BAKA!!!" shouts Kankuro

"Then why are you wearing a cat costume" asked Naruto

"This is not a costume, it's a battle uniform" said Kankuro

"Still make you look like a cat and you play with doll" said Naruto

Kankuro is losing his temper; no one calls his puppets doll and lives, but he asked Naruto something first.

"I may spare your life If tell me where is Dragon-eyes" said Kankuro

Naruto crossed his arm and turned away from Kankuro

"Not telling" said Naruto

"THEN DIE" said Kankuro as his Puppet Sparrow throws a bottle at Naruto

Enma notices this and drags Sakura and Pakkun to safty before the bottle smashes.

BOOM

The bottle hit the floor and exploded, Kankuro grinned and then laughs.

"Ha ha ha, how do you like this, the bottles are filled with Nitro-glycerine" said Kankura

As the smoke clears up, a figure appears, Kankuro's eye widened as the figure revealed to be Naruto, completely unharmed.

"How? The explosion should've killed you" said Kankuro

Naruto ignored him as he saw Pakkun's Shop in flames, the explosion has set it ablaze, Naruto growled as he grew 2 tails and his fangs shows.

"**That shop was Pakkun's treasure" **said Naruto as he turned to face Kankuro **"AND YOU DESTROYED IT!!!!!"**

Kankuro panicked as he used "Sparrow" to fight Naruto, "Sparrow" draws out 2 cutlasses and slashes them at Naruto, but the blades snapped and Naruto grabbed Sparrow by the neck and pulled Kankuro towards him. Kankuro and "Sparrow" shuddered as Naruto glares at them.

"**What did you have to say for yourselves" **said Naruto

"Sorry, I'M SORRY FOR BURNING THE SHOP, JUST DON'T KILL ME!!!!!" shouted Kankuro in fear.

Naruto looked at Pakkun, who is in tears to see the shop in flames. Naruto then looks at Kankuro and "Sparrow" then he threw them on the floor.

"**Go, AND NEVER SHOW YOURSELF TO ME EVER AGAIN!!!!" **Shouted Naruto as Kankuro and "Sparrow" ran into fear, crying like a women.

Naruto walked to the ruins of the shop, the fire died out from the demonic flow of energy, some of the shop survived and it can be saved.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save it in time" said Naruto as he looked at Pakkun

"Don't worry about it, as long as it still stand I'm fine" said Pakkun as he took out a paw "Thank you kid"

Naruto droped to one knee and shook Pakkun's paw

"Your welcome" said Naruto

Sakura was amazed to see Naruto save the shop from Kankuro and Sparrow.

_And I thought Pirates are selfish, bloodthirsty monsters, but now I see that Naruto saved Pakkun's shop._ Thought Sakura

Sasuke walked to see what all the noise was.

"*Yawn* what's all the racket, people are trying to sleep" said Sasuke

"Oh, you're awake" said Naruto

"And you're out of the cage" said Sasuke as he sees a Blushing Sakura

"Who's she?" said Sasuke pointing at Sakura

"She's our new Navigator" said Naruto

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!!!!" screeched Sakura (AHHH MY EARS!!!!) "But I will help you on you journey, for awhile"

Enma looks at the 3 pirates, he was amazed to see Naruto save Pakkun's shop.

_This kid is amazing, he saved the shop Pakkun treasured so much, now it's time to save village I treasured so much_ thought Enma as he runs to confront Gaara

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura look to see Enma runs to Gaara's base.

"I'M COMING FOR YA, GAARA!!!!" shouts Enma

Gaara's base

"WHAT, YOU WERE DEFEATED BY THE FOX?!!!!!!" shouted Gaara as he saw Kankuro and "Sparrow" sweating in fear.

"The fox is terrifying Gaara, he is like 9 times worse when angered" said Kankuro shivering in fear "and the eyes, when I looked at them, I snapped and ran"

Gaara growled and socked Kankuro for his cowardice.

"Grr bloody coward, If you want something done you have do it yourself" said Gaara

Then he hears someone shout

"GAARA, COME OUT AND FACE ME!!!"

Gaara sees Enma, Gaara smirks at the Mayor of this village.

"So, the Mayor of the Summon Village faces me" said Gaara

"Gaara, I have come to claim my treasure back, this village" said Enma

Gaara laughed at Enma for calling his village treasure

"You call this village Treasure, Treasure is Gold, silver, jewellery, priceless artifacts from forgotten history" said Gaara as he controls the sands at bound Enma like a python. "Just like the powers of my ancestors"

"B-Bastard" said Enma as he struggles to breathe, the sands are crushing him.

"I get that allot, **Sand F…"**

Gaara was interrupted as the sands were turned to glass.

"What? Impossible"

Sasuke just done a jutsu as that created fire, Naruto shatters the glass to save Enma. Naruto then glares at Gaara with hatred.

"Fox" spat Gaara with venom in his voice

"Gaara" growled Naruto

The 2 nine-nine fruit users stares at each other, the battle has now begun.

**Cliffhanger**

**Gaara and Naruto begins their battle but someone intervened, another Nine-nine fruit user. But which one?**


	12. Temari the wind mistress

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Gaara glares at Naruto and growls in anger. Naruto smirks at Gaara as he helps Enma back to his feet.

"What are you doing" said Enma "You are strangers, don't get involved"

WHACK

Naruto punches Enma unconscious, Naruto was rewarded with a bonk on the head by Sakura.

"Baka, why did you do that" shouted Sakura (she shouted, not screeched)

"He was in the way" said Naruto

Sakura growled until Sasuke intervened.

"Naruto is right, it saved him and he need to stay back" said Sasuke

Naruto smiles and took a deep breath and shouts at Gaara

"RACOON!!!!"

This caused everyone, including Gaara to drop their jaws. Naruto just did what no one would ever do.

"Ahh, that is the WORST thing you ever done" said the terrified Sakura

Gaara is now completely pissed off.

"Oh you will regret of calling me that" said Gaara angrily as shouts out "FIRE THE GAARA BALL!!!!"

The Suna pirates then aims at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura starts to panic as cannon is aimed at them, Naruto and Sasuke just stood there.

"What are you doing, the cannon is aim at us" said Sakura in pure terror.

"So?" said Naruto and Sasuke

"HAHAHAHA, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE" said Gaara insanely "FIRE!!!!"

BOOM

The cannon is fired, the Gaara ball is flying towards Sasuke and Naruto. Suddenly the Gaara ball was stopped.

"What the hell?" said Gaara surprised

Naruto and Sasuke radiates in Red and Black energy known as Chakra. Naruto and Sasuke smirks as the throw the Gaara ball back to Gaara's base.

"OH SHIT, NOT AGAIN!!!!" screams the Suna pirates

"DAMN YOU FOX!!!!" Shouts Gaara at Naruto

BOOM!!!!!

Gaara's base is now completely destroyed and turned into sand. As the dust is clearing, a large barrier made out of sand shielded Gaara and his men.

"Grr that was a clever move Fox" said Gaara as he depels his sand shield.

"He used the sand as a shield, clever move" said Sasuke

However in the ruins of Gaara's base, Kankuro gained consciousness from the destruction and sees Naruto.

"GAH, Captain watch out, the blond has a power similar to yours" said Kankuro in fear of Naruto.

"What?" said Gaara

Sakura then looks at Naruto and Sasuke, how did they stop a 2 ton cannonball that has the destructive power to turn anything into sand.

"How did you do that, what are you" said Sakura

"We ate a nine-nine fruit" said Naruto as fox ears pop out of his head and a fox tail grew out of his backside.

Gaara then now, Naruto ate a Nine-nine fruit, just like him.

"A Nine-nine fruit, so that explains why Kankuro was intimidated by you" said Gaara

"Captain, surely you aren't gonna let them get away with it by insulting you"

Temari, first mate of the Suna pirates and sister of Gaara pops out from the debris, using "Sparrow as shield.

"Oh Temari I don't know, I'm so angry that I can't even fart" said Gaara

Kankuro then sees Temari holding "Sparrow" like a ragdoll, which it is.

"Temari, what have done to Sparrow" said Kankuro angrily

"This doll? I used it as a shield so I won't get dirty" said Temari as she throws "Sparrow" on the floor.

Sparrow looks at Temari's intimidating stare and cowers behind Kankuro.

"Agh, Sparrow" said Kankuro until angrily glare at Temari and charges "Damn you"

As Kankuro charges to beat Temari into a pulp, she just blew him away. Kankuro then flies straight towards Naruto.

"AHH, OUT OF MY WAY" shouts Kankuro

"I thought I told to never show you face to me" said Naruto as he kicks Kankuro out of the way.

CRASH

Kankuro crashed into a building and fell unconscious. Temari huffed and took out her weapon, a large paper fan with 3 purple spot.

"Captain Gaara" said Temari

"Yes Temari?" said Gaara

"Allow me to teach them some respect and pay them for insulting you" said Temari

"Fine, but make it a great show" said Gaara as he looks at Temari with a dark grin on his face.

Temari pulled out a dark grin and unfolded her fan and hopped on it as it levitates.

"With pleasure" said Temari as she hovers towards Naruto and took out a cutlass. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Temari no Sukaku the wind mistress"

Temari was about to strike at Naruto until Sasuke blocked swords against her.

"You won't attack Naruto, fight me instead" said Sasuke

"Very well, I always wanted to fight the legendary Dragoneyes Uchiha" said Temari until she sees the bandaged wound on Sasuke's sides.

_So that is the wound that Captain Gaara gave him earlier _Thought Temari as she smirks.

She jumps back, puts away her cutlass and lifts up her fan.

"Now to show you the power of the Suna pirates, we are known from our ancestors of the lost village of Suna, the home of the Sand Ninja with the power of wind" said Temari as she gave a huge swoop from her fan "Wind scythe jutsu"

The fan produces blades made out of wind and flies at Sasuke, he dodges them with no problem until he felt incredible pain in his side. Temari appears and kicked Sasuke's wound.

"AAAGGHHH!!!!!" screamed Sasuke in pain

"Heh heh heh, not so tough now are you" said Temari as she performs another Wind scythe jutsu at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged and blocked the wind blades but unable to stop Temari from kicking at his wound. Sasuke screamed in pain and falls to the ground. Sakura was disgusted at this.

_How could she, aiming at the wound in a battle _thought Sakura, then she looks at Naruto doing nothing.

"WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING HIM!!!" screeched Sakura

Naruto said nothing, he know that Sasuke would refuse help from anyone. Sasuke slowly stands up and glares at Temari

"Aw, did I make your boo-boo worse" mocked Temari "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Shut the hell up bitch" said Sasuke as his eyes turn red. "These wounds won't slow me down anymore"

"Heh, tough talk from a petty thief" said Temari as she took out her cutlass and charges at Sasuke with a killing blow "DIE!!!"

Sasuke just smirks as Temari gets closer and closer until.

CLANG!!!

Temari struck Sasuke, but the blade snapped in half and fell on the floor, Temari's eyes widens as her cutlass broke. Sasuke took off his shirt and his chest changed into black scaly armor.

"So, this ruomrs are true, you ate a Nine-nine fruit" said Temari

"That's right, I ate the Bahamut Class Nine-nine fruit" said Sasuke as a dragons tail grew.

Sasuke was expecting Temari to scream monster at him, but she starts to laugh.

"ha ha ha Ha Ha Ha HA HA HA, This is great, I get to fight you now in full power" said Temari as she starts to radiate gold and purple energy. She starts to grow 6 tails that belongs to a weasel, she starts to fuff at Sasuke as she grin at him to reveal her now sharp teeth. "You think Captain Gaara is the special one, I ate a Nine-nine fruit to, Rokubi Class"

Sasuke widen his eyes as he see Temari in her Hanyou form, he then notice Bahamut warning him

_**Bahamut: Be careful, Rokubi is ruthless. He is known for his wind-type powers and could cut you to ribbons with them.**_

_Sasuke: How do I stop them then?_

_**Bahamut: Rokubi is speedy but not strong at close combat, get close to them as possible.**_

Sasuke grins as he held his 2 swords.

_Sasuke: Got it_

Temari just grins at Sasuke and took out a kusarigama, she can hear Rokubi chuckle

_**Rokubi: Fufufufufu,it's been a long time since I fought Vice Admiral Bahamut**_

_Temari: you knew each other?_

_**Rokubi: Of course Minx, we use to work in the marines, although we didn't get along.**_

_Temari: A rival?_

_**Rokubi: More like mortal enemies, but Fleet Admiral stopped our rivalry**_

_Temari: I see, now that he is no longer here we can start our fight_

_**Rokubi: Precisely**_

Temari then twirls her Kusarigama and summoned a tornado. A storm is brewing, thunder booms and lightning flashes. Temari then sit on her fan and rides the wind currents on the tornado. The building that was caught was destroyed by the tornado, Sasuke then sprout wings and flies after Temari.

Naruto looked up to see the 2 nine-nine fruit eaters fight in an amazing and thrilling battlefield.

_Naruto: wow that is cool, I didn't know she ate a nine-nine fruit_

_**Kyuubi: neither did I, Rokubi is very clever that he learned to hide his presence.**_

_Naruto: What is Rokubi famous for?_

_**Kyuubi: Rokubi is partnered with Shukaku, they both causes Desert storms and Hurricanes, They are well known in Suna and they were seal in too ninja 2000 years ago.**_

_Naruto: what were their relationship with the ninjas 2000 years ago_

_**Kyuubi: Rokubi got along with his container but Shukaku made his container miserable and insane, but was saved by your ancestor.**_

Naruto then looks at Gaara wating the fight, he notices that he is suffering of insomnia.

_Naruto: Is it possible that Captain Gaara is suffering his ancestor's fate?_

_**Kyuubi: it is a strong possibility; Shukaku terrifies his enemies by given then nightmares and possessing them.**_

The battle between Sasuke and Temari continues as the storms gets worse. Sasuke then charges at Temari and performed "Onigiri" at her. The storms dies out as Temari is slowly getting unconscious.

"I can't believe it, the Suna pirate defeated by petty thieves" said Temari as she fell unconscious on the floor.

"We're not thieves, we're pirates" said Sasuke as he fell to the floor "Permission to sleep Captain?"

Naruto smiles and nods. Sakura scoffs and walks away.

"You pirates are wasting my time, I'm going to find treasure" said Sakura

"Okay, see you later" said Naruto as he faces Gaara

Gaara growls at Naruto, he really pissed him off, especially when he is wearing a rather familiar bandana.

"It's time to end this Gaara, your tyranny ends here" said Naruto

"Rather big talk from a punk like you" said Gaara as he took out his sword "You know, you remind me of that silver-haired pirate wearing that Bandana"

Naruto was shocked at this, did Gaara know Kakashi

"Silver haired pirate...wait, did you know Kakashi?" said Naruto

"Oh yeah, I know him or maybe I don't" said Gaara with a smirk

Naruto is getting confused

"So...you don't know him?" said the confused Naruto

Gaara was deadpanned at Naruto's ignorance

"OF COURSE I KNOW HIM, but I won't tell you until you defeat me in battle" said Gaara

"Of don't worry, I will defeat you and continue my journey as king of the pirate"

**Cliffhanger**

**The next Chapter is the battle between Gaara and Naruto, how did Gaara know Kakashi? Will Naruto defeat Gaara or be buried in his sand.**


	13. Gaara's past

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Gaara then looks at Naruto and laughs at him, thinking it as a joke.

"Ha ha ha ha, you king of the pirates?" said Gaara "What a joke, the only way of being King of the Pirates is to enter the grand line and claim the one piece"

"Then I'll go to the grand line" shrugged Naruto

Gaara is deadpanned

"I'm afraid that is impossible" said Gaara as the sand rises "because it's time for you to DIE!!!"

The sands then charges at Naruto, he dodges the sands and also the sword from Gaara as he rushed at him. Naruto dodges Gaara's sand strikes once more until a few grains of sand made a cut on Naruto's bandana.

RIP

Naruto's bandana now has a rip and blew off Naruto's head.

Sakura returns with a large bag full of treasure and she sees Naruto on his knees and held a ripped bandana, Naruto's eyes fills with tears as his gift from Kakashi was ripped.

_Naruto is getting worked up on a piece of fabric? _Thought Sakura

Naruto puts the ripped Bandana around his neck and growled at Gaara.

"YOU BASTARD, THAT WAS A GIFT FROM KAKASHI!!!" shouted Naruto in anger.

"Oh, I knew that bandana looked familiar" said Gaara with a smirk "I guess you treasure it than your life"

"That's right, this bandana is my precious treasure" said Naruto

Gaara then laughs at Naruto

"Treasure? That is not treasure, Treasure is shining gold, silver, jewellery" said Gaara "But if you treasure that bandana so much, than you must PROTECT IT!!!"

Gaara then launches his sands at Naruto once more and aiming at the bandana, Naruto tries to dodge the sand. Naruto then widen his eyes as Kakashi's bandana is how torn to shreds.

"Heh, I always hate that bandana he wore over his left eye" said Gaara as he sands gathered the pieces and spat at it "He was a fool"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT, KAKASHI IS A GREAT MAN OF THE SEAS!!!!" shouts Naruto, he hates it when someone insults his former Captain.

"I DO DARE SPEAK ABOUT HIM BECAUSE THANKS TO HIM, I AM WHAT I AM NOW!!!!" shouts Gaara

Naruto was shock at this, what did Kakashi do to Gaara.

"FROM ALL MY LIFE AS A CHILD AND HIS VOLUNTERY DUTY TO THE SUNA PIRATES..."

(Flashback 11 years ago)

5 year old Gaara watchs as Kakashi volunteers to join the Suna pirates for a few months, Gaara's father; Captain "Kazekage" Subaku welcomes Kakashi.

"Ever since we allied ourselves to the Konoha pirates, I welcome you Kakashi "Red Eyes" Hatake, apprentice of Captain "Flash" Kazama to my crew" said Kazekage

19 year old Kakashi shook Captain Kazekage's hand.

"Thank you, I hope you will treat me as a humble guest to your voyage" said Kakashi

"Of course, Arashi was an old friend of mine and you are like a little brother to him" said Kazekage

"Aye, Captain Arashi was a great man, he defeated the 9 warlords with the cost of his life" said Kakashi

"Yes, I am glad that bastard Shukaku suffered for what he did to my wife" said Kazekage as he remembers that incident of Shukaku raping his wife. "If you excuse me but I have a ship to sail"

Kakashi nods as he leaves to, he spots Gaara staring at him and shrugs it off.

Kazekage's ship

Kakashi is just minding his own business, reading his lasts "Orange Book". He then sees Gaara looking at him; Kakashi looks away and reads his book.

"What can I do for you?" said Kakashi to Gaara

"Is it true that your Captain stopped the evil man who raped my mother" said Gaara

"Yes, he defeated him but not just Shukaku but all of the 9 Warlords, I hidden all of the 9 fruits that hold their souls and powers" said Kakashi

Gaara smiles at Kakashi until he hears Yashamaru the Firstmate of the Suna pirates and Uncle of Gaara.

"Gaara, time for your lessons" said Yashamaru

"Okay Yashamaru, bye Kakashi sir" said Gaara as he leaves to Yashamaru

Kakashi chuckles as he continues to read.

Next morning

The Suna Pirates spots a Marine ship and Kazekage decides to attack, he orders the crew to fire the cannons and hoist the Jolly Roger, it's a skull and crossbones with the Suna insignia engraved in the forehead.

The battle was brutal as the marines were massacred, the suna pirates took the supplies, charts and treasure to their ship, Kakashi entered the captain's quarters of the marine ship and found 2 strange fruits, Kakashi's eyes widened as he know what these fruits are.

Kakashi then takes the fruit to be shown to Kazekage.

Kazekage's quarter

Kakashi shows the fruits to Captain Kazekage, Kakashi tells him that these are the Nine-nine fruit, Kazekage glares at the fruit that has the patterns and colours that reminded him of Shukaku.

"So what do we do" said Kakashi

"Destroy them" said Kazekage

"I'm afraid to say that they are indestructible, the Nine-nine fruits can only be eaten" said Kakashi "We tried destroying the Kyuubi Class but it's futile"

"I see, but we can't let anyone eat the Shukaku Class" said Kazekage

"I understand, I will lock it" said Kakashi as he takes the Shukaku-class fruit "What about the Rokubi-class?"

"I will think about it" said Kazekage

Kakashi then leaves to lock away the Shukaku-class fruit, he leaves the quarters and see Gaara staring at the moon.

"YO" said Kakashi "What are you doing up this late"

"I couldn't sleep, I have nightmares about my mother's death" said Gaara

"I see, well I gotta go" said Kakashi as he is about to go when

"Wait, what is that in your hand" said Gaara ashe points at the Nine-nine fruit.

"Oh this? This is called a nine-nine fruit and I am locking it away" said Kakashi

"Why?" said Gaara

"Because this nine-nine fruit is dangerous if it's eaten" said Kakashi

"Can I hold it?" said Gaara

Kakashi gave him the look then he lets Gaara hold it.

"Don't eat it" said Kakashi

"I'm not stupid" said Gaara with a pout as he looks at the fruit.

Then ship hit a reef, Gaara and Kakashi falls to the ground.

GULP

Kakashi turned pale as he saw Gaara swallowed the Nine-nine fruit.

"OMG, YOU SWALLOWED IT" said Kakashi in terror "Captain Kazekage is gonna kill me"

Then Gaara is breathing heavily as he starts to see visions, visions of his ancestor screaming for killing his precious person and being along, he also hears insane demonic laughter and taunting him to kill.

"No NO NO, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!" screams Gaara as he walks back and fell overboard and sinks to the sea.

Kakashi panicked as he rang the warning bell.

DING DING DING

"MAN OVERBOARD" said Kakashi

The crew then rushes to see Kakashi and asked him

"What happened" said Kazekage

"Gaara accidently ate it and fell overboard" said Kakashi

"WHAT!!?" shouts Kazekage as he grabs Kakashi by the collar "YOU IDIOT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!!!!"

"It was an accident Captain" said Kakashi as releases himself from Kazekages grasp and runs to the side "I still have time to save him"

Kakashi then dive into the sea to save Gaara.

(Flashback)

Gaara growls at that memory, his life is now forever changed.

"And after that my father tried to kill me but the sands protected me, even my Uncle hated me and called me Shukaku incarnate" said Gaara in anger

Naruto was amazed.

"So...Kakshi saved you?" said Naruto

"THAT NOT IT BAKA" shouts Gaara "Now that Kakashi cursed me, I destroyed those who hated me and spared those who believed that my curse was in fact a blessing, even Temari ate the Rokubi fruit for me"

"That is beautiful" said Naruto

"Yes, Temari was there for me" said Gaara until he sees Sakura with a big bag of treasure. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY TREASURE!!!!?"

Gaara then turns to sand and chases after Sakura, Sakura then panicks and runs away from Gaara

"GAAH, GET BACK HERE WITH MY TREASURE!!!!" shout Gaara

"AHHH, HELP ME!!!"

Naruto sees Gaara chasing her then he sees Gaara's legs are still here and smirks, he then soaks his foot, Gaara is almost there to kill Sakura until

WHACK!!!!

Sakura then sees the painful look on Gaara's face and then sees Naruto's foot between Gaara leg, he hoofed him in the henries.

Gaara returned to his normal state and collapses to the floor hold his manhood.

"gah, my ball" said Gaara in a high voice "That was a cheap shot"

"Forget about Sakura, you have me to fight and I won't let you badmouth Kakashi" said Naruto

"Heh, so you still defend that fool" said Gaara "Very well, let me show you the true power of the Shukaku-class Nine-nine fruit" said Gaara as he falls conscious.

Naruto then sees the sands rise up to form a man in a marine uniform.

"**YAAAAAA, FREE AT LAST BABY!!!!!" **shouts Shukaku

"Oh shit" said Naruto

_**Oh shit indeed Kit **_said Kyuubi

**Cliffhanger**

**AHHH SHUKAKU IS FREE, RUN AWAY!!!! Will Naruto stop him and help Gaara? And will Sakura join Naruto and Sasuke.**


	14. Battle against Shukaku

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Naruto is now confronted by Commodore Shukaku, Gaara is unconscious and summoned him to destroy Naruto.

"**Heh heh heh, it has being years since I have been free, and now I am going slaughter you kid" **said Shukaku as he hardens the sands to create a scimitar.

_**Kyuubi: Kit be careful, Shukaku is completely psychotic and strong with his sand.**_

_Naruto: Gotcha_

Shukaku smirks at Naruto as he charges at him. Naruto blocks Shukaku's strikes and starts to struggle.

_Damn it, Kyuubi is not kidding, Shukaku is strong_

"**Ha ha ha, I will love to remain as a pirate" **said Shukaku **"The bloodlust, the screams of the innocent boils the blood in my veins"**

Sakura then growls at Shukaku

"How could you think about it, don't you feel any guilt for your actions" said Sakura in disgust

Shukaku looks at Sakura with a sadistic grin.

"**Listen you thieving bitch, I'm a fucking demon I don't have any guilt" **said Shukaku **"Now surrender the treasure or I will make sure you won't leave alive and clean"**

Shukaku then kicks Naruto to the ground and chases Sakura. Sakura runs and screams of terror away from Shukaku. Naruto growls at Shukaku and looks at the unconscious Gaara.

"I wonder" said Naruto as he runs to Gaara.

Shukaku laughs at a madman as he chases Sakura for the treasure, until he starts to feel weak, he then sees Naruto trying to wake up Gaara.

"**AHH, DON'T" **shouts Shukaku in horror

Naruto then smirks at Shukaku

"You have a choice then, leave Sakura or return to Gaara's subconscious" said Naruto

Shukaku growls at Naruto and leaves Sakura alone.

"Thank you" said Sakura

Naruto smiles and waves at Sakura, then he looks at Shukaku. Shukaku formed his sands into a scimitar and growls at Naruto.

"**Let do this, and you to Kyuubi"** said Shukaku **"I've waited 2000 years to fight you, Fleet Admiral Kyuubi"**

Red Charka leaks out and forms into a man in a marine uniform. Fleet Admiral Kyuubi is temporary released to aid Naruto in combat.

"**Commodore Shukaku, you will pay for causing this young boy's life a misery, you are dropped of ranks" **said Kyuubi as he points at Gaara

"**Spare me the boring details, we are no longer Marine officers and 9 warlords of the sea" **said Shukaku as he put up a offensive stance **"En Garde, Fleet Admiral"**

Kyuubi then took out 2 katanas and gave one to Naruto.

"**Kit, I will help you fight against Shukaku, he is the one who killed your mother" **said Kyuubi

Naruto then widen his eyes, Shukaku killed his mother. Naruto then growls and radiates red chakra around him. Shukaku was confused at what Kyuubi said.

"**What the fuck are you talking about?" **said Shukaku

"**Kushina Uzumaki, first mate of Captain Arashi Kazama" **said Kyuubi **"She was killed by the bullet from your gun 16 years ago during our duty to the World Government"**

Shukaku then remembers the red-head 16 years ago.

"**Oh yeah, I remember her she was a total bitch" **said Shukaku **"I was a shame that I didn't have some fun with her corpse"**

"SHUT UP"

Shukaku then sees Naruto enraged as he now forms 2 tails.

"NO ONE SPEAKS TO MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!!!" said Naruto as he charges at Shukaku.

Shukaku then transforms into a sand cloud and blind Naruto then binds him in a Sand Cocoon.

"**Don't worry; you will join that Redhead whore that was your mother soon" **said Shukaku **"SAND FUNERAL!!!!"**

The sand crushes Naruto and throws him to the ground. Shukaku grins evilly at Kyuubi.

"**Ha, your container is weak. I felt sorry for you, HA HA HA HA HA HA" **gloated Shukaku

"**You shouldn't underestimate Naruto" **said Kyuubi

"**Why?" **said Shukaku until

WHACK!!!

Shukaku was sent to a wall and crashed into it. Shukaku widened his eyes to see Naruto unharmed.

"**What? How is this possible, I killed you" **said Shukaku until he sees the body on the ground poofs to smoke. **"So, you're not just a pirate, you're a Sea shinobi" **

"That's right and I'm gonna kick your ass" said Naruto "This is for my mother"

Shukaku just turns to sand and charges at Naruto, Naruto dodges the sank attacks and slices sands, however the sand dodges Naruto's slices and punches, Shukaku laughs like a madman.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, foolish human I am made of sand and you can't slice through it" **said Shukaku as he returns to his human form

Then Naruto channels his chakra in his palm and created an orb of swirling chakra, he then charges at Shukaku and plunges the orb into his chest.

"RASENGAN!!!!" shouts Naruto as the orb blew away the sands everywhere, and then he hears laughter from Shukaku.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you are a fool, that jutsu didn't work on me, as long as there is sand I can return in full strength"** said Shukaku as the sands moves to rebuild Shukaku, however Shukaku turned into a Chibi version of himself, he then looks at himself and freaked out. **"AHHH, what happened to me?"**

"**Shukaku" **said Kyuubi in a sing a long tone and dances happily with a jar of sand in his hands **"I got a jar of sand, I got jar of sand and guess who it belongs too"**

Shukaku growls at Kyuubi for trapping his sand in order to weaken him.

"**Kyuubi, you bastard what did you do to me" **shouted Shukaku

"**Oh, I just sealed away your demonic sand so you won't use your full powers"** said Kyuubi with a smirk **"And with the form you are in now, you won't terrorize Gaara anymore, look"**

Shukaku then looks at Gaara snoring peacefully with a smile on his face, Shukaku widens his eyes as Gaara is happily sleeping, and to him it's like a nightmare.

"**AHHH, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, WITH GAARA HAVING A PEACEFUL REST I AM SLOWLY DEMINISHING"** shouts Shukaku in terror as he starts to feel weak.

"**That's right" **said Kyuubi and he socks Shukaku into the air.

**AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh"** screams Shukaku as he flies in the air until he was never seen again.

Kyuubi smiles at Naruto and bows at him.

"**You did well, with Shukaku weakened, Gaara can have an easy live, reminds me of your ancestor helping a sand ninja that resembles Gaara" **said Kyuubi

"So he won't use his power of controlling sand" said Naruto

"**No, he will still use it as it was reborn as a bloodline" **said Kyuubi **"I think it's time for me to return to your subconscious"**

Kyuubi then slowly disappears and returns within Naruto. Naruto then see Sasuke getting up and yawns.

"Oh that was a good nap" said Sasuke as he gets up.

Sakura then returns to Naruto and Saskue, she is getting tired of carrying the bag of treasure. The Suna pirates thens notices their Captain peacefully sleeping, they are relieved to see him at peace. Temari gained consciousness and sees Gaara asleep but see no Shukaku, she runs to check on her Captain/Brother and sees him happily asleep. 

_Oh Captain, I haven't seen you sleep ever since before you ate the Shukaku Nine-Nine fruit _thought Temari as she cries in happiness, then she looks at Naruto, Saskue and Sakura.

Naruto begins to fight until he sees Temari go down on her knees and bows.

"Thank you, you have freed my little brother from his burden" said Temari crying "I am sorry for all the trouble and I will leave you all"

Temari carries Gaara bridal style, Gaara then snuggles into Temari, she smiles at Gaara as he looks peaceful in his sleep. She and the Suna pirates then leaves the village and returns to their ship.

"Wow, you are really something" said Sakura

"Yeah, you did a great job" said Sasuke "Come on, let's get to our ship"

Naruto, Saskue and Sakura walks to the shores until they see animals in clothes, they are the citizens of this village. They then see Enma unconscious and panicked.

"Mayor Enma" said a wolf summon. "What happened to you"

The villages then looks at the 3 pirates.

"Did you do this?" said the Hawk summon

Sakura then starts to sweat badly.

_If they find out we did this and reveal ourselves as pirates, they will get angry and chases us._

"We did, we are pirates that are passing through" said Naruto

Sakura turns pale of fear and Sasuke starts to laugh at Naruto's ignorance. The Villagers then starts to get angry and charges at them. Sakura rushes and drags Naruto with her, Sasuke continues to laugh and smiles, he is enjoying this.

"BAKA, why did you tell them" said Sakura

"Because we did do it and we are pirates" said Naruto

"Pirates never tell the truth if they are in a dangerous situation, grr that is why I hate pirate" said Sakura until she turns to a corner trying to lose the angry mob.

"I have an idea" said Naruto as he made a hand sigh and 50 Narutos appears and scatter in the village, this split the angry mob and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are now safe as they reached the shores with 2 dinghies docked there.

Naruto and his 2 crew member then boarded the 2 dinghies and sails away, until tey hear someone shouting

"HEY" shouts Enma who was pissed off until he smiles and waves goodbye "THANK YOU"

Naruto smiles and waves goodbye, then he sit back and rests.

Suna pirate ship

Gaara just woke up and yawned, he then realised that his slept so good that is mood changed from anger to calm.

"Temari" said Gaara as Temari appears to him "What happened, why did I feel like I rested quite well"

Temari smiles and told Gaara what happened, Gaara was surprised to hear Naruto weakened Shukaku so he won't terrorise him any longer. Gaara then smiles as he would like to confront Naruto again so he could personally thank him. But for now, he sets sail to the unknown and discover treasure.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura

"So, where do we go Captain" said Sasuke

"We will go to the grand line" said Naruto until

BONK

"BAKA, we can't go there yet, we don't have a ship to sail there and 2 dinghies won't survive the unknowns of the grand line" said Sakura "Plus, only 3 of us is not enough as a crew, we need a cook, a doctor and a marksman"

"And don't forget about a musician" said Naruto

BONK

"Grr, how could you be so stupid" said Sakura

"Don't let his idiotic personality fool you Sakura, Naruto is a serious person at heart, he just wants to hide it so he could be accepted" said Sasuke

Sakura then looks at Naruto, he then starts to sew his bandana.

"Hey Sasuke, what is so special about that bandana Naruto is holding" said Sakura

"Well, that bandana once belonged to our old Captain" said Sasuke "Naruto made a promise to Kakashi that he will become king of the pirates and that bandana is his symbol."

Sakura was amazed of what she heard from Sasuke, Naruto treasured that bandana than any treasure in the world. Naruto finished repairing his bandana and wears it back on his forehead.

"Okay, first we need a ship, then we find more crew members to sail to the grand line, where is the nearest Island" said Naruto

"The next island is Gecko Island" said Sakura.

Gecko Island

In the plains o Gecko island, a boy with feral eyes and birth marks that resembles long red fangs on his cheeks smirks with his pet dog.

"Okay Akamaru, let's start" said the feral boy

"Arf" said the dog called Akamaru

**Cliffhanger**

**That is it for the battle against Gaara, Naruto now has a navigator named Sakura in his crew, now he needs a ship, and they will meet another Nine-nine fruit eat, but is he friend of foe? Find out later on "Naruto: the Sea Shinobi"**


	15. Kiba Inuzuka: son of a liar

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Syrup Vilage.

"PIRATE, PIRATE ARE COMING"

"ARF ARF!!!"

The villager of syrup village is getting sick and tired of the boy who cried pirate. In the mansion a longed nosed man is reading his local newspaper until he heard a boy shouting pirate and a dog barking.

"*sigh*, Kiba is at it again" said the man as the blond haired woman in a doctor's uniform shock her head and smiled.

"He took that habit from you, Ussop 'the liar'" said the woman as she gives her husband a kiss.

"Aw, do you have to call me that, I was known to be the bravest warrior of the sea" said Ussop with a pout.

Ussop retired from piracy 16 years after the death of his captain and friend Monkey D Luffy. He is now married to his good old friend Kaya, who is now a doctor. Ussop spends his retirement by working as an inventor; his inventions were helpful for his community.

"Huh, I'll go and stop him, I can't believe I act like that in his age" said Ussop as he leaves

Kaya giggles and kisses her husband goodbye.

Kiba laughs as the mob chases him and Akamaru. He then bumped into someone he looks up and sees his father Ussop.

"Oh, it's just you" said Kiba looking away

Ussop tickmarked and grabbed Kiba by the ear.

"OW OW OW OW WHAT THE HELL" shouts Kiba as Ussop lift him up by the ear

"What did I say to you, NEVER PISS OFF THE VILLAGE, they have enough from me when I was your age" said Ussop angrily

"Sorry" mumbled Kiba

Ussop sweatdrops and lets go of Kiba, Kiba ran away while Ussop apologises to the villager.

"Er sorry aboutthis folks, he is my son" said Ussop sheepishly

"You need to keep your son in check Ussop, I know old habits die hard but he is doing more than telling fibs" said the mayor of the village

"*sigh* what did he do this time" said Ussop

"The graffiti on local shops and also on your statue honour" said the mayor

"Well, let me see the damage" said Ussop as he go and look what his son did.

Village centre

Ussop twitched his eye of what Kiba did. He graffiti on the statue of Ussop taking aim pose. The writings all said "Coward", "Liar" and "Fake". Ussop sighed as his son never believed him about the adventures he had during his days as a pirate.

"I think he hates me, he never knew his mother and he blames me for it" said Ussop "My step-daughter does drop by to visit Kiba and me, that is when he found out what I did that made him hate me" said Ussop sadly "I will clean up the mess, for now, leave him"

"I understood Ussop, you'll begin first thing in the morning" said the mayor as he places his hand on the sad inventor.

Gecko Island cliffs.

Kiba sits on the edge of the cliff and sighs, he starts to rub Akamaru's belly and smiles at him. Then he sees 2 dinghies, one has a jolly roger of the Suna pirate. Kiba then runs to the coast to stop the pirate since the villagers don't believe him.

Shore of Gecko Island

Naruto jumps off his dinghy and smells the fresh air.

"AH, good to be in land again" said Naruto

"Yep, and we'll go and ask to where to go find a ship." Said Sasuke

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was about to go to the village until

"STOP THERE PIRATE"

The 3 pirates then see Kiba up on a slope with a slingshot.

"You are trespassing at the base of Captain Kiba" said Kiba "Kiba of the Inuzuka pirates"

Then the inuzuka pirate flags pops out from the bushes. Sakura smirks and speaks.

"I bet it's a dog" said Sakura

Then the flags fall and Akamaru yelps away. Kiba sweatdroppes and laughs sheepishly. Then he loaded his slingshot and prepares to fire at Naruto.

"Don't take a step, I how to shoot" said Kiba

Naruto just smirks and glares at Kiba.

"But do you have the guts to fire?" said Naruto darkly

Sasuke smirks and took out his sword and glares at Kiba. Kiba is sweating and trembling for the intimidation from Naruto and Sasuke. Kiba then lowers his slingshot and drops his head in defeat.

"Man, you are brave pirate" said Kiba

Naruto then laughs and so does Sasuke and Sakura.

"I just learned to bluff you out" said Naruto as he looks at Kiba "You're Kiba Inuzuka, right"

"Yes" said Kiba

"I knew your sister" said Naruto

Kiba smiles at Naruto for knowing his sister, Hana.

Inn

Kiba took Narto, Sasuke and Sakura to get something to eat, he talks to his new friends about his life and family. Naruto was amazed the Kiba is the father of Ussop, former crew member of the straw hats.

"Wow, you're the son of Ussop the liar?" said Naruto "He was known as the "Sniper King" for his shooting"

"Yeah, but I still don't believe him, he is more of a coward" said Kiba

"Yeah, he was known for his cowardice but he had to courage to face his enemies, no matter how scary" said Sasuke as he drinks his pint.

"Yeah, anyway how did you know my sister?" said Kiba

Naruto smiles and eats his chicken.

"She was my tutor of unarmed combat" said Naruto

(Flashback: 2 years ago)

Naruto is training will Captain Iruka and his new first mate Hana Inuzuka, she is a decendant of a shinobi clan that specialises the art of combat in a style of wolves, dogs and foxes. Hana teaches Naruto the fox-style combat, this style took hours to master.

After the training, Hana treats Naruto with a bowl of ramen.

"Did I ever tell you about my little brother" said Hana

"You told me like about a thousand times" said the irritated Naruto

"Oh, but I'm telling you again, I hardly see my little brother and like you, he ate a nine-nine fruit, but Gobi was a lazy bastard to share him his powers" said Hana "I could've stay there with him and my step-father but the seas a calling to me"

The Konoha pirates cheer in agreement.

(Flashback ends)

"Hana always talk about you so much that she gave me earache" said Naruto "Also I heard you ate a nine-nine fruit"

"Yeah but Gobi is too damn lazy to help me" said Kiba with a pout "What about you, did you eat a nine-nine fruit?"

"Yeah, me and Sasuke ate the nine-nine fruit of Kyuubi and Bahamut" said Naruto

"Wow, I heard Kyuubi is the most strongest of all of the other 8" said Kiba "But if you're a pirate, why are you here in this island"

"I need a ship to continue on my voyage, I'm going to the Grand Line" said Naruto

Kiba was shocked at this, Kiba heard about the grand line from his father but he didn't believe him.

"So do you know where we can get a new ship for us?" said Sakura

Kiba shook his head.

"Nope, sorry I don't" said Kiba "This a small village and we don't get any visitors"

"What about that mansion, they could probably help us get a ship" said Sasuke

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM THERE"

The 3 then looks at Kiba, Kiba smiled nervously.

"Er he he, sorry, I'm just overprotective of my step-mother, she live in there but I hardly see her" said Kiba

"Why is that?" said Naruto

"My step-mother just hired a butler, his name is Kabuto and he is preventing me from seeing her" said Kiba sadly.

"But where do you live?" said Sakura, who was shocked

"I live in my father's workshop, I work as his apprentice" said Kiba until he hears a beep, he then out a pocket watch and freaked out "Oh shit I'm late, see ya"

Kiba then leaves the inn in a hurry.

Kaya's mansion

Kaya is doing her paperwork in her office and then sees a picture of Herself, Ussop and a 5 year old Kiba.

"*sigh* I can't stand this, I want to held Kiba once more in my arm" said Kaya

"I understand but it's for the best of your career"

Kabuto Yakushi, the newly hired butler walks in with a tray of tea for Kaya.

"Kabuto, I decide what is best" said Kaya "I just want to see my little boy again"

"I'm sorry but you must understand, before I was a butler I was a medic with a family, my father trained me to be a best doctor, he cared of me so much that he forgot about his career and lost it. It would pain me to see you suffer that fate too" said Kabuto "Here, some tea will help you"

Kabuto lays the tea tray on the desk and bows to Kaya, then he leaves.

"Killjoy" said Kaya with a pout

"Killjoy will do Ms Kaya" said Kabuto as he leaves

Kaya sighs and continues to her work.

Ussop's workshop

Ussop is working on his invention to help on farming, he then sees Kiba entering with a huff and puff.

"You're late kiba" said Ussop "Please explain"

"I just met some pirate who are looking for a ship" said Kiba

"I see, god that reminded me the time that Luffy got the Legendary Going Merry" said Ussop

"Oh don't you start with those tall tales to me" said Kiba

"They aren't tall tales" said Ussop as he walks to a chest and took out a jolly roger and a picture of himself with a the straw hat pirates "I was a pirate of the straw hats and I was the ship's marksman"

"I never seen you shoot" said Kiba

"I retired from piracy" said Ussop

"Not you didn't, you ran away and went to hiding like a coward" said Kiba until he sees Ussop took off his shirt to reveal many battle scars.

"Does this look like a body of a coward, I help free a kingdom from an evil organisation, I fought against the Marines and I even fought along with my Captain against the 9 warlords, I even helped your mother free her pirates from Commodore Gobi before he was turned to a Nine-nine fruit and eaten by you" said Ussop "So don't call me a coward, I maybe a liar at heart but I never lie about myself, anyway did you awaken you Nine-nine fruit powers?"

Kiba sighs and shook his head.

"No, I don't even why I bother?" said Kiba

"Your birth mother wants you to be strong enough to claim the title as Captain of the Inuzuka pirates" said Ussop until he looks at the clock "I'm gonna see Kaya, you can sneak into the old route I took to see her"

Kiba nods and sees Ussop leave the workshop, he then sighs and begins to focus on awakening Gobi's power.

Ussop walks to the mansion gates and enters to house.

_*sigh*, He sure does have your attitude, Tsume_ thought Ussop

Somewhere in Gecko Island

A mummified man in a fur coat that made him look hunckback slowly walks on the road. He then sees the mansion far beyond.

"Here it is, the Mansion of Lady Kaya" said the bandaged man as he crosses his armoured arms.

**Cliffhanger**

**I hope you like that, so yeah Kiba is Ussop's son in this story and his ate the Gobi-class Nine-nine fruit but the Gobi is not awoken yet. Who is that mysterious person, find out next time.**

**Bye**


	16. Kabuto of Oto Organization

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Kaya's mansion

Kiba left the workshop and heads for the east wall of the mansion, Kabuto instructed the guard to not let Kiba in. Kiba opened up an opening that his father used to visit Kaya when she was sick and tell her stories 26 years ago. Kiba then enters the opening and evades the guards and climbs up to Kaya's room.

Kaya is busy doing her paperwork of doom until she hears a taping on a window, she looks to see Kiba waving hello. Kaya opens the window and lets Kiba in, she then gives Kiba a bone crushing hug, she missed hugging her step-son ever since Kabuto was hired.

"Oh it's good to see you again" said Kaya

"Good to see you too mom" said Kiba hugging back

Kaya is like a mother to Kiba, ever since his real mother Tsume gave him away to Ussop for his safety. Kaya was there for him ever since. Ussop enter the room and smiles, one big happy family.

"So you found my secret entrance, eh" said Ussop "I'm still surprised it's still there, I made it so I could see Kaya and told her my tall tales, before I became a pirate"

"Yeah, yeah" said Kiba as he hear Ussop laugh

"You still don't believe me, well I don't really care" said Ussop "The past is the past, and you are the future Kiba"

Outside 

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walks to the mansion and sees an opening on the east wall, Naruto enters the opening and climbs up the window and sees Kiba with Ussop and Kaya. Naruto then lower his head and looks at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey guy, we can ask them where to get a ship" said Naruto

"Good idea, soon we get a ship the better" said Sakura

Sasuke nods as he and Sakura climbs up with Naruto and enters the window, this surprised Ussop and held Kaya and Kiba behind.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said Ussop

Naruto rubs his head and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, I should've knocked but I didn't like the way those guys look" said Naruto

Ussop calmed down.

"What could I do for you?" said Ussop

Naruto smiles and was about to ask, until Kabuto appears between them.

"You are trespassing" said Kabuto "Leave at once or I will report you to the law for trespassing"

"KABUTO, Naruto is here to ask for something" shouts Kiba

Kabuto then looks at Kiba.

"Kiba, what are you doing here, you know that you aren't suppose to be here" said Kabuto "Leave at once"

"Why, I lived here before you came here" said Kiba

Kabuto just chuckled

"You were just a lost puppy being abandoned by a bitch" said Kabuto

"What did you say" growled Kiba

"You heard me, your real mother never wanted you, you're weak and she knows it" said Kabuto "I don't even think Lord Ussop is even your real father"

"HE IS MY FATHER!!!!" shouts Kiba

"And you believe him? A boy who never believes in his so called father, look at yourself, you don't even have any features from lord Ussop" said Kabuto

"DAMN YOU!!!!" shouts Kiba as he charges at Kabuto, until Ussop intervened and stops Kiba.

"THAT IS ENOUGH" said Ussop until he looks at Kabuto angrily "Kabuto, know your place and never insult my son EVER again"

"I apologise Lord Ussop, forgive my actions" said Kabuto as he leaves.

Ussop then turns to look at Naruto

"I'm sorry, whatever you need from us I can't help you" said Ussop "I think you should leave, and you too Kiba"

"WHAT, why should I?" said Kiba

"Because your step-mom has work to do and we are interfering" sad Ussop as he leaves "Try to understand"

"Whatever, maybe your AREN'T my father" said Kiba as he runs away.

Ussop sighs, he give Kaya a goodbye kiss and leaves. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura leave to.

Somewhere in the Island

Kiba growls and seeps tears out of his eyes, he then sees Akamaru running to him and licking his face.

"You shouldn't listen to that jerk of a butler"

Kiba then sees Naruto sitting next to him.

"Hana told me that she and her mother missed you so much that it broke their hearts to leave you" said Naruto

Kiba is felling better to hear that.

"Thank you pal, I needed that" said Kiba until he sees Kabuto walking on the beach.

Kabuto is just standing there, waiting for someone. A bandaged man appears and bows to Kabuto.

"You are late, what took you so long?" said Kabuto

"Sorry, some kid wondered why I am bandaged" said the bandaged man

"Alright, do you know the plan, Dosu?"

The bandaged man known as Dosu nods and reveals his armoured arms

"Yes, the plan to murder Lord Ussop and Lady Kaya" said Ussop

Kiba widen his eyes of what Dosu said

"Don't say murder, it sounds...barbaric" said Kabuto

"Yes of course, sorry I mean an 'Accident'" said Dosu

"Yes and you will use your hypnotic sound jutsu to make them sign the will to me and then kill them" said Kabuto

"When do we strike?" said Dosu

"Tomorrow at dawn, once I get the will to Kaya and Ussop's mansion, you and the crew will raid the village" said Kabuto as he walks away.

"Heh, another brilliant plan from Kabuto, vice-president of the Oto organization" said Dosu

"Don't remind me, that foolish snake is only obsessed of being immortal" said Kabuto

"Yeah, well I will inform the men about the plan" said Dosu

Kiba was shocked of what the 2 said, Kabuto is planning to steal from his father and step-mother. Naruto was getting angry at Kabuto and starts to shout at them.

"YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM USSOP AND KAYA" shouts Naruto

Kabuto and Dosu look up to see Naruto and Kiba

"Baka, now they know" said Kiba

"Well, well, if it isn't Kiba Inzuka and his little friend" said Kabuto

"Should I dispose of them?" said Dosu

"Yes, they must not interfere with our plans" said Kabuto

"Very well" said Dosu as he reveals his gauntlet "SIREN SCREAM JUTSU!!!!"

Kiba then covers his ears but Naruto got caught in hit.

"Sleep" said Dosu

Naruto falls asleep and falls to his doom, Kiba panicked and ran.

"Damn, he got away" said Dosu

"No matter, even he tried to warn the villagers, they won't believe him" said Kabuto

Kiba runs to warn Ussop and Kaya, they are in mortal danger.

Ussop's workshop

Kiba rushes to warn Ussop, Ussop looks at Kiba and wondered what is wrong.

"Kiba, what is it? What's wrong?" said Ussop

"It's Kabuto, he planning to kill you" said Kiba

Ussop sighs and shook his head.

"Look Kiba, I know you don't like Kabuto for separating Kaya from you but he is not a bad person" said Ussop

"But Kabuto is a bad person, don't you even find him suspicious" said Kiba

"Yes I do, but that doesn't mean he is evil" said Ussop "At first I didn't trust him because I thought he might be like the butler Kaya had when I was your age, but he is trustworthy"

"But-"

"No buts, don't badmouth Kabuto" said Ussop "Now go to your room"

Kiba glares at Ussop, Ussop is getting impatient

"NOW KIBA!!!!"

Kiba then goes to his room.

"You are not my father" said Kiba before he leaves.

Ussop sighs and stops building his inventions.

"I need a talk with Kabuto" said Ussop as he leaves the workshop and heads for the Mansion.

Kiba climbs out the window and rushes to tell Sasuke and Sakura that Naruto is dead.

Kaya's Mansion

Kaya decides to get an early night, Kabuto tidies her office, he smirks because tomorrow the plan starts. Then he sees the door opens and Ussop reveals himself.

"Lord Ussop, what could I do for you?" said Kabuto

"Kabuto, you have been serving us for 3 years and you have earned my and Kaya's trust, but Kiba is thinking differently of you" said Ussop

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it, he just hates me for separating him from Lady Kaya, I did what I had to do for Lady Kaya's career." said Kabuto

Ussop then chuckles

"What is so amusing, my lord" said Kabuto

"I'm just remembering myself at Kiba's age of hating a butler that planned to steal Kaya's mansion, he was a pirate of the black cats that was in hiding" said Ussop as he looks at the window "But I doubt that would ever happening, I didn't marry Kaya for her wealth, I am a good friend of her and I would do anything for her"

Ussop then remembers something

"Oh, I almost forgot" said Ussop as he took out a small box and gives it to Kabuto

"What is it?" said Kabuto until he opens it to reveal a new pair of glasses.

"A gift from me and Kaya for your 3 year service" said Ussop

Kabuto looks at the glasses and crushes them, and then he glares at Ussop. Ussop widen his eyes to see what Kabuto did to his gift.

"Kabuto, what is the meaning of this" said Ussop in shock

"Oh, I will be rewarded, but it won't be glasses" said Kabuto until he plunges a knife into Ussop's chest "That reward will be this mansion and the wealth you and Kaya possess"

Ussop grunts in pain and glares at Kabuto in pain.

"You bastard, Kiba was right" said Ussop "You are planning to kill us, oh you remind me of a certain butler who betrayed Kaya"

"And who might that be" said Kabuto smirking as he pushes Ussop on the floor

"You remind me of that bastard Captain Kuro" said Ussop until he passes out.

Kabuto readjust his glasses and walks away in the dark corridor, leaving the dying Ussop on the floor.

**Cliffhanger**

**Plot thickens as Kabuto shows his true colours, will Kiba stop Kabuto's plan and save his family and will Ussop survive?**

**Bye**


	17. Battle against the Oto pirates

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Somewhere outside Syrup Village

Kiba rushes to find Sasuke and Sakura, then he found Sasuke and Sakura sitting on a fence. Sasuke then sees Kiba with a worried face.

"Hey Kiba, what's wrong?" said Sasuke

"It's Naruto. He's dead" said Kiba

Beach

Kiba tales Sasuke and Sakura to see if Naruto is dead. Sakura gasps and widen her eyes in shock, Sasuke just walks towards Naruto and sees him breathing.

"He's not dead" said Sasuke "He's asleep"

"But he fell 10ft" said Kiba

SNORES

"*mumble* yes I'll have another bowl of ramen please" said Naruto in his sleep.

Sasuke just laughs while Kiba and Sakura sweatdrops. Sasuke then smirks evilly and lies next to Naruto.

"Er, what are you doing?" said Kiba

"You'll see" said Sasuke as he clears his throat "Oh, Naruto-kun, wake up"

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and sees Sasuke with lust in his eye.

"Hello handsome" said Sasuke seductively

"AGHH!!!" scream Naruto and defends himself "Get away, Sasuke-Yaoi-Teme"

Sasuke burst out laughing.

"Gets you every time, HA HA HA HA" Laughs Sasuke on the floor

"Grr Teme" said Naruto

"Well you deserve it for being asleep in the beach" said Sasuke

"Hey, I didn't fall asleep on purpose" said Naruto "I was hypnotised"

"Yeah right" said Sasuke

"No it's true, some weird bandaged man used some type of jutsu" said Naruto "He must be a sea Shinobi"

Kiba nods

"And Kabuto is planning to kill my parents, tomorrow at dawn" said Kiba

"Well, I can't have that" said Naruto "We will stop him"

"Why should you be concerned about this, you just strangers" said Kiba

"Hey, I known about you before we met and your sister was a very good friend of mine, I can't let a sibling of an old friend be alone and miserable" said Naruto as he stretched out his hand "Aren't we friends?"

Kiba starts to seep tears and smiles at Naruto, he shook Naruto hands and nods at him.

"Thank you Naruto, I never had a proper friend before" said Kiba

"No worries, we will stop at jerk of a butler and save your family" said Naruto

"Right" said Kiba

Kiba then tell his 3 friends about the plan Kabuto is about to do, pirates will arrives at dawn and to only entrance is at to slope by the beach. They all get a barrel of oil and spread it on the slope.

"Tomorrow, those pirates are in for a surprise" said Kiba

Oto pirate ship

Dosu, the new captain of the Oto pirates informs the pirates that they will strike at dawn.

"And then you will raid the village, rape women and steal treasure on shop for all I care, is that understood?" said Dosu

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN DOSU" shouts the Oto Pirates.

Morning

Kaya wakes up and heads for the bathroom to have a quick shower and brush her teeth. She then gets changed in her doctor's uniform and heads for her office.

Kaya's office

As Kaya enters her office, she saw something that shocked her completely, Ussop slowly bleeding on the floor.

"USSOP" screams Kaya in worry as she rushes to treat Ussop.

Kaya got out her medical kit and treats the stab wound and bandages it.

"You're gonna be okay, you need to rest for a few days" said Kaya as she looks at the wound "Who did this to you?"

"It…it was Kabuto" said Ussop

Kaya widened her eyes as she starts to get Déjà vu, of when Kuro nearly killed Kaya's butler Merry.

"Not again, why would this happen" said Kaya

"Kiba tried to warn me about Kabuto but I didn't listen, I am such a fool" said Ussop as starts to cry "What kind a father am I for not believing in his own son?"

Kaya then comforts her Husband as cries in shame of being a father

"Shh shh its okay you didn't know" said Kaya as she hugs her

Then Ussop remembers something

"Kiba, he knows about Kabuto, I must stop hi- AGH" said Ussop until he grunts in pain.

"You shouldn't move, you badly wounded" said Kaya

"But Kiba is in danger" said Ussop

"Don't worry about Kiba, he's a strong boy" said Kaya "Just like you where"

Ussop then smile

"Yeah, like father and son" said Ussop

The beach 

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba waits for the Oto ninja to arrive. 5 minutes later, Dosu arrives with his crew of Oto pirates.

"What's this, some brats here to stop us" said Dosu

"We aren't brats, we're pirates" said Naruto

Dosu just laugh out loud, thinking it's a joke. The crew laughs out to at the 4 teenagers.

"Ha ha ha, you're pirates. That is the funniest thing I've ever heard" said Dosu "Now get out of the way or I will end your lives"

"Never, you have to go though us" said Sasuke as he draws out his sword.

"So be it, CHARGE!!!" shouts Dosu

The Oto pirates charges up to the slope to kill Naruto and his friends' until.

"WHOA!!!!" shouts the Oto pirates as they slip on the oil on the ground and slides back down again.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!?" shouts Dosu angrily as he sees the Oto ninja slip and slides down the slope. "So, you think that can stop us, do you?"

"Well it did" said Naruto

Dosu deadpanned and growled at Naruto

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, I WON'T LET YOU INTERFERE AS KABUTO IS AND IMPATIENT PERSON!!!!" shouts Dosu as he looks at the Oto pirates "Okay men, listen up"

The Oto pirates looks at Dosu, Dosu took out his armoured arm and performs a jutsu

"Siren Scream Jutsu" said Dosu as a wave of sound entered the Oto pirate's ears. "Okay listen to me, you are all savage killers who ignore pain. You will not let anything stop you"

"ARRRRR" roar the hypnotised Pirates as the charges at Naruto and the crew

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever seen, don't you agree Naruto?" said Sasuke

But Naruto gave no response.

"Naruto?" said Sasuke

Naruto just growled and roared like a savage killer, yep Naruto is also hypnotised. Naruto charges at the pirates, his Chakra seeping out like a burst water main. The Oto pirates snapped out of hypnosis and runs away scared from the crazed Naruto.

"Oh god, don't tell me Naruto got hypnotised" said Sakura angrily

"Afraid so" said Sasuke sweatdropped.

Naruto then reaches for the ship and tries to lift it up, the figure head snap and Naruto uses it as a club.

"AHH, SIREN SCREAM JUTSU: SLEEEEP!!!!!!" screams the panicking Dosu

Naruto then drops the figure head and falls to sleep. This completely terrified the Oto pirates including Dosu.

"What in the hell is he?" said the terrified Dosu.

SNORE

Everyone sweatdrops to hear Naruto snorting. Sasuke sighs and shakes his head.

"I can't believe I'm his first mate" said Sasuke

"Don't worry about it" said Kiba

Dosu is now getting worried, it not that the ship is damaged or the fact Naruto has gone complete psycho. He is worried that Kabuto is not gonna be pleased.

"We wasted precious time on these brats" said Dosu "KIN, ZAKU"

2 Oto pirates appear out from the damaged ship. One is a tennage girl with dark brown hair; the other is a teenage boy with spiky hair that could rival Naruto.

"What is it, Captain?" said Kin

"I want you take care of those brats" said Dosu as he points at the 3 teenagers.

Kin and Zaku winced at the sight of Sasuke.

"But Captain, we are just watchmen, we don't have any experience on fighting" said Zaku

"DO IT!!!!!" shouts Dosu angrily

Kin and Zaku charges at the 3 and starts to cry like cowards. Sasuke sweatdrops at the 2 Oto pirates acting like fool.

"What the hell" said Sasuke

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US…kidding" said Kin as she took out her sword and slashes at Sasuke by surprise.

Sasuke widened his eyes as Kin gave him a nasty gash on his chest. Then he sees Zaku stretch out his palm at Sasuke.

"SLICING SOUND WAVES" shouts Zaku as air currents shoots out of Zaku's hands.

Sasuke managed to dodge the blast until Kin strikes for Sasuke, Sasuke managed to block Kin's sword until she screams out a high pitch sound. Sasuke yells out in pain as the sound his hurting his ears. Sasuke drops to his knees as the sound gets worse and worse. Until…

"FANG OVER FANG!!!!"

2 cyclones charges at Kin and knocks her out, the cyclones stops spinning to reveal Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba lift Sasuke up to his feet.

"Thanks" said Sasuke

"No problem" said Kiba

Kin slowly stands up and angrily growls at Kiba.

"Damn you, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" shout Kin as she charges at Kiba and Sasuke. Until she stops to see what terrified her completely.

Kabuto appears a few feet away from Sasuke and Kiba. Kabuto readjusts his glasses as he looks at his former crew on the floor injured.

"Dosu" said Kabuto

"Y-yes Kabuto?" said Dosu

"You are late" said Kabuto

"S-sir, I can explain" said Dosu nervously

"Really?" said Kabuto, then he gets really angry "THEN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!?"

Ussop's workshop.

Ussop slowly walks inside, he is badly injured but that is not stopping him. He reaches to the chest and pulls out a gold masquerade mask and a dark red cloak. Also a specialized rifle.

"Time to end this" said Ussop as he puts on his mask, the Sniper king is reborn.

**Cliffhanger**

**Oh, the Sniper King is back and he is gonna kick some ass. Will Naruto wake up and stop Kabuto or will Kabuto succeed?**

**Bye**


	18. Captain Dosu of the Oto Pirates

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Beach

The Oto Pirates as now terrified, Kabuto lost his patience and they all know what will happen if Kabuto loses his patience. Kabuto reaches out for something out from his jacket; this made the Oto pirates uneasy. Kabuto took out a handkerchief and cleans his glasses, the Oto pirates were relived until Kabuto.

"Well? Tell me how the Oto pirates, descendants of the proud shinobi of the sound be defeated by a BUNCH OF KIDS?" shouts Kabuto

Dosu flinched at Kabuto's anger.

"W-well you see, you said that kid with the little white dog wouldn't be a problem" said Dosu

"Yes I did, so what's your point?" said Kabuto "He is an idiot; he tried to warned his parents but failed. But what I don't understand is YOUR INEXCUSEABLE WEAKNESS!!!!"

Dosu flinched again.

"Sir, we aren't weak" said Dosu nervously "We just underestimated them, that all. Please giv-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK"

Zaku and Kin gained the courage to face against Kabuto.

"Yeah, we aren't the one who are in hiding and masqueradates as a butler" said Zaku "We sunk ships, pillage towns and steal treasure"

Kabuto then looks at Kin and Zaku.

"Very good, finished?" said Kabuto

"No, you did nothing" said Kin as she and Zaku charges at Kabuto "You have been gone for 3 years, you were know to kill surgically but now you have lost your touch"

"KIN, ZAKU DON'T" warns Dosu

As Kin and Dosu charges at Kabuto, he slowly took out surgery knives. Kin strikes at Kabuto but misses as he disappears.

"What?" said Kin until she feels blades touching her throat.

"Who? Who lost their touch?" said Kabuto as he appears behind Kin before he disappears.

Sasuke was shocked, the speed Kabuto had is impossible to focus on.

Then Kabuto held Zaku and Kin with the knives touching their necks.

"On the other hand, I think your right" said Kabuto as he hears the whimpers from Kin and Zaku "being on dry land has made me a bit rusty, since I am a good mood I decided to give you a second chance. If you can kill them in 5 minutes, then I will spare your pitiful lives"

Dosu shivers as he knows that technique Kabuto used and knew his reputation.

_Kabuto the Surgeon, he has a great knowledge that could rival Tsunade the Slug's. His speed is so fast that you wouldn't even know that he cut you or not. _Thought Dosu _Kabuto truly never lost his touch, his intellect is that even the president of Oto organisation found him interesting. _

"Know that you understand I will only give you 5 minutes" said Kabuto as he releases Kin and Zaku.

"T-Thank you sir, thank you for your generosity" said Dosu "KIN, ZAKU KILL THE BRATS!!!"

Kin and Zaku then charges at Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba.

"Oh don't worry, this will only take a minute" said Zaku

"Yeah, they're only children" said Kin

"Just shut up and KILL THEM" said Dosu until he notices Sakura running pass him. "And where do you think you're going?"

Sakura is heading for Naruto to wake him up, Dosu turns and stretch out his armoured hand and prepares to fire at Sakura. Sasuke notices this and warns Sakura while he fends off Kin and Zaku.

"Sound Cannon Jutsu" said Dosu as a blast of sound fires out from his hand and flies towards Sakura.

"Damn you Naruto WAKE UP" shouts Sakura as she stands on Naruto's face.

"SAKURA, WATCH OUT" shouts Sasuke as he continues to fight off the 2 Oto pirate.

Sakura turns to hear a sonic blast drawing closer to her, until she was pushes away by an angry Naruto.

"SAKURA, YOU SHOULDN'T STAND ON MY FA-"

BOOM

Naruto was hit by a sonic blast and fell to the ground.

"NARUTO" said Sakura in concern.

"Heh heh, looks like the brat intervined" said Dosu until he hears a grunt by him.

Zaku and Kin were defeated. Kabuto still waits for Naruto's friends to die.

"3 minutes remaining" said Kabuto

Sasuke just smirks at Kabuto.

"I wouldn't bother, they were weak" said Sasuke "And your plans will fail"

"I'm curious that you aren't concerned that Dosu killed your friend with a sonic blast" said Kabuto

Sasuke just chuckles

"I wouldn't worry, Naruto can take care of himself" said Sasuke until he hears Zaku charging at him

"You think you petty sword can stop me" said Zaku as he charges.

Sasuke puts on a unusal stance and shouts

"Crescent moon dance" said Sasuke as me performs a move by that name and completely defeated Zaku "You didn't know that this sword I hold belongs to Roronoa Zoro. So be quiet"

"Very impressive, but time is ticking" said Kabuto "I doult that move you learned will stop me"

"Technically I stole that move" said Sasuke as he reveals his red eyes "I had a run in with a marine who was a talented swordsman"

Kabuto raised his eyebrow in interest.

"So, you must be Sasuke "Dragoneyes" Uchiha, son of "Scourge" Uchiha" said Kabuto "It's quite an honor to meet an Uchiha pirate"

Sasukes smirks at this until he hears Kin begging to Dosu

"Please Captain, hypnotise me" said Kin

Dosu nods and performs his signature jutsu

"You will be unstoppable, no sword will disable you, destroy that brat" said Dosu

After that Kin then growls and turns pcychotic. Sasuke widened his eyes to see Kin like that.

"Oh dear, looks like you failed to kill her" said Kabuto until he looks at the Oto pirates "You have 2 minutes"

Sasuke clashes swords with the hypnotised Kin. Dosu chuckles at this until he hears Sakura trying to wake up Naruto.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you" said Dosu as he reveals his armoured arm and points it at Sakura "SOUND CANNON JUTSU!!!!"

The sonic boom shot out and heads for Sakura, she hears it and panicked. Until

BOOM

The sonic boom was stopped as a tail of Chakra shielded Sakura. Sakura smiles as Naruto wakes up from his nap. Naruto notices a burn in his chest; he touches it until he...

"OOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" screams Naruto in pain

The Oto pirates then looks at him with shock in their eyes, Naruto is alive.

"How is this possible, no one ever survived Dosu's Sound Cannon Jutsu before" said one of the Oto Pirates. "He is some sort of monster"

Then they heard Kabuto speak.

"One Minute left" said Kabuto

The Oto pirate are panicking now, how can they defeat Naruto within one minute. Naruto slowly walks towards the slope. The Oto pirates runs away as they wouldn't want to fight Naruto. Dosu is getting impatient as time is running out.

"Kin, hurry up and kill that swordsman" said Dosu as he faces Naruto "I'll take care of the fox"

Dosu reveals his gauntlet and prepares to fight Naruto.

"I hope you're ready Fox" said Dosu

Dosu charges at Naruto and punches Naruto, he misses but smirks as the sound waves from the gauntlet enters Naruto's ears. Naruto screams in pain as the sound waves damages his ears, even Kyuubi is screaming in pain.

**Kyuubi: AAAAARGGGHHHHH!!! THE RINGING, STOP THE RINGING!!!!!!!"**

Naruto is trying to block the sound entering his ears but failed as he drops to his knees.

"Heh heh heh, How do like that?" said Dosu "No matter how you dodge my attacks, they will always make contact"

Naruto glares at Dosu angrily, he used some sort of ancient shinobi art against him.

"Are you a sea Shinobi?" said Naruto

"Yes, I am Captain Dosu of the Oto pirates, also the leader of the sound trio, Kin and Zaku are my partners." Said Dosu "Now before I kill you, would you the pleasures of telling your name, kid"

Naruto glares at Dosu even more.

"I am Naruto Kazama, Son of Captain of Arashi "Flash" Kazama and future King of the pirates." Said Naruto

Dosu then laughs at Naruto, think of him being king is a really bad joke.

"Ha ha ha, good one kid but I'm afraid that is not possible" said Dosu "BEACAUSE DEAD MEN DON'T DREAM, FOX!!!!"

Dosu took out a dagger and lunges at Naruto to pierce his heart, until

CLANG

The dagger snapped in half as it made contact to Naruto's chest. Dosu widened his lone eye to see what happened to his dagger.

"What the hell are you?" said Dosu

Naruto then smirks at Dosu and gave him a left hook in the face. Blood stains the bandages on Dosu's face as the punch has a force of a fired cannonball.

"I am the new king of the pirates and NO body will stop me" said Naruto

After that, Dosu fell unconscious, Kabuto then took out a pocket watch, 5 minutes has ended.

"5 minutes are up and you all failed" said Kabuto as he took out his surgery knives "Time to die"

BANG!!!

Kabuto managed to dodge a passing bullet behing him, he then turns to see a masked man in a red cloak with a customised rifle. Sogeking the sniper king appears from the trees and aims his rifle at Kabuto.

"KABUTO" shouts Sogeking "You will pay for this"

BANG

**Cliffhanger**

**Sogeking appears to fight against Kabuto, will he win or fall?**

**All you will hear the past of Ussop's past of how he get his son and it's a tragic one, will Kiba awaken Gobi and stop Kabuto from killing his parents? Find out next time.**

**Bye**


	19. Sogeking's confession

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Kabuto dodged the bullet again and charges at Sogeking.

CLANG

Sogeking blocked Kabuto's attacks with his rifle, it is also a bladed weapon, it resembles an oversized shaving blade. Sogeking swipes his rifle/blade at Kabuto but missed as Kabuto disappears.

"So, the legendary Sniper king got out of retirement" said Kabuto as he appears in front of Sogeking.

Sogeking changes his blade into a rifle and aims it at Kabuto.

"You won't succeed, I'd rather die than let you kill you Kaya and my son" said Sogeking.

BANG

B ANG

BANG

Sogeking fires his rifle at Kabuto but Kabuto's speed is so great he dodges the bullets easily.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Sogeking continues to fire at Kabuto and Kabuto dodges the bullets. Then one bullet hit Kabuto's leg, he bends to one knee and grunts in pain. Sogeking smirks behind his mask.

"Ha, I got you" said Sogeking "Even though I retired of piracy for 16 years, I still got it"

"Heh, 16 years is a long time" said Kabuto as his hang glows in a green light and touches the wound, the bullet falls out and the wound heals. "I'm glad that I learned the ancient arts of the medic shinobi"

"So you are a sea shinobi, I heard about you but I fought one once so I wouldn't worry" said Sogeking

"Yes, I heard about your duel of a sea shinobi, Captain "She-Wolf" Inuzuka is her name and you gave her a child" said Kabuto "No wonder why she abandoned him and sent him to you"

"Wrong, Tsume was concerned about Kiba's safety and promised to see him when the time has come" said Sogeking as his rifle turns to a blade "I won't let harm you Kiba and Kaya"

"Well then, you just have to stop me" said Kabuto as he charges at Kiba, Kabuto took out a surgery knife and lunges at Kiba's heart until

"GAH!!!!!"

Sogeking stopped Kabuto be sacrificing himself to save Kiba

"D-Dad?" said Kiba in shock.

"Kiba, I'm so sorry" said Sogeking as he took of his mask and coughs out blood. "I should've believed you from the beginning"

"Dad, it's okay" said Kiba crying over his wounded father.

"Kiba, I have something to confess to you, your real mother, Tsume gave the Gobi-class Nine-Nine fruit so I could give it to you, she believes that you would make a great pirate, Gobi murdered you uncle during that battle against the 9 warlords. I helped Tsume get back on her feet, Oh I remember the first time I met her, she was the most beautiful women I've ever seen" said Ussop as he remembers first meeting with Tsume

(Flashback 17 years ago)

Ussop formed a crew called the sniper pirates, they excellent shooters that were gathered. They are famous for sinking 1000 marine ships without missing, Ussop, also known as Sogeking has a bounty of 500'000'000 beris for sinking ships and killing millions of marine soldiers with his new developed weapon, now that he is an adult, slingshots are now for kids. He created a rifle that has a hidden blade too be used in close combat.

Ussop is sailing to his base and prepares for his meeting with the king of the pirates and good old friend, Monkey D Luffy. Then a crew member arrives to inform Ussop about something.

"Captain, the Inuzuka pirates demands a challenge with you" said the sniper pirate.

"I see, well it's time for me to accept that challenge" said Ussop as he walks to see his challenger.

Outside Ussop's base

"Who dares challenge the Sniper king" said Ussop, who is now Sogeking.

The Captain of the Inuzuka pirates steps forward; she has long spiky brown hair, 2 tattoos on her cheek that resemble fangs stained in the prey's blood. She has a feral look in her face that could envy any beast. Her name is Tsume "She-wolf" Inuzuka of the Inuzuka pirates, she is a single mother of a newborn child she names Hana.

"I challenge you, Sniper King" said Tsume

"Very well" said Sogeking as he took off his cloak and and mask to reveal his face.

The Sniper Pirates takes a step back and so does the Inuzuka Pirates.

Tsume took out a scimitar and puts up a offensive stance.

Ussop points the rifle at Tsume.

BANG

CLANG

BANG

CLANG

Ussop fires his rifle and Tsume reflects them with her scimitar, the stray bullets aims for the trees, rocks and wounded some unfortunate pirate. Ussop stops and turned his rifle into a large blade.

"I only heard you kill with a gun" said Tsume

"I pestered Zoro to train me to use a sword" said Ussop "Good thing I'm a fast learner, I managed to defeat him once"

"Really, you defeat Roronoa Zoro" said Tsume in interest "I thought you were a coward"

"The sea changes a person" said Ussop "I have fulfilled my dream, to be the bravest warrior of the sea"

"Then left test you" said Tsume as she charges at Ussop with a ever feral look on her face.

Ussop clashes blades with Tsume, they glare at each other and broke out to get an open attack.

CLANG

Ussop blocks the blade and does a swipe kick at Tsume's legs, she fell to the ground. Tsume then se Ussop pulls down to finish her off but she blocked it with her own hands. Blood seeps out of her hands as she held the blade in her hands. She grunts in pain but refuse to scream in pain. Ussop smirks at this and was impressed.

"Very good, you refuse to stare death in the face" said Ussop "You are indeed a great warrior"

"Well, I am descended in the greatest Shinobi clan in 2000 years" said Tsume

"I see, and I thought sea shinobi's are a myth" said Ussop

"Some of my family history survived and learned some of the surviving arts of my clan. Observe" said Tsume as she lets go and jumps back, she charges at Ussop and spins her body until she turns into a cyclone "TUNNELING FANG!!!!"

Ussop puts up a defensive stances to stop the cyclone but he flies to the and cliff wall. Ussop crashes and falls. Ussop looks at Tsume and smirks at her.

"Heh, you won" said Ussop "No one has every defeated me before"

"And you are a great opponent" said Tsume as she reaches out a hand to Ussop.

Ussop accept it and pulls himself up.

"Now that you defeated me, what do you want as a prize?" said Ussop

"I just wanted a good fight, you have given me that" said Tsume "That is a prize enough for me"

Ussop smiles, she was a good fight too.

"Well then, let us celebrate for your victory" said Ussop to Tsume.

The Sniper Pirates and the Inuzuka cheers at this until they hear someone speak

"I'm very impressed, I didn't know you had it in you, Ussop"

Ussop and Tsume turns to see a man in a red captain's coat and a straw hat. He is eating a chicken leg.

"Pirate King Luffy" said Tsume as she bows to Luffy

"How long did you watch us?" said Ussop

"Not long, I arrived about 10 minutes ago" said Luffy until he puts up a serious face "I have come to tell you that the Marines hired 9 people known as the 9 warlords"

"Thank you for warning us" said Ussop and Tsume.

Luffy then pulls up his trademark smile.

"Now let us celebrate, and make sure you have plenty of meat, the Inuzukas are known for their tastes" said Luffy

The party then started, the sniper Pirates drink, feast and laughs with the Inuzuka Pirates. Ussop tells Tsume about his adventures as a member of Luffy's crew. Tsume loves his stories and laughs at the funny parts. These aren't lies, they are true and then he tells a tragic tale of how they lost their ship, the Going merry, Ussop weeped at the loss of that ship no, his fellow comrade.

Tsume sheds a tear at that Story and places her hand on Ussop's shoulder. Ussop then looks at Tsume and Tsume looks at Ussop. Then they passionately kisses, their faces burning red as they held together and kisses. This is how Tsume and Ussop met.

1 Year later

It was a year that Tsume and Ussop were together, they mostly had some friendly spars and sometime go on dates to tropical islands to watch the sun set on the horizon. Tsume is now pregnant and Ussop is the father, Ussop proposes to Tsume with a ring that he stole from the marines treasure ship. Tsume said yes and kisses him, the wedding was placed at the Thousand Sunny with Luffy as the minister.

They then have the honeymoon in a resort that was not runned by the marines. That is when they heard that Luffy and Zoro was captured, the 2 stayed behind so the rest of the crew can escape, Ussop slammed his fist for not being there. The Inuzuka's are all killed by Commodore Gobi.

"Damn it, I should've been there" said Ussop

"It can't be helped, King Luffy did what he can for the safety for his comrades" said Tsume as she comforts her husband, then she sighs

Ussop looks at her

"What's wrong?" said Ussop

"I don't think I can do this, I'm worried that our child will suffer if we live like this" said Tsume "I decided to end our relationship"

Ussop widened his eyes at this.

"Why, what did I do?" said Ussop "If it's me then I'm sorry"

"NO, I do love you but I don't think I can do this, I'm concerned about you and our child" said Tsume

Ussop nods, he understands Tsume wants to end it and agreed.

"Okay, but I will miss you" said Ussop as he kisses Tsume

"And I will miss you" said Tsume as she hugs her husband "Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything" said Ussop

"If you find the Nine-Nine fruit that contains Gobi, give it to our child" said Tsume

"Of course and I hope you will meet our child" said Ussop as he leaves his wife "I love you"

"And I love you" said Tsume as she cries, she didn't want to do this but it's for the best for her husband and her child.

3 Month later

Tsume gave birth to a baby boy, she calls him Kiba, after the legendary Inuzuka Shinobi from 2000 years ago. Ussop takes Kiba and kisses Tsume goodbye and sails away to a village that he and his son can be safe.

"Farewell Tsume, I will always love you" said Ussop as he permanently leaves his wife.

(Flashback ends)

"And after that I vowed to keep you safe until you can sail the seas to find you mother, see misses you dearly so please forgive me, my son" said Ussop as he weeps in guilt and loneliness.

Kiba then weeps to hear his father's words, he then hugs his father.

"I FORGIVE YOU DAD, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" cries Kiba

Kabuto snorts at this.

"How touching, but I'm afraid to end this Father/Son bond" said Kabuto until he feels strange energy flowing in Kiba's body.

Kiba then hears a voice.

***YAWN* That was a great nap, sorry I slept so long pup.**

Kiba: G-Gobi?

**Gobi: Yep, Former Commodore Gobi, at you service**

Kiba smirks and looks at Kabuto in a feral way.

"Kabuto, I'm gonna kick your ass" said Kiba ferociously

**Cliffhanger**

**Gobi has awoken and will Kiba defeat Kabuto and will Naruto aid him?**

**I hope you like this chapter, I'm not good at drama. **

**Bye**


	20. New crew member and a new ship

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Kiba's Minddscape

Kiba finds himself in some sort of old village, he then hears growling and sees a white wolf with 5 tails. The wolf then charges at Kiba and sniffs his scent.

"**AH, such maturity, I think you are ready to gain my power." **Said the 5 tailed wolf, as it transforms into a white haired man in a marine uniform. **"I apologise for my slumber, but you must be mature enough to use my power, the Inuzukas gained their techniques from me and I and now leaving that responsibility to you Kiba Inuzuka"**

The man then sends silver chakra into Kiba's body.

Real world

Kiba is slowly turning, he is gaining claws, fangs, wolf ears and tail. Kiba then howls like a wolf. The Oto pirates then tremble in fear to see the wolf-boy that was Kiba. Naruto and Sasuke grins to see Kiba gained his Nine-Nine fruit powers.

Kiba then glares at Kabuto with his feral eyes.

"You are gonna regret of threating my parents" said Kiba

"Tough talk from a demon" said Kabuto

"Kiba is not a demon" said Ussop "He is the true heir of the Inuzuka power, Gobi is the guardian of the dogs and wolves. The inuzukas made a true bond to the dogs and wolves that they use them as comrades."

"That is ridiculous" said Kabuto

"Then I will prove you wrong" said Kiba as he charges at Kabuto.

BOOM

Kabuto crashes into a tree, he widened his eyes.

_Such speed, I couldn't even see him move his feet _thought Kabuto

Naruto and Sasuke were awestruck, Kiba just struck Kabuto with no problem. They watch Kiba pulverizing Kabuto.

Naruto: Whoa, that is so COOL!!!!

**Kyuubi: Indeed, Gobi is an expert in combat, he and I got along very well**

**Bahamut: I agree, he loves to fight.**

Naruto: Should we help Kiba, I mean he could use some help

**Kyuubi: No, We will wait and see, if the battle gets complicated then we will aid Kiba and Gobi.**

Kiba then signals Akamaru and transforms into a copy of Kiba.

"Ready Akamaru?" said Kiba

"Rar" said Akamaru in human form

Kiba and Akamaru the charges at Kabuto and spins their bodies to turn into 2 cyclones.

"FANG OVER FANG" shouts Kiba and Akamaru

The Cyclones then crashes into Kabuto.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" screams Kabuto as he flies and crashes through 5 trees in a row until he hits the 6th tree hard.

Kiba then huffs and puffs as he is now tired. He then returns to where Sasuke and Naruto are. The 2 Nine-nine fruit eaters were impressed at Kiba's performance.

"That was so cool Kiba" said Naruto

"You finally awoken the Gobi's powers, well done" said Sasuke

"He he, thank you" said Kiba.

Then suddenly they see Kabuto slowly walking towards them, he is completely pissed off.

"How? How can such a weak child such as you can ever DEFEAT ME!!!!" shouts Kabuto in anger.

The Oto pirates are now terrified.

"Captain Kabuto sir, let us kill the-"

"SHUT UP AND DON'T CALL ME THAT" shouts Kabuto "FOR ALL MY LIFE WORKING WITH THAT SNAKE AND NOW I WILL END IT"

Kabuto then lower his head and drops his arms like he was a puppet. The Oto pirates then widen their eyes of pure terror as they know what Kabuto is going to.

"Oh my god, he going to do the.... NO PLEASE CAPTAIN, DON'T USE THAT TECHNIQUE, WE BEG YOU" screams the Oto pirates in fear.

Kabuto then stops and disappears, the Oto pirates the scream in pain as lacerations appears in them. Kabuto had doubled his speed that everyone could not see him. Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba also gets lacerations on their bodies.

**Kyuubi, Bahamut and Gobi: Kit/Drake/Pup, use your instincts**

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba closes their eyes and waits for Kabuto to strike again.

CLANG

Naruto and Sasuke stopped Kabuto from slashing them again. Kiba then kicks Kabuto in the head. Kabuto flies in the air in pain while Naruto creates his Rasengan, Sasuke channel chakra in his hand, a sound of a thousand birds echoes in the air.

As Kabuto drops down, Sasuke and Naruto plunges their attack as they scream

"CHIDORI!!!!"

"RASENGAN!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Kabuto as he flies in the and crashes into the sea.

SPLASH!!!!!

The Oto pirate are all gobsmacked, the 3 Nine-Nine fruit eaters defeated Kabuto. They then fled to their ship and sailed away with the wounded. The Battle was won and Kiba's parents are saved.

Kaya's Mansion

Naruto and Sasuke helps Kiba carry Ussop to the Mansion to be treated by Kaya. Sakura helps Kaya treat Ussop's wounds.

"I thank you for helping Kiba fight against those dreaded pirates" said Kaya

"Yes, thank you for helping my son" said Ussop when he looks at Naruto "Your name is Naruto Kazama, is it not?"

"Yes I am" said Naruto

"So, you have arrived at last, I apologise that rudely refuse your request for a ship" said Ussop "so I will help you get a ship."

"Not tonight love, you are injured" said Kaya

"Of course, I will take you to your new ship tomorrow" said Ussop as he rests.

Tomorrow morning: Ussop's workshop

Ussop is recovered, thanks to Sakura and Kaya. He takes Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to a hidden room under the workshop. He then shows Naruto his new ship, but it's not just any ship, it is the "Yellow Flash".

"Your father asked me to give his ship to you so you could continue your voyage" said Ussop "I took the liberty of upgrading it so it won't be recognised by the Marines. You don't want any trouble from the marines just yet"

The 3 teenagers laugh at Ussop little joke and boards the Yellow Flash.

"Thank you Ussop" said Naruto

"No, thank your father" said Ussop "God speed, Captain "Fox" Kazama"

"WAIT"

Kiba rushes down to ask Naruto

"Let me join, I want to follow my mother's footsteps and find her" said Kiba

Sasuke and Naruto smiles and nods

"Welcome to my crew Kiba" said Naruto

Kiba smiles and rushes to get his stuff. Ussop smiles to see his Son going to the path as a pirate.

"Thank you, I and his mother will be very proud" said Ussop "Reminds me when the King of the Pirates offered me in his crew, I am now the person I am now today"

"He will make you proud Ussop, after all he is your son" said Naruto

"And I am happy to be his father" said Ussop, then Kiba arrives and gives Ussop a goodbye hug "Goodbye my son, make me proud and say hello to your mother for me"

"I will, goodbye" said Kiba as he boards the Yellow Flash.

Ussop waves goodbye to the 4 young pirates as they sail away. He then looks at the photo of his old crew.

"Oh Captain, that Naruto Kazama will make a great King of the Pirates" said Ussop as he returns to the Mansion "And Tsume, you seen your son, he truly shown the Inuzuka's power."

Oto Pirates

The Oto pirates found and brought Kabuto on board, he managed to survive the blow from Sasuke and Naruto. Kabuto enters his quarters to heal himself.

"Grr, those brat" said Kabuto "When I met them, they will regret of defeating me"

"Kukuku, maybe you shouldn't deserted me and stop hiding from me"

A dark mysterious person appears and hides in the shadows.

"YOU" said Kabuto "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways" said the dark person

"So, what do you want?" said Kabuto

"You know too much if you are captured by the marines, if they find out that I am responsible on the civil war, they will remove my rank and I won't succeed on my plan. Miss Angel, could you come here please" said the dark person as a teenage girl with pearl-like eyes appears

"Yes, Mr Asp" said Miss Angel

"Eliminate the traitor" said the man named My Asp

"At once" said Miss Angel as she walks close toward Kabuto

"Wait, listen we can be reasonable about this, I have some interesting information you should know" said Kabuto as he tries to persuade Mr Asp to spare his life.

"Unfortunately, you don't have anything that interest me" said Mr Asp "Goodbye Kabuto"

"No wait, Captain OrochimAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Kabuto is killed by Miss Angel as she stopped his heart.

"The deed is done, Mr Asp" said Miss Angel

"Kukukuku, excellent now we will return to our base" said Mr Asp

Mr Asp and Miss Angel disappear to leave Kabuto's corpse to rot away, then the Oto pirate ship blew up.

"Those who betray the Oto Organisation DIES" said Mr Asp

**Cliffhanger**

**Kabuto is defeated and Naruto has a new ship. Who is the Mysterious Mr Asp and Miss Angel? They will be revealed pretty soon. They aren't ready to go to the Grand Line; first they need a "Troublesome" cook. **

**Bye**


	21. Visiting the ALL BLUE

piNaruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Yellow Flash

In the Yellow Flash, everyone is minding their own business. Sasuke is taking a nap, Sakura is sunbathing, Kiba is writing his journal and Naruto is sketching some designs for their Jolly Roger.

"Hey Guys, what do you think of this" said Naruto as he shows a design of a Jolly Roger.

It is a Skull of a Fox surrounded with 9 tails, Sasuke and Kiba smiles and agrees with the design.

"It does symbolise you Naruto" said Sasuke

"Yep and we 3 are the eaters of the Nine-Nine fruit, maybe we should be called the 9 beast Pirates" said Kiba as he continues to write.

"What are you doing?" said Sasuke at Kiba

"I am writing about my adventures" said Kiba

"But we've been sailing for 5 minutes now" said Sasuke

"But every minute is important" said Kiba

"I see, when do we start on the flag?" said Sasuke

"First we need black fabric" said Naruto as he looks for black fabric.

"I'll get the paint" said Kiba as he looks for paint

"And I will take a nap" said Sasuke as he sleeps.

5 minutes later the Jolly Roger is finished, the newly named 9 beast pirates hoist up their Jolly Roger.

"A job well done" said Naruto "Maybe we should paint the design on the sails"

Afternoon

The sails are now painted with the Jolly Roger on, Naruto looks at a strange cannon titled a "Rasengan Cannon".

"Place the Rasengan in the cannon then aim at the target and fire" said Naruto as he reads the instructions. "Hmm, time for some target practice"

Later in the Yellow Flash, the crew is just minding their own business until

BOOM

A small island is destroyed; the crew then looks at Naruto trying out the "Rasengan Cannon"

"Sorry guys, I'm just trying out the weaponry" said Naruto as he aims at the rocks and fires a large Rasengan at the rocks and then

B OOM

The Rocks shatters into dust.

Kiba then looks at a hollowed ball, he reads the instructions.

_Channel your chakra in the ball and place it in the cannon_

Naruto then holds a hollowed cannonball and channels his chakra in it, the ball now has a stored rasengan.

"Whoa, that is cool" said Naruto "Let's try it out"

Naruto then loads the Cannon and fires the Rasengan out, the empty container pops out.

"Whoa, my dad is a genius for inventing these cannons" said Naruto

"No wonder he is named "Flash" Kazama" said Sasuke who was impressed in the destructive power of the Rasengan Cannon.

"All right" said Kiba as he hi-fives and Naruto and Sasuke hi-fives too

"Er guys, lunch is ready" said Sakura

Mess hall

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba are having their lunch, they are eating sandwiches.

"So, what do we do, I don't think we're ready to go to the grand line yet" said Naruto

"Well, we need to get supplies, we could do for some normal cannons and ammunition" said Sasuke

"Also we need more members, like a cook to cook us nutritious foods, a doctor in case of us gets ill and we need more man power against the Marines" said Kiba

"Don't forget a musician to entertain us in our voyage" said Naruto

"That could be the least of our problems" said Sasuke as he drinks his water.

The crew discuss the improvement for this ship until

SMASH

"BLOODY PIRATES!!!!"

Naruto then looks out the window to see a white haired man in purple breaking the Yellow flash decks.

"Hey, there is someone attacking our ship" said Naruto

"How many are there?" said Sasuke

"One" said Naruto

"You take care of it" said Sasuke as he takes a nap

"Lazyarse" mutters Kiba

Deck

Naruto leaves the Mess hall to stop the intruder attacking his ship.

"YOU DAMN PIRATES, ATTACK ARE BASE WILL YA!!!!!?" shouts the intruder as he shows his sharp teeth and anger in his purple eyes.

"OY, STOP ATTACKING MY SHIP" shouts Naruto as he fights the intruder.

Naruto clashes swords against the intruder and fights him off the ship but the intruder is strong.

"I will avenge my friend you murderer" said the intruder

Mess Hall

Sasuke opened his eyes as he recognises the intruder's voice.

"What a minute, I know that voice" said Sasuke as he exits the mess hall.

Deck

Naruto really had enough of this and gives the intruder a left hook, the intruder is knocked out.

Sasuke then looks at the intruder and widen his eyes.

"What the... Suigetsu, is that you? Said Sasuke

The intruder known as Suigetsu looks up and sees Sasuke.

"AH, BIG BRO SASUKE, IT'S YOU" said Suigetsu "I see you're a pirate again"

"Yeah, and I'm the first mate of this ship" said Sasuke

"Who's the captain?" said Suigetsu

"The guy you were fighting" said Sasuke as he points at Naruto. "Anyway, where's Jugo"

Suigetsu's face then turned pale of worry. He then rushes to the side shows the small boat by the Yellow Flash. In the small boat is an orange haired man, he looks sickly.

Suigetsu takes the sick man on board the Yellow flash.

"He was fine before, but now his teeth are falling out and his old battle scar starts to bleed" said Suigetsu crying "Be honest with me bro, is he gonig to die"

Sakura then check on Jugo

"HEY, LET HIM DIE WITH DIGNITY WILL YA" shouts Suigetsu until Sakura punched him to shut him up.

"Relax, he just got scurvy" said Sakura "Naruto, Kiba go and get some limes"

Naruto and Kiba then rushes to the storage to get the limes. Naruto juices the limes and lets Jugo drink.

"Here you go, drink up pal" said Naruto as he feeds Jugo

"Jugo is just suffering scurvy, it basically normal for a sailor due to the lack of Vitamin C in their body" said Sakura

Jugo then gained his energy and thanked Naruto and Kiba.

"BROTHER JUGO" shouts Suigetsu in happiness

"BROTHER SUIGETSU" shouts Jugo in happiness

They then starts hugging and dancing in victory.

"HEY, you shouldn't move around" shouts Sakura "You need to rest"

The 2 men then stops

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Suigetsu" said Suigetsu

"And I am Jugo" said Jugo

"AND WE ARE THE TAKA PIRATE HUNTERS!!!!" said Suigetsu and Jugo

"Pirate Hunters" said Naruto

"Yep, and Brother Sasuke was our former partner" said Suigetsu

"heh, a reunion, well apart from Karin" said Sasuke

"She was a bitch" said Saske, Suigetsu and Jugo as they laughs at the good old days, then Jugo faints as the scurvy is kick in.

"JUGO" shout Sasuke and Suigetsu in concern.

Mess hall

The 9 beast pirates carries Jugo to the quarters to get some rest. They then discuss about get proper nutrients if they are to sail the grand line.

"Now you know the dangers of the sea, Scurvy could be rare but we can't take any risks" said Sakura

"That right, we need a cook if we need to reach our goal" said Naruto

"A cook eh?" said Suigetsu as he smiles "I think I know the right place to get a cook"

"Where?" said Sasuke

"It's quite near the Grandline and it sometimes sails in random places in the east blue" said Suigetsu "I think it's quite near in the north"

Suigetsu then takes an apple and eats it.

"But I warn you, this restaurant has quite a reputation and I heard rumors of a certain red-eyed man that makes the sun and moon turn balck and the skies bleed red" said Suigetsu

Sasuke grins at this as he remembers that person

_I'm close_ thought Sasuke

"Then we set sail to north and find us a cook" said Naruto

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN" said the 9 beast Pirates.

Naruto chuckles at this.

"I love being a pirate" said Naruto

5 minutes later

The Yellow flash reached their destination. The 9 beast pirates are all awestruck at the sight. It's a ship that is used as a restaurant. Its beautifully designed in the shape of a whale.

"Behold, the ALL BLUE restaurant" said Suigetsu "I once visited there and the food is too die for"

Naruto laughs in excitement until

HONK

The 9 beast pirates then sees a marine ship sailing towards the ALL BLUE. The marine officer exit his quarters and looks at the Yellow Flash

"Well now, I haven't seen that pirate flag before" said the marine officer, he has long blonde hair and a fringe that covers his left side of his face. "Who is the Captain?"

Naruto steps forward to face the marine officer.

"I am Naruto Kazama, captain of the 9 beast pirates" said Naruto

"I see, you wouldn't be related to Arashi "Flash" Kazama would you?" said the blond marine

"Yes, he was my father, and who are you" said Naruto

The marine chuckles and looks at Naruto

"I am Captain "Granado" Deidara" said Deidara "But you will call me sir"

Deidara then looks at Suigetsu, Sasuke and Jugo.

"So, the "Infamous" Taka Pirate Hunter are held prisoners" mocks Deidara

"Sorry pal but I'm no longer a pirate hunter" said Sasuke

"Oh yes, I heard you are following your father's footsteps" said Deidara "And you 2 are just pathetic"

Deidara then turn their backs at them, this pissed Suigetsu and Jugo off.

"HEY WOULDN'T PATHETIC PIRATE HUNTERS GO AFTER THESE GUYS" shouts Suigetsu as he throws a bundle of wanted posters everywhere. "Grr, bastard"

Sakura then looks at the poster and sees a poster that widened her eyes.

_Zabuza "Mist Demon" Momochi_

_Reward: 20'000'000_

Deidara then looks at the marine soldier.

"They're an eyesore, flush them" said Deidara

"Aye Captain" said the marine as he aims the cannon at the Yellow Flash.

The 9 pirates panics as the marines are about to fire at them. Naruto grows 2 tails and grabs the mast and the figurehead with the tails.

BOOM

The Cannonball fires at the Yellow Flash but Naruto caught the cannonball, then he lost his grip from his tails and acciently throws the cannonball at the ALL BLUE.

ALL BLUE: Head Chef's room

The Cannonball crashes the room and hit the chef.

As the dust clears and the head chef rubs his head.

"What the hell?" said the head chef

"Head chef, are you okay" said one of the chefs as he checks in case.

"NO, I'M NOT OKAY" said the head as he looks at the big hole in the roof and blood seeps out of his head "LOOK AT THE DAMAGE, GO FIND WHO HIS RESPONSIBLE"

"Aye Chef Sanji sir" said the chef

Head Chef Sanji wipes the blood off his face, well half his face as his left side is covered in bandages. He took out a cigar and smokes it. He then sees the chef dragging Naruto in the room.

"He's the one who fired at us" said the Chefs

Naruto bows at Sanji in apology

"I am so sorry" said Naruto

"Sorry doesn't cut it" said Sanji "You will pay for this"

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto faces Sanji, the owner of the ALL BLUE. What will happen to him?**

**Naruto then sees a teenager nicknamed the "Troublesome Cook". Will he persuade him to join or he will say it's "Troublesome" **

**Bye**


	22. Shikamaru the troublesome cook

piNaruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

ALL BLUE: Head chef's room

"Well, how much do you have to pay for the damages" said Sanji as he strokes his goatee.

"Sorry I could pay for the damages but I'm FLAT broke" said Naruto

Sanji smirks at Naruto

"I see, well then you have to work for the damages" said Sanji as he smokes his Cigar.

"Of course, I want to make things right" said Naruto smiling

"Then it's settled, you will work unpaid for 1 year" said Sanji "After that you are free to go"

"WHAT!!!!!" shouts Naruto

Yellow Flash

Suigetsu and Jugo are repairing the damages that Suigetsu made before. They dance in victory, Sasuke is just taking a nap, Kiba is bored and Sakura is looking at Zabuza's wanted poster.

"God, how long do we have to wait" said Kiba "I bet he has to work for the damages of a whole month"

"Hn, he should've told them at it was the marines instead of being bloody honest" said Sakura

"Hey don't blame him, he got that from his ancestor" said Sasuke and why are you look at the aposter for?"

Sakura then pockets it and smiles nervously

"Oh no reason" said Sakura sheepishly

ALL BLUE: Dining hall

Captain Deidara enters the restaurant; everyone looks at him and murmurs in conversation

"Hey look, it's "Granado" Deidara"

"Yeah, he must be on lunch break"

Deidara then sits on a table and his menu. A teenage boy with a pineapple style ponytail lazily walks to Deidara's table

"What could I give you sir" said the teen lazily

Sanji's room

Naruto put's up o finger.

"Huh, and what does that mean?" said Sanji

"I will only work for you for 1 week" said Naruto

Sanji just laughs

"Ha ha ha, yeah right" said Sanji sarcastically "I weeks labour wouldn't even pay for the repairs and my medical"

"Okay, 2 week" said Naruto

"WHAT? You destroyed my room, my "Orange Book" collection and wounded me, that is a serious offence to a Head Chef you idiot" said Sanji as he bonks Naruto on the head.

"Fine, 3 weeks and that's my final offer" said Naruto

"Talk to my FOOT" said Sanji as he kicks Naruto into a wall.

Yellow Flash

Sasuke is getting hungry and so is Kiba.

"Hey, why would visit the restaurant and get a bite to eat" said Kiba

"Good idea" said Sasuke as he walks to the small boat.

"We will take care of the ship" said Suigetsu

"Yeah, have fun" said Jugo

"Thanks guys" said Sasuke as he, Kiba and Sakura rows to the ALL BLUE.

Dining Hall

Deidara's food has arrived, the lazy teen pours the wine in Deidara's glass. Deidara tries the glass and stops the teen.

"Waiter, this wine" said Deidara "This aroma and texture, could it be the ancient brand that belongs to the infamous Akamichi Clan?"

"Wrong" said the Teen "It's in fact the Nara clan brand"

The teen then gives Deidara a spoon fir his soup.

"Eat up, it taste nice when hot" said teen as he lazily walksaway "By the way, the names Shikamaru and I'm a chef, not a waiter. And don't waste food, it's too troublesome to wash up"

Deidara then hear laughter, he is now humiliated, he slowly eats his soup until he sees a tiny bug on the floor.

"I will show that bastard for humiliating me" said Deidara as he steps on the bug

Sanji's room

Naruto stood up and glares at Sanji

"I refuse to work for a year" said Naruto "I trained to be a pirate far too long and I won't let anyone get in my way"

Sanji smirks at Naruto

"I see, if you really value you time, then there is one thing you could give me" said Sanji

"What is it?" said Naruto

Sanji then took out a saw and smirks at Naruto evilly

"Your leg" said Sanji

"*Gulp* that's pricey" said the terrified Naruto

"Good, know I got your attention" said Sanji as he grins

Dining hall

"Hey, Waiter" shouts Deidara

Shikamaru them looks at Deidara

"I told you I'm not a waiter" said Shikamaru "What could be the problem"

"What is this" said Deidara as he points at the bug in his soup.

"It's a bug" said Shikamaru

Everyone chuckles at Shikamaru

"I know what it is but what is it doing in my soup" said Deidara

"Well I say it's floating of drowning" said Shikamaru "I can't really tell for sure"

Then laughter echoes in the hall as the customers and chefs find it funny. Deidara lost his temper and slams the table, breaking it.

"DON'T MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!!!!" shouts Deidara angrily.

Shikamaru crouches down and sees the soup spilled on the floor, he grabs a few drops of it and glares at Deidara angrily.

"You should've taken the bug off, it would taste good" said Shikamaru "This dish took 3 whole day to perfect and you wasted it"

"SHUT UP, I AM THE CUSTOMER HERE AND I PAID GOOD MONEY TO COME HERE" shouts Deidara

"Can your money satisfy your hunger" said Shikamaru

"What?" said Deidara

"I'm telling you, can your money satisfy your hunger" said Shikamaru as he kicks Deidara in the face.

Sanji's room

The argument didn't go well, Naruto refuses to work for a year so Sanji kicks some sence out of him.

"Come on kid, this is getting old" said Sanji as he lights his fresh new cigar "Just stop being a fool and accept it"

"It's still no" said Naruto "I refuse to work for a whole year"

Sanji growls at Naruto

"Disrespectful runt" said Sanji as he remembers his old mentor

_God I know how old man Zeff feels, God rest his soul_ thought Sanji

Naruto growls at Sanji until he hears Kyuubi

**Kyuubi: Kit just accept it, it's only a year**

Naruto: and let some other pirate beat me to the One Piece? Forget it

Kyuubi sighs as Sanji kicks Naruto in the face.

Dining Hall

Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba enters the ALL BLUE and sees that look like a fight.

"A fight eh" said Sasuke as he, Kiba and Sakura enters and sits on a table.

Shikamaru held Deidara by the neck, he has anger in his eyes.

"You troublesome bastard, no one waste good food in front of me" said Shikamaru "If you ever insult me or the cooks again I will personally kill you"

Then Shikamaru throws Deidara on the ground, Deidara coughs as he can breathe again. The chefs are all shocked at this and shook their heads at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru is at it again"

"Yeah, fighting over wasted food and he goes mental"

"No wonder they call him the 'Troublesome Cook'"

Sasuke raised his eye as he heard that name before.

_No, it couldn't be him _thought Sasuke

Restroom

"The customer of king and we are his servants"

Choji Akamichi, a good friend of Shikamaru and former pirate, now a cook like Shikamaru. He is rehearsing his politeness to the customer and also insults.

"Greeting to you, you damn crooks"

"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK YOU CHEAPSKATE"

"I'm sorry about that"

"You are all pathetic that I laugh at you, HA HA HA"

Choji then leaves the restroom and sees a customer sweatdropped.

"Greeting to you, you damn crook" said Choji "That's our motto"

Dining Room

Choji then enters the dining room

"Yep, another go day in the ALL BLUE, the customer is alway righ...WHAT THE HELL!!!" shouts Choji as he see the mess in the dining room. "SHIKAMARU, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS. WE DON'T ATTACK OUR CUSTOMER, UNLESS THEY DON'T PAY"

"Oh shut up Choji, this bastard wasted very good food and I'm teaching him a lesson" said Shikamaru "And besides, you're a terrible cook Choji"

"Damn it Shikamaru, I have come from a family that created infamous recipes during the shinobi era, so don't bad-mouth me about my cooking skills" said Choji "Also that customer is a Marine Officer, he could close this restaurant for good and Head Chef Sanji will be pissed off about this"

"This bastard deserved to be punished, he wasted food, insulted the cooks and destroyed very good furnature" said Shikamaru

Deidara wipes the blood of his mouth and growls at Shikamaru.

"You bastard, I will close down this restaurant for your assault and battery" said Deidara with a smirk "You hear me? You, this restaurant is Finished, FINISHED"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Deidara.

"Then I will finish you off" said Shikamaru as he walks towards Deidara until he is stopped by Choji and the cooks.

"Shikamaru stop, Sanji will be pissed if you do this" said Choji

"SHUT UP, I WANT TO KILL THIS BASTRAD, HE THINKS HE'S SOME BIGSHOT WHO CAN BOSS EVERYONE AROUND AND THAT PISSES ME OFF" shouts Shikamaru as he is being restrained by the cooks "You dare threaten to shut down this restaurant, the old man dreamt about this restaurant and I will kill anyone who with destroy that"

Deidara is getting scared of Shikamaru, until

CRACK

Naruto and Sanji fell out of the crack on the ceiling. Sanji rubs his head and looks at the big hole.

"Oh look at that, you made a great big hole in the ceiling" said Sanji as he grabs Naruto by the collar "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, PUT ME OUT OF BUSINESS!!!!?"

"HEY, YOU KICKED HE DOWN THROUGH THE FLOOR, SO DON'T BLAME ME FOR IT!!!!!" shouts Naruto at Sanji

"Chef Sanji sir, Shikamaru is at it again" said Choji

"Damn brat" mutters Sanji as he walks towards Shikamaru "Hey Shikamaru, don't tell me you attacked another customer again?"

"Oh shut up old man" said Shikamaru angrily

"Oh tell what to do will ya? For all I did for you and your father and this is the thanks I get? You got to learn to respect you elders, YOU DAMN IDIOT!!!!" said Sanji as he kicks Shikamaru in the face.

Shikamaru growls at Sanji until he notices Naruto

"Naruto, is that you?" said Shikamaru

"Oh, hi Shikamaru" said Naruto

"You know this kid?" said Sanji as he points at Naruto

"Yeah, we were old childhood friends before I joined this dump" said Shikamaru

"Oh and you call my restaurant a dump, you REALLY got to learn some respect, YOU DAMN IDIOT!!!!" said Sanji as he gives Shikamaru another kick in the face.

Deidara smirks at Shikamaru until

"AND YOU, STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT OUR CUSTOMER SERVICE AND GET OUT!!!!" shouts Sanji as he kicks Deidara in the face.

Deidara glares at the Head chef

_Damn, this restaurant is like a mad house. How they treat their customers sickens me, it's like I'm in a pirate ship._

Choji argues with Shikamaru about disrespecting the customers.

"Damn it Shikamaru, don't you know that the customer is the king here?" said Choji

"The only kingly customers are the ones that can stomach the slop you call food" said Shikamaru as he takes out a cigarette to calm him down.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY COOKING!!!!?" shouts Choji

WHACK

Choji and Shikamaru both got kicked by Sanji

"If you want to fight, do it in the kitchen you idiots" said Sanji

Deidara stands up from the floor.

_Are these guys cooks?_ Thought Deidara

"Captain Deidara"

A marine soldier stained in blood rushes to the entrance.

"Bad news, one of the ROOT pirates attacked us and vanished" said the wounded Marine

"WHAT?" said Deidara

"Well we caught him so we can get some information of finding Danzo but he killed 7 of our men and he fled" explained the wounded Marine

"How is this possible? The last time we caught him he was at the brink of starvation, how did he get such strength?" said Deidara

"I'm sorry Captain, I..."

BANG

The wounded marine has been shot, and a silhouette appears by the entrance with a smoking gun in his hand, he the enters the restaurant to reveal himself. He is pale and has black hair. He looks like he hadn't eaten for days.

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto now has to work for a year to pay for the damages he made in the ALL BLUE. Who is that mysterious pirates and why does he look hungry? **

**Bye**


	23. Sai the starving Pirate

piNaruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Dining hall

The pirate slowly walks to an empty table, passing through Deidara. He sits down by a table and looks at a cook.

"I don't what it is, just give some food" said the pirate as he shows his emotion-less face "Come on, this is a restaurant"

Choji walks by to the table.

"Greetings to you, you damn crook" said Choji

Everyone gasps and the pirate smirks at Choji

"I won't ask again, give me some food" said the emontion-less pirate

"Yes of course and how would like to pay for your food?" said Choji

The pirate then points his gun at Choji

"Would a bullet do for you?" said the emotion-less pirate

"So don't have any money?" said Choji angrily

WHAM

Choji slams the pirate to the ground

"Damn Choji, he broke my best table" said Sanji

The emotion-less pirate is now angry, he glares at Choji and grunts in pain as his stomach growls.

"Aw, I can hear your stomach growling" said Choji

"You jerk, give me some food NOW" said the angry pirate

"NO WAY IN HELL SHOULD I GIVE FOOD TO A CHEAPSKATE!!!!" shouts Choji as he kick the pirate in the stomach multiple time.

"*sigh* troublesome" said Shikamaru as he heads for the kitchen.

Sanji sees Shikamaru enters the kitchen and looks away to see Choji beating the pirate up.

WHACK

"GAH" shouts the pirate in pain

"And that is how you get for not paying" said Choji as he crosses his arms.

The customers and cooks cheers for Choji for beating up the starving pirate.

"WOOHOO, YEAH SHOW HIM NOT TO MESS WITH US CHOJI!!!!!"

"YAY CHOJI!!!!!"

Deidara starts to panic and flees.

"YOU ARE ALL MANIACS!!!!!" scream Deidara in fear.

Choji picks up the Starving pirate and throws him out the back door.

Outside the ALL BLUE

Choji throws the starving pirate out the door.

"Thank you for visiting the ALL BLUE and NEVER COME BACK" said Choji as he slams the door.

The starving pirate grunts in pain as he stomach growls again.

"Damn it, if was not so weak I could me eating and HE should be out here on the floor" said the starving pirate.

Naruto exits the ALL BLUE and sees the starving pirate on the floor.

"Hey, you wouldn't be hungry aren'you" asked Naruto

"No I am not, go away and leave me" said the starving pirate until he sees a plate of food and a glass of water in front of him.

Shikamaru gave the food to the starving pirate and sits down to smoke his cigarette.

"Eat up" said Shikamaru

"No thank, please take this stuff away from me" said the starving pirate "I won't accept your charity"

"Shut up and eat, to those who as hungry is a customer" said Shikamaru

"Sorry but I'm not a customer" said the Starving pirate "Please take this away and leave here to die"

Shikamaru sighs at the pirate.

"Listen, I don't really care about that, it's my duty as a cook to feed those who are hungry, starvation is just to troublesome and you need to eat in order to survive for your future" said Shikamaru

The pirate looks at Shikamaru in amazement of what he said, he then takes the food and shoves it in his mouth. He raves the food as he hadn't had any food for days.

"Thank you" said the pirate as he sobs in gratitude "Thank you for your wishdom as I though I had no purpose of life anymore"

The pirate continues to eat the food.

"Oh god is delicious, I never had this kind of food in my life" said Pirate as he smile in relief to be life "I give my complements to the chef"

Shikamru grin at the pirate and smokes his cigarette.

"No problem" said Shikamaru

Naruto smiles as he just found himself a cook of the Yellow Flash.

"Look like I found myself a cook" said Naruto as he jumps off the upper level and lands to the groung level where Shikamaru and the pirate are "You're pretty lucky to be alive"

"Hey Naruto" said Shikamaru lazily

Naruto chuckles at Shikamaru

"Yep, you still haven't changed a bit Shikamaru" said Naruto "Aprat from the fact that you smoke now"

"Yeah, I blame the old man and Captain Asuma" said Shikamaru as he throws away the cigarette butt in the sea and took out a fresh cigarette "I hears you attacked the ALL BLUE, damn idiot"

"Hey, that was an accident; the marines fired a cannonball at us. I tried to stop it when it back fired and hit the ALL BLUE" explained Naruto

"Yeah I believe you, ate the Nine-Nine fruit and gained the power of Fleet Admiral Kyuubi" said Shikamaru "So, you are our new chore-boy then"

"Yeah but I'm trying to convince the old man to lower it into a week of so" said Naruto

"Don't bother, he is always that stubborn and protective of this place" said Shikamaru

"This restaurant is his treasure, he named it after the legendary All Blue"

"I heard that there is no waiters in the restaurant, why is that?" said Naruto

"They quitted when some pirate enters to get something to eat, but the cook remained here because they are tough ingnorant bastards, especially Choji" said Shikamaru

Naruto grin at Shikamaru, he hadn't seen Shikamaru and Choji for a while now, then he noticed some thing.

"Oh yeah, I'm also here to ask you to join my crew, I need a cook and you convinced me to ask you, so what do you say?" said Naruto

"Thanks for the offer but unfortunately I have to decline" said Shikamaru "I have to stay here, I have a good reason to be here and I can't go and join you" said Shikamaru "Thanks for asking though"

"I refuse" said Naruto

"Refuse what?" said Shikamaru

"I refuse your refusal, you are my new cook" said Naruto

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE, MY PIRATE DAYS ARE OVER WHEN I BECAME A COOK" Shouts Shikamaru angrily

"YOU ARE ALWAYS A PIRATE WHATEVER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" shouts Naruto

"GRR YOU ARE…THE MOST TROUBLESOME BLONDE, EVEN MORE TROUBLESOME THAN INO AND THE OLD MAN" shouts Shikamaru

"BETTER TROUBLESOME THAN A LAZYARSE SUCH AS YOURSELF!!!!" shouts Naruto

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Shouts Shikamaru

"Erm, excuse me?" said the pirate

"WHAT?!!!!!" shouts Shikamaru and Naruto

"My name is Sai of the ROOT pirates and I wouldn't mind asking" said the pirate known as Sai as he looks at Naruto "Are you a pirate?"

"Yes I am" said Naruto in pride.

"Tell me, what is your purpose of being a pirate?" said Sai

"To search for the legendary One piece" said Naruto

"I see, but the looks of you I say that you don't really have a big crew" said Sai

"Nope I only got 3 and Shikamaru is the 4th member" said Naruto

"HEY, DON'T COUNT ME AS A MEMBER, IDIOT" shouts Shikamaru

Sai sighs as he drinks his glass of water.

"Well, let me give you some friendly advice since you look like a nice kid" said Sai "Don't go to the Grand Line, it's filled with unknown dangers that you couldn't possibly imagine"

"Well tell me them and I can avoid them" said Naruto

"I can't…I don't remember" said Sai as he held his head in fear. "Also if you go there without a cook, you wouldn't last there in a week"

Kitchen

The cooks are all cooking dishes of the paying customers.

"Is the order for table 5 ready?"

"Yeah, it's here"

"Take it to them, I'm busy"

Choji is busy chopping and gutting the fish while his father Choza chops up the vegetables.

"I heard that pirate you beat up is a ROOT pirate" said Choza

"So?" said Choji

"SO?!!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, HE WORKS FOR PIRATE ADMIRAL DANZO OF THE ROOT PIRATES" Shouts Choza "I remember him when I was an apprentice pirate, he commanded 50 ships in his command, he slaughtered many innocent lives and stole great treasures around the east blue. He is truly a monster"

"So, I are you saying that I should just let that cheapskate get what he want, so he could see how good the customer service is for giving away food for free?" said Choji as he swig on a bottle of Akamichi's famous wine "Blagh, I'm not scared of some crippled old man who los an eye and missing an arm"

"You're a fool Choji" said Choza

"Oh shut it Fatso" said Choji

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Shouts Choza

Then they started to fight, the cooks stops and enjoys the 2 Akamichis wrestling in the kitchen.

"YEAH, KICK HIS ASS CHOZA"

"TAKE HIM DOWN CHOJI"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!!" shouts Sanji as he enters the kitchen "Stop fighting like idiots and get back to your cooking"

"YES CHEF SANJI SIR" shout the cooks as they continue to cook.

"And where the hell is Shikamaru and that Chore-boy?" said Sanji.

Outside ALL BLUE

Sai prepares to leave and sees Naruto

"Thank for the advice but I'm still going there" said Naruto

"I know, I can't stop you as I am just a stranger" said Sai "I just hope you would like to know the danger of the grand line"

"SHIKAMARU, CHORE-BOY" shouts Sanji as he went outside "Stop slacking an get back to work"

Sanji then sees an empty plate. Sai felt guilty about this.

"Sorry, I got you in trouble now that you gave me a free meal" said Sai "Now you are gonna get yelled at or get fired at"

Shikamaru then throw the plate in the water, Sai widen his eyes at this.

"There, he won't yell at me if there is no evidence" said Shikamaru "You take care Sai"

Sai nods as he sails away.

"Thank you Shikamaru, I hope I could visits here sometimes" said Sai

"I'll save you a table" said Shikamaru

"SHIKAMARU, CHOREBOY" shouts Sanji

"Alright, hold your horses old man" Shikamaru as he enters ALL BLUE with Naruto.

Kitchen

Naruto puts on an apron an starts his duty as Chore-boy, actually he is just sitting there picking his nose and listening to the cooks arguing.

"Is the dessert ready"

"Was I surrpose to make that?"

" no it was I?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yeah"

"THAT IT, YOU ARE GOING DOWN"

Naruto still picking his nose until

"WILL STOP PICKING YOUR NOSE AND DO THE DISHES OR SOMETHING" shout the cooks.

Naruto does the dishes, he learned to do the dishes by Teuchi Ichiraku when he didn't pay for his ramen and has to wash the dishes to pay for his ramen.

"Hey Choji, where the hell is Shikamaru?" said one of the cooks

"How should I know, I'm not his mother you know" said Choji

"Oh don't mention his mother Son" said Choza as he shudders

Naruto as finished the dishes, he then takes a brush and sweeps the floor saying "excuse me" and "Pardon me" as he passes through the cooks and sweeps the floor.

"Hey Naruto, give this to table 6" said Choji as he gives the tray of food to Naruto

"Okay" said Naruto

Choji then sees and dropped his jaw to see the kitchen completely spotless.

"I think Chef Sanji should give him a promotion, he's amazing" said Choji

"Well, he does learn a few thing apart from pirating, you should try his cooking" said Choza as he remembers the day Naruto cooked.

(Flashback 7 years)

Naruto visited Captain Akamichi so he could learn how to cook, on his first go; Choza tasted it and was amazed.

"Oh my god Naruto, you are a pro" said Choza

"Thank you Captain Choza" said the 9 year old Naruto

(Flashback ended)

"He is a real pro when it comes to cooking" said Choza

"Well, we will test him in the kitchen and let Sanji be the judge" said Choji as he and the cooks chuckles evilly.

Dining room

Naruto carries the tray to table 6, he then sees his crew sitting there.

"Oh my god, what are you doing there" said Naruto

"What does it look like?" said Sasuke "We're having lunch"

"But you started without me" said Naruto with a pout

"Serves you right for damaging the restaurant" said Sakura as she drinks her water.

"Well, well if it isn't that troublesome Uchiha" said Shikamaru

"And if it isn't the lazyarse" said Sasuke as he smirks at the pissed off face of Shikamaru.

"Grr you know that I hate it when you call me that, Teme" said Shikamaru angrily

"Yep" said Sasuke "It's a shame that you refused our temporary former Captain's offer, you are a good, even rival Naruto's skills"

"Naruto can Cook?" said Kiba and Sakura

"Oh yeah, he was put in charge in the kitchens and cleaning at our old ship" said Sasuke

"Then your search of finding a cook is over" said Shikamaru

"Actually, Naruto is out captain, not out cook" said Sasuke "He is not that good on multitasking"

"Hn, it I could join you but I have something stopping me" said Shikamaru as he crosses his arms.

"And that something would be me right?" said Sanji as he walks in. "Shikamaru, maybe you should quit this job and join this young lad's crew"

"What?" said Shikamaru

ROOT pirate base

Sai returns to the ROOT pirate base, in the shadows is a man in his 70s his face half covered in bandages and missing an arm.

"Ah Sai, you have returned" said the Bandaged man

"Lord Danzo, I'm sorry that I'm late" said Sai "I was weak of hunger that I couldn't move, but I was saved"

"Saved eh?" said Danzo "I am losing my men and I am weak to even move, could you take us to regain our former strengths?"

"Yes Lord Danzo" said Sai as he smirks "I will take you to ALL BLUE"

**Cliffhanger**

**Danzo is revealed, what will happen to ALL BLUE.**

**I made Danzo the Don Kreig in this story because they are both tyrants.**

**Bye**


	24. Admral Danzo of the ROOT Pirate Fleet

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Dining Room

Shikamaru glares at Sanji angrily, Sanji know that stare it's was the same look the made when Zeff told him to quit being a cook.

"Give me one reason why I should quit, Old man" said Shikamaru

"You're lazy, you damage tables and chair, being disrespectful to the customers and you pick on fights" said Sanji "Also the cook avoid you like you have the plague or something, I think it's best that you stop being a cook and join this young lads crew or whatever"

"So that's it, you think you can get rid of me, but I got something to say to you" said Shikamaru as he grabs Sanji by the collar "I am staying"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GRABBING YOUR BOSS LIKE THAT" shouts Sanji until he kicks Shikamaru right at the table the 9 beast pirates are sitting at. "SHOW SOME RESPECT, YOU IDIOT"

CRASH

Shikamaru crashes the table, Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura managed to save their food in time. Shikamaru growls and walks away and points at Sanji

"I am staying and taking over this restaurant until the day you die" said Shikamaru

"Until the day I die? Ha, I still got a 100 year left in me of kicking your ass you idiot" said Sanji as he smirks

_Damn I sound like Old man Zeff_ thought Sanji

Sanji then gets a new table.

"I apologise about the trouble Miss" said Sanji as he is being polite to Sakura "And to make is up to you, I will give you a dessert of your choice for free"

"Really?" said Sakura with stars in her eyes.

"Of course" said Sanji happily until he sees Naruto sitting on the table "HEY, GET BACK TO WORK CHORE-BOY!!!"

Naruto panics and rushes to the kitchen.

4 days later

Naruto is now in a chef's uniform and prepares making delicious dishes for the customers, the reviews were good and Sanji was pleased of this he even liked Naruto's cooking and that surprised the cooks.

(Flashback 3 days ago)

Naruto is being tested by Sanji, if he likes the food then he is made a cook. Naruto then takes some recipes and spices and prepares a dish. 30 minutes later the dish is ready and Sanji tries it, Sanji widened his eyes and gasped.

"Head Chef Sanji, what's wrong" said one of the cooks

"My taste buds, they're working again and this dish is delicious" said Sanji as he continues eating "I lost my sense of taste 26 years ago due to my smoking but they returned by the taste of this excellent dish, congratulations Naruto you are now my new cook"

"HOORAY FOR NARUTO" shouts the cooks as they pick him up and cheers for his excellent cooking skills.

(Flashback ends)

Business is good as the customers enjoyed the food, Naruto even told the other cook how to improve in with the cooking since he is working here for a year.

"I'm quite impressed in you cooking Naruto" said Sanji "Who taught you to cook like that?"

"I was tutored by Captain Choza, at my first try he was impressed and loved my cooking" said Naruto as he cuts the vegetables.

"Really, if you aren't a pirate I could hire you as one of my cooks, it would be a shame to lose you once your labours are done" said Sanji as he looks to see the vegetables are running low "Naruto, go get more vegetables"

"Okay" said Naruto as he leaves the kitchen.

Outside the ALL BLUE

Naruto exits the kitchens to get more vegetables out the storage rooms. He then sees the Yellow Flash in the fog.

"Hey Naruto, how long do we have to stay like this?" said Kiba

"Just wait a little longer, I'm trying to persuade the old man to make me work for a week" said Naruto as enters the storage rooms.

"Well hurry up" said Kiba as he sighs and looks at Sasuke "I was surprised that Naruto was a cook"

"Yeah, but he said that coking was not that exciting and he wanted to be a pirate" said Sasuke "I don't blame him, being a pirate is great"

Sakura is looking at the wanted poster of Zabuza "mist Demon" Momochi, the fog reminds her of that tragic day.

(Flashback 11 years ago)

BOOM

A tangerine haired woman in her mid 30s falls to the ground dead as a tall figure in the mist laughs.

5 year old Sakura witnessed her stepmother's death.

"MOMMY NOOOOO!!!!!!" screams Sakura and cries

(Flashback ends)

Sakura cries at that memory and wipes away the tears, trying to be strong.

_Am nearly there_ thought Sakura

Naruto exits the storage room with a crate of vegetables when he sees a shadow in the fog, the shadow reveals to be a ship. The ship is completely huge, perhaps can carry at least 2000 men. The customers shivers in fear as the see the jolly roger, it is a skull with a bandage over it's eye and a konoha pirate symbol gashed in red lines.

"Whoa, that is huge" said Naruto as Shkiamaru arrives to see the ship mooring by the ALL BLUE. "Is Sai sending is crew to the ALL BLUE for out kindness?"

"I seriously doubt it" said Shikamaru "I've heard of Danzo from my father before he died, he is a ruthless killer"

The fog lifts and sees what shocked Naruto and Shikamaru, the ship is heavily damaged, the mast snapped, the sails ripped apart and the figure head of a dragon of disfigured.

"Whoa, what happened to it" said Naruto "Did they hit a hurricane?"

"By the look of those slashes and crushing damage, I don't think it was done by a man-made attack like cannon-fire" said Shikamaru

"Maybe they were attacked by a sea monster and escaped" said Naruto

Dining hall

The hall was quiet, everyone was terrified as the Great Admiral Danzo has arrived. They can hear footsteps as Danzo is getting closer and closer. The door opens as 2 figures appear at the entrance, Sai carries the Great Admiral Danzo to the enterance. Everyone gasp to see what they didn't expect to see, Danzo looks weak of hunger as he hadn't eaten for days.

"Please, I need some food" said Danzo weakly "I have money, lots of money. I don't care what it is as long as I eat"

Danzo then collapses to the ground.

"LORD DANZO" said Sai in worry, he then looks at everyone "Please can't you see, he'll die unless he gets something to eat, please I beg you"

Sai show desperation in his eyes as Danzo is slowly dying.

"HA HA HA HA, I haven't laughed that hard in a long time" said Choji "So, the Great Admiral Danzo has fallen, let us call the marines so they can arrest him"

"Please, we're customers this time" said Sai desperately

"Do you think I look stupid, we'll never know what will happen if he regain his strength" said Choji

"He's right he might kill us the steal from us"

"Yeah, let him starve"

"We will wait for the marines to deal with him"

"I won't do anything" said Danzo as he bows like a begger "I promise"

"Lord Danzo, don't" said Sai "You are a king, don't lower yourself into a common begger"

"I sweat I will leave once I get something to eat" said Danzo "I'll take the scrapes, anything please"

"HA, like hell I would get you anythi…"

WHAM

Choji was kicked by Shikamaru and Naruto

"You are in our way" said Shikamaru

"Yeah, this plate is burning my hands" said Naruto as he holds a place of spaghetti bolognaise and a bottle of Akamichi wine.

Naruto gives the plate to Danzo

"Here you go sir" said Naruto "Bon appetite"

"Thank you child" said Danzo as he hungrily eats the food and drinks the wine.

Choza rushes down to stop them.

"SHIKAMARU, NARUTO GET THAT FOOD AWAY FROM HIM" shouts Choza is terror "Don't you know how that is? It all started 16 years ago, after the death of Pirate king Luffy and the worlds notorious pirates, Danzo betrayed the Konoha pirate so he could get his hands on the Kyuubi class Nine-Nine fruit. But he failed to do so, he fled with 5000 men on his side and sailed to the grand line to claim the one piece"

Danzo puts down the wine bottle and stood up.

"RAAAH!!!!!" roars Danzo as he punches Shikamaru and kicks Naruto to the floor. Danzo smirks as his strength is back "That was delicious, thank you very much boy"

Naruto stood on one knee and glares at Danzo.

"Lord Danzo, we agreed not to do this" said Sai until Danzo grabbed his arm and crushes it "AGHHH!!!!!"

"I can feel my old strength returning" said Danzo as he lets go of Sai's arm.

The customers the run away in fear and boards onto their ships to escape Danzo. Danzo glares at the cooks and looks around at the dining hall.

"Nice ship you have there" said Danzo "I believe that I will take it"

The cooks are shocked at what Danzo said, he is about to steal the ALL BLUE from them.

"But before I do that, I have a small task for you cooks. I want you to cook me 100 meals so I could get them to my crew" said Danzo "They are dying of hunger and some are seriously wounded, I have lost to many men right now"

"YOU WANT US TO FEED OUR EXECUTIONORS, ARE YOU CRAZY DANZO I WILL NEVER DO THAT" shouts Choza

"You misunderstand this is not a request, it's an order" said Danzo "DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW, NO ONE DEFIES ME!!!!!!"

The cooks flinch at the anger of Danzo, Danzo sighs as he waits for the meals to be cooked. Shikamaru then stood up and walks to the kitchen.

"Shikamaru, where are you going" said Choza

"To kitchen, I have 100 meals to cook" said Shikamaru

"Good, hop to it" said Danzo as he smirks and then frowns to see the cooks surround Shikamaru, pointing Knives at him.

"Tell me Shikamaru, are you a spy of Danzo's" said one of the cooks

"No" said Shikamaru

"Then why help that tyrant" said one of the cooks

"It is my duty as a cook to feed the hungry, is it wrong for me to feed them or let them starve" said Shikamaru, until

WHACK

Choji punches Shikamaru in the face.

"Damn it Shikamaru you really are a troublesome cook" said Choji as he looks at Danzo "I wouldn't worry about it, we are the cooks of the ALL BLUE, we were fighting pirates ever since, yeah sure it's Danzo but he is only one man."

Choji the takes out a shrimp-shaped bazooka.

"I hope you have room for dessert, because here comes the secret recipe" said Choji as he fires the bazooka at Danzo

BOOM

"LORDS DANZO" shouts Sai as he sees Danzo being shot.

The dust clears to see Danzo with his bandages off and revealed his missing arm, it is bandaged but blowing in red. His other eyes is red and with the same details as Sasuke's red eyes.

"I got to say that was the WORST DESSERT I'VE EVER TASTED" shouts Danzo as he takes out his pistols and fires at the cooks. "NO ONE DEFIES ME!!!!!!!"

He cooks then falls to the ground, wounded by Danzo's bullets.

"Now I will ask you one more time" said Danzo "Cook me 100 meals or die"

The cooks are terrified at Danzo as he loads up hi pistols and points at

Sanji appears with a large bag and presents it to Danzo.

"Here, 100 meals for you" said Sanji

Danzo widened his eyes to see who is is.

"You're…Black leg Sanji of the Straw hats" said Danzo in shock.

Sanji nods at this, Naruto was also shocked at this too. He is Sanji of the Straw hats.

"I can't believe my eye to see Black leg Sanji, you were known for your use of legs that could shatter stones and break backs. You are a master of black leg martial arts, hence the nickname "Black leg Sanji" said Danzo "I also you horribly scarred you face in the battle of Marineford, shame that no women can see your handsome face"

"Hey, chicks dig scars, plus you are worse than me Danzo" said Sanji

"Now that I met you I will take that log book about you journey to the Grand Line" said Danzo

Naruto was amazed at this

"You went to the Grand Line old man" said Naruto

"Yes, I do have a log book about my journey to the grand line, 2 years of sailing to the Grand Line and the secret location to the All Blue, but I will never surrender it to the likes of you Danzo" said Sanji "I've heard that you sailed to the Grand Line and returned within the weak with only one ship"

Danzo growled at this.

"Yes I did, that is because I lacked one thing: knowledge, I need to know the dangers of the Grand Line so I could locate the One Piece" said Danzo "AND I WILL BE RULER OF THE WHOLE OCEANS!!!!!!"

"No way, I'm gonna be king of the pirates, not you" said Naruto as he points at Danzo

"Be careful of what you say kid or will regret it" said Danzo

"I want because it's true" said Naruto "I will defeat you if you are planning of getting the One Piece because that is mine"

Danzo glares at Nauro and smirks as he sees Sasuke and Kiba glaring at him.

"Heh, HA HA HA HA HA, so that is one of your crew members" said Danzo "It's not that big"

"There is only 5 of us" said Naruto

"DON'T ME AS ONE IDIOT!!!!" shouts Shikamaru

Danzo smirks as he grabs the bag of food.

"I'm going to give this food to my crew, if you want to stay, it's your funeral" said Danzo as he leaves.

Sai then cries in guilt.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, I didn't want this to happen" said Sai

"Don't worry about it" said Shikamaru

Naruto then looks at Sai

"Hey, if you went to the Grand Line, why didn't you remember?" asked Naruto to Sai

"I could see clearly, I though it was a nightmare" said Sai "During our 7th day voyage, there was a storm, a terrible one. Then suddenly the skies turn red and the moon painted black as midnight. And HE showed up, the last thing I remember was he red eyes"

Sasuke widened his he knows that person and his at the Grand Line

"Black Moon Uchiha" said Sasuke

"You know him?" said Naruto

"Yes, he is my goal of being Captain of the Uchiha pirates" said Sasuke

Naruto then remembers the part of Sasuke's introduction when he and Sasuke were apprentice pirates.

_To surpass my Brother and become Captain of the Uchiha Pirates_

"He's you brother, isn't he" said Naruto

"Yes, he and his cronies murdered my family and crew" said Sasuke "I will surpass him and take _Sharingan_" said Sasuke

ROOT Pirate Ship

The ROOT pirates are ravishing the food, they are new strong and cheers in relief.

"HOORAY, WE'RE SAVED" shouts the ROOT pirates.

Danzo smirks to see his crew relieved.

"I'm to hear that your okay, because I need a strong crew when we go back to the Grand Line.

The ROOT pirates gasp in shock to hear that.

"But Admiral, why would you go back?" said one of the ROOT pirates

BOOM

That ROOT pirate was killed by gunshot by Danzo

"Point taken, anymore questions?" said Danzo

The ROOT pirates then put on their mask and yells out a war cry as they charges to the ALL BLUE, until

BOOM

The ROOT pirate ship snaps in half and exploded in pieces, 10% of the surviving ROOT pirate are killed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" shouted Danzo

"The ship is snaped in half and slowly sinking" said one of the ROOT pirates

"WHAT!!!?" shouts Danzo as the ship sinks.

Then in the fog, a black ship sails towards the ROOT pirate ship. it's the _Sharingan_, the imfamous pirate ship that once owned by Captain Fugaku "Scourge" Uchiha. In the bridge of the Sharingan is a man in his 20s, he had black hair tied into a ponytail.

Sasuke exits the ALL BLUE and sees what terrified and angered him.

"It's him…Black Moon" said Sasuke

**Cliffhanger**

**Black Moon Uchiha reveals him self, what will Sasuke do? Prepare for the duel against brother, a fight of who will claim the Sharingan.**

**Bye**


	25. Clash between Brothers

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

ROOT Pirate shipwreck

The ship slowly sinks to the bottom of the sea, some remains floats, the ROOT pirates can see the Sharingan sailing closer; they can see the crew with there intimidating red eyes. The captain of the Uchiha Pirates approaches and shows his red eyes too, but his eyes are different than the other Uchiha pirate, it has a strange pattern that resembles an old shinobi that they used before guns were invented: Shuriken.

"Why, why chase us when we left the Grand Line" said on of the RROT pirates

"I'm just killing time" said the Uchiha Captain.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba watches the ROOT pirate attack the captain, until they hear cries of help from the sea.

"BROTHER SASUKE, HELP US" shouts Suigetsu and Jugo as they held on some drift wood.

"Suigetsu, Jugo why are you guarding the Yellow Flash" said Naruto as he helps Suigetsu and Jugo on board the ALL BLUE.

"It's sister Sakura, she stole the ship" said Suigetsu

"WHAT!!!!!??" shouts Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba

"It all happened 5 minutes after Danzo arrived…" said Suigetsu

(Flashback)

Suigetsu and Jugo cleans up the Yellow Flash until they see Sakura looking Zabuza's

"Hey sister Sakura, what are you looks at" said Suigetsu

Sakura then hides the wanted poster and laughs nervously.

"Oh it's nothing" said Sakura

Suiget then swipes the wanted poster off Sakura's hands and whistles in amazement.

"*whistle* that is a big one, but Sister Sakura I think you are thinking to big" said Suigetsu

"Yeah Zabuza has quite a reputation" said Jugo "I started to lay low for a while but then he starts causing havoc in a small village, I heard that he murdered a member of the straw hat that laid low from the marines, such a tragic story"

"Yeah, she was a great Navigator and a skilled thief too" said Suigetsu "But that was 11 years ago now, anyway Saku..."

Suigetsu sees Sakura get a new clean T-shirt

"Could you gentlemen avert your eyes for a moment while I change?" said Sakura

"Sure" said Suigets and Jugo as they turn around

"Hey Jugo, maybe we should take a tiny peep" whispers Suigetsu

"Yeah, she wouldn't know" whispers Jugo

"Okay on the count of 3, 1.2…"

"AGHH!!!!" screams Suigetsu and Jugo as they were push overboard by Sakura "SISTER SAKURA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"What does it look like, I'm stealing from pirates" said Sakura "I never really agreed to join a pirate crew, that was all an act to get their treasure, and now it's time for me to leave, bye guy"

The Yellow flash then sails away; Suigetsu then sees the Sharingan attack the ROOT pirate ship.

(Flashback)

"…and that what happened, Sister Sakura betrayed us" said Suigetu as he cries.

Sasuke growls at this

"That pink-haired bitch, I knew she was up to no good" said Sasuke

"And to think we trsted her" said Kiba angrily

Naruto sighs at this and Suigetsu

"Suigetsu, is you boat here?" said Naruto

"Yes, why do you ask Brother Naruto?" said Suigetsu

"Because we are following the Yellow Flash and get out Navigator back" said Naruto

"Forget it Naruto, she's not worth it" said Sasuke

"NO, she's the only Navigator I can trust" said Naruto

Sasuke sighs and nods

"Aye Captain" said Sasuke as he, jumps on the small boat and looks at Naruto "Aren't you coming?"

"I can't, I need to stay here and protect the ALL BLUE and perhaps persuade Shikamaru to join" said Naruto "I'll met you there"

Sasuke nods and sails to follow the Yellow Flash, until the skies turn red and the sun gone black.

"Go on without me" said Sasuke as he grew wings and flies to the Sharingan.

Sharingan

Sasuke lands on the Sharingan and sees Captain Black Moon Uchiha face to face.

"Hello..brother" said Black Moon

"Itachi" said Sasuke as he point his sword at him "I've been searching for you"

"Indeed, ever since you were born, you and twin sister wanted to be Captain of the Sharingan" said Itachi as he draws out his sword "Let us test if you are worthy of gaining that title, brother"

"Yes, lets" said Sasuke as he charges at Itachi.

The battle between the 2 brothers has begun, they clash swords against each other, Itachi is having no problem against Sasuke as Sasuke swipes and strikes like a madman.

"Honestly Sasuke you fight like a madman, you aren't defending yourself properly" said Itachi.

"Well, how about this" said Sasuke as changes style and swipes his blade at Itachi but was blocked.

"Impressive, but you failed to strike me Sasuke, you are always the weakest in the family, just like our ancestor" said Itachi

"He was weak because of his lust of power, I won't follow the same path, I am here to take away that your don't proudly deserve" said Sasuke as he lunges at Itachi until

"GAH" said Sasuke as he was stabbed in the chest

"You're a fool Sasuke, you should just walk away and forget out this" said Itachi as takes his blade out of Sasuke

"No, I will be Captain of the Uchiha pirates and aid by Naruto's side when he become King of the pirates" said Sasuke panting in pain.

"Such a selfless gesture, Father would be proud of you" said Itachi

"Don't talk about father, he died by your hands and your blade" said Sasuke angrily as he remembers that day of Itachi's betrayal.

(Flashback 8 years ago)

Uchiha Pirate Base

Fugaku "Scourge" Uchiha is training is Twins, Itachi and Itomé.

"Don't leave an opening, always be defensive" said Fugaku as he fights with Itachi and Itomé until he disarms them. "Don't hesitate to kill or your enemy will kill you, lesson ended"

Itachi and Itomé leaves to freashen up, Fugaku smiles and shouts.

"Sasuke, I know you're here, come out" said Fugaku in a calm tone.

8 year old Sasuke enters the room and sees his father smiling.

"You need work on your eavesdropping son" said Fugaku

"I just wanted to see you and older siblings fight" said Sasuke as he drops his head.

Fugaku sighs at this.

"Sasuke we been through this, you are too young to know the ways of being a pirate" said Fugaku

"But you were my age when you learned to be a pirate" said Sasuke

"That is because my father is a stubborn old man, he stresses me and you deceased uncle Ventus to be great pirates" said Fugaku "I've seen Ventus die with my own eyes that I breaks my heart to see him die in his first voyage"

"So you are just being cautious about me" said Sasuke

"Yes, I love you and your brother and sister so much that if they died before me I wouldn't forgive myself, perhaps in 2 years or so I will train you" said Fugaku "Now go to the kitchens and help your mother"

"Yes father" said Sasuke as he leaves to the kitchen.

Fugaku smiles as he leaves to his ship for inspection.

Kitchen

Sasuke enters the kitchen to help his mother Mikoto, she to is a pirate but retired hen she had Itachi and Itomé, she is now a caring mother of 3.

"Oh hello Sasuke, you're here to help me" said Mikoto

"Yes mother" said sasuke as he helps Mikoto with the dishes.

5 minutes later, Mikoto then makes Sasuke lunch. Sasuke eats it and drinks his juice.

"I've heard you've been peeping in your father's training" said Mikoto

"I just wanted to see what it's like to be a pirate" said Sasuke

Mikoto chuckles and ruffles Sasuke hair.

"I think you make a wonderful pirate" said Mikoto

"But why won't Father train me?" said Sasuke

"He is worried that you would die in you first voyage, inexperienced pirate do get caught and executed for piracy" said Mikoto

"I understand, father is traing older brother and sister for 4 years now" said Sasuke "I just wanted to follow my dream" said Sasuke

"And what dream is that?" said Mikoto

"To be Captain of the Uchiha pirates, just father is" said Saskuke.

Mikoto smiles at Sasuke and takes the empty plate to the sink.

"Then follow your dream Sasuke, dreams are good for the heart, just the Pirate King succeed on his dream and so did his crew" said Mikoto

"Thank you mother" said Sasuke as he leaves the kitchen to play.

Sharingan

Fugaku boards the ship, to his family he kind and caring, but to his crew he is coldhearted and intimidating, giving him the nickname "Scourge".

"You are all scum, you call yourselves pirates" said Fugaku "HA, you all look like Nancy-boys, I want you to be cruel, intimidating and ruthless, IS THAT CLEAR!!!!!"

"AYE CAPTAIN UCHIHA" said the Uchiha pirates.

"I want this ship completely spotless that I can see my reflection off it" said Fugaku as he leaves the Sharingan.

Fugaku then sees Sasuke playing "pirate" with his friends. He smiles as he imagines what would Sasuke would be like as a professional pirate and that hit him.

"ITOMÉ" shouts Fugaku

"Yes father?" said Itomé

"I want you to teach only the basics of swordsmanship, I've decided that he is ready" said Fugaku

"But father, he is to young" said Itomé

"Yes I know but I'm started to feel mean to Sasuke" said Fugaku

"Of course you are, you're Captain "Scourge" Uchiha, the cruel ruthless pirate of Konoha" said Itomé

"Only to my crew and enemies, not at my family" said Fugaku "Besides, he feels lonely and he needs his older sister to watch over him while I'm gone" said Fugaku

"What about Itachi" said Itomé

"I don't trust him, I'm starting to believe that history would repeat itself" said Fugaku

Itomé understood this, she learned the history of her family, her ancestor's brother betrayed him and murdered his clan, leaving him alone.

"I will obey, Father" said Itomé as she walks towards to Sasuke.

"Thank you Itomé, I knew can count on you, soon you will take over to be the first female Uchiha Captain" said Fugaku as he boards the Sharingan.

Without them knowing, Itachi glares at Itomé for being the successor of the Uchiha pirates.

_I won't lose to you Itomé_ though Itachi as he leaves.

Uchiha Dojo

Itomé gives Sasuke bamboo swords to practice, she told him that he wil teach Sasuke basic swordmanship first.

"After that I could teach you how to load up and fire a pistol" said Itomé "Is that understood?"

"Yes Big Sister and thank you for teaching me" said Sasuke

"You're welcome" said Itomé as she smiles at Sasuke, then she puts on a defensive stance "Now attack without hesitation"

Night

The training ended and Sasuke was taken to bed, Itomé tugs Sasuke in and kisses him goodnight.

"Thank you for training me big sister" said Sasuke

"You're welcome, now rest as tomorrow is a busy day" said Itomé

As Itomé was about to leave…

BOOM

SMASH

"BLACKGUARD"

CLASH

Itomé and Sasuke can hear clashes and gutshots, Itomé told Sasuke to stay in his room while she checks what is going on. Sasuke jumps out of bed and looks to see what is going on.

There is a mutiny, the Uchiha Pirates are fighing each other over the fact which should be the new Captain: Itachi or Itomé.

Fugaku crosses swords against Itachi. Itachi caused the mutiny and many Uchihas are killed.

"You treachous dog, for all I did for you Itachi AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME!!!!" shouts Fugaku until "GAH!!!!!

Itachi plunges his sword into Fugaku's chest and takes away his captain's coat.

"You are a fool father, letting my sister be captain and not me" said Itachi as the skies turn red and the moon became black.

"I chose her because she is kind-hearted and wise, you are not ready for that responsibility yet" said Fugaku as he is slowly dying.

"You really are a fool" said Itachi as he and his new cronies leave and sails away with the sharingan.

"FATHER!!!" shouts Sasuke as he rushes down and hugs him.

"S-Sasuke, I'm sorry" said Fugaku "Looks like I won't be teaching you anything"

"It's alright, I'll join a pirate crew and learn from the captain" said Sasuke

"God lad, I'm proud of you son" said Fugaku as he drew his last breath and dies peacefully, Captain Fugaku "Scourge" Uchiha is now dead.

Sasuke cries by his dead father, Itomé hugs her weeping brother, she just found that their mother was presumed dead as her body was never found.

"I will stop you Itachi and I will be Captain of the Uchiha Pirates" said Sasuke angrily.

(Flashback end)

Sasuke then lift his sword and puts on an offensive stance.

"I sweat on my father's grave, I will surpass you Itachi" said Sasuke as he charges at Itachi

"Then die trying…little brother" said Itachi as he charges at Sasuke.

As the 2 brothers charges with their killing blow, Itachi's made contact. Sasuke turns to face Itachi and spreads his arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Itachi

"I failed to surpass you and a scar on a back is an insult to a pirate Captain such as you" said Sasuke in defeat.

"Indeed" said Itachi as he slashes at Sasuke.

Sasuke then falls overboard and sinks to the bottom as he lost his ability to swim when he ate the Nine-Nine fruit.

"BROTHER SASUKE" shouts Suigetsu as they dives to save Sasuke

"SASUKE" shouts Naruto as he jumps on the Sharingan.

Itachi then looks at Naruto

"So you're my little brother's comrade" said Itachi as Naruto growls at him "I wouldn't worry, he is still alive. His dream of being the captain of this ship makes him strong, but not strong enough to defeat me and claim the title of "Captain"

"I see" said Naruto

"Tell me, what is your dream" said Itachi

"To be king of the pirates" said Naruto

Itachi smiles at this.

"You'll have a long way to go" said Itachi "I will meet Sasuke again, maybe he will surpass me and take this ship"

"Yes I know he will, I believe in him" said Naruto until he hears Sasuke calling.

"CAPTAIN, I'M SORRY I FAILED YOU" shout Sasuke in sorrow as Suigetsu, Jugo and Kiba are mending his wounds "BUT I VOW TO NEVER BE DEFEATED AGAIN, I WILL BECOME CAPTAIN OF THE UCHIHA PIRATES AND AID YOU TO YOUR DREAMS, DO YOU HEAR ME KING OF THE PIRATES!!!!!!"

Naruto smiles and nods that this.

Itachi smirks and calls to Sasuke

"SASUKE, STAY ALIVE AND GROW STRONG, KEEP YOUR DREAMS ALIVE AND SURPASS ME AS MY SUCCESSOR OF THE UCHIHA PIRATES" shouts Itachi _Grow strong and make me, Father, sister and Mother proud._

**Cliffhanger**

**Sasuke is defeated and vowed to never fail again.**

**I hope you like that, and yep Itachi is the hawk-eye Mihawk in this, they have a similar personality.**

**Bye**


	26. Battle in the ALL BLUE

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Sharingan

Itachi then turns away and looks at Naruto.

"It's time for me to leave, I had my fun" said Itachi

"Hold it right there"

Itachi and Naruto then sees Danzo glaring at Itachi.

"You think you can attack my men and get away with it?" said Danzo

"Yes" said Itachi darkly

"WRONG ANSWER!" shouts Danzo as he fires his pistols at Itachi.

Naruto runs for it and Itachi dodges and kicks Danzo off the Sharingan.

"It's time for me to leave" said Itachi

After that, the Sharingan just…vanished out of thin air. The ROOT pirates, the ALL BLUE cooks and the 9 beast pirates widen their eyes to see the Sharingan vanish.

"It's a ghost ship" Said Kiba

"No, the Sharingan has a cloaking device to hide from enemy ship and sneak up on them" said Sasuke painfully "Forget about Itachi for now and follow the Yellow Flash"

Kiba nods and releases the sails to follow the Yellow Flash.

"NARUTO, WE'LL MEET YOU THERE AND GET THE YELLOW FLASH BACK AND CONTINUE OUR VOYAGE TO THE GRAND LINE" shouts Kiba

"OKAY, SEE YOU LATER GUYS" said Naruto.

Danzo growls at Naruto.

"You have some nerve of challenging me. Boy" said Danzo "ALL RIGHT MEN, CHARGES!"

Naruto smirks and looks at Sanji.

"Hey old man, if I get rid of those pirates of ya, could I leave debt-free?" said Naruto

"Sure why not, you did a great job in the kitchens that I decided to let cut you some slack" said Sanji as he smokes his cigar. "Anyway, I heard you wanted to become King of the pirates. Is that true?

"Yep It was my dream ever since I was a child" said Naruto when he took off his bandana "Also I made a promise to an old friend that I will succeed"

Sanji grins at Naruto, he reminded him of Luffy when he fought off Kreig and his pirate crew.

"Heh, you truly do remind me of a certain Pirate I once knew" said Sanji

"I also heard you sailed to the grand line, what was you dream" said Naruto

"My dream came true 26 years ago" said Sanji as he remembers the sight of the All Blue "I will always remember it until I die"

Shikamaru sighs and mutters "Troublesome"

"Hey Choji, raise the platforms" said Shikamaru

"What and let those pirates have some room to fight?" said Choji in shock

"Better outside than coursing more damage inside, the Old man would complain" said Shikamaru

"You're a bit too late for that, you idiot" said Sanji as he throws away his cigar. "Choji, just do it"

"Aye Chef Sanji sir" said Choji as he runs in the ALL BLUE controls.

The ROOT pirates then run on water and charges at the cooks.

"You should've flee" said one of the ROOT pirates "Time to die"

"Oh no you don't" said Naruto as he growls 3 tails and roars at the charging ROOT pirates.

The roar bounces the ROOT back until they splash into the sea, Danzo widened his eyes as he knows that power.

"So the brat ate the Kyuubi-class Nine-Nine fruit" said Danzo as he slams his fist on the wood "Damn, I'm too late"

Danzo is now pissed off; his searched for 16 years for the Kyuubi-class Nine-Nine fruit. With it, he could be unstoppable but now he is too late as Naruto already ate it and gained the power of Fleet Admiral Kyuubi.

"Tell me brat, were did find that Nine-Nine fruit" said Danzo

"Why do you ask" said Naruto

"It's just a simple harmless question, because I have been searching for 16 years to find the Nine-Nine fruit" said Danzo "That power should be mine and mine alone, now tell me where did you find it"

"I found it in the chest of my old Captain, Kakashi "Red-eye" Hatake" said Naruto as he sees the ROOT pirates widen their eyes and sees Danzo pissed off.

_DAMN IT, I knew that fool Kakashi would hide it from me, he must've save it for that brat _thought Danzo

"Now tell me, what is your name" said Danzo

Naruto then glares at Danzo as he jumps off the ALL BLUE and landed by Danzo face to face.

"I am Naruto "Fox" Kazama, son of Arashi "Flash" Kazama" said Naruto

"A Kazama pirate eh" said Danzo "This could be interesting, once I defeated you, I will rip that power of yours and keep it for myself"

"I like to see you try, Gramps" said Naruto

"GRR, YOU IGNORANT BRAT" growled Danzo "MEN, ATTACK!"

The ROOT pirates then charges at the ALL BLUE until…

RUMBLE

The ALL BLUE starts to shake as the platforms rises out of the sea. Naruto and Danzo were awestruck.

"Whoa, that's cool" said Naruto as he climbs up the mast to get a better view.

Danzo smirks to see the platforms raised frim the sea.

"Impressive, adding a bit outside so we won't attack in the inside" said Danzo "It would be a shame to damage my new ship"

Then suddenly the ALL BLUE figurehead pops out to be revealed as a miniture battleship in the form of a fish. The battleship sails toward Danzo, in the cockpit is Choji and Choza.

"Now to let taste the true power of the ALL BLUE Danzo" said Choza as he loads the cannons "FIRE!"

BOOM

The cannonball hit Danzo but then.

CRASH

The battleship was stopped, Danzo stopped with only with his good arm.

"I AM DANZO OF THE ROOT PIRATES, THE MAN WHO WILL RULE THE SEAS!" shouts Danzo

"Oh no you're not, I am" argued Naruto on the mast.

"I HAD IT WITH YOU IGNORANT COOKS!" shouts Danzo he throws the battleship in the air.

"AHHHH, WE'RE GONNA CRASH" screams Choji as the battleship heads for the ALL BLUE.

"Troublesome Choji" mutters Shikamaru as he jumps up and kicks the battleship away.

CRASH!

"YAY, SHIKAMARU YOU SAVED US!" shouts the cooks

Naruto smiles at Shikamaru

"I knew it was a good idea to make him join my crew" said Naruto

The ROOT pirate were shocked at this

"That cook just kicked a 3 ton boat away" said one of ROOT pirates.

"Very impressive" said Danzo

At the ALL BLUE platforms Choji and Choza came out really pissed at Shikamaru.

"HEY SHIKAMARU, BE CAREFUL YOU KICK YOU IDIOT" shouts Choji

"Yeah whatever" mutters Shikamaru

"DON'T "YEAH WHATEVER" US PAL, WHO WOULD YOU FEEL IF WE DIED" shouts Choza

"But you didn't so stop whining" said Shikamaru

"OH IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR FRIEND?" shouts Choji

"Okay ladies, fun time's over"

Shikamaru looks to see the ROOT pirates on the platform.

"Yeah, maybe you should leave now when you have the chance" said one of the ROOT pirates

"We aren't going anywhere" said the cooks as they charge at the ROOT pirates

WHAM

WHACK

SLAM

The cooks are all knocked out, the ROOT pirates just laughs at the weakness of the cook.

"Damn it, they're strong than the pirates we fought in a lifetime" said one of the cooks.

"Heh, you really don't know what you are dealing with pal" said one of the ROOT pirates "We are the ROOT pirates, one of the strongest pirates in the east blue. We were trained in the isle of fire with the Konoha Pirates 16 years ago."

"Heh what a coincidence, I'm a Konoha pirate too" said Choza as he removes his cook uniform and reveals his battle armour "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Choza Akamichi, also known as Choza Akamichi of the Ino-Shika-Cho pirate trio."

The ROOT Pirates were all shocked at this.

"How, you died 2 years ago when Admiral Smoker attacked Konoha" said one of the ROOT pirates.

"Yes but I managed to survive his attack and fled, now I am a cook and you have to deal with me" said Choza

"Me too" said Choji as he took of his cook uniform and revealed his battle armour. "I and my father came here as we decided to be cooks and retire from Piracy"

(Flashback 2 years ago)

Choza and Choji in their pirate uniforms barges in, the customers widen their eyes in shock to see Captain Choza.

"HEY, WE WANT TO SEE THE BOSS OF THIS JOINT!" shouts Choza

""Yes, what can I do for you?" said Sanji as he enters.

Choza gives Sanji a CV, he reads it and looks at Choza

"And what do you know of cooking" said Sanji

"Well my family goes way back in the shinobi era, they are famous for their legendary recipies, I am the heir of their secrets" said Choza

"I see, I welcome you and your son as cooks of the ALL BLUE but I warn you, not matter who they are and what they do they are always customers" said Sanji "Is that clear?"

"YES SIR" shouts Choza and Choji in respect

(Flashback end)

"We loved this place and we still haven't lost our touch away from piracy when cheapskates and pirates cause trouble here" said Choji

"Yeah we won't leave here, we will protect this restaurant with are lives" said Choza

"That's right, we are proud to call ourselves cooks" said one of the cooks

"YEAH!"

"Do you hear that, we will never leave as long as we still have our fighting spirit by our side" said Shikamaru as he smokes his cigarette "Okay cooks, CHARGE!"

"YARRR!" shouts the cooks as they fights off the ROOT pirates.

Until

SPLASH!

A large figure jumps out from the waters and lands heavily on the platform.

"RRAARRR!" shouts the large figure as it swings it's spiked club at Choji (A/N: I forgot what it's called)

"CHOJI" shouts Choza in concern until he was hit to.

The large figure is a muscular man wearing a white bull mask.

"Foolish weaklings, those who defy Admiral Danzo gets punished by death" said the bull masked man "I am known as BULL, the punisher for does who question Danzo's commands and demands"

"Hey look guy, it's BULL" said one of the ROOT pirates "He'll get rid of those damn cooks for us"

Sanji looks at Choji and Choza on the floor.

"Choji, Choza, are you 2 alright" said Sanji

"Of course they're not okay; you old fool" said BULL "No one can survive from my killing blows.

Sanji twitches at what BULL called him.

_I am starting to get pissed off of those disrespecting me_ thought Sanji then he sees Shikamaru kicking a ROOT pirate from stealing Choji's kitchen Knife _Huh Déjà vu_

"A kitchen knife is a soul of a cook" said Shikamaru "HOW DARE DESECRATE IT WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS"

"You got some nerve of attacking us, you mere cook" said the ROOT pirates as they charges at Shikamaru

Shikamaru just disappeared and reappeared and kicked the ROOT pirates in the face. The ROOT pirates then flies in midair from the force of Shikamaru's kicks and drops to the ground unconscious.

"I'll show more what a "mere cook" can do, I am known as Shikamaru the Troublesome cook" said Shikamaru at BULL.

"I see, you really are troublesome, to me and Danzo so I'll kill you quickly" said BULL "And I won't go easy on you, I maybe a giant but I don't have a giant heart, get it"

Naruto is confused of what BULL said

"Is that surrpose to be a joke because it not really funny" said Naruto

"NEVER DROP YOUR GUARD FOX" shouts Danzo as he pulls out a bazooka and fires at the mast.

BOOM.

Naruto starts to fly from the blast and landed hard on BULL's head. Naruto recovered and rubs his head.

"Damn he's tough" said Naruto

BULL rubs his head and sees his own blood on his hands.

"Oh shit" said Danzo in shock as he know what will happen now.

BULL starts to growl and glares at Naruto and Shikamaru. The ROOT tries to calm BULL down but failed.

"YOU DARE WOUND ME!" growls BULL as he slams his fists on the platform, breaking them.

The ALL BLUE shakes from the full strength of BULL. The ROOT Pirates then jumps off of fear. Danzo growls at BULL's stupidity.

"That idiot BULL, he's gotta sink our new ship" said Danzo in anger "Look like I have to separate the platforms or the ship will sink.

Danzo then took out his Bazooka and shot high in the sky. The missile then falls aiming at the Platform. Shikamaru and BULL looks at the incoming missile in terror as it comes closer.

"PLEASE LORD DANZO, NOOOO!" scream BULL in terror.

Then Naruto appears and catches the missile and throws at away. The missile flies towards to the mast by Danzo.

BOOM

The missile exploded and the mast timbered and crashes on BULL's head. BULL falls unconscious. Naruto sweatdrops at this and so did Shikamaru.

"That was unexpected" said Naruto

"Yep" said Shikamaru nodding as he sees BULL on the ground.

"GAH!"

Shikamaru and Naruto then turns to see Sanji on the ground. Sai reveals himself as he points a gun at Sanji's back.

"Okay Shikamaru, now you have a choice" said Sai "Surrender or Die"

**Cliffhanger**

**Sai has Sanji hostage, what will Shikamaru do?**

**You will also see Shikamaru's past of how he became a cook of the ALL BLUE**

**Bye**


	27. Shikamaru's promise

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

ALL BLUE

Shikamaru and Naruto glares at Sai as he takes Sanji hostage.

"Shikamaru, listen to me" said Sai "I don't want to do this but I have to, unless you surrender the ship I'll kill the old man"

"Hey, I'm in my mid 40. That's not old" said Sanji

"Yeah whatever gramps" said Shikamaru as he hears Sanji brag about his age. "If you're a young man then you wouldn't be in this situation"

"Humph, you're the one to talk, you brat" said Sanji

"YOU CALL ME A BRAT?" shouts Shikamaru in anger

"Yeah, you brat" said Sanji

Shikamaru growls until he calms down, took out a cigarette and mutters "Trouble geezer"

"Sai, point that gun at me" said Shikamaru

Sai widened his eyes at what Shikamaru said

"Why?" said Sai wondering why Shikamaru would sacrifice himself for Sanji.

"If you are eager to die, that could be arranged you troublesome fool" said BULL as he gained conscious and struck Shikamaru in the head.

"AHHH!" screams Shikamaru in pain

"SHIKAMARU!" shouts Naruto.

Shikamaru falls to the ground and glares at the shocked Sai

"DON'T BE A FOOL SHIKAMARU, YOU SHOULD'VE SURRENDERED AND LEAVE WITH YOU FRIENDS ALIVE!" shouts Sai

"Sorry to disappoint you Sai, but I can't leave this ship" said Shikamaru

"Why not?" said Sai

"Because this ship is Sanji's treasure and the memory of my father" said Shikamaru

(Flashback 7 years ago)

Konoha kitchens

3 pirates known as the Ino-Shika-Choji trio are preparing a feast for the anniversary of the Death of Pirate King Luffy and the Sacrifice of Arashi. Shikaku "Shadow" Nara is baking a cake.

"Shikamaru, where are those eggs" said Shikaku

"I'm coming" said the 9 year old Shikamaru with the eggs "Troublesome old man"

BONK

"Ow, what was that for?" said Shikamaru rubbing his head

"Mind your manners, don't you know who's coming?" said Shikaku

"Like I care" mutters Shikamaru

BONK

"STOP BEING IGNORANT!" shouts Shikaku "I dreamt of this day to meet him, the infamous "Black Leg" Sanji, Cook of the Straw hats to propose a toast to the honourable deaths of "Flash" Kazama and Pirate King Luffy"

Shikamaru didn't really care as he leaves the kitchens to hang out with his pals, Naruto and Choji. Shikaku sighs at Shikamaru

"Troublesome kid" said Shikaku

Outside

Naruto and Choji and are excited as a famous straw hat pirate is coming to Konoha.

"I heard that he can shatter boulders with one kick" said Choji in excitement.

"Yeah and what best is that he was a member of a pirate crew that once run by the King of the Pirates" said Naruto "I love to know what he's like"

"I really don't see why everyone is so excited over one man" said Shikamaru as he arrives.

"That's because you're a lazy arse, Shikamaru you never care" said Naruto

Shikamaru grabs Naruto by the collar and shouts at him

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU....YOU TROUBLESOME BLONDE!" said Shikamaru

"Ha, you're too lazy to make a proper insult" said Naruto as he smirks

Shikamaru sighs and let's go of Naruto

"Whatever" said Shikamaru as he leaves.

Harbor

Sarutobi and the Konoha pirates watches the ship mooring to the docks, a man in his late 30s with blonde hair and goatee. His face in half covered in bandages due from the battle he had 17 years ago.

"I welcome you to Konoha, Black Leg Sanji" said Sarutobi

Sanji then took out a cigar and took a puff of smoke out.

"The pleasure is mine to honour the deaths of our king and hero" said Sanji as he enters the pirate base. "Also I would like to visit your kitchens to see if your cooks are professional, I refuse to have bad food dishonour this special occasion"

"Of course, Shikaku take our guest to the kitchens" said Sarutobi to Shikaku

"It would be an honour" said Shikaku as he escorts Sanji to the kitchens.

Kitchens

Sanji judges the catering by its style and taste, he then has a piece of Shikaku's cake and he was impressed.

"I have been a cook for 27 years and I never tasted food this good" said Sanji impressed with Shikaku's skills.

"Yeah my family was known for their secret recipes so I'm good at cooking" said Shikaku

"Stop bragging old man" said Shikamaru as he enters the kitchens to collect the food for the great feast.

"Who's this" said Sanji

"That is my son, I apologise for his lack of manners, he got that from his Shinobi Ancestor" said Shikaku

"Ah don't worry about it, I was like him at his age" said Sanji "Until I met Red Foot Zeff of the Cook Pirates, I helped him but a sea restaurant called Baratie"

"Yeah I heard, that is how you joined the straw hats and search for the All Blue" said Shikaku "What is it like?"

"It was Beautiful, the All Blue is swarming with fish around the world, especially the fish that believed to be extinct for generations, Oh I do love that place that made myself a private breeding spot so I could make delicious dishes for the whole world to taste"

"Is that the reason why you retired of piracy" said Shikaku

"Not really, I retired because my days of being a pirate was over when the Pirate King Luffy was captured, so I came here to pay my respects to him and say goodbye" said Sanji

"What will you do now?" said Shikaku

"Build myself a restaurant, just like the Baratie but nicer and peaceful" said Sanji until he smiles at Shikaku "You could visit there and ask for a job if you decided to retire from piracy, I could do for a cook like you"

"Sure why not, I still got a few years left of being a pirate in me" said Shikaku as he reaches out a hand.

"I'm glad to hear it" said Sanji as he shook Shikaku's hand "Now let's go and celebrate, I hadn't had a feast since the coronation of the Pirate King"

Sanji and Shikaku enter the grand hall to celebrate the honoured deaths of Monkey D Luffy and Captain Arashi "Flash" Kazama. Shikamaru just listened to the conversation they had before.

"Huh troublesome old man" said Shikamaru as he enters the grand hall.

Grand Hall

In the Grand hall the Konoha Pirates are feasting, drinking and dancing along with the music. It became a hell of a party; Sanji is enjoying himself as he met new "Lady-friends", he grinned that could put Jiraiya the toad's to shame.

Even the apprentice pirates are invited, Naruto is having a drinking contest with his rival Sasuke. The chants of "Chug" echoes in one section of the Grand Hall as the 2 rivals drinks a pint of beer in one go, Naruto managed to had 5 and so did Sasuke, on their 6th pint it was a draw as the 2 pirates passed out.

The pirate captains are chatting away about the good old day and adventures they head, well Kakashi is winding his rival up by acting cool.

TING

TING

TING

Sarutobi taps his champagne glass to get everyone's attention.

"As you know that we celebrate the deaths of 2 infamous pirates, the Pirate King Luffy..." said Sarutobi

"ALL HAIL MONKEY D LUFFY, KING OF THE PIRATES!" shouts one of the Konoha pirates

"HAIL KING LUFFY!"

"...and also to our former 4th Head Captain Arashi "Flash" Kazama" said Sarutobi as he took off his captains hat in respect "Let us give a minute of silence to our fallen King and Head Captain"

The Konoha pirates then took off their hats and bandana in respect and remains silent of a minute. As a minute has passed, Sarutobi raises his glass.

"To King Luffy and Head Captain Kazama" said Sarutobi

"TO KING LUFFY AND HEAD CAPTAIN KAZAMA!" shouts the Konoha pirats and they drink their pints.

Night

Sanji decided to take a stroll in the pirate base, he then sees Shikamaru lying there staring at the stars.

"Hey kid" said Sanji

Shikamaru looks to see Sanji and continues to stare at the stars.

"I've heard you talking to my father, were you serious about hiring him" said Shikamaru

"Yep, he is a talented cook. I could ahve him work in my new restaurant, I called it the ALL BLUE, after the mythical sea that I found in the Grand Line" said Sanji "My dream is fulfilled and so did King Luffy's, tell me your dream"

"I wanted to find the ancient scrolls that contains my Ancestor's secrets and lost Shinobi Arts" said Shikamaru "My father was almost close of finding it and I will find it"

Sanji smokes his cigar and walks away.

"Keep your dream kid, treasure it well and you will succeed" said Sanji "Maybe I could teach you my ways of being a cook"

"I'll think about it" said Shikamaru

4 years ago: ALL BLUE

Sanji is peeling potatoes in the kitchens until

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Enter" said Sanji in his chef uniform

Shikaku and Shikamaru enters the ALL BLUE

"Ah Shikaku, welcome to the ALL BLUE and what could I do for you" said Sanji

"I came here for a job as a cook, I'm retired from piracy and so is Shikamaru" said Shikaku

"I see, before I hire you and your son I have to tell you that this is no ordinary restaurant, no matter who they are and what they do, if they're hungry then we will feed them" said Sanji "Is that clear?"

"YES HEAD CHEF SANJI SIR" shouts Shikaku and Shikamaru.

(Flashback end)

WHACK

"GAH!" shouts Shikamaru as he was hit by BULL.

"SHIKAMARU!" shouts Naruto

Shikamaru then stands up and glares at Sai.

"I vowed that I will never leave and honour my father's dying wish from his fight against Admiral Smoker" Said Shikamaru

(Flashback)

Konoha

Shikaku is slowly bleeding to death, the medics are trying their best to keep him alive. Sanji managed to save Shikaku from Smoker and carried him to Konoha to be treated.

"S-Sanji" said Shikaku weakly

"Hold on pal, you'll be okay" said Sanji

"Don't bother lying to be, Smoker got me good and I have a request for you" said Shikaku

"What is it?" said Sanji

10 minutes later, Shikamaru rushes in to see his father in his death bed, the medic managed to stop the bleeding but he is dying.

"Dad" said Shikamaru in worry

"Son, I'm sorry" said Shikaku "I want you to do me a favour"

"Anything" said Shikamaru

"Become a great cook, you are now the heir of the secrets of our family" said Shikaku "Make me prou..."

Shikaku "Shadow" Nara passes away, Shikamaru cries as his father's death. Sanji appears and places his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss, he was a good man" said Sanji as he smokes his cigar "He told me to make you my apprentice, do you accept?"

Shikamaru wipes his eyes and looks at Sanji.

"Yes, for my father" said Shikamaru

(Flashback ends)

"I vowed to my father and I will keep it until the day I die" said Shikamaru

Sai widen his eyes and Sanji smiles at Shikamaru.

_Shikaku, look at him now, you should be proud of him now _thought Sanji

"That is the noblest thing you said Cook" said BULL "NOW YOU DIE!"

WHAM!

Sai punches BULL in the gut.

"Wha, Sai why?" said BULL

"I'm sorry BULL, but you're in the way" said Sai as he now wearing gauntlets and greaves on his hands and legs.

"SAI, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" shouts Danzo

"I'm sorry, I have been loyal to you ever since and obeyed every command you gave me" said Sai "As Captain of the 5th ROOT pirate division"

Sai then glares at Shikamaru venomously

"I will personally kill him" said Sai with no emotions in his voice.

**Cliffhanger**

**Shikamaru vs Sai, the battle begins. Will Shikamaru win or die by Sai's hands?**

**Bye**


	28. Sai's loyalty and betrayal

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Sai glares at Shikamaru with no emotions in his eyes and face.

"You have saved my life Shikamaru, you deserve better than be killed by a petty pirate, I am Sai, and one of the 50 ROOT captains of the ROOT fleet "said Sai" As for your kindness I will give you an honourable death, by my hands"

Danzo sighed at Sai.

"*sigh* great, Sai has gone completely insane" said Danzo.

The ROOT pirate praises Sai.

"YEAH CAPTAIN SAI, SHOW HIM THE MIGHT OF THE ROOT PIRATES!"

Sai looks at Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Listen Shikamaru it's not personal, I am just following orders as a Captain" said Sai "I don't want this ship damaged but I'm afraid it's too late for that"

"Huh, Oh really? If you think you can get this ship without killing, think again" said Shikamaru

"Indeed, I will find it an honour to kill you, my good pal" said Sai

"Aw, I'm flattered" said Shikamaru sarcastically.

"And I will kill you too, Chore-boy" said Sai at Naruto

"Erm, thank but I'm not scared of any ROOT pirate" said Naruto as he sweatdrops.

That pissed the ROOT pirates off, Naruto is not scared of the feared pirated in the East blue is like an insult.

"HEY KID WE ARE THE FEARED ROOT PIRATES, RULERS OF THE EAST BLUE!"

"That's because you outnumber any other pirate crew" said Naruto

Then the shit hit the fan as the ROOT pirate growls angrily at Naruto.

"Good work genius, you pissed them off" said the sarcastic Shikamaru

"I was right" said Naruto

The ROOT pirates then charges at Naruto, until.

"HOLD YOUR ATTACK!" shouts Danzo

"But Admiral, he insulted us, the great ROOT pirates" said one of the ROOT pirates angrily

Danzo just sits down and remains calm.

"You will only prove his point if you attack, do you see me tremble in anger of what he said?" said Danzo "Only the weak react from mere word from the enemy, WE OF THE GREAT ROOT PIRATE WILL NO BE INTIMIDATED!"

"AYE AYE SIR" shouts the ROOT pirates

"Sai you go kill that troublesome cook, I'll take care of the Fox" said Danzo with a smirk

"Aye Admiral Danzo sir" said Sai

"Hey kid" said Danzo as he sees Naruto looking at him "Just because you ate the Nine-Nine fruit that contains Fleet Admiral Kyuubi doesn't mean that you have any hope of defeating me, I fought against Kyuubi 50 years ago and managed to defeat him, I know every weakness he has"

Naruto widened his eyes, Danzo fought Kyuubi

_Naruto: Is this true?_

_**Kyuubi: Yes Kit, Danzo was waging war against the Marines, I was just a warrant officer back then.**_

Naruto then glares at Danzo

"That maybe, but I'm not Kyuubi and I have a few trick up my sleeves" said Naruto as he smirks at Danzo.

"Tough talk from a young man" said Danzo narrowing his eyes at Naruto

Sai then prepares to attack Shikamaru, the ROOT pirates smirks as Shikamaru is a goner for facing against Sai.

"The cook is a goner for fighting Captain Sai, he is a cold hearted killer with no guilt or emotions to his enemies." Said one ROOT pirates.

Sai charges at Shikamaru and throws a punch at him, Shikamaru dodges and kicks Sai but he blocked it with his gauntlet.

"Bastard" growls Shikmaru as he kicks Sai again but blocked again.

Shikamaru dodges Sai's punches and kicks, Sai then throws a powerful punch in the gut.

"GAH!" screams Shikamaru

"You should've given up while you had the chance" said Sai in an emotionless voice

"Shut up" said Shikamaru as he dodges another punch and then he kicks him in the back.

Sai grunts in pain and falls to the ground. The ROOT pirates starts to panic.

"Oh my god, he defeated Captain Sai"

"No, that's impossible"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" shouts Danzo, the ROOT pirates shut up "I have a reason to make Sai one of my captains of my fleet, he never failed me and puts his true loyalty to me"

Then he sees Naruto running at the fallen mast to fight him.

"Don't hurt yourself" smirks Danzo as he throws a granado in the water.

BOOM!

"Heh HA HA HA HA HA" laughs Danzo as he sees Naruto flies back from the explosion.

Naruto glares at Danzo and growls

"You bastard, don't you want to fight me?" said Naruto angrily

"Fight you, do I really have to?" said Danzo "If I wanted to kill I wouldn't hesitate to do it, you brat"

Naruto frowns in anger at Danzo, then he hears Shikamaru grunt in pain.

"GAH!" grunts Shikamaru as he falls to the ground.

The ROOT pirates cheers for Sai, Sai's gauntlet is now stained in Shikamaru's blood. Shikamaru glares at Sai's emotionless face in anger, he must win or the ROOT pirates will take the ALL BLUE.

"It's futile Shikamaru, you do know that you can't win against me, Danzo and the ROOT pirates" said Sai as he raises his fist for the fatal "However I do admire you fighting spirit, time to die Shikamaru"

As Sai throws the punch at Shikamaru, he missed as Shikamaru kicked him and jumps back until

CRACK

"AAHHH!" screams Shikamaru as his ribs starts to break, he drops to his knees and held his broken ribs.

Sanji is getting worried and so is the cooks, Sai broken Shikamaru's ribs with his powerful punches.

"This is bad, ever since the damage he gained from that BULL guy, Shikamaru won't survive this fight" said one of the cooks.

Danzo smirks at this and Naruto shows worry in his face.

"Shikamaru" said Naruto quietly with worry.

Sai then pins Shikamaru to the ground, he prepares to perform the final blow at Shikamaru. The ROOT pirates chants "Kill him" and the cooks widen their eyes to see Shikamaru is doomed.

Drip

Teardrops falls to the ground from Sai's eyes. His face is no longer emotionless, it is fulled with guilt, regret and sorrow. He then drops his fist and releases Shikamaru from his grasp.

"I can't do it" said Sai sobbing "I just can't"

"Sai, what are you doing" said Danzo "KILL HIM!"

"NO I WON'T" shouts Sai in sadness

"WHAT, YOU DARE DISOBEY MY" shouts Danzo in anger

"I can't kill him, he saved my life when I was at the brink of starvation, I owe my life to him" said Sai as he weeps in happiness and relief to be alive "I've been loyal to you Danzo, I've succeeded every mission you gave me. But please Admial sir, don't make me kill him, please...let me disobey this order, just this once"

Shikamaru then smiles to see that Sai decided to spare him, because he knows now that Sai would feel guilty for killing him.

"Admiral, I was just thinking" said Sai as he looks at Danzo "Maybe we should leave this ship to its rightful owners"

Then Danzo is now filled with rage.

"AHH, YOU TREACHEROUS BASTARD, YOU DARE DEFY MY ORDER AND ORDER ME AROUND?" shouts Danzo as he pulls out his Bazooka and loads it with a new missile. "You were a loyal subordinate of mine, now I see is an emotional treacherous weakling. Captain Sai, consider yourself striped off ranks"

Sai then noticed to missile and widen his eyes in fear.

"DANZO PLEASE, NOT THE GAS!" shouts Sai in fear.

The ROOT pirate then panics and reaches for their gas masks.

"OH SHIT, ADMIRAL DANZO IS GONNA FIRE THE MH5 MISSILE"

"QUICK, PUT ON YOUR MASKS"

"Poison Gas?" said Naruto in shock.

"In war, the only way to win it is to eliminate the enemy, even if you lose your fellow men. This gas is the only thing to end" said Danzo with a smirk "Victory is decided what is right of wrong, if you die nobody is gonna hear you whine. If you don't hesitate to do unspeakable horrible things, that is true power"

Shikamaru and Narto glares and growls at Danzo, Sai reaches out for his mask.

"MIGHT AS WELL THROW AWAY THAT MASK!" shouts Danzo "You are no longer worthy of being a ROOT pirate"

Naruto then rushes to stop Danzo.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS DANZO!" shouts Naruto

Danzo then pulls out a gatering gun and fires at Naruto, Naruto runs away from the bullets and heads back.

"Grr, don't listen to him Sai, I'll defeat him" said Naruto

"No, it's impossible" said Sai "Danzo is known to be the strongest of all pirates, even stronger than Don Kreig. Also, I accept my fate"

"ARE YOU CRAZY, HE'S GONNA KILL YOU" shouts Shikamaru in concern.

"I know and I still accept it as a punishment for my disobedience, dishonour and betrayal of my Admiral" said Sai "If I was in his shoes, I would do the same thing. But now, death is the only option"

Sai then throws away the gas mask in the water.

"NO!" shouts Shikamaru and Naruto in shock and concern.

"Heh, I see you still know your place" said Danzo until he frowns "But it's too late, now you die. MH5 FIRE!"

BANG!

The bazooka fires, the MH5 missile flies towards the ALL BLUE. The 2 Akamichis takes Sanji in the ALL BLUE, The Cooks jumps out to get in a safe distance and so does the ROOT pirates. Naruto managed to steal 2 masks from the ROOT pirates and throws them to Shikamaru and Sai.

"Here you go" said Naruto

"Thanks" said Shikamaru as he puts on the mask.

Naruto is about to steal a mask for himself but then he realise that the ROOT pirates are gone.

"OH SHIT, I'M GONNA DIE!" screams Naruto in shock, until he sees a gas mask on the ground.

BOOM!

The MH5 explodes and a cloud of poisonous gas fills the area. Naruto managed to put the gas mask on, as the gas clears he then sees Sai, without his mask on, holding the mask on Shikamaru's face.

"Sai, SAI LET GO" said Shikamaru as he took off his mask.

Shikamaru then widen his eyes of what he sees, Sai's starts to cough out blood and collapses, he inhaled the gas and sacrificed himself to save Shikamaru and Naruto.

"You gave me this mask?" said Naruto in shock.

Sai is finding it hard to breath, the gas is affecting his lungs.

"HA HA HA HA you fool, you should've saved you worthless life" said Danzo "No matter, let this be a lesson to you in the afterlife that nobody dare defies me and alives"

Shikamaru held the dying Sai in his arms, he can hear his painful breathing.

"D-D-Dan-zo" said Sai painfully

"HA HA HA HA, I see you cared about that scum" said Danzo smirking

"SCUM?" shouts Shikamaru

"Yes, those who defy and disobey me arn't worth living as a member of my crew, death is an act of mercy so he could end his dishonoured life and prevent affecting the strength of my crew" Danzo

Shikamaru growls and turns to Choji.

"CHOJI, GET THE FIRST AID KIT!" shouts Shikamaru

"But it's for food poisoning, we don't have anything for poison gas" said Choji

"Put the mask on his face, it will detoxify the gas in his lung" said Sanji as he exits the ALL BLUE and smokes his cigar "Then take him upstairs so he could breathe"

Shikamaru then places the gas mask on Sai's face, then he looks at the Akamichis.

"Choji, Choza help me" said Shikamaru

"Right" said Choji and Choza as they rushes to carry Sai upstairs.

"Don't die Sai" said Naruto as he glares at Danzo "He is going to pay for this"

"You can't defeat him" said Sai weakly "He's too strong"

"Wait Naruto, attacking him is what he wanted" warned Shikamaru "He's strong that way"

Naruto just said

"I'm not worried"

Then Naruto charges to Danzo, Danzo smirks and held his gatering gun.

"Foolish brat, running at your enemy without focus will only make you easy prey" said Danzo "The only thing you are running towards... is your funeral"

RATATATATATATATATATATA!

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto faces Danzo, the battle of Kings is on, who will win?**

**Bye**


	29. Danzo's death and Sai's goodbye

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Naruto charges through the hail of bullets, some bullets hit him but he still rushes towards him. Narto then draw out his sword and slashes at Danzo.

CLASH

Danzo took out his sword to block Naruto's attack. Danzo smirks and pushes him away, then he takes out his gatering gun.

"Now die brat" said Danzo

SLASH

The gaterling gun is cut in half; Naruto's sword is glowing in red chakra.

"So, you are using an ancient energy knowns chakra" said Danzo as he narrowed his eyes "You really using Fleet Admiral Kyuubi? How pathetic"

"This is not Kyuub's chakra, it's mine" said Naruto

Danzo widened his eyes.

"Then that means..."

"Correct, I'm a sea shinobi, a pirate with the knowledge of the ancient arts of the shinobi" said Naruto "I trained for 3 year to perfect my jutsus, and if I managed to find more, I will learn them all and use them to kick the arses of arrogant bastards such as you"

"Heh, so I'm facing a sea shinobi that is a container of Fleet Admiral Kyuubi, reminds me of a story I was told" said Danzo "You know, you do have a strong resemblance of that Shinobi in that story, born treated as a monster but later praised as a hero. Tell me, you wouldn't be the descendent of Naruto Namikaze would you?"

"Why you ask?" said Naruto

"Oh I'm just asking, young Kazama pirate" said Danzo as he removes his bandage from his eye to reveal his red eye. "As you can see, I too am a sea shinobi, that is because I killed and stole from the Uchiha pirates"

"You are very lucky that Sasuke isn't here" said Naruto as he channels his chakra in his sword "Or you get your ass kicked by him"

"HA HA HA HA, yeah right" said Danzo "He couldn't defeat an Akatsuki pirate, despite his reputation he is just a pathetic child"

Then Naruto charges at Danzo, but he dodges the slashes easily. Danzo used his red eye to read Naruto's moves like a book, he smirks as he waits for the right moment until.

SLASH

"GAH!" shouts Naruto in pain as he was stabbed in the gut.

"You've got guts kid, maybe I should've asked you to join my crew but you really pissed me off" said Danzo as he kicks Naruto in the water "But at least you die as a pirate, died at sea HA HA HA HA HA!"

Shikamaru panics as he knows that Naruto can't swim, he rushes to save him until Sanji stopped him.

"Relax, he is not dead" said Sanji

"What are you talking about old man, he is gonna drown" said Shikamaru in anger and worry

"Yes he would, if he was a normal pirate that ate the devil fruit" said Sanji

"What do you mean?" said Shikamaru

"That young lad revealed himself to be a sea shinobi, sea shinobis aren't that easy to kill, they learned the way of the shinobi that they can escape from death like situations like being stabbed in the back of gunshot in the heart." Said Sanji as he smokes his cigar "I have seen weird thing in my time by seeing a sea shinobi in action is new to me, I only heard rumours about them"

Then a small explosion erupted in the surface of the sea where Naruto fell in. Shikamaru then widen his eyes to see Naruto appear and punched Danzo in the face.

"What the hell, he was stabed and fell in the sea" said Shikamaru in shock

"That is the skills of a sea shinobi, what you saw was no really the young lad, it's a copy of in fact a decoy to drop Danzo's guard and it worked" said Sanji as he smiles "I am glad to see him fight, it make feel like being a pirate again"

Naruto breaths heavily as he almost used up his Chakra, he looks at the unconscious Danzo until

POOF

"What the..." said Naruto until

CLANG

Naruto managed to stop Danzo's sneak attack.

"Good reflexes brat" said Danzo "You truly are a Sea shinobi, but you forget that I am too"

"Then I have to be more careful then" said Naruto as he performs Shadow Clone Jutsu. 5 more Naruto appear and charges at Danzo. Shikamaru was awestruck to see 6 Naruto's fighting Danzo at the same time.

"What the hell did he do" said Shikamaru

"It's called a Shadow Clone Jutsu, it's an ancient shinobi art that makes copies of yourself in need of battle, however it's very complicated because it requires a large portion of Chakra" said Sanji "But the young lad must've trained hard to master that ancient art and succeeded"

Danzo then set up some hand sighs.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu" said Danzo as he spits out fireball out from his mouth and hits the shadow clones "Heh, you still need to train more brat"

_**Kyuubi: Kit, let me out, so I can aid you in battle.**_

_Naruto: Okay_

Naruto then glares at Danzo and puts a smirk on his face.

"And what are you smirking for brat?" said Danzo

"Oh this" said Naruto as a flow of Demonic Chakra leaks out to for a body, the Fleet Admiral Kyuubi arrives by Naruto's side.

"HOLY SHIT, IT'S FLEET ADMIRAL KYUUBI!" screams the ROOT pirates in fear.

Danzo angrily glares at Naruto and Kyuubi.

"HOW DARE LET HIM GET INVOLVED!" shouts Danzo angrily

Sanji grins and Shikamaru trembles in fear.

"S-So that's Kyuubi" said Shikamaru

"Yes, you should see Bahamut and Gobi" said Sanji

"What do you mean?" said Shikamaru

"2 of that young lad's crew member also ate the Nine-Nine fruit" said Sanji "And it seems that Kyuubi got the sack and became a pirate too"

Shikamaru is now giddy of excitement as he is about to see Kyuubi and Naruto in true action. Naruto and Kyuubi smirks at Danzo growling at them.

"**It's been awile Danzo" **said Kyuubi

"You filthy demon, you dare show your face at me?" said Danzo angrily

"**Well yeah, 2000 years I was imprisoned but now I can be free" **said Kyuubi **"Should we continue what we did 50 year ago?"**

"Yeah let's, I failed to find and take your power but at least I can have my revenge against you and also for my comrades I lost in battle thanks to you" said Danzo

(Flashback 50 years)

28 year old Danzo set sails for Marineford to fight against the world Government.

"Alright men, we attack the main HQ of the world government" said Danzo "Once we win, THE SEA WILL BE OURS!"

"YAHH!" shouts the pirates

Then Suddenly

BOOM

"**HA HA HA HA, you foolish pirate won't even set foot in Marineford"**

Danzo then sees 2 marine Officers, one is a man in his 20 and a teenager with long spiky black hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" said Danzo

"**Warrant Officer Kyuubi and my partner Madara" **said Kyuubi

"A Warrant Officer, HA HA HA HA" laughs Danzo "And what would a weak simple Warrant Officer be doing here?"

"**My Duty"**

"Your duty, and that would be?" said Danzo

"**Defending Marineford" **said Kyuubi **"If I succeed, then I would get a promotion for this, don't you agree Madara?"**

"Yes Kyuubi, then they will appreciate us" said Madara

"**Exacly, let do this" **said Kyuubi as he and Madara charges and massacred Danzo's crew.

The sounds of screams echoes in the wind and the sky turns red and the moon painted black. This lasted only 2 minutes until the pirate is filled with corpse of fallen pirates, Danzo trembles in fear to experience this.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" screams Danzo

Kyuubi chuckles as he and his partner Madara disappeared, leaving Danzo terrified.

(Flashback ends)

"However I still sailed to Marineford to die with dignity until you arrived" said Danzo until he smirks "And I defeated you"

Kyuubi just chuckled

"**I was alone that time, I always fight with my partner, don't mistake as Shukaku"** said Kyuubi as he took out his sword **"Now that I have a new partner, we will defeat you and return to our adventures"**

"That's right, once I do this, the better" said Naruto as he and Kyuubi channels theit chakra in their swords "Ready Kyuubi?"

"**Ready Kit"** said Kyuubi

Danzo then growls at the 2 pirates and unwraps his bandaged arm.

"With Kyuubi as my opponent, I have no choice but to use it" said Danzo as he complete unwrapped his arm, his arm is covered in strange red spots.

"Eww, what are those things" said Naruto as he poins at Danzo's strange arm

"**They're eyes" **said Kyuubi

"Eyes?" said Naruto in shock and disgust

"THAT'S RIGHT, THESE EYE ONCE BELONGED TO A CREW OF UCHIHA PIRATES I DEFEATED LONG AGO" shouts Danzo "I STOLE THEIR EYES AND FUSED THEM IN MY ARM, HOWEVER IT REQUIRES CHUCK LOAD OF CHAKRA BUT IT'S WORTH IT FOR KILLING YOU AND THAT BASTARD KYUUBI, NOW DIE!

Danzo then charges at Kyuubi and Naruto, Danzo's arm full of eyes radiates a huge amount of chakra that it forms into a large blade. He slashes at Kyuubi first but missed, the blow sliced the platform in half and the see was cut to hear a huge splash.

"Oh shit" said Naruto "Kyuubi, how do we beat him like this"

"You don't" said Danzo as he appears behind Naruto and rams his eyed arm in his back, hearing Narto scream in agony "You can't defeat me like this"

"**Think again Danzo"**

SLASH!

Danzo's eyed arm is cut off, Danzo widened his eyes to see his arm severed. Kyuubi then burns the severed arm into cinders.

"DAMN YOU KYUUBI!" said Danzo as he charges at Kyuubi

"**NUEVE ESPADA!"**(A/N: Spanish for 9 swords) said Kyuubi as he rapidly slashes Danzo 9 times.

"D-Damn you" said Danzo as he collapses.

Kyuubi then looks at the wound Danzo gave to Naruto

"**Don't worry kit, as lond as I'm here you'll heal quite fast, however you should take some rest"** said Kyuubi **"See you soon Kit, I had a blast"**

After that, Kyuubi then vanishes, Naruto then falls to the ground fast asleep. Shikamaru was amazed and Sanji was impressed.

"You should get the young lad to the ALL BLUE of the wreakage will start to sink" said Sanji as he smokes his cigar.

Shikamaru nods and rushes to get Naruto back in the ALL BLUE. Sanji smiles as he remembers the incident in the Baratie.

_Oh it's brings back memories, when pirate king Luffy defeated Don Kreig and saved Baratie, but this time that young lad saved the ALL BLUE. _Thought Sanji as he enters the restaurant.

Next day

Naruto yawns and founds himself in bed.

"Oh you've awoken" said Shikamaru as he enters the room

"God, what happened" said Naruto

"Well, you and Kyuubi killed Danzo and the ROOT pirates fled" said Shikamaru until he realises something "Oh yeah, Sai wanted to give you this"

Shikamaru gives Naruto a bunble of scrolls.

"What are they?" said Naruto

"He said that it will help you on your adventures" said Shikamaru as he leaves.

Naruto opens up the first scroll, it's a letter from Sai

_Dear Naruto_

_If you are reading this then I left the ALL BLUE for good, now that Danzo is dead I decided that you should have the scrolls of the ancient arts of the shinobi, one is for Ninjutsu: an art for elemental manipulation, Taijutsu: an art of unharmed combat, Genjutsu: an art of illusions, Kenjutsu: an art of swordsmanship and the ancient art of sealing, in case you get treasure you could it in sealing scrolls. Anyway I don't know how long I can survive with the poison in my veins but if I do manage to survive then I'll see you at the Grand Line, Danzo's ambition is now mine and sailed to the Grand Line._

_Good luck, Future King of the Pirates_

_Sai_

Naruto smiles and keeps the scrolls safe, then he rests his head for a bit.

Yellow Flash

Sakura then sees an island familiar to her; it's the Isle of waves, her homeland.

"I'm home, and I'm almost at my goal...mother Nami" said Sakura

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto defeated Danzo and Sai left everything to Naruto. Will Naruto finally persuade Shikamaru to join.**

**So yeah Danzo's dead and good riddance. **

**Bye**


	30. the 4th crew member

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Cook's mess hall

Naruto walk in to get something to eat, he then see Shikamaru eating on the floor.

"Hey Shikamaru, why are you eating on the floor?" said Naruto

"Damn cooks took all the chairs" said Shikamaru as he eats his lunch.

Naruto shugs and helps himself with some food and sits next to Shikamaru.

"I heard you're going" said Shikamaru "Sorry you couldn't find a cook"

"Yeah I hoped that would join my crew" said Naruto

"I love to but I can't, you see I vowed to my father that I become a great cook" said Shikamaru "So I can't leave here until Sanji appreciates my cooking, also I dreamt of finding the secrets of my family"

"Secrets, what are they?" said Naruto as he eats his food.

"Unknown recipes and ancient art of the Shinobi, such as shadow possession" said Shikamaru

"So you wanted to be a sea shinobi?" said Naruto

"It does sound troublesome but yeah, I always wanted to know what it's like to be in the footsteps of my ancestor" said Shikamaru

"Maybe he just lounges under the shade and stares at the clouds like a lazyarse" joked Naruto

The cooks chuckled at this.

"Oh ha ha, very funny" said Shikamaru sarcastically "you say that every time I mention my ancestor.

"Well it is a possibility, we are descendants of Shinobi and perhaps our personality is born from our ancestors, I have a dream and so does my ancestor" said Naruto as he shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat "I mean he wanted to be Hokage and I wanted to be king of the pirates"

"Yep, I'm getting a match" said Shikamaru

The cooks then starts on getting some that is made by Shikamaru, then suddenly

"AW YUCK, WHO MADE THIS SOUP" shouts Choji in disgust

"I did, great isn't" Said Shikamaru as he smiles in pride

SMASH

Shikamaru widened his eyes in anger as he saw Choji smashed the bowl of soup on the floor.

"That was the WORST soup I've ever tasted" said Choji as he drinks some water to get rid of the taste.

"Well maybe you taste buds are defected from tasting your sloppy cooking" said Shikamaru angrily

"EWW I'VE BEEN A COOK FOR ALMOST 20 YEARS AND THAT IS THE WORSTEST SOUP I'VE EVER TASTED, YOUR FATHER SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU!" shouted Choza as he to smashed the bowl on the floor.

The Cooks agree and to smashes the bowl with disgust in their faces, Shikamaru growls at the Cooks

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" shouts Shikamaru in anger at the cooks

"We had with your terrible cooking Shikamaru"

"Yeah, maybe we should call you the TERRIBLE Cook"

"I don't know Chef Sanji even bothered of hiring you"

SLURP

The cooks then sees Sanji eating the soup.

"Don't forget that we are seafarer cooks, I don't want you waste a single drop of that soup" said Sanji as he eats the soup, as he ate the last drop...

SMASH

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE, SERVE THIS TO OUR CUSTOMERS WILL PUT ME OUT OF BUSINESS" shouts Sanji

Shikamaru then snapped, he grabs Sanji by the collar and glares at him.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN, MY FATHER TAUGHT ME THAT RECIPE AND YOU DISHOUNOR HIM?" shouts Shikamaru

"I'M NOT DISHOUNORING SHIKAKU'S RECIPE, IT'S YOU THAT DISHOUNOR HIM YOU IDIOT!" shouts Sanji as he punches Shikamaru in the face hard.

The cooks are shocked to see that Sanji punch Shikamaru, not kicked him. Shikamaru growls in pure anger and fled in anger.

"DAMN YOU OLD MAN, I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" shouts Shikamaru as he slams the door

SLAM!

Naruto then tries out the soups and looked at the cooks.

"I don't know what you are talking about, this soup is great" said Naruto as he eats the soup

"We all know that the soup is nice, Shikamaru is a GREAT cook" said Sanji

The cook agrees

"Yeah, he did a great job"

"God, that was scary to fake it"

"I did that to reason him to follow his own path, but he is too arrogant to listen" said Sanji as he looks at Naruto "You say you needed a cook in your ship, is that right?"

"Yep" said Naruto as he drinks the soup

"I wanted you to take Shikamaru, you and him are good friends and he has a dream to find the lost Nara Clan Shinobi secrets and recipes" said Sanji "Shikaku told me that he hid it in the GrandLine, he also set out clues out for his son. So could you take him as a crew member?"

"No" said Naruto

"WHAT!" shouts the Cooks

"You said that you have interest of having Shikamaru as the ship's cook, why did you change your mind" said Sanji "Don't you want him?"

"Oh I would love to have him but he decided to stay and I respect his decision" said Naruto

"I see, so you will have him if he decides to join eh" said Sanji as he strokes his goatee "That makes sense, however he too arrogant to ask, he like me in my youth"

Outside

Shikamaru heard everything and starts to cry of happiness and anger, happiness for that the cook and Sanji appreciates his cooking but angry at the fact that the cook lied to him.

"Damn troublesome cooks" said Shikamaru as he lights up his cigarette, then he sees an Orca jump out of the ocean "WHAT THE HELL?"

CRASH

The Orca crashes into the mess hall, the cooks were shock as they see an orange haired man in the mouth of the Orca.

"What the... what is a fish man doing here?"

"That's no fish man; it's a person in an Orca's mouth"

The Orca then spits out the man out and hops back to the sea.

SPLASH

The Orca swims away, Naruto the check on the man, it is Jugo.

"Jugo?" said Naruto in surprise

"Hey Brother Naruto" said Jugo as he stands up. "I came here to get you, we found where Sister Sakura is heading for"

"Great then lead the way" said Naruto as he follows Jugo

"Wait"

Naruto then looks at Shikamaru

"You may be troublesome, but you are a good friend" said Shikamaru "I wish to join your crew, is that alright...Captain?"

Naruto then smiles and reach out his hand.

"Welcome the 9 beast pirates" said Naruto

Shikamaru smiles and shook Naruto's hand, then he looks at the cooks.

"Well, I hope you're all happy that I'm leaving" said Shikamaru as he leaves to his and pack. "Oh and you all need work on your acting"

The cooks are all deadpanned.

"How did he know?" said Choji in shock

"I heard you, you jerk" said Shikamaru "Crushing my pride to make reasonable, that is the lame plan you ever made Old man"

Sanji grunted at Shikamaru.

"I never liked children, as a matter of fact I HATE children, I should've left you in Konoha but I'm a good friend of your father, I never regretted of taking you in as my apprentice" said Sanji

"Heh whatever, Old man" said Shikamaru

Kitchen

Naruto is getting some supplies for his voyage to the grand line, Sanji then appears with an old book.

"Hey Naruto, I thought you would like to have this" said Sanji as he gives Naruto the book "It's a journal of Pirate King Luffy, I thought you would like to have since you have the dream of being King of the pirates"

"Thank you" said Naruto "I'll treasure it "

Sanji smiles and leaves.

_I bet he will make a great King of the Pirates; he'll make you proud...King Luffy_ thought Sanji as he walks.

Dining Hall

Shikamaru just sits there thinking about the past about him and his father. He then sees a photo of a young Shikamaru and Shikaku.

"Farewell father" said Shikamaru as he leaves the ALL BLUE

Outside

As Shikamaru exits the ALL BLUE, he sees the cooks watching him leave. He just walk pass them towards a small ship with Naruto and Jugo onboard.

"All right, let's go" said Shikamaru

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" said Naruto

"Nah, they'll be glad to see me gone" said Shikamaru until

"Shikamaru, make me and your father proud" said Sanji as he appears

Shikamaru widened his eyes and begins to weep, Shikamaru then want to his knees and bows to Sanji.

"THANK YOU BLACK LEG SANJI!" shout and cries Shikamaru "THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!

The cooks then starts to cry, even Sanji as they sees Shikamaru boards the ship and sails away. The cooks then waves goodbye to Sanji.

"GOODBYE SHIKAMARU!"

"GOODBYE GUYS!, I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" shouts Shikamaru as he waves goodbye.

Sanji wipes his eyes.

"Oh he was a great "Troublesome" cook, I'm gonna miss him" said Sanji "Oh Shikaku, you will be proud of him for returning to be a pirate and he will search the secrets of his ancestors"

Sanji then took out his cigar and smokes it.

"OKAY BOY, LET'S GET BACK TO WORK!" shouts Sanji

"AYE CHEF SANJI SIR!"

Isle of Waves

Sakura walks towards Zabuza's pirate base called Momochi resort.

"I'm back" said Sakura as she smirks

**CliffHanger **

**Shikamaru is now part of the 9 beast pirates, can Naruto bring back Sakura?**

**Bye**


	31. Captain Zabuza Mist Demon Momochi

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Naruto, Shikamaru and Jugo

Naruto is reading the journal that was owned by Pirate King Luffy.

"..._and after I defeated Don Kreig, I sailed with my new crew member Sanji and Yosaku to get my ship back from Nami, she tricked us but I still trust her. She must have a reason for her trickery...."_

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing?" said Shikamaru

"Reading" said Naruto as he continues to read the journal

"Reading what?" said Jugo in curiosity

"The Pirate King's Journal" said Naruto as he closes the journal "I'll read it later, anyway when do we reach out destination"

"I would say 2 hours, but I must warn you though, what we are heading comes from the Grand Line" said Jugo

"Oh come on, how bad the Grand Line can be, the 7 warlords are no more and so are the 9 demon warlord" said Shikamaru

"We I think I have to tell you then" said Jugo as he sits down "16 years after Fleet Admiral Kyuubi and his 8 Commodores are defeated, the World Government formed a band called "Akatsuki", they are like the original 7 warlords but their Sea Shinobi, the World Government decided that the only way to defeat pirates are to hire infamous Sea Shinobi as lapdogs"

"Now I understand the 7 warlords, but why would the World Government would hire Sea Shinobi" said Shikamaru

"To regain their power, the world Government discovered the old Akatsuki temple 50 years ago and decided to create sea shinobis of themselves but unfortunately they must be of Shinobi blood and born with a chakra system" said Jugo "So they hunted down the greatest Sea Shinobis and negotiate to work for the World Government in exchange for sailing and raiding pirate ships. And what's worse, Kisame "Shark Skin" Hoshigaki is one of the Akatsuki agents.

"Kisame "Shark Skin" Hoshigaki, sounds like a fish man" said Shikamaru

"Technically he is, he's Mist Pirate Captain" said Jugo "What I heard that the Mist Pirates had a civil war against each other, Kisame and Zabuza "Mist Demon" Momochi crossed swords against each other. However that war ended 11 years ago as Kisame the victor. Zabuza fled with his cronies and went into hiding, until now"

"Yeah but I'm not afraid of some mist pirate" said Naruto "Hey Shikamaru, I'm hungry"

"Yeah sure, I make dinner" said Shikamaru

"You need help?" said Naruto

"It's only 3 of us, I can handle" said Shikamaru as he enters the kitchens.

Naruto then continues to read the Journal.

"_...I and Yosaku are hungry; Sanji enters the kitchens to make lunch. I asked for Meat and Yosaku asked for Bean Sprouts..._"

Momochi Resort

In the Isle of Wave, the island is conquered by pirates, but not just any pirates. The rouge mist pirates are in control of the Isle of Waves, the Captain of the Rouge Pirates is Zabuza "Mist Demon" Momochi. Zabuza is talking to a marine officer, colonel Gato. Zabuza hand a bundle of money to Gato.

"Here you go Colonel, a month's tribute" said Zabuza.

Zabuza is a tall muscular man, his lower face is bandaged, his is not wounded from battle he just decided to cover his face to intimidate his enemies. By Zabuza's side are his bodyguards known as the Demon Brothers.

"heh heh heh, why thank you Captain Momochi, with this money I can look at the other way" said Gato

"RAHAHAHAHA, indeed" said Zabuza "Money is what makes the world go around, you know that I despise Marines but you are the one that can be reasonable if it involves money" said Zabuuza

"I couldn't agree with you more, Zabuza" said Gato "If you excuse, but I've got to go"

"Aw, going already?" said Zabuza "Stay for awhile and have a drink with me"

"Thank you but if the Marine found out I've been taken bribes from pirates, they will execute me for treason" said Gato

"I understand, HAKU" shouts Zabuza for Haku

The pool then bubbles up as a large monster appears from the surface, it is a dragon/turtle demon with 3 tails, on the shell of the demon is a masked teenager with long brown hair.

"You called?" said the masked teenager known as Haku

"Yes, take the colonel and his men to his ship" said Zabuza

"At once, Sanbi swim to the marine ship" said Haku as the Marines jumps on Sanbi's shell.

"**Aye, Haku sir" **said Sanbi as he swims to Gato's ship.

Gato grins as he gets his bribe.

_These Rouge Mist Pirates are ruthless savages, but they do pay good he he he he_ thought Gato.

Back in Momochi Resort, Zabuza is just basking in the sun, until he sees a certain pink-haired girl.

"AH Sakura, welcome back" said Zabuza "I hope your quest is doing fine?"

"Yep, and I hope you keep your part of the bargain" said Sakura as she crosses her arms, on her left shoulder is a tattoo of the mist pirate Jolly Roger but with a red cross drawn over it. Sakura is a Rouge Mist Pirate.

"RAHAHAHAHA, Oh Sakura you know that I always keep my word" said Zabuza "LISTEN MEN, SAKURA HAS RETURNED SO LET'S PAAAARRTTYYYY!"

The Rouge Mist Pirates cheers for the return for Sakura, their fellow crew member.

Kiba, Sasuke and Suigetsu

The 3 guys are nearly where the Yellow Flash sailed away. Then Suigetsu points at Momochi Resort

"Here it is guys, Zabuza's base Momochi Resort" said Suigetsu

"So that is where Zabuza is at" said Kiba

Sasuke the stands up and draws out his sword.

"Okay, let's go" said Sasuke grinning

Suigetsu and Kiba sweatdrops.

"Wait Sasuke, if we go there we'll die in a short moment, first things first is to finf the Yellow Flash and check her condition" said Kiba

"Brother Kiba is right, and beside you are seriously wounded" said Suigetsu

"You go and get the ship for all I care, I'm gonna get Sakura and kill Zabuza" said Sasuke

Suigetsu and Kiba looks at each other and nods, they took out 2 mallets and bonk Sasuke on the head. Knocking him out, as Sasuke wakes up he found himself tied up.

"WHAT THE HELL SUIGETSU, KIBA UNTIE ME!" shouts Sasuke angrily

"Sorry Sasuke, it's for your own good" said Kiba "You are need to rest up"

"HEY BROTHER KIBA, LOOK" said Suigetsu as he points at something.

The Yellow Flash is moored in the docks, and then they see 2 mist pirates and hides in panic.

"Oh shit, it's the mist pirates" said Kiba in shock

Suigetsu also hides as well.

"What should we do, if they find us we're dead" said Kiba "And I can't swim if I fall overboard"

The 2 mist pirates then looks at the sailing boat.

"Hey, I haven't seen that boat before" said Mist Pirate 1

"Me neither, let's investigate" said Mist Pirate 2

The 2 mist pirates then runs on water towards the boat, Suigetsu and Kiba jumps overboard, Suigetsu carries Kiba due to his lack the ability to swim. Sasuke is now pissed off at Suigetsu and Kiba for abandoning him.

"HEY YOU BASTARDS YOU FORGOT ME!" shouts Sasuke in fury.

The 2 mist pirates arrives to see Sasuke tied up.

"The owners must've fled and left their comrade as a decoy" said Mist pirate 1

"Let us take him to Zabuza, he'll decide on his fate" said Mist pirate 2

_Grr those bastards are so dead when I get out of this situation._

Suigetsu and Kiba reaches the dock and sees the small boat sailing to Momochi Resort.

"Sasuke, your sacrifice will be remembered forever" said Kiba in respect

"PLEASE FORGIVE US BROTHER SASUKE" cries Suigetsu in guilt

Kiba and Suigetsu then check up on the Yellow Flash before searching for Sakura.

Yellow Flash

Kiba checks the Flash's condition and searches for his journal. He is relived that it's still there. He takes out a sword and his father's old slingshot and customized pellets and leaves the Yellow Flash with Suigetsu.

Abandoned Village

As Kiba and Suigetsu reaches the village, they widened their eyes of what they saw. The houses are completely destroyed and the roads torn off.

"Oh my god, look at that devastation" said Kiba in shock

"I heard that Zabuza came here to collect the tribute money and one person refused to pay" said Suigetsu "Zabuza is indeed a demon in human form"

Then a mist pirate appears from the water, Suigetsu noticed him and fled.

"But the roads, how did that happen" said Kiba

"It was Commodore Sanbi in his Demon Form" said the Mist pirate behind him

"Commodore Sanbi, but isn't he seal in a Nine-Nine fruit?" said Kiba without him knowing who he is talking to

"He is until Haku, Captain Zabuza'd frst mate found the Sanbi Nine-Nine fruit and ate it" said the Mist pirate

"I see, so the Haku ate a...wait, who am I telling to? Said Kiba as he turns to see a mist pirate "OH SHIT!"

"YOU, YOU'RE THAT DOGBOY IN THE BOAT!" shouts the Mist pirate as he sees Kiba running. "HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

Kiba doesn't run away from danger more often, sometimes he inherit his father's cowardice, although he became the bravest warrior of the sea.

_Is this how dad reacts when he confronts an enemy in his early pirate days?_ Thought Kiba as he runs away from the Mist pirate

Kiba continues to run from the Mist pirate, Suigetsu is in hiding and sees Kiba being chased by a Mist pirate.

"Please forgive me Brother Kiba" said Suigetsu

"Whew, thank god for my speed and stamina of that Mist pirate would be the death of me" said Kiba as he takes a breather, until he was tackled by a young kid.

"Prepare to die, mist pirate" said the boy

BONK

The boy got whacked on the head by a 19 year old woman with short tangerine hair with yellow streaks at the end, half of her face is covered in a fringe.

"Inari, what have I told you not to attack the Mist pirates, didn't you know what happened to this village" said the tangerine haired woman.

Then she looks at Kiba.

"Hm, you don't look like a Mist pirate" said the tangerine haired woman

"OH YOU THINK SO?" shouts Kiba sarcastically

The Mist pirate heard Kiba shut and runs towards where Kiba is, Kiba draws outs his sword and prepares to fight until

BONK

The woman knocked Kiba out cold.

"Idiot, he didn't hear me to never attack the Mist pirates" said the tangerine woman as she drags Kiba out the village.

Momochi Resort

The 2 Mist pirates takes Sasuke to Zabuza to be interrogated.

"Now then, I will only say this once more, what is your purpose of being here?" said Zabuza

"Like I told you, I'm looking for someone, you brow less freak" said Sasuke angrily as his wrists are tied up

"RAHAHAHA, you are either stupid or brave" said Zabuza "We are the Rouge Mist Pirate, exiled from our original base in the Grand Line but out pride still stands, we are the powerful pirates as we have the sea on our side, the pure knowledge of the ancient Shinobi arts of water manipulation makes us more powerful than those inferior weaklings such as yourself"

"Do you have to brag about how great the Mist pirates are, Zabuza?" said Sakura as she exits Momochi Resort "You are starting to give me a headache"

Sasuke widen his eyes to see Sakura there.

"Oh Sakura, please don't get the wrong idea" said Zabuza "You are the best and more talented of all those weakling in the East Blue, that is why you are my loyal Navigator"

"Don't flatter yourself Zabuza, I am smarter that those fog-headed idiots you call a crew" said Sakura

"Why did he call you his Navigtor, Sakura?" said Sasuke angrily as he is trying to untie himself.

"Oh you didn't know, I'm not surprised" said Sakura as she show him her Tattoo that made him widen his eyes "I am a part of the Rouge Mist pirates"

**CliffHanger **

**Sakura shows her true colours, what will happen to Sasuke now?**

**I chose Zabuza because I like him, he's my favourite villain in Naruto.**

**Bye**


	32. Zabuza's Ambition and Sakura's betrayal

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Tangerine farm

Kiba slowly wakes up with a banging headache, he then looks to see that he is in a small cottage, outside the window is a tangerine orchid. He rubs his head and felt a bump on his head.

"Ow my head" said Kiba

"Oh, you're awake"

Kiba then sees the same Tangerine haired woman from before.

"Hey, I know you, you're the woman that bonked me on the head when I was about to take on that Mist pirate" said Kiba angrily as he points at the woman.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't mess with the Mist pirates, they are too powerful that even you couldn't fight them off" said the tangerine haired woman "Allow to introduce myself, I am Mizuhime, I grow tangerines here"

"Kiba Inuzuka" said Kiba as he sits down and sees a cup of hot choclate on the table.

He then looks at the little boy that was here crying in anger for being weak.

"Honestly Inari, what were you thinking of going to Momochi Resort" said Mizuhime angrily

"I know, but they killed my dad and my friends" said Inari "I suffered so much and I'm so alone, I have to avenge my dad. So I went to Momochi Resort to kill Zabuza but that pink haired witch stopped me. I can't stand, I don't care if I die, I want vengeance"

"Then die" said Mizuhime in a careless tone, this made Kiba spray his drink from his mouth and looked at Mizuhime in shock. "But know this, I saved your life and so did that witch, you managed to cheat death twice, now finish your tea and go"

Kiba was shocked at this.

"Hey, aren't you a bit harsh at the lad" said Kiba

Mizuhime just glares at Kiba, scaring the shit out of him.

"I don't care who his, if he want's to die then let him" said Mizuhime "But he doesn't know what it takes to suffer from revenge"

"What?" said Kiba in shock and surprise.

"It takes time, I suffered as well, revenge is not an easy path to take" said Mizuhime sadly as she starts to remember the tragic memory "But to die without the patience is just a coward's way"

Inari then sobs away at Mizuhime lecture.

"W-What do you want from me?" said Inari

Mizuhime smiles and looks at Inari

"How is you mom?" said Mizuhime

"S-She's fine" said Inari

"Then go to her, don't let be lonely and forget about revenge" said Mizuhime

Inari nods and leaves to find his mother, Kiba smiles at Mizuhime.

"You know you could be a bitch sometimes but you're a kinda nice babe" said Kiba

"Oh piss off" said Mizuhime "Now tell me why are you here?"

"Oh right" said Kiba "I am Kiba Inuzuka of the 9 beast pirates, my captain sent me to find a girl named Sakura"

"Sakura?" said Mizuhime in shock

Kiba noticed Mizuhime's shocked expression

"You know her?" said Kiba

Mizuhime then explained everything to Kiba, Kiba widened his eyes to hear that Sakura's true life.

"WHAT SAKURA IS A ROUGE MIST PIRATE!" shout Kiba in shock

"That's right, she is a total bitch" said Mizuhime "And it gets better, that bitch is my sister, well technically she's my adopted sister, my mother found her alone in an abandoned village when I was only 3, but a sister's a sister"

Mizuhime then looks at a photo of herself as an 8 year old girl, a 5 year old Sakura and a Tangerine haired woman in her 30s. Kiba looked around as he now realises where he is in now.

"So this is Sakura's house" said Kiba

"It's mine to" said Mizuhime "We were both raised there as kids, she is the only family I have left since mom died"

Kiba then growls at Sakura for betraying not just her friends but her family too.

"So, she betrayed her friends and family so she could be a Rouge Mist pirate" said Kiba

"You can say that, a bitch isn't she?" said Mizuhime

"She's a total bitch, and to think she is just after the treasure for herself" said Kiba until he felt betrayed "I mean I don't get it, she even helped me protect my parents from Oto pirates, she was so happy with us"

"Sakura was happy?" said Mizuhime

Kiba nodded

"I came to convince her to rejoin, but now it's pointless" said Kiba until realises something and freaked out "OH SHIT, SASUKE, I LEFT SASUKE AND NOW HE'S CAPTURED"

Kiba starts to panic

_I hope he's okay, I hope he's not…dead_ thought Kiba

Momochi Resort

Sasuke glares at Sakura; she has shown her true colours. Sakura tricked him and the others.

"As you can see. I just masqueraded as a crew member to get your treasure" said Sakura "Although I did have a great time but it was fun deceiving you all"

"RAHAHA, yes Sakura is a traitorous type" said Zabuza "She betray her family and friends for money, RAHAHAHA!"

Sakura widen eye in anger at what Zabuza said, Sasuke notice this and smirks at Sakura.

"I suggest that you accept defeat and forget about the day you met her" said Zabuza

Sasuke just chuckles at this and looks at Zabuza

"I don't need to, as you can see I didn't really trust that pink haired bitch when I first saw her" said Sasuke as he looks at Sakura "But if she turns to be a cold-blooded killer, I wouldn't be surprised"

Sakura growls at Sasuke and turns away.

"Fine, why won't you just leave and forget that I ever existed" said Sakura

Sasuke smirks as he kicks back and heads for the water.

SPLASH

The mist pirate, Zabuza and Sakura saw Sasuke sink like a rock, Sasuke knows that he can't swim anymore but he doesn't care anymore. The Mist Pirates are all puzzled at why Sasuke did that

"Erm, do you know why he did that?"

"Maybe he is trying get away from Sakura, she is scary sometimes"

"Or maybe he is trying to escape"

"With his hands tied up, don't be ridiculous"

"Leave him" said Zabuza as he doesn't care about Sasuke's situation

Sakura starts to panic and dives into the water to save Sasuke from drowning himself. She pulls Sasuke out the water, he starts to cough out water. Zabuza is now confused, why did she save Sasuke from drowning? Sakura glares at Sasuke for being ignorant and suicidal.

"What the hell were you doing?" said Sakura

"No, what the hell are YOU doing?" said Sasuke as he smirks at Sakura "You're just a nice who couldn't stand seeing a guy dying, heh heh heh"

Sakura furiously glares at Sasuke, but he didn't care what Sakura thinks now.

"heh heh heh, next time be a bit quick or I'll actually die" said Sasuke finding this situation amusing.

"GRR, YOU BASTARD!" shouts Sakura as she kick Sasuke's bandaged back

Sasuke grunts in pain but laughs it off, Sakura then picks Sasuke up and sees the bandages.

"That's a lot of bandages, you must've been in a terrible fight" said Sakura

"Actually I left my shirt" said Sasuke "I threw these on so you won't get distracted"

Sakura then kicks Sasuke again, drops to his knees to ignore the pain, Zabuza chuckles at the brutality Sakura did to him.

"So Sakura, what should we do to him?" asked Zabuza

"Just lock him up, I'll deal with him later" said Sakura

Zabuza nods at this when a Mist pirate appears to report Zabuza.

"Captain Momochi" said the Mist pirate

"Yeah, what is it?" said Zabuza looking at the Mist pirate

"This stranger didn't come alone, there is a feral looking boy with fang-like marks in his cheeks, I think he is heading for _Great Naruto Village_" said the Mist pirate

"_Great Naruto Village_ eh, now I have 2 reasons to go there" said Zabuza

Sasuke growls as Kiba got himself into trouble.

_Damn you Kiba, you left me for dead and got yourself in trouble already?_ Thought Sasuke _And speaking of trouble, where the Hell is Naruto?_

Somewhere in the sea

Naruto, Jugo and Shikamaru as enjoying their lunch, Naruto and Jugo are fighting over who gets the last piece, Shikamaru is just enjoying the wine until he and the 2 hear a roar in the ocean.

"*sigh* what now?" said Shikamaru

Then suddenly a large demonic Turtle appears in front of the ship with hunger in it's eyes.

"OH SHIT, IT'S A SEA MONSTER!" screams Jugo

"Wow, Cool" said Naruto amazed

"*sigh* troublesome" said Shikamaru

"_As I, Sanji and Yasoku eat our lunch, a terrifying beast from the Grand line surfaces from the sea, staring at right on us..."_

Great Naruto Village

"Hey, Zabuza's coming" said one of the villagers

"But why, we paid this week's tribute"

"He must know about my weapons stash" said a voice in the shadows

Tazuna, the village's mayor/sheriff sighs as he comes out of the shadows and waits for Zabuza

"Just go home" said Tazuna

A few minutes later Zabuza and his cronies surrounds Tazuna, Zabuza crosses his arms and looks at Tazuna.

"So, you are the one who is hording weapon in my domain" said Zabuza

"Yep, I collect weapons" said Tazuna as he looks at Zabuza "So you're saying that hobbies are illegal now? Next you'll be saying that we can't read or play with our children anymore"

"No, hobbies are fine" said Zabuza "But keeping weapons is an act of anarchy against me and my pirates"

Somewhere in the village, Kiba and Mizuhime are watching Zabuza interrogating at Tazuna, Kiba widened his eyes to see the terrifying appearance of Zabuza "Mist Demon" Momochi.

"Om my God, it's "Mist Demon" Momochi, he doesn't even look human" said Kiba

"I don't think he is human" said Mizuhime

Kiba and Mizuhime continues to listen to what Zabuza is saying

"You got to understand, I am responsible for keeping you and the other villager in 20 villages alive, all you have to is pay the usual monthly tribute" said Zabuza "I will tolerate any rebellious act in my domain, what I did to that village a few weeks ago, I'll do here if you won't follow the rules"

Kiba widen his eyes at what Zabuza

"Monthly tribute?" said Kiba

"It what we pay to Zabuza, we pay and he gets us to live" said Mizuhime "But if even 1 person doesn't pay up, what happens to Great Naruto Village will happen to that village you saw before, that is how Zabuza rules"

Kiba shivers in terror as imagines Zabuza's true strength. Zabuza crosses his arms and glares at Tazuna.

"You pathetic weaklings should forget about thinking overthrowing us" said Zabuza "We Rouge Mist pirates are supreme, we cannot be stopped, you tributes will help us form a NEW MIST DEMON EMPIRE!"

Kiba widened his eyes even more of what Zabuza said.

"N-No way, he's planning to rule the WHOLE East Blue?" said Kiba in fear and shock.

Momochi Resort: cell

Sasuke is ties up, he is too weak from the battle against Itachi earlier from before so he can't use his Nine-Nine fruit powers.

CREAK

Sasuke then looks to see the door open, Sakura enters the door and looks at Sasuke, Sasuke then sees a knife in Sakura's hand.

SLASH

Sakura cut the ropes and walks away.

"Get out of here quick, Zabuza will arrive soon" said Sakura as she leaves

Sasuke just looks at the cut ropes and then sees his sword on the floor.

"Hn" said Sasuke as he smirks.

Great Naruto Village

CRASH

Tazuna was thrown to the wall, then he is picked up by the collar by Zabuza.

"TAZUNA" said Mizuhime is shock

"Taken possession of weapons is a violation of my domain, and to make an example to the would-be rebel that it is foolish take on us" said Zabuza "By killing you and SHOW THE SAME FATE THAT AWAITS THEM

Zabuza then slams Tazuna to the ground, Tazuna coughs off blood, Kiba is shocked at this.

"This is insane, killing someone just because he is holing a weapon?" said Kiba

"I won't let him" said Mizuhime as she runs to stop Zabuza

"Zabuza stop, we paid your tribute for 11 year" said Mizuhime "Why would we rebel against that? Think out it, it makes no sence"

"Hording weapons means that he is forming a rebellion against me and it won't be tolerated" said Zabuza until he smirks under his mask "However, I could kill you all. Try to prevent that from ever happening, it doesn't really matter"

Tazuna then stood up and wipes the blood off his lips and looks at the villagers.

"Just return to your homes, do you want to ruin what we planned for 11 years?" said Tazuna "We need to be paitent, what is more important is our survival. As long as we live, we will have hope of defeating him"

"Tazuna" said Mizuhime softly

"How touching, I almost cried from the beautiful speech you set out" said Zabuza as he grabs Tazuna by the collar "I really pleases me that weakling like you enjoying BEING ALIVE!"

Zabuza slams Tazuna to the ground again, Zabuza then glares at the villages.

"You just can't compare the perfectionto the Rouge Mist Pirates, RAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughs Zabuza

"Damn you" said one of the villages until Tazuna stops them

"STAY BACK!" shouts Tazuna "He want you to attack, don't give him that satisfaction, your death will mean nothing so please be patient, even if I die"

"Good choice of last words, Old man" said Zabuza as he pick up Zabuza as he prepares to finish Tazuna off "Listen carefully weaklings, this will happen if they EVER DEFY ME!"

Zabuza was about to slam Tazuna to his death when

"TUNNELING FANG!"

A cyclone hits Zabuza in the back, Zabuza drops Tazuna and Zabuza crashes into a building. The Cyclone bounces back and lands onto the roof of a building. The cyclone dies out to reveal Kiba Inuzuka of the 9 beast pirates.

**CliffHanger **

**Kiba saves the day, what will happen now?**

**Bye**


	33. Kiba's heroic death

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

The Mist pirates are all shocked at this; Zabuza has been struck down and then looks at Kiba.

"Who the hell is he?" said one of the Mist pirates

Kiba glares at the Mist pirates as he radiates Gobi's chakra.

"I am a proud member of the 9 beast pirates, Kiba Inuzuka" said Kiba with all his heart.

The village were awestruck to see the bravery of Kiba as he just struck Zabuza.

"I am also known as Kiba, the last of the Inuzuka pirates as I am on a quest to find the captain of the Inuzuka Pirates to prove that I am a humble pirates, as well as I ate the legendary Nine-Nine fruit of Commodore Gobi"

"I see" said Zabuza "But the real question is, CAN YOU TAKE ME ON?"

Zabuza then rushes to the building and lifts it off from its foundations, Kiba is trying to keep balance and he was surprised at Zabuza's strength.

_Holy shit, he can't be human _thought Kiba _GOBI, HELP ME_

_**Gobi: ZZZZZZ**_

_Kiba: Damn you Gobi, sleeping at a time like this?_

Zabuza growl as he raises the building up, the Mist Pirates starts to panic that Zabuza will destroy the village.

"Captain, stop please" said one of the Mist pirates "We can't afford to lose another village, think of the money"

"If we lose a village, then we'll raid another one" said Zabuza as he slams the building to the ground "COZ WE ROUGE MIST PIRATES ARE SUPREME!"

CRASH!

The villagers starts to panic, is Kiba dead?

"No, KIBA!" shouts Mizuhime

Kiba jumps out from the debrib and dusted himself.

"Whew, that was a close one" said Kiba _Damn it Gobi, why didn't you help me?_

_**Gobi: sorry pup, I was sleeping**_

_Kiba: you need to sort out your body clock_

_**Gobi: Yeah, I do**_

"HEY HE'S STILL ALIVE" shouts the mist pirate.

"OH Crap" said Kiba in worry and legs it.

"GET HIM AND TEAR HIM APART!" shouts a rather pissed off Zabuza.

The Mist pirates restrain their Captain from causing more damage in the village.

"Let's take the Captain back to Momochi resort or he'll do more damage" said Mist pirate 1

"I'm with you" said Mist pirate 2 as he and mist pirate 1 drags Zabuza back to Momochi resort.

"DON'T LET GET AWAY, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS, GAAAAHH!" shouts Zabuza

Meizo the demon brother looks and smirks under his gas mask.

"We'll be back, we'll let you live for now" said Meizu as he and his brother Gozu leaves to Momochi resort.

After the Mist pirates are gone Tsunami, the villager's doctor and daughter of Tazuna is treating Tazuna's wounds.

"I'm so sorry everyone, I failed you all" said Tazuna

"What are you talking about, you're not a mist pirate aren't you" said Tsunami as she tends to Tazunas wounds.

"Hey guys"

The villagers then looks to se Sakura holding a bunch of flowers, the villagers scoffs at Sakura and returns to their homes, leaving only Mizuhime.

"Well , well you don't usual visit here often" said Mizuhime

"I heard there was a commotion in this village" said Sakura "Zabuza huh, I not surprised"

Grave

Sakura places the flowers on the grave and stares at it.

"I just need 7 million beris more, and we'll all be free" said Sakura to the grave.

"You reputation is getting worse you know" smirks Mizuhime as she learns on a palm tree.

"That's fine, I am a pirate" said Sakura "Zabuza is reasonable man sometimes, I'm just 7 million beri shy from the the 100 million beri goal. It's not a steep price when it will he he he buy back out village"

Mizuhime smiles at Sakura, she is close to freedom.

Momochi resort

Sasuke is basking in the Sun, the resort is littered in dead Mist pirates.

"Well she did tell me to run, but I've got nowhere to go so I'll just chill for awhile until the Captain arrives" said Sasuke

_I wonder what he's doing now. _Thought Sasuke

Naruto, Shikamaru and Jugo

The ship is towed by a giant demonic turtle, the turtle is actually Sanbi.

YEAH, FASTER, GO FASTER!" shouts Naruto

"**Aye, Admiral sir" **Sanbi as he swims faster.

(A/N: if you want to know why Sanbi is towing the ship, here what happens)

(Flashback)

Naruto, Shikamaru and Jugo was enjoying their lunch when Sanbi in his demon form eyeing the food.

_**Kyuubi: hm hm hm ha ha ha**_

_Naruto: What's so funny?_

_**Kyuubi: I haven't seen Commodore Sanbi in that form for 2000 years**_

_Naruto: Sanbi?_

_**Kyuubi: Yep, he suffers with Claustrophobia and can't stand being in a vessel's mindscape, so he goes in the sea with only in a 50 mile radius, he gets lost easily.**_

Naruto sweatdrops and sees Sanbi getting

_Naruto: be how do we deal with him?_

_**Kyuubi: Leave that to me, I need to control you for a bit though**_

_Naruto: Okay_

Then Naruto radiates in red chakra, his body and face starts to change and his hair is now form spiky blond to long flowing red.

"**TEN-SHUN!" **shouts Naruto, who is now Kyuubi

Sanbi the turns into his human form, he is in his marine uniform, he has sea green hair with a fringe covering his right eye. He jumps onto the ship, saluting to "Kyuubi"

"**Commodore Sanbi reporting for duty, sir" **said Sanbi in respect

Naruto sweatdrops to see Sanbi act like this.

_Naruto: Kyuubi, why is he saluting to you?_

_**Kyuubi: Sanbi is very loyal, and a bit thick. He obeys those who out rank him with no questions asked. **_

_Naruto: Cool, maybe he can take us to where Sakura is_

_**Kyuubi: Good Idea kit**_

"**Commodore Sanbi, as your superior officer I have a mission for you"** said Kyuubi

"**YES SIR, WHAT IS IT SIR?" **said Sanbi saluting to him

"**I want you to take us to that Island" **said Kyuubi as he point at the Island

Sanbi starts to panic, that is the Island where Zabuza is.

"**But sir, that island is..."**

"**ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?" **shouts Kyuubi like a drill sergeant

"**SIR, NO SIR"** said Sanbi in fear

"**Good, now take us the at once"** said Kyuubi

Sanbi jumps overboard and transforms into his demon form, towing the ship with one of his tails and sails to the Island.

(Flashback)

"Here it is, Momochi Resort" said Jugo with a little bravery.

Sanbi starts to panic and turns away towards Great Naruto Village.

"Hey, you're going the wrong way" said Naruto "Turn back"

Momochi resort

Sasuke then leaves to find Kiba, he turns into his Hanyo form and flies to search for his crewmate.

Kiba

Kiba is running for his life, his father's cowardice is acting in and he hates it. He can hear the Rouge Mist pirates are given chase.

_Kiba: Oh shit, why is this happening to me? And you've been no help, you damn mutt_

_**Gobi: sorry pup**_

Kiba head for the tall grass and hides on top of a tree near the cliff, the Mist pirates lost him.

"Damn it, we lost him"

"Yeah, if we see him again, I'm gonna tear him to shreds and feed his remains to the sharks"

The Mist pirates then leaves to Momochi Resort, Kiba sighs in relief that the Mist, he is about leave when

CRACK

"Oh shit" said Kiba as the branch starts to snap and he fall off the cliff "AHHHHHH!"

Kiba hit the ground hard, if it weren't for Gobi he would be dead, Kiba laughs in relief to be alive.

"YES, I SURVIVED HA HA HA HA" laughs Kiba

Then suddenly, Haku appears from the water and glares at Kiba.

"I am so relieved that you survived" said Haku

"Oh shit" said Kiba in terror.

Momochi Resort

Zabuza calmed down but mad at Kiba attacking him like that, as he enters the gates of Momochi Resort, he widened his eyes to see is fallen comrades, he then hears a weak groan and rushes to the survivor.

"What happened, who did this to you?" said Zabuza concerned as he held the dying Mist pirate in his arms.

"D-D-Dragoneyes, it was Dragoneyes Uchiha" said the dying mist pirate

Zabuza widened his eyes at the name, Sasuke "Dragoneyes" Uchiha the pirate hunter.

"What, that pirate hunter came here to claim my head?" said Zabuza

"I-It was our prisoner, he was Dragoneyes" said the dying Mist pirate

"WHAT, THAT WAS HIM?" shouts Zabuza in disbelief

"S-Sorry captain, we failed to stop hi..."

After that, the Mist pirate died, Zabuza growls in anger and slams his fist to the ground.

"GRRR, DAMN YOU DRAGONEYES" shouts Zabuza

Then suddenly, Haku appears with Kiba as his prisoner.

"Captain, I caught the do...What the hell happened here?" said Haku in shock

"Took you long enough to notice" said Zabuza "It was Dragoneyes, he killed our comrades"

Haku sighs in sadness, Kiba widened his eyes at this.

_Sasuke did all this? _Thought Kiba

"Anyway sir, I caught our troublemaker" said Haku

Zabuza growls at this

"He would even satisfy my urge to kill" growls Zabuza as he looks at Kiba "By the feral look and fang-like marks on you cheek, you're an Inuzuka"

"Correct" said Kiba

"I suspect that you are Dragoneye's partner" said Zabuza as he places a dagger on Kiba's neck "Now tell where he is and I might spare your life"

"Like hell I'll tell ya, you no-brow freak" growled Kiba

"Is that so, always loyal to your partner to the death are you?" said Zabuza as he places a knife by Kiba's throat.

Kiba is shivering in fear but he still won't betray Sasuke.

"You better wisely about killing me, if I die he will come here to avenge me" said Kiba until he feels the blade pushing to his neck.

"I see, so if I kill you he will come here, is that correct?" said Zabuza

Kiba growls as he can feel the blade pressing and blood seeps out, until….

"What really puzzles me is how did he escape?" said Meizu as he held some cut ropes.

Zabuza stops and looks at the Demon Brother Meizu

"What do you mean?" said Zabuza

"I mean that someone must've freed him so he can kill you Captain" said Meizu "I think we have a traitor in our midst, and my first guess would be Sakura"

Without the Mist Pirates knowing, Sakura was eavesdropping on them.

"Come to think it, she has been acting strange when she came back"

"And also see saved that bounty hunter from drowning himself"

"Don't forget Captain, she is skilled in deception" said Meizu

"ENOUGH OF THIS"

The Mist Pirate turns to see a rather angry Sakura.

"How dare you accuse me of treachery, I served in the Rouge Mist pirates for 11 years" said Sakura as she places her hand on her tattooed shoulder "This tattoo is a symbol of my loyalty"

"Please forgive us Sakura" said Zabuza "We're on edge about Dragoneyes killing our comrades, you do have the right to be mad and I completely trusted you. After all, we know each other for 11 years"

Zabuza places his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Right now, we need to deal with Dragoneyes and his fellow bounty hunters" said Zabuza as he looks at Kiba.

Kiba looks at Sakura in rage, she betrayed him and Naruto, Sakura sighs angrily at Sasuke's actions.

_Damn you Sasuke, you have to do that_ thought Sakura

Meizu this and smirks at her

"What's the matter Sakura, you look a pale" said Meizu as takes his knife and twirls it "As for Dogboy here, he is about to die for defying Captain Momochi"

"How long?" said Sakura

"Pardon?" said Meizu

"How long will you accuse be as a traitor?" said Sakura

"You're too clever for your own good Sakura" said Meizu

"I'll have the money that Zabuza and I agreed to soon, why would I betray you now, I doesn't make sense" said Sakura

"Money?" said Kiba until he feels the cold blade touching his neck as Meizu places it.

"I know that! said Meizu "11 years ago, you wanted to buy Great Naruto Village for 100 million berries, but I just can't figure it out, you only money, you would betray your friends and family for it, so why would you care about that pathetic village"

Sakura growls at Meizu for calling her home town pathetic, it was named after a hero 2000 years ago, he save them from a tyrant, he even defeated a strong by not with a blade or fist, but by words.

"I thought long and hard about it, when I found this in your room" said Meizu as he shows a roll of parchment in his clawed gauntlet.

Sakura widened her eyes as she recognised it.

"N-No, it can't be" said Sakura in shock

Great Naruto Village

"WHAT!"

Sasuke, along with Naruto, Jugo and Shikamaru who arrived were shocked to hear the news from a villager about Kiba captured.

"He was captured?" said Naruto

"Yeah, they took him back to Momochi resort" said the villager.

"This is bad, Mist Pirates are ruthless, we better hurry and save him" said Jugo

The 3 pirates nods and rushes to save their friend.

Momochi resort

Commodore Sanbi is just swimming back to Momochi Resort, Meizu helds the map that Sakura drew 11 years ago and smirks at her.

"My guess is this a treasure map, and it's pointing at Great Naruto Village, perhaps leading to the remaining secrets that belonged to the legendary hero that those villagers were talking about" said Meizu

Sakura growl at Meizu

"Don't be ridiculous, that hero was a myth" said Sakura angily "and how dare you take stuff out of my room"

"Ooooh, so angry" said Meizu "Something on your mind?"

Sanbi then sees a dead Mist Pirate floating in front of him and freaked out.

"**Wha…What happened here?" **said Sanbi is shock **"Why these guys dead?"**

"Dragoneyes Uchiha killed them" said Zabuza "Why weren't you here, this could've been prevented if you were here"

"**GRR, OF COURSE I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE!" **shouts Sanbi as he turns to his human form and jumps on land **"GRRRR, KILLING OUR COMRADES, IT UNFORGIVABLE!"**

"Okay, we get it but why weren't you there?" said Meizu sweatdropping at Sanbi's anger.

Sanbi then calmed down and tool a think.

"**Let me think about it, the reason is that Fleet Admiral Kyuubi wanted to be in this Island" **said Sanbi

(Flashback)

Sanbi in his demon form turned to the docks by Great Naruto Village, Naruto (and Kyuubi) are pissed off at Sanbi for not taking them to Momochi resort.

"**SANBI, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" **shouts 'Kyuubi'

"**F-Forgive me sir but Zabuza doesn't like guests and I have to take you to the closest dock" ** said Sanbi

_Naruto: well at least we're close_

_**Kyuubi: *sigh* you**__**'re right**_

"**At ease, Commodore" **said 'Kyuubi'

"**YES SIR!" **said Sanbi until

"Hey guys"

'Kyuubi', Shikamaru and Jugo looks to see Sasuke waving at them

(Flashback ends)

"**And then this suspicious looking swordman greet them….AH I KNOW HIM, IT WAS DRAGONEYES!" **shouts Sanbi in shock

The mist pirate dropped their jaws, Sanbi met Sasuke and then realised it.

"Sanbi, you BAKA" shouts Haku as he smack Sanbi on the head "Where is he now?"

"**He and his friends are at the Great Naruto Village, they said something about meeting you, Zabuza" **said Sanbi

"Excellent, this means that Dragoneyes and his reinforcements are coming here" said Zabuza

Kiba grins at this, Sasuke is coming and Naruto arrived, he then reaches for his pistol and slowly aims it a Zabuza, Sakura notices this and widened her eyes, if Kiba kills Zabuza then her deal with Zabuza will be null and void.

_Damn you Kiba _thought Sakura as she rushes and punches Kiba in the gut _STOP INTERFERING!_

"GAHH!" shouts Kiba as he falls to the ground, dropping his pistol.

The Mist Pirates just saw Sakura attack Kiba, Zabuza just noticed that Kiba was about to kill him. Kiba wipes the blood off his mouth and glares at Sakura.

"Damn you Sakura, you want a fight?" said Kiba as he draws out his sword.

"Heh, you really are a fool Kiba, you and that Baka of a captain" smirks Sakura

Kiba growls at Sakura

"You treacherous bitch, not that you stole out ship but you broken Captain Naruto's trust and you didn't even show any guilt" said Kiba

"All I care about is money, those who are fooled deserved it" said Sakura

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" shout Kiba

Sakura closed her eyes and sighs at Kiba

"You idiots" said Sakura "It was all according to plan"

Sakura then grabs the knife off Meizu's hand and walks towards Kiba

"And I won't let you or anyone interfere, I waited 11 years for this" said Sakura "Nothing person Kiba, just business"

"Oh my, looks like Sakura became a pirate while she was gone" smirks Zabuza

"Heh, HAHAHAHAHA, you're gonna kill me are ya?" joked Kiba

"That's right" said Sakura with murder in her eyes "You shouldn't underestimate me"

Kiba stops laughing and looks Sakura in fear.

_Damn it, she's serious_ thought Kiba as he reaches pulls out a smoke bomb out his pouch _If I stay here I'm dead, I hope this works_

"TAKE THIS!" shouts Kiba as he throws the smoke bomb on the ground.

The area fills with black smoke, the Mist Pirates starts to cough and can't see anything, Kiba smirks and runs to escape until he sees Sakura

"I knew you would do that" said Sakura before she plunges the Dagger into Kiba's gut.

Kiba grunts in pain and looks at Sakura

"S-Sakura, don't do this" said Kiba weakly

"Nothing personal, just business" said Sakura as she takes the knife out and pushes Kiba in the water.

SPLASH

Kiba then starts to sink to the bottom, slowly turning the water red by his own blood, without the mist pirates knowing Suigetsu watches what Sakura did and starts to cry.

"N-No, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, SISTER SAKURA KILLED BROTHER KIBA!" cries Suigetsu

**CliffHanger **

**Kiba dead? How will Naruto and the other cope with this?**

**What is this business Sakura made with Zabuza, in the next chapter you will hear the tragic past of Sakura.**

**Bye**


	34. Tragic news and Sakura's goodbye

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Momochi Resort

Sakura looks as Kiba sinks into the water, Sakura sighs and turns away.

"You lived as a pirate, now you died as a pirate" said Sakura

"Sakura, please forgive me for ever doubting you" said Meizu as he stretch out his hand "you truly are our friend"

"Friend huh?" said Sakura as she gives the stained knife to Meizu "I only joined so I can complete the deal Zabuza and I made, friends are nothing to me"

Sakura then looks at Zabuza

"I'm almost at my goal and you better keep you part of the bargain" said Sakura

"Of course, I will do anything if it involves money" said Zabuza as he looks at Sakura "And I would painfully kill myself than break a promise"

"Glad to hear it, Zabuza" said Sakura as she passes through a unknown masked Mist pirate with feral eyes.

Meizu sees the stained knife and shudders in fear.

"She gives me the creeps" said Meizu

"RAHAHAHA, Oh what a fine woman she became" said Zabuza amusingly as he and his pirates enters Momochi resort hotel, except for one.

_Now's my chance _thought the unknown mist pirate as he leaves Momochi Resort.

somewhere in the Isle of waves

Naruto rushes to rescue Kiba from the mist pirates, Naruto is worried that he might be too late.

"Come on guy, we have save him before it's…"

"You're too late"

The 9 beast pirates stops to see a weeping Suigetsu.

"Brother Kiba is…dead" said Suigetsu weeping "He-he was murdered by Sakura!"

The 9 beast pirates widen their eyes of what Suigetsu said

"_And so when Johnny told us about that our marksman Ussop was murdered by Nami, I was shocked and refused to believe it…" _

Great Naruto village

Inari smiles and rushes to tell Mizuhime the good news, the marines are here to rescue them from Zabuza's clutches. The villagers then runs towards the docks and sees a marine ship on the horizon.

"I knew it, we're finally saved" said Inari "Our nightmare is over"

Mizuhime didn't smile though, she still thinks that those marines will never beat Zabuza and his gang of Mist pirates.

Marine ship

"Commodore, there it is" said the marine soldier

"So this is the infamous Momochi Resort" said the Marine Commodore (A/N: his name is not important) "Bah, what is the coming to? Pirates held villages hostage and slowly taking over, prepare to open fire and hope we aim at "Mist Demon" Momochi"

"Yes sir" said the Marine soldier

Momochi Resort

"Marine section 20 eh, a newcomer" said Zabuza

"Indeed Captain, what should we do?" said Haku

"Get someone to negotiate who's in charge, if 2 million beris would get him to leave then kill every marine on that ship" said Zabuza until

BOOM

A cannonball was fired from the Marine ship and slowly aiming at Zabuza, as the cannon made contact it blew up. The dust clears and Zabuza was gone, only a large puddle of water was there. Zabuza then appears behind his men.

"Whoa, he used the ancient art of the mist shin obi, the water clone jutsu"

"So anyway Captain, the negotiation?" said Meizu

Zabuza smirks as his eyes is filled with bloodlust

"Cancelled" said Zabuza

The mist pirates then cheers as they get to kill some marine scum, that is when Haku halted them.

"Hold on a minute guys" said Haku as he, Sanbi, Meizu and Gozu formed up "There's no need to get your hands dirty over 1 little marine ship, we'll deal with it"

"**That's right" **said Sanbi

"Those fools with know the true strength of the Rouge Mist pirates" said Meizu

"Hn" said Gozu

The Rouge Mist pirates smirks at this, Haku, the demon brothers and former Commodore Sanbi are Zabuza's strongest men. Those marines won't stand a chance against them since they know the ancient arts of mist shinobi.

Marine ship

"Strange, it appears that cannonball was a dud" said the marine soldier

"Fire again, this is an act of war" said the marine Commodore "never drop your guard when you are dealing with mist pirates, they are the descendants of the Mist Shinobi of the lost hidden mist shinobi village so the waters can be deadly to us"

"SIR" shouts the marines

Then suddenly Haku jumps out and threw 3 trowing needles at the marine gunner and then boards the ship.

"Man down" said one of the marines

"Zabuza's men I presume" said the Marine commodore "But I must warn you though, we are elite marine soldiers from section 20 and we won't be defeated by some petty pira…"

The marine Commodore was interrupted when Haku threw a needle at the Commodore's chest.

"COMMODORE!" shouts the worried marine as the commodore was down

RUMBLE

"What the hell?"

Down in the ocean, the demon brothers tear the ship's rudder off and threw it away.

"Heh heh heh" chuckles the demon brothers

The marines are panicking when Haku spoke to then

"Oh I'm sorry to worry you but we took the liberty of removing your rudder" said Haki "Is that okay?"

"WHAT?" shouts the marine commodore

The ship starts to shake and the waves are rising, Haku is about to jump overboard but then he ask the Commodore something.

"Oh by the way, can I asks you a question" said Haku "What will happen to the sea if a large reef is moved to a strong current?"

In the ocean, Sanbi in his demon form pushes a large reef to the strong current.

"Right there Sanbi" said Meizu

"**Okay" **said Sanbi

At the ship, the Commodore widened his eyes, moving a reef to the strong current is impossible, the suddenly a large whirlpool is formed. The Marines tries to sail away the whirlpool but they didn't move.

"I've told you, we removed your rudder" said Haku "Now you rudder-less ship will be sent to the bottom of the ocean, adios"

Haku the jumps off and rapidly swims back to Momochi Resort, despite eating a Nine-nine fruit, Haku became an excellent swimmer and can able to breathe underwater, thanks to Sanbi. The Marine ship starts to break as it enters the whirlpool, leaving now survivors.

Great Naruto Village

Inari and the villagers widened their eyes to see that the marine ship is destroyed.

"Their…dead" said Inari quietly

"That's right, no one is coming to save us" said Mizuhime as she walks away and looks at was once a statue of the legendary hero that save the Isle of Waves 2000 years ago but was destroyed by the mist pirates 11 years ago "Heroes on longer exists now"

Momochi Resort

Zabuza smirks as the marines are dead and sees Haku, the Demon brothers and Sanbi in his human form and smirking too.

"Good job guy, I guess you are all tired" said Zabuza

"Not really, we didn't break a sweat" said Meizu

"Yeah, we know these waters from the depth to the wind currents, it's quite easy" said Gozu

"**With the knowledge of these waters, we're unstoppable" **said Sanbi

"True but let us not forget about Sakura's charts" said Haku as he holds on of the sea charts.

"**I looked at those, they told us where the current flows and anything" **said Sanbi

"Yes, Sakura is a talented woman" said Meizu "Maybe we can persuade her to make more charts about all of these waters, we can be the true rulers of the sea"

Zabuza sadly sighs

"I know, she is magnificent" said Zabuza "Her talent could bring us to our ambitions, it's a shame really"

"**Shame?" **said Sanbi confused

"The Captain promised her to free her and the village when she saves up 100 million beris" said Haku

"**WHAT, NO CAPTAIN YOU CAN'T DO THIS PLEASE!" **cries Sanbi

"I have to, that is the agreement we made 11 years ago and I'm a kind of man that keeps his word when it comes to money" said Zabuza until he smirks "Always"

Somewhere in the Isle of waves

"You can't be serious" said Jugo

"Afraid so" said Suigetsu "Sakura was working for Zabuza and she is after the ancient hero's secrets hidden in the Great Naruto Village, Sakura is nothing but a cold-blooded…"

WHACK

Naruto punches Suigetsu in the face.

"SHUT UP" shouts Naruto as he growls in anger "ONE MORE WORD AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"Naruto, calm down" said Sasuke

"Troublesome blonde" mutters Shikamaru

"Believe it or not but it's true" said Suigetsu crying in anger "BROTHER KIBA IS KILL…"

"SHUT UP, SHE'LL WILL NEVER IN A MILLION YEAR WOULD DO SUCH A THING, NEVER YOU HEAR!" yells Naruto as he grabs Suigetsu by the collar.

"I witnessed it happening" said Suigetsu as he cries over the fact Kiba is dead.

Sasuke and Shikamaru sighs at this, Naruto believes that Kiba is not dead and Sakura betrayed him, even them regretted it. Then they noticed a certain pink-haired teenager appear by them.

"What was it you said about friends, Naruto" said Sakura smirking at Naruto

"Sakura?" said Naruto as he drops Suigetsu and looks at her.

"YOU BITCH" shouts Suigetsu

"What are you doing here?" said Sakura

"What am I doing here? I come here to get you back to our crew" said Naruto as he smiles at Sakura "We're friends"

"You are a Baka" said Sakura

"Sakura?" said Naruto confused

"Me your friend? Don't make me laugh" said Sakura "I only joined you so I can get your treasure, now that you're broke, you are nothing to me now"

Naruto was stunned at what Sakura said, but he still believe that he will get Sakura back to the 9 beast pirates. Suigetsu growled and glares at Sakura.

"DAMN YOU SAKURA, YOU KILLED HIM" said Suigetsu until he starts to cry "Brother Kiba, he's gone now"

"Yep, go on" said Sakura "Avenge him"

"What?" said the surprised Suigetsu

"Thanks to you friend's ignorance, Zabuza is now hunting you all down, I don't care that you have eaten the nine-nine fruit, you cannot defeat him. So I'd advise you to leave here because if you stay here, you will die" said Sakura as she smirks "Choose: live or die"

Sasuke growls at Sakura, and Shikamaru is just smoking cigarette muttering "Troublesome"

"Stop being ignorant Shikamaru, this is seroius"

"I am Serious, this situation is completely tro…HEY DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU IDIOT!" shouts Shikamaru as Sasuke ignores him.

"Sakura, where is Kiba?" said Sasuke

"The pup had drowned" smirks Sakura

"DAMN IT SAKURA, CUT THE CRAP!" shouts Sasuke as he takes out his sword and charges at Sakura, then he notices Shikamaru starts to kick him and dodges it.

"That quite low of you Uchiha, striking a woman" said Shikamaru as he smokes his cigarette.

"Damn it Shikamaru, don't you see what's going on here" said Sasuke as his eyes turn red in anger "You are starting to piss me off, you lazy bastard"

"Heh, I would be pissed if I was in the same situation" said Shikamaru smirking at Sasuke

Sasuke widen his eyes and growls at Shikamaru.

"Watch your tongue or I'll slice it off" said Sasuke angrily

"I'll say what I want, you troublesome bastard" said Shikamaru

Sasuke and Shikamaru glares daggers at each other when Jugo intervened.

"Guys, calm down" said Jugo "We're on this together, now is not the time to fight"

"Your pal is right" said Sakura "So stop bickering and leave while you can, go take your ship and find a fool to be a navigator to the Grand Line or whatever. You outsiders shouldn't interfere in this islands affairs…goodbye now"

Naruto looks at Sakura for a few seconds and shrugs as he walks to a nearby tree and takes a nap.

"Brother Naruto?" said Suigetsu

"I'm so tired" said Naruto as he lies under the shade.

"What, sleep?" said Suigetsu

"At a time like this?" said Jugo

"Hey I had a stressful day, Kiba dead and Sakura's decision" said Naruto "Although I do respect her decision and I won't get involved, but I'm not leaving this Island, I have some business there myself"

Sasuke and Shikamaru looks at Naruto and nods too as they walks to a nearby tree and takes a nap.

"Good idea" said Sasuke

"Finally I get a break" said Shikamaru

Suigetsu and Jugo sweat drops at Sasuke and Shikamaru, Sakura clutches her fist and growls in anger.

"FINE, STAY HERE AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE" shouts Sakura as she runs off.

Shikamaru sighs and smokes his cigarette, Sasuke is just laying there under the tree.

"Hey Brother Sasuke, what the world were you thinking" said Suigetsu "We should go, now"

"Yeah, didn't you forget that Zabuza is after us, now that Sakura betrayed us we have no reason to be here" said Jugo

"My reason of being here is because my captain is staying here" said Sasuke "And it's my duty as first mate is to await orders"

"Don't be stupid brother Sasuke, are you thinking of bringing back Sakura?" said Suigetsu

"That is not my decision to make, it's Naruto's" said Sasuke

"I see" said Suigetsu as he sighs at Sasuke "Well, I'm sorry cut our reunion short but our duty as guides are over"

"That's right, I don't want to deal with Zabuza and die" said Jugo

"Fine" said Sasuke "See you later then, oh and tell Karin if you see her that see need to stop stalking me *shudder"

Suigetsu and Jugo then leaves and waves goodbye to Sasuke

"Until we meet again Brother Sasuke, adios" said Suigetsu as he and Jugo leaves.

"See you later guys" said Jugo

"You too guys" said Sasuke

As Sasuke and Shikamaru watches the Taka duo leaves, Shikamaru smokes his cigarette and watches the clouds.

"So" said Shikamaru as he poofs out smoke from his cigarette "Why is Sakura crying?"

"I don't know" said Sasuke "Was she?"

"She was in her soul" said Shikamaru

"Tsk, probably tears of guilt for killing Kiba" snarled Sasuke

"You really believe that?" said Shikamaru

"What do you mean? she didn't kill him" said Sasuke

"She is more of a girl that is not the killer type" said Shikamaru "I've seen killers and I don't see any killer intent in her eyes"

"Heh, you think too much and act too less" said Sasuke

"What?" said Shikamaru growling at Sasuke for calling him lazy

"I'm saying that you are a lazy thinker Shikamaru" said Sasuke

"GRR, THAT IT I'M GONNA KICK YOU'RE A…"

"HEY GUYS!"

Sasuke and Shikamaru turns to see Kiba in a cloak.

"K-Kiba?" said Sasuke in shock "You're alive?"

"Told you, troublesome bastard" mutters Shikamaru

Kiba sighs and sits on the ground.

"Yeah, thanks to Sakura" said Kiba "She didn't rat out on me while I escaped"

(Flashback)

"TAKE THIS!" shouts Kiba as he throws the smoke bomb on the ground, Kiba performs a knocks out a mist pirates and places a genjutsu on him and himself. Sakura then plunges the dagger in "Kiba's" chest and looks at the disguised Kiba.

"Get out of here now" whispers Sakura

Kiba nods and waits for the right moment.

(Flashback ends)

"When I did, I noticed why she saved me" said Kiba "She doesn't want us to get involved."

"YAWN, OH WHAT A GREAT NAP" said Naruto as he wakes up until he looks to see Kiba here and alive.

"KIBA, YOU'RE OKAY" shouts Naruto in happiness as he hugs him "OH IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Okay?" said Kiba as he sweat drops

"_As I saw Ussop alive, I was relieved. He was beaten up but that he walked into an argument between Zoro and Sanji, well at least he's okay…"_

Naruto stops hugging Kiba and sighed him relief.

"Stupid Suigetsu, he lied to us" said Naruto

"Well, actually I am dead, to the mist pirates" said Kiba to Naruto "Sakura saved my life and let me escape"

"So what is Sakura's objective" said Shikamaru "She is probably making a deal with them"

"She is, what I heard that she is buying out the Great Naruto village" said Kiba

"Oh yeah, that reminds me" said Naruto "see ya guys"

"Where are you going?" said Kiba

"To the Great Naruto village, perhaps to find the secret of my ancestor" said Naruto as he leaves.

Kiba shrugs and continues to explain the situation to Sasuke and Shikamaru, they all nod and understand.

"So what do we do?" said Sasuke "Destroy Momochi Resort"

"HEY WAIT, We shouldn't get involved" said Kiba "Whatever it what Sakura is doing is her business and not our's"

"Your friend is right"

Mizuhime arrives and looks at the 3 pirates.

"Kiba, who is she?" said Sasuke

"That's Sakura's big sister" said Kiba

"Really?" said Shikamaru in shock and disbelief as he drops his cigarette.

"But I don't understand, why didn't she tell us" said Sasuke "We could do to help her"

"Don't bother, Zabuza is too powerful and his reign will not end" said Mizuhime as she sighs "Perhaps I'll could tell you why she is doing this"

"Really, you can tell us the reason why Sakura joined the Rouge Mist pirates?" said Kiba

Mizuhime nods and sits down by the tree.

"It all began 11 years ago, me and Sakura were living with my mother in this island's tangerine farm, my mother was beautiful" said Mizuhime as she smiles "Her hair is the same colour of the fruit we loved so much…her name was Nami"

**CliffHanger **

**The plot thickens as Mizuhime starts to tell the tragic tale of Sakura's past and the death of a precious person of her's. Naruto will discover a secret room in the village, what will he find there?**

**Bye**


	35. Sakura's tragic past

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Elsewhere

Haku, Sanbi and the Demon brothers are searching for Sasuke and his allies.

"**Strange, how come he didn't show up when he heard that his comrade died" **said Sanbi

"Probably he's too smart to take the bait" said Haku until he notices Naruto walking towards the Great Naruto Villages.

"**Who's he?" **said Sanbi (A/N: Sanbi only saw Naruto as Kyuubi so he doesn't know how he is) **"I haven't seen him before"**

The mist pirates then walks towards the path Naruuto is taking and looks at Naruto, Naruto notice this.

_They must be Mist Pirates_ thought Naruto.

"_As I take a walk to Cocoyashi Village, I noticed 3 fishmen watching me, they haven't seen me before, as I pass through them an Octopus fishmen calls me out and I answered him. "Who are you?" the Octopus said, I asked why and he said that they don't get any visiters often so I told them my name and I said I was just passing through, the Octopus was nice that he said goodbye to me…"_

Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru

Nami, as in Nami the pirate thief and Navigator of the infamous Straw hat pirates?" said Kiba

"Yes, how do you know of my mother?" said Mizuhime

"My father was a member of that crew and saw a photo of his old crew" said Kiba

"And who is your father?" said Mizuhime curiously

"Ussop, knowns as Sogeking the Sniper King, captain of the Sniper Pirates" said Kiba

"Really, well my mother hardly talks about the old days, not after the death of Pirate King Luffy" said Mizuhime "Anyway, I'll start right at the beginning…"

(Flashback 11 years ago)

Sakura's room

5 year old Sakura is drawing, not just drawing a picture like any 5 year old girl would. She is drawing a map of the Isle of Waves.

"There, I finished" said Sakura as she writes "Great Naruto Village" on the map, despite her age, she is quite talented, like her mother.

Great Naruto Village: Book Store

Sakura quietly enters the book store so she wouldn't alert the owner. She creeps to find a book on Navigations.

"Okay, where is it?" said Sakura as she looks for it until "Ah found it"

The book she was looking for was at the high self, she climbs up the ladder and tries to pull it out the shelf. She then hides it in her dress and tries to leave until…

"Hello, Sakura" said the bookshop owner "You need something?"

"Oh, no I'm fine" said Sakura nervously as the walks backwards to the door until she bumps into something…or someone.

Sakura then looks to see Tazuna looks at her, she knows that she is in trouble.

BONK

"DAMN IT SAKURA, NOT AGAIN" shouts Tazuna as he bonks Sakura on the head.

Streets

The villagers looks at Sakura bring held like a cat by Tazuna, they laughs as Sakura was caught shoplifting…again.

"Grr, let me go Tazuna, I'm not a cat you know" said Sakura as struggles to be free while she holds on to the book of Navigations.

"You no good little thief, how many times do I have to tell not to steal" said Tazuna "Grr, you are so like your mother"

"Well how can I get what I want, I don't have any money" pouted Sakura

Tazuna sighs in disappointment as he takes Sakura back home.

Sakura's house

KNOCK

KNOCK

"NAMI!"

KNOCK

KNOCK

"OPEN UP NAMI, SAKURA IS AT IT AGAIN!"

"Man, Tazuna you need to chill and lower the volume" said Nami as she opens the door.

Nami changed a bit after the breaking up of the Straw hat pirates, her hair grew long and her physique changed into a more mature and beautiful woman.

"*sigh, what is it now Tazuna" said Nami until she looks to see Sakura hanging like a cat "Oh, you're back so soon"

"I got a ride" smiles Sakura as she giggles

"Nami, you need to control her or she'll end up in a jail cell" said Tazuna

"Thanks for the advise" said Nami as she pats Tazuna's cheek and smiles at him "haven't you seen something you wanted and just take it?"

"YOU'RE THE REASON SHE ACTS LIKE THAT, ONCE A THIEF ALWAYS A THIEF" shouts Tazuna

"Oh relax, I was joking. I retired from piracy and starts to relive my life as a farmer" said Nami until she starts to seduce him "I hope you were kind enough to pay for her?"

"N-Nami?" said Tazuna blushing at what Nami is doing

"Thank you, I would pay you back but I'm short on cash at the moment but I'll make it worth your while" said Nami until she whispers seductively "Does that sound good?"

Tazuna's face turned red and steps back with embarrassment and disgust in his face.

"Nami, you can't say that in front of your daughter" said Tazuna

Nami and Sakura starts to laugh at Tazuna as he leaves.

"Oh god, he turned red as a beet, HA HA HA HA" laughs Nami then looks at the laughing Sakura, she clears her troat to get Sakura "Now Sakura, laugh it up while you still can"

Sakura was confused at first when…

BONK

"OW" said Sakura as she rubs her head.

"Don't that again and you will won't be sitting for a week" said Nami

"I'm sorry mommy, but I really need that book" said Sakura

"Then why won't you ask me to buy it for you" said Nami

"Because you couldn't afford it" said Sakura

"Nonsense, we still have money left from last harvest" said Nami

"But I heard people talk" said Sakura "The weather was so good that everyone's tangerines can see and we can't rise our prices or we won't see at all"

"They have no idea what they're talking about" said Nami

"Ha ha ha, If I stole that book Sakura I wouldn't get caught" gloats a 7 year old Mizuhime until

BONK

BONK

"No more stealing" said Nami

"OW, I WAS JOKING MOMMY" cries Mizuhime

Nami couldn't help but to laugh at her 2 daughters.

"Oh I'm sorry, you really reminded me of myself" said Nami as she looks at Sakura's drawn map, you truly have a talent of cartography, it even envy my talents"

"I even wanted to learn Navigation, so I can guide those at sea" said Sakura

"Navigation?" said Nami in surprise until she laughs again "Déjà vu again, I wanted to learn Navigation when I was young and became the a navigator for the pirate king"

Sakura and Mizuhime were amazed, their mother was a navigator of the Pirate King.

"What was he like?" said Sakura

"He was an idiot, but kind-hearted and brave" said Nami as she looks at the "X" on her arm. "He broke up his crew so I and the other crew members can escape, he was a true friend"

Sakura smiles at Nami and looks at her drawn map.

"I hope to be part of the new Pirate King's crew" said Sakura

"You wanted to be a pirate?" said Mizuhime

"Yep, I wanted to have adventure like mommy did" said Sakura "And discover new islands"

Nami ruffles her daughter's hair and smiles at her.

"Oh you will make a swell pirate, but don't get to greedy like I was" smirks Nami

"Oh mommy" pouts Sakura

"I'm kidding" said Nami as she laughs, then her daughters laugh to.

At dinner time, Nami cooked dinner for her daughters but none for herself. Sakura and Mizuhime are worried bout their mother.

"Mommy, why didn't you cook for yourself" said Sakura

"Oh I'm on a diet" said Nami as she starts sewing a dress.

"Well I won't eat as well" said Mizuhime

"Don't be silly, you need to eat to grow up" said Nami

"Stop lying, you are starving yourself because you don't enough money to feed yourself" said Mizuhime

"I've been eating Tangerines" said Nami "The vitamins in then keeps my skin smooth and youth, even though I'm in my 30s"

"But your hands are turning orange" said Sakura

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND YOUR FOOD ALREADY" shouts Nami angrily at Sakura for making fun of her.

Nami continues sewing until she finally done, it is beautifully designed with sewn flowers.

"Here you go Sakura, a new dress for you" said Nami

"That's only Mizuhime's old dresses with some changes" pouts Sakura

"Oh stop whining Sakura, you have to get my old clothes and you don't get any new clothes" said Mizuhime as she crosses her arms.

"But it's not fair, you get nice new clothes and I get your horrible old ones" said Sakura

"I get old clothes too, you know so stop complaining and accept it" argues Mizuhime

"We aren't real sisters, I don't truly belong here" argues back

Nami stops and widened her eyes of what Sakura said, she is starting to have Déjà vu, but it's about be tragic past 20 years ago.

"SAKURA" shouts Nami as she slaps Sakura hard on the face, she then widened her eyes as she gets Déjà vu again.

"Mommy don't, please" said Mizuhime

"So what if you're not my real daughter" said Nami until she glares at Sakura "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Sakura then stood up and ran away, Nami sat on the table and starts to cry terribly, the tragic memories are flooding back, the Death of Bellemere by Arlong, the break up of the Straw Hats and the Execution of Monkey D Luffy. Mizuhime see her mother sobbing as she remembers those past nightmares.

"Mommy, are you okay?" said Mizuhime "If it's Sakura, she did…"

Mizuhime was interrupted as Nami hugs her.

"It's not Sakura or your" said Nami "I love you 2 so much, it's just that Mommy had terrible days and I am trying to forget them"

Mizuhime nods and hugs her mother.

Great Naruto Village: Tazuna's house

Tazuna found Sakura alone in the rain, he knows that she ran away. He dries her off and starts to laugh at her.

"Ha ha ha, so you ran away huh, what now?" Chuckles Tazuna as he continues to dry off Sakura, then he gives her a cup of hot chocolate "Drink up or I'll get cold"

Sakura slowly drinks the hot chocolate and sighs.

"Mommy is better without me" said Sakura

"Why say that?" said Tazuna as he looks at Sakura and drinks his coffee

"She needs money to take care of 2 kids and she was even happier when she was a pirate" said Sakura

Ha ha ha, Oh sorry about that" said Tazuna as he sits next to Sakura "Your mother didn't always had a good childhood"

"What?" said Sakura in worry

"When she was young, a gang of Fishmen pirates under the command of Arlong took over her village and killed her mother" said Tazuna "But then a young pirate entered her life and saved her from her suffering, that young pirate became the Pirate King"

"The Pirate King saved mommy?" said Sakura

"He save her twice" said Tazuna "He broke up the crew for their safety so they can relive their lives, one day their was a storm and you mother and 3 year old Mizuhime was washed off by an abandoned village, probably raided by pirates…"

(Flashback 5 years ago)

Abandoned Village

Nami and her 3 year old daughter investigates the village, no one was there until she hears a wailing, Nami rushes to the wailing and sees a baby girl all alone, her mother must've been killed. Nami picks up the crying baby, she has a head full of pink hair and beautiful green eyes.

Nami cries in relief to see the baby alive, the baby smiles and laughs at Nami as she looks beautiful to her.

"Look Mizuhime, your new sister" said Nami as she shows her the baby

"What's her name Mommy?" said Mizuhime

"How about Sakura? Named after the legendary Kunoichi 2000 years ago" said Nami

The newly named Sakura laughs as she loves the name, Nami smiles and walks to find a village.

Great Naruto Village

Nami carries Mizuhime and Sakura to search for shelter, she then starts to faint from exhaustion. Tazuna the mayor and sheriff of this village notices an unconscious woman, he then takes his daughter Tsunami to check on her until he and Tsunami were shocked to see who the woman was.

"I-It's Nami the Pirate Theif" said Tazuna "She came here to rob from us"

"Don't be silly father, didn't you hear about the Pirate King being executed?" said Tsunami "She must've retired from piracy and is searching for sanctuary"

Tazuna sighs as he didn't like this, but Nami is holding 2 girls in her arms, he then nods.

"Take them to the Infirmary" said Tazuna "I'll try to fake her papers so if the marines came searching for her"

Nami then slowly gains consciousness and smiles at Tazuna.

"T-Thank you" said Nami before she fell unconscious again.

(Flashback ends)

"…At first I was worried that she would start stealing from us but she told us that she retired from piracy and starts her new life as a tangerine farmer" said Tazuna "She even asked me for adopting you as daughter of her own, even though she had one, the family bond between her daughter dissolve her lust of money and quoted that her daughter are her precious treasure, more precious than gold, silver or jewellery"

Sakura smiles as she heard that story, Nami loved her and Mizuhime so much.

KNOCK

"Come in" said Tazuna

Mizuhime enters the house and smiles at Sakura

"There you are, Mommy sent me to find you" said Mizuhime "Come on, mommy is cooking us a special dinner for us"

"Okay" said Sakura happily as she follows Mizuhime.

Tazuna watches the 2 girl happily leave the village, Tazuna smiles as his village is having a peaceful day, until…

"PIRATES, PIRATES ARE COMING!"

The whole village starts to panic, the mist starts to form and a pirate ship moors by the docks, Tazuna starts to his Sakura and Mizuhime in the bushes before the pirates appears.

The Pirates are under the command of Zabuza "Mist Demon" Momochi, he is at least 14 years old but his reputation is known for his brutality at the Mist Pirate Base when he was an apprentice pirate, he murdered all the apprentice pirates in the mist, giving him his nickname.

Zabuza smirks as he and his crew walks by.

"Greeting you pathetic weakling" said Zabuza "FROM THIS MOMENT ON THIS VILLAGE WILL BE ADDED TO MY DOMAIN, RAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Zabuza the looks at a marble statue of the hero that safed this island 2000 years ago, Zabuza scoffs at his and destroys it with his Kubikiri Hocho, the sword that belonged to his lost ancestor that was defeated by the village hero 2000 years ago. The villagers widen their eyes to see Zabuza destroy the statue that symbolises that heroes exist. Zabuza smirks as he looks at the villagers.

"Now at first day every month, you will pay for your lives, 100'000 for the adults and 50'000 for the children" said Zabuza "Those how don't pay, dies RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura and Mizuhime widen their eyes, no way Nami can afford that, if they are lucky Zabuza won't find their house. Zabuza and his cronies starts raiding the village and collecting the 100'000 beris from every villager.

"Meizu, what's the total today?" said Zabuza

"25 million beris" said Meizu

"Excellent" said Zabuza as he looks at the terrifying villagers "You all get to live, RAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Tazuna is getting restless, paying 100'000 beri every month could get complicated and to make matters worse, if the mist pirates find Nami's house she has to pay 200'000 beris for herself and her 2 daughters but she couldn't afford it, I prays for hope that they can't find the house.

"Let's go guys" said Zabuza as she carries the bag of money and walks to his ship.

Tazuna was relieved that they didn't find Nami's house, and so did the 2 daughters, until...

"Captain, I can see smoke"

Tazuna widen his eyes.

_Oh no, Nami's in trouble _thought Tazuna

"Oh we missed one" smirks Zabuza "Let's go guys, ruhhuhuhuh"

Then the Mist Pirates walks to Nami's house, Sakura and Mizuhime runs through the woods to warn their mother that the Mist Pirates are going to killer. At the Village, Tazuna also runs to help Nami before she does anything stupid.

Nami's house

Nami is busy making lunch for herself and her daughters, she tasted it if it's ready. She smiles as it's ready.

"Mmm, delicious" said Nami "Just add a bit more spices and it will be perfect"

KNOCK

KNOCK

Nami heard the knocking, she also notices large shadows outside. She narrow her eyes as she knows that it could be the marines coming to claim her head.

"Come in" said Nami as she pulls out her 'Clima-tact'

Outside Nami's house, Zabuza grins under his bandages.

"Why thank you" said Zabuza as he opens the door and enters the house.

As he enters the house, Zabuza looks around but sees no one, unil

WHAM

Nami kicks him in hard, ripping the bandages off his face, Zabuza then flies back to the ground as Nami used her wind attack from her 'Clima-tact'. Nami then stands on Zabuza's chest and places her 'climatact in his sharp toothed mouth.

"Ha, you didn't expect a former pirates didn't you" smirks Nami

Then suddenly, the mist pirates starts to laugh, Nami is confused until she has Deja vu, this situation happened 25 years ago.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Zabuza as he bites the solid steel staff off.

Nami widen her eyes and jumps back as she sees Zabuza standing up and spitting out the metal from his mouth.

"Pathetic, you don't have what it takes to beat me" said Zabuza as he kicks Nami into a wall.

Only a few kilometres away, Sakura and Mizuhime are running home to help their mother until Tsunami stops them.

"Sakura, Mizuhime stop" said Tsunami

"But mommy is in danger" said Sakura

"No, please listen to me" said Tsunami "There are things that just can't do, like the situation we are in now. We just have to accept it whatever we like it or not"

Sakura starts to cry when she heard this, Nami is in danger and she can't so anything.

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Outside the house, Nami screams in pain as Zabuza stomps on her arm hard, Zabuza smirks sadistically and stomps on her arm again

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screams Nami in pain as Zabuza stomps on her arm again and again.

_Damn it, he's too tough to take on_ thought Nami as she tries to resist the pain _Sakura, Mizuhime please forgive me_

As Zabuza was about to stomp Nami's arm again when...

"NAMI!" shouts Tazuna "Stop being arrogant, this can be avoided if you just pay them"

"That's right, just pay up and I'll stop" said Zabuza "100'000 beris for adults and 50'000 beris for children if you have them, If you be able to pay for your family then I'll be able spare your lives"

Nami looks at Zabuza with worry, she doesn't have enough for all of them, Tazuna helps Nami up.

"How much do you have, you need 200'000 beris" said Tazuna

"I don't have enough, I'm not even close" said Nami as she starts to cry

Tazuna growls at this

_Damn it _thought Tazuna

"**Hey Captain, there's a table set up for 3" **said Sanbi with a 5 year old Haku

"Oh, a family of 3" said Zabuza as he grins

"Actually, it's for me and my friend" lied Tazuna "She was inviting us to lunch before you arrived"

"He's right" said Meizu as he looks at the register "I don't see any marriage or birth certificate, she is single"

Tazuna sighs in relief that he didn't put Sakura and Mizuhime as Nami's daughters.

"Come on Nami, just pay them before the food gets cold" said Tazuna

Nami nods and enters the house to get the 100'000 beris for Zabuza, Nami pays Zabuza and he smirks at Nami and walks away. Nami watches the Rouge mist pirate leave and hear Tazuna sigh in relief. Then she suddenly shouts to the mist pirates.

"Hey, who said I was paying for myself?" said Nami

Tazuna widen his eyes, and Zabuza looks at Nami smirking

"That money is for the lives of my 2 daughters" said Nami

This caught Sakura and Mizuhime's attention and runs to their mother.

"NAMI, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" shouts Tazuna

"It's okay Tazuna" said Nami as she walks toward Zabuza "I must protect my family...even if it costs my life"

"NAMI DON'T DO THIS!" shouts Tazuna in concern.

"MOMMY NO!"

Nami heard her daughters cry and looks for them, until she sees them running towards her. She drops to her knees and hugs them, hearing them crying them. Nami then starts to cry as she failed to be a proper mother.

"I'm sorry girl, I should've been a proper mother"

"NO MOMMY YOU ARE" cries Mizuhime

"I DON'T REALLY NEED NEW CLOTHES OR NEW TOYS, I NEED YOU MOMMY SO DON'T DIE, PLEASE!" cries Sakura

Nami smiles and continues to hug her daughters.

"Thank you, thank you so much" said Nami then she looks at Sakura "Sakura, follow your dream and be the best navigator and pirate, do it for me okay?"

Sakura nods and hug her mother one more time, then suddenly Zabuza appears behind them.

"So these are your daughters huh?" said Zabuza as he smirks as them showing his scary sharp teeth.

Sakura and Mizuhime looks at Zabuza and looked terrified at the sight of Zabuza, his sharp teeth and the misty background makes him look like a demon. Nami glares at Zabuza with hatred as this reminds her when she first looks at Arlong when she was 10.

"That's right" said Nami "You better promise that you won't hurt them"

"Of course, I may not look much but I'm an honest man" said Zabuza as he pulls out his gun "However, since you didn't pay, you have to die"

"AGH HELP US!" screams Sakura

"DAMN YOU ZABUZA!" shouts Tazuna as pulls out his guns and shots at Zabuza but the Demon brothers deflected the bullets with their gauntlets and slashes Tazuna.

Then suddenly the whole village starts to chare at the mist pirates, Zabuza smirks and looks at his men.

"Don't kill them, just teach them a lesson" said Zabuza as he walks towards Nami and point the gun at her "Ready to die?"

Nami pushes her daughter away and glares at Zabuza.

"If I die, I die as a former member of the straw hats" said Nami until she looks at her daughters "Mizuhime, Sakura...I love you"

BANG

Zabuza pulled the trigger and shot "Pirate Thief" Nami, former Navigator of the Straw Hats and mother of 2.

"MOMMY NOOO!" shouts Sakura as she saw her mother die.

Zabuza blows the smoke of his smoking gun and starts to laugh

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THOSE WHO DON'T PAY DIES" shouts Zabuza as he looks at the fallen villages that were beaten by the Rouge Mist pirates.

Sanbi then notices a piece of paper in Nami's pocket.

"**What's this?" **said Sanbi as he looks at it **"Hey it's a map"**

"NOO, I DREW IT AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT" shouts Sakura

Zabuza was surprised at this and looked at the map, it was perfectly drawn.

"I child drew this?" said Zabuza then is hit him and looks at Nami's corpse "I thought I knew her"

"What, who is she?" said Meizu

"It's Nami the Pirate thief" said Zabuza

The Mist Pirateswere shocked at this, then Zabuza starts to laugh

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THIS IS PERFECT" said Zabuza "Take the child with us, she could be useful"

"**Right" **said Sanbi as he picks up Sakura

Sakura starts to scream in terror, Tazuna struggles to stand up and glares at Zabuza

"Y-You p-promise not to hurt her" said Tazuna

"Oh I'm not gonna hurt her, just borrowing her" said Zabuza as he and the Rouge Mist pirates leave with Sakura scream

"MIZUHIME, TAZUNA, MOMMY HELP ME PLEASE!" screams

(Flashback/ dream ends)

"MOMMY" screams Sakura as she wakes up from the nightmare, the then calms down and looks at the photo of herself, Mizuhima and Nami.

_I'm almost there, and we will be free _thought

Great Naruto Village

The marine ship moors by the docks of the village, the ship is under the command of Sergeant Gato.

"I need to speak to Tazuna" said Gato

Tazuna walks in front and bows to Gato

"What is the problem?" said Gato

"I am looking for Sakura Haruno" said Gato

"Sakura Haruno?" said Tazuna as he didn't know that Sakura has a surname.

"That's right, she is wanted for being the adopted daughter of Nami and the biological daughter of Captain "Pinkuhime" Haruno of the pink-haired pirates" said Gato as he smirks "Show her to me at once"

Secret room under the statue

Naruto found a hidden switch that can only be opened by Namikaze blood. Naruto then sees a stone tablet that tells the legend of the hero that once saved the Isle of waves. He then also sees a black bladed Katana with a fox engraved on the hilt plunged in the stone tablet.

"I made it, my ancestor was well known that the villagers 2000 years ago made him a hero." Said Naruto as he smirks as he pulls out the Katana and puts it on his back. "And now the legend is repeated"

**CliffHanger **

**Naruto finds a weapon that once belonged to his ancestor, the Kuroi Kitsune. (My OS aka Original Sword). Will Naruto save the Isle of Waves like his Ancestor did once 2000 years ago. What will happen to Sakura when Gato arrives?**

**Bye**


	36. A Broken Promise

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Great Naruto Village

As Naruto leaves the secret room under the statue, he now has a 2000 year old Katana called the "Kuroi Kitsune" (Black Fox) and a necklace that has a rare jade crystal attached. He then sees Tazuna and a marine Sergeant named Gato walking past.

_What's a marine doing here and not dealing with the mist pirate threat?_ Thought Naruto

_**Kyuubi: Should we follow them?**_

_Naruto: No, whatever it is, it's none of my business_

Naruto then leaves the village and walks to where his crew was.

"_As I sat in the shade, I saw something really cool, there was a man with a pinwheel on his hat. That really gives me an idea for a technique..."_

9 beast pirates and Mizuhime

"...And after Zabuza kidnaps Sakura, Tazuna and the others were send to the infirmary..." said Mizuhime as she continues on the story.

(Flashback 11 years ago)

Infirmary

"The ships have been sunk, our plan to take Sakura and Mizuhime out of this Island was..." said Tsunami

"...a bad idea" finished Tazuna weakly as he is fully bandaged "The marines won't bother saving us now, we lost our island"

"Nami must've known this, she experienced this kind of situation before" said Tsunami "After all, and she was a straw hat pirate"

Tazuna nods at this and gets some rest.

_All is lost now _thought Tazuna

Nami's grave

Mizuhime weeps and mourns at the grave of her dead mother.

"They taken Sakura" cries Mizuhime "What should I do...Mommy?"

Great Naruto Village

The villagers were allgathered by Tsunami and Tazuna, they decided to attack the mist pirates and rescue Sakura

"We know where the Mist pirates are" said Tsunami "They are building a base here on this island, I say that we attack or we wait and pray that the marines will show up and save us. It's your choice"

"Only the marines can stand a chance against those mist pirates" said Tazuna "But they got their hand full at the grand line, I guess the possibility that the marines will show up is zero. But I won't stand there while Sakura is held hostage, SO I SAY WE FIGHT!"

"YEAH!" shouts the villagers

That is when the villagers hear footsteps, they turn and widen their eyes to see Sakura. Mizuhime smiles and runs to hug her sister, Tazuna sighs in relief to see Sakura safe.

"Sakura, are you okay? What happened?" said Mizuhime

The villagers were relieved that Sakura is okay, until...

"I'm joining them" said Sakura coldly until she smiles "I can get to be a navigator now and draw maps"

"Let me talk to her Mizuhime" said Tazuna as he moves Mizuhime and talks to Sakura "Sakura, did they threaten you, please tell me"

"No" said Sakura

"THEY MUST'VE DONE SOMETHING" said Tazuna

"THEY DIDN'T" shouts Sakura as she shakes her head

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" shouts Tazuna

"LET GO OF ME!" shouts Sakura as she Tazuna out the way

"Saku...*Gasp*" said Tazuna at what he saw terrified him.

Sakura now has a tattoo of the Rouge Mist Pirates, Tazuna, Mizuhime and the villagers widen their eyes to see that, Sakura truly did join the Rouge Mist Pirates.

"No" whispered Tazuna in disbelief "I can't be true"

"Why" whispered Mizuhime

In Sakura's hands is a bundle of money, at least 100'000 beris.

"Look at all this money" said Sakura as she starts to laugh in excitement and happiness "They can give me everything I didn't get to have, everything"

Then Mizuhime glared at Sakura in anger and punches her for betraying her.

"NO, DAMN YOU SAKURA" said Mizuhime as she starts to grab Sakura by the collar. "MOMMY WAS KILLED BY THEM, HOW COULD YOU WORK FOR THEM, DON'T YOU EVEN FELL GUILTY ABOUT THAT?"

"NO, I DON'T" shouts Sakura as she starts to push Mizuhime away "I DON'T CARE NOW, ALL I CARE IS LIVING, I DIDN'T ASK TO HAVE A MOTHER LIKE HER ANYWAY"

Mizuhime was shocked at what Sakura said and then

SLAP

Mizuhime slaps Sakura at what she said

"How could you, Mommy saved us so we could live…"

"That's enough, Mizuhime" said Tazuna until he yells "SAKURA, LEAVE AND NEVER SET FOOT IN THIS VILLAGE EVER AGAIN!"

Sakura starts to cry and runs away, Tazuna was broken-hearted at Sakura's betrayal.

_How could she, she would betray her friends and family for what? Money? _thought Tazuna _Nami was her mother_.

Nami's Grave

Sakura starts to cry and mourn at the grave of her deseased mother, yes she was not her real mother but she was still her mother. Mizuhime watches and softens her faces as she knows why she betrayed them.

"Hey" said Mizuhime softly "Is there a reason of your betrayal?"

"What do you mean?" said Sakura

"Mommy suffered the same situation like you did" said Mizuhime

Sakura nods and stood up.

"Yes, I made a deal with Zabuza" said Sakura "He said that if I get a 100 million beris he will free the great Naruto village and me"

"100 million beris, but you could earn that much" said Mizuhime

"I'll find a way" said Sakura as she smiles "After all, I'm a daughter of a pirate. Sakura, daughter of Nami the pirate thief"

Mizuhime smiles, there is still hope, even though it's still litte.

(Flashback ends)

"…And so that's how it happened, Sakura travelled the whole east blue stealing from pirates for 11 years to collect 100 million beris" said Mizuhime as she now looks at the 9 beast pirates "Now do you understand, Sakura suffered for 11 years so she can free herself and her village"

The 9 beast pirates nods at this, Kiba knew it was wise not to get involved.

"Poor girl, going through so much" said Kiba as he sighs and looks at Shikamaru and Sasuke "So what do we do?"

"We stay" said Sasuke

Mizuhime was shocked at this

"WHAT, don't you even know the suffering that Sakura has to go with?" said Mizuhime

"Yes we do, unfortunately our captain has some business at the village, he was so interested in the legend here in this village" said Shikamaru

"That's right, ever since he arrived he was surprised to hear the name "Great Naruto Village" that he must try and find some secrets there" said Sasuke

"But we won't get involved" said Kiba as he, Sasuke and Shikamaru walks away "We'll find our captain and await our orders, bye Mizuhime"

Mizuhime sighs and she walks to her tangerine farm.

Tangerine Farm

Sakura starts to exit her home and stretches her arms and smiles as her goal is nearly over.

"Just one more job and I'm done" said Sakura

That is until a squad of marines and Tazuna walks towards the farm, Sakura was surprised to see the marines, especially at Tazuna

_Marines here? _thought Sakura _And why is Tazuna here?_

"Heh heh heh, are you Sakura?" said Gato

Sakura nods at the question

"I heard that you have been stealing from pirates, although I won't arrest you for stealing from them but theft is still theft" said Gato "And as you see that stolen loot is the soul property of the World Government"

Sakura widened her eyes, her 11 years work wasted thanks to the marines, even Tazuna was shocked to hear what Gato said.

"Search the area" commanded Gato to his men

"YES SIR" shouts the marines as they start searching for 100 million beris

Sakura growls in anger as the Marines starts to find 100 million beris

"DON'T MOVE!" warned Sakura

However the marines ignored her and kept searching.

WHAM

Sakura super punched a marine soldier off the island, literary. Sakura then glares at Gato.

"HOW COULD YOU, CAN'T YOU FOCUS ON THE ROUGE MIST PIRATES INSTEAD OF SEARCHING FOR STOLEN GOOD?" shouts Sakura "PEOPLE SUFFERED FOR 11 YEARS BECAUSE OF THOSE NO GOOD BLOODTHRISTY PIRATES"

"Heh heh heh Oh my, being lectured by a daughter of a pirate" said Gato "Correction, abandoned by a pink-haired pirate captain and the adopted by a former Straw hat Navigator"

"What?" said Sakura in shock

"Yes, you are in fact Sakura Haruno, daughter of Captain "Pinkuhime" Haruno" said Gato "She abandoned you in a raided village she raided 16 years ago, I've been watching your every step, CONTINUE SEARCHING BOYS"

The Marines are still searching for the money until a marine reported to Gato

"Colonel, this tree looks suspicious" said the marine soldier

"Then dig it up" said Gato

Then Sakura stops that Marine soldier.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MOTHER NAMI'S TANGERINES" said Sakura "AND DON'T TOUCH THAT MONEY, IT'S FOR…FOR…"

Tazuna than yells at the marines

"LEAVE THAT MONEY ALONE, THAT IS FOR SAVING OUR VILLAGE" yells Tazuna "YOU DARE TAKE AWAY OUR SALVATION!"

Sakura then widened her eyes and looks at Tazuna

"How did you know, Tazuna?" said Sakura in shock

"I always known" said Tazuna "Since the beginning when you joined Zabuza's crew, I asked Mizuhime if you have a reason of your betrayal. Then suddenly the whole village knew but we decided not to tell you if we bring hope that you will save us then that hope will be in vain and your 11 years of work will be for nothing"

Gato is now getting confused.

"Hold on a minute, are you saying that the whole village are theives?" said Gato

"What he is saying is that we were fighting for our lives here because you government bastards wouldn't lift a finger to help us" said Mizuhime as she arrives angrily at Gato "So if you're not gonna help us, then leave or Zabuza will sink your ships like he did to the other Marine ships"

"Zabuza? Heh, don't be so sure" said Gato until he is getting impatient "COME ON, WE ARE LOOKING FO 100 MILLION BERIS, NOT A GRAIN OF RICE!"

Sakura and Tazuna widened their eyes at what Gato said

"Wait a minute, how did you know how much Sakura saved up?" said Tazuna

"Oh I don't know, just a hunch" said Gato

Sakura starts to growl in anger and betrayal as the only one who knew of the amount of beris is herself, the mist pirates and Zabuza.

_ZABUZA! _thought Sakura in anger

"SIR, I FOUND IT" shouts the marine soldier

Gato rushes to find a large chest containing 93 million beris, he laughs in happiness as he hadn't seen that amount of money in his life.

"Oh yes, you really did a great job of gathering this amount" said Gato as he looks at the money.

"The money looks beaten and stained in blood" said the marine soldier

"No matter, money is money" said Gato as he chuckles _30% of that money is mine_

"Don't touch that" warned Sakura harshly as she walks towards to Gato with her fist ready to punch him. "Don't touch that, Don't touch that…"

"Sakura" said Mizuhime as she and Tazuna rushes to stop her

"…DON'T TOUCH THAT!" shouts Sakura she starts to charge at Gato

However Gato smirks at Sakura snd pulls out a pistol and points it at Sakura, Mizuhime and Tazuna tries to stop Sakura until

BOOM

Mizuhime was shot by Gato, although that shot was for Sakura. Sakura widens her eyes to see Mizuhime fall to the ground.

"MIZUHIME!" screams Sakura

The Great Naruto Village

Naruto is busy training how to use a Katana with the help of Kyuubi, Kyuubi was a master of swords and he told the tale of how the Kuroi Kitsune was born.

(Flashback 2000 years ago)

Naruto Uzumaki was training to battle against Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden mist, but he was exhausted that he fell asleep.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto woke up and found himself in some sewer but with a large gate, behind the gate is a pair of glowing red eyes.

"**Heh heh heh, so my container approaches before me"**

"Who are you?" said Naruto

"**I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune" **said Kyuubi **"And I would like to say that I'm quite impressed, although you need some more training and I will be happy to oblige"**

Then suddenly a flow of red chakra rises up and a black bladed Katana appears in front of Naruto

"**Take this blade, it will help you on your adventures and fulfill your dreams" **said Kyuubi **"The blade is called the Kuroi Kitsune, it can withstand any blade and it can be only wielded by you and those who carries your blood"**

(Flashback ends)

CLASH

CLASH

CLANG

Naruto managed to defeat Kyuubi but he need to master the power of Kuroi Kitsune, Kyuubi smirks at this as Naruto is very talented but still need work.

"**Excellent Naruto, but you still need to work on your footing" **said Kyuubi as he picks up his sword.

Naruto nods as he sheathes his katana and sat by a tree to rest.

"Whew, I'm beat" said Naruto "Perhaps I can wait until the guys arrive so we can leave."

Momochi Resort

Zabuza is happing a great time basking in the sun and drinking his cool drink until

"ZABUZA!"

Zabuza then looks to see a rather pissed off Sakura.

"Ah Sakura, what could be the problem" said Zabuza

"Why you no good, double crossing bastard" said Sakura as she starts to grab Zabuza by the collar "WHAT HAPPENED TO "I WOULD KILL MYSELF PAINFULLY RATHER BREAK A PROMISE" HUH?"

"Remind me, did I break such a promise?" said Zabuza

"DON'T PLAY DUMB, YOU TOLD THE MARI…."

Sakura was interrupted as Zabuza covered her mouth with his hand

"When did I break that promise?" said Zabuza with his intimidating eyes "Speak up girl"

Sakura didn't say anything, he won that argument even though he lied to her.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Zabuza and so did his crew, Zabuza then looks at Sakura "Such a shame that your stolen money got stolen, such a shame but a deal is a deal. If you don't come up with 100 million beris then you and that village will be in my possession, you know the terms"

"Bastard" spat Sakura at Zabuza

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, It's only 100 million beris, save up and you have your village and freedom back in no time, RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Zabuza until he glares at Sakura "Or are you gonna run out on me? If you do, I'll destroy that village you cared so much, understand Sakura?

Sakura widen her eyes, she lost and there is nothing she can do now, she slaps away Zabuza's hand and starts to run away.

"Aw running away so soon? RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"**Should we go after her?" **said Sanbi

"Don't bother, she knows that I'll kill her friends and family if she does" said Zabuza "I maybe cruel but I'm not heartless, once she's done drawing the charts of the whole oceans, she will have her freedom, RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Mist pirates then starts to laugh too.

Outside Momochi Resort

_DAMN YOU ZABUZA!" _thought Sakura as she runs away

**CliffHanger **

**Zabuza tricked Sakura, Naruto is training to use Kuroi Kitsune but for what?**


	37. The Legend lives on

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Great Naruto Village

Tazuna gathered the villagers, it is time to end Zabuza's tyranny once and for all.

"It's time to strike, 2000 years ago we suffered from a tyrant and a rouge ninja but a hero has saved us, but this time we must save our village from Zabuza and his Mist pirates" said Tazuna "Sakura made a deal with that pirate that he will free her and release this village but he lied to her. 11 years for suffering has come to an end, I say we STRIKE!"

"YAHHH!" shouts the villagers until.

"HEY GUYS!"

The villagers looks to see Sakura smiling, they aren't fooled.

"What's all the fuss, it's not that much money" said Sakura "I'll gather more and I'll free this village"

Without them knowing, Naruto is watching in the shade with his 9 beast pirates.

"She's lying, I can sense it in her face" said Kiba "Should we help her?

"No" said Naruto "Unless she asks, we can't get involved in her affair"

"Hn" said Sasuke

Then they see Tazuna hugging Sakura and told her it's okay.

"You've done enough" said Tazuna "You suffered for 11 years to free us and we're grateful but it's our turn to free ourselves. Sakura, leave here and be free"

Sakura widen her eyes at what Tazuna said

"Tazuna?" said Sakura

"Sakura, do it" said Mizuhime, she is bandaged from the gunshot from Gato "You have a dream, follow"

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU GO AND ATTACK THOSE MONSTERS" shouts Sakura as she points her dagger at the villagers "Please, you'll die"

"I know" said Tazuna as he takes the dagger off Sakura's hand.

Sakura then starts to cry, she doesn't want her friends to die because of her, then Tazuna starts to lose his patience.

"GET OUT OF THE AWAY!" shouts Tazuna at Sakura, then he took out his sword and shouts "MOVE OUT TO MOMOCHI RESORT!"

"YAHHHH!" shouts the villagers as they run past Sakura and heads to Momochi resort.

"No, please I beg you, stay" whispers Sakura as she drops to her knees and cries, then she growls as she mentally hears Zabuza mocking her by laughing.

_!_

"Zabuza" growls Sakura as she claws her tattoo and picks up her dagger "ZABUZA!"

She starts to stab herself in the arm and cursing Zabuza's name in the wind.

"ZABUZA, ZABUZA, ZABUZA, ZABUZA!..."

CLANG

The dagger was blocked by Naruto's Kuroi Kitsune, Sakura then looks at Naruto and then looks away.

"What do you want?" said Sakura coldly "You don't know anything in the past 11 years"

"No I don't, but I do know that this village suffered twice" said Naruto

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW AND WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE" shouts Sakura in anger as she starts to throw dry dirt at Naruto "GO ON LEAVE, LEAVE *SOB*"

Sakura starts to cry and Naruto sighs .

"Naruto" said Sakura as she cries in desperation "Help me please"

Naruto said nothing, but he took off his bandana and gives it to Sakura.

"Of course, we are friends" said Naruto "Anyway, He and I have a score to settle"

Sakura was confused at first until she looks at the sword in his hand widened her eyes as she knows that sword.

_The Kuroi Kitsune, how? Only the blood of this Island's hero can wield it_ thought Sakura _Is he a descendant of the hero 2000 years ago?_

Naruto slowly walks to Momochi Resort and looks at his crew awaiting orders.

Orders, Captain?" said Kiba

"We march to Momochi Resort, Zabuza's tyranny ends now" said Naruto as she draws his Kuroi Kitsune

"AYE CAPTAIN" shouts Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke

"…_Nami was in tears and her arm was bleeding as she cursed Arlong's name for tricking her, then she asked me to help her. I agreed as she is my friend, I and my crew then march to Arlong Park, to end Nami's suffering and free Cocoyashi village from Arlong's tyranny…" _

Momochi Resort

The villagers arrived at the gates of Momochi Resort, also Suigetsu and Jugo are here all beaten up, they fought against Zabuza and failed.

"Are you okay? What happened?" said Tazuna

"As we know the truth of Sakura, we came to take on Zabuza but got defeated" said Suigetsu

"But don't worry, there are some men that can take on Zabuza but you must not get involved" said Jugo

"And who are these men?" said Tazuna

Then suddenly the villagers feel a large amount of Chakra, they turn around to see 4 figures, Naruto and the 9 beast pirates arrives to the gates of Momochi Resort.

"Here they are" said the TAKA duo

Tazuna looks at them and then widen his eyes as he saw Naruto, with the Kuroi Kitsune he has a close resemblance of the hero that saved the Isle of Waves 2000 years ago.

_No, it can't be _thought Tazuna _It's the hero of Wave_

"These guys are gonna change your destiny, burn the images in minds and remember them" said Suigetsu "and I also know that Brother Naruto is the descendent of the Hero 2000 years ago, it's a rare honour to see them in battle against "Mist Demon" Momochi"

The 4 pirates then passes through the villagers and arrives by the gates, the sound of Zabuza's laughter echoes in the wind but the 4 pirates aren't afraid.

Inside the walls of Momochi Resort, Zabuza laughs as he defeated the Taka pirate hunters.

"RAHAHAHAHAHA, tell me" said Zabuza "were those fool part of Dragoneyes's men?"

"I doubt it" said Meizu "They were weak"

"Yeah, no shit RAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughs Zabuza until

BOOM

BOOM

"Huh" said Zabuza until

CRASH!

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouts Zabuza

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba just turned Hanyou and broke the gates, then they returned to normal and glares at the Rouge mist pirates.

"Okay, which one of you is Zabuza?" said Naruto clutching his fist.

"That would be me" said Zabuza "And who are you?"

"I am Naruto "Fox" Kazama" said Naruto as he walks towards Zabuza

"Oh, and what are you?" said Zabuza

"A pirates" said Naruto as he continues to walk towards Zabza until he was stopped by 2 mist pirates.

"Okay buster, if you want to Captain Momochi you have to go through us" said the mist pirate until

BONK

BONK

Naruto banged their heads together and pushes tem out the way, Zabuza widen his eyes at this, he defeated 2 of his mist pirates, the strongest of all pirates that resides in the Grand Line.

"And what would a pirate want with me?" said Zabuza

"2 things" said Naruto as he punches Zabuza hard as he flies to a wall, "THAT'S FOR DESECRATING MY ANCESTOR'S HEROISM AND MAKING SAKURA CRY YOU BASTARD!"

"Your ancestor's… wait a minute" said Zabuza as he widen his eyes "You, you're the descendent of that bastard who defeated my ancestor 2000 years ago"

"Oh great, now I got 2 guys who hate me for being a Namikaze descendent"

_**Kyuubi: 1 kit, Mizuki was eaten by a sea king**_

_Naruto: Oh yeah_

"Heh, what a surprise, I never of thought I would meet you" said Zabuza as he remains down "However, this time it won't be repeated like last time, GET HIM BOY!"

The Mist Pirates then charges at Naruto, when Naruto takes out his Kuroi Kitsune, Shikamaru and Kiba kicks and punches the living shit out of them.

"Hey captain" said Kiba "don't hog all the fun"

"Yeah, it will be to troublesome if you did" said Shikamaru

"Sorry guys" said Naruto Sheepishly

"_And now I face against Arlong of the fishmen pirates, he is the source of Nami's suffering, once I defeat him, Nami will be free…"_

Outside the gates of Momochi resort, Suigetsu and Jugo guards the gates so no in can get involved.

"STAY BACK" shouts Suigetsu as he and Jugo cross sword to block the path. "You'll just get in the way"

"But I don't understand, why come here to end this?" said Tazuna

"They came because Sakura was crying" said Suigetsu

"Is there another reason to risk their lives?" said Jugo

Zabuza glares at Naruto then he grins under his bandages.

"Oh, I see now" said Zabuza "It's all starting to make sense now, you were all Sakura all that but RAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE GIRL IS MINE AND I'LL SURRENDER HER TO YOU!"

"**HA HA HA HA, you foolish mortal aren't worthy of Captain Momochi's time. I'll deal deal with you all" **said Sanbi as he takes out a horn and plays a battle tune **"CHARGE!"**

Sanbi runs to the water and dives right in, the villagers outside starts to panic as they all know what will happen now.

RUMBLE!

A large shadow in the water rises up to the surface. Sanbi in his demon form rises up, the villagers starts to panic but Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru stood there.

Sanbi was confused.

"**Huh, why aren't you running away?" **siad Sanbi

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba chuckles as they seep out black, red and silver chakra, Fleet Admiral Kyuubi and Commodore Gobi and Bahamut appears. Sanbi widen his open eye of fear.

"**OH SHIT, IT'S FLEET ADMIRAL KYUBBI AND COMMODORE GOBI AND HACHIBI!"**

"**GRRRR, IT'S BAHAMUT YOU IDIOT!" **shouts Bahamut

"**Calm down Bahamut" **said Kyuubi as he and Gobi turn into their Demon forms. **"Bahamut, transform and drag Sanbi out from the sea"**

"**Yes sir" **said Bahamut as he transform in a black 8 tailed dragon, he flies above Sanbi and pulls him up to the sky.

"**AHH, HACHI-SAN PLEASE I'M TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS!" **begs Sanbi

"**Like I said" **said Bahamut

"**Now Bahamut" **said Kyuubi

"**IT'S BAHAMUT, YOU DAMN IDIOT" **shouts Bahamut at Sanbi as he drops him down.

"**OHHHHH SHIIIIIIT!" **cries Sanbi as he falls to the sky until

WHAM

Kyuubi and Gobi used their tails as baseball bats and slams Sanbi to the sky and then

SPLASH!

Sanbi crashed into the ocean, the splash was so great that it rained. The villagers were shocked to see Fleet Admiral Kyuubi appeared and defeated Sanbi.

_This kid, I heard of the Nine-nine fruits but I never thought he ate one _thought Tazuna _It's like I'm watching a battle between gods._

"**Kit, Sanbi is done with, go and kick Zabuza's ass" **said Kyuubi as he, Gobi and Bahamut vanish back into their containers.

Zabuza growls at this, Naruto used Kyuubi to defeat Sanbi and he had enough.

"Okay no more My Nice Guy, _**WATER STYLE: WATER PRISON JUTSU" **_shouts Zabuza

Suddenly Naruto is trapped in a sphere of water, he tries to break through but the water is hard as steel. Zabuza stood up and lifts the water prison up.

"Try all you can brat, that prison is made of water but it's hard as steel" said Zabuza

"Sir, let us deal with them" said Meizu

"Relax, I just wanted to play a little game" said Zabuza

"A game?" said Haku

"That's right" said Zabuza as he looks at Naruto "Do you know that those who ate Devil Fruits can't swim? But in this situation you'll just sink to the bottom RAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba panics, Naruto can't swim.

"The sea, NO!" shouts Sasuke

"GAH LET ME GO, YOU BROWLESS FREAK!" shouts Naruto

"Sure thing Bon voyage brat RAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Zabuza as he launches the water prison to the sea.

SPLASH!

"NARUTO NO!" shouts Kiba

"DAMN IT!" shouts Shikamaru as he tries to dive in when Sasuke stop

"Shikamaru stop, that's what they want, the mist pirate are powerful underwater, they have the strength that could rival fishmen's" said Sasuke "The only way to save Naruto is to defeat these guys quick."

"I see that you know the rules, hurry though, I say that brat has a least 5 minutes worth of oxygen left RAHAHAHAHA" laughs Zabuza

"Oh I get it now" said Meizu

"Excellent" said Gozu

"Let the games begin" said Haku

Ocean

Naruto is slowly sinking, he watches as the light slowly dims down as he reaches the bottom.

_Damn it, if I don't get out of here, I'm dead _thought Naruto

"_As Arlong threw me into the sea, my weakness of the sea immobilized me and I start to sink to the bottom of the sea, I am doomed…" _

**CliffHanger **

**Naruto is sinking, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba must fight the Mist Pirates in order to save him. Will they make it in time?**


	38. Epic battle to save Naruto

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Momochi Resort

Sasuke takes out his sword and looks at Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, you guy go and fight off those guys" said Sasuke as he points at the Demon Brothers. "I'll take care of the Sanbi vessel"

"Right" said Kiba and Shikamaru as they charge at the Demon brothers.

Sasuke held on to his sword tightly and puts up a battle stance.

"I won't let Naruto drown, Once we defeat you we'll save him" said Sasuke

"I see, well let me give you a battle you'll never forget, Dragoneyes" said Haku as he and Sasuke are surrounded by ice mirrors. Haku then walks into the mirrors and more images of Haku appears in the mirrors "No matter how strong you are Dragoneyes, in this ancient art, I am faster and accurate than ever."

"Less bragging and more fighting" said Sasuke

"Such an impatient one, don't worry, this will only take a minute" said Haku as he takes out some throwing needles and throws them at Sasuke.

Sasuke tries to deflect the needles but more are being thrown.

_Damn it, he's not kidding about being strong, Bahamut I need some help here _thought Sasuke

_**Bahamut: Sorry Drake, I'm too exhausted from battling Sanbi**_

"Damn it" said Sasuke as some needles enters Sasuke's leg.

He pulls them out the needles out and throws them on the ground, he see Haku smirking under his mask and prepares to throw more needles at Saskue. Sasuke then starts to grunt in pain and clutches his chest; the wound made by his brother hasn't healed up completely.

_Damn it, I'm not recovered yet_ thought Sasuke as he swats the needles away.

Outside the mirrors, Zabuza frowns in disappointment at the battle between Sasuke and Haku. He's disappointed that Sasuke in not putting up a fight__. In the ocean floor, Naruto starts to meditate to stabilize the chakra in the water prison and slow down his breathing.

_I must preserve the oxygen in this prison of water; hurry up guys I'll either drown or suffocate _thought Naruto in his meditated state.

Above the surface and outside of the ice mirrors, Shikamaru and Kiba are struggling to fight against the demon brothers, their gauntlets are dipped in poison. Shikamaru then notices Sasuke breathing heavily as the wound he had from fighting Itachi is starting to bleed.

_Damn it, his wounds not completely healed _thought Shikamaru as he and Kiba dodges the swipes from the Demon Brother's poisoned gauntlets, Kiba is not having a great day too, Gobi is asleep…again.

_**Gobi: ZZZZZ no Nibi-chan, what if the Fleet Admiral sees us?**_

_Kiba: What the Fuck?_

Kiba then dodges the swipes then he grabs Gozu's arm and slams him to the Ground, Meizu widen his eyes until he was kicked in the face by Shikamaru. The Demon Brothers, then pulls out a spiked chain connected to each gauntlet and binds up Kiba.

"Oh shit" said Kiba in worry as he is about to be killed

"1 down" said Meizu as he and Gozu pulls the chain and tears Kiba to shreds.

"KIBA" shouts Shikamaru until Meizu slashes him and kick in through the wall.

"That's sorted" said Meizu

"That's right, now to deal with…"

"TUNNELING FANG!"

A cyclone appears and slams the Demon brothers hard into the ground, the cyclone died out and reveals Kiba heavily breathing.

"HA, TAKE THAT YOU BASTARDS!" shouts Kiba as he puts the V-sign at the demon brothers.

This pissed off the Demon brother, they then charge at Kiba with their gauntlet ready to kill and yells out a battle cry. Outside Momochi resort, Suigetsu and Jugo are getting worried, they are worried that they won't reach Naruto in time since Sasuke hasn't recovered fully from the battle against Itachi, Shikamaru and Kiba are distracted by the Demon brothers.

"Oh this is bad, brother Naruto is gonna die if they don't hurry" said Jugo

"I know but to make things worse for them is that brother Sasuke and brother Kiba ate the nine-nine fruit so they can't swim, the only one who can save brother Naruto is brother Shikamaru" said Suigetsu

"But he's distracted" said Jugo "I hate to admit it but brother Naruto is doomed"

"Don't be defeatist, we must keep faith in them" said Suigetsu as he stands up slowly, ignoring the pain he gained from his failed attempt to defeat Zabuza "I will save Brother Naruto, it's at least I can do"

"Yeah" said Jugo as he stands up "me too"

"Now how on" said Tazuna as he places his hands on their shoulder, cauusing then to wince in pain and collapse "how can you save that young lad from drowning when you can barely even walk"

"We don't have a choice here, if we do nothing then Naruto will die" said Suigetsu in worry.

Jugo nod in agreement.

"I will rescue the young lad, if there is any hope of freeing Isle of Waves it's him" said Tazuna "I'm starting to have a feeling that the 2000 year old legend will repeat itself"

"I'll go to"

"So will I"

"No, I'll go alone" said Tazuna "If all of us goes then the mist pirates will get suspicious."

"Let me help you" said Mizuhime as she appears from the crowd.

"But Mizuhime, you're injured" said Tazuna in concern

"My injuries aren't important, it's Naruto's safety" said Mizuhime "Besides, he is fighting not just for our sake, but for Sakura's as well."

Tazuna nods as her as he and Mizuhime rushes to the ocean and dives in to save Naruto. Suigetsu and Jugo kneels down and bows in gratitude.

"Thank you" said the Taka duo "We are forever grateful"

Meanwhile in the walls of Momochi Resort, Sasuke is struggling to fend off Haku's needles, Sasuke drops to his knee using his sword to support him, he is breathing heavily and his old wound given by Itachi is starting to bleed. Sasuke winced at the pain, Haku uses that to his advantage and aims at his wounded chest.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" screams Sasuke as he drops to the ground.

Haku dispels his mirrors and walks pass Sasuke to aid the demon brothers, that is when he feels a strange aura, Haku turns to see Sasuke rising up surrounded by black energy, Bahamut is healing Sasuke's wounds and changing his body. Sasuke now has claws on his hands and feet, 5 lizard-like tails. His eyes are turned red with black sclera. Haku was stuned at the Sasuke's new form, Sasuke picks up Wado Ichimonji and fills it with Bahamut's chakra.

"How…how are you still standing?" said Haku in shock

"I don't know, whatever the reason is I will not accept death, not until I succeed on my goal" said Sasuke "I hear that you ate the Sanbi Nine-nine fruit, why won't you use it's power"

"I have my reason but I believe I don't have a choice now do I?" said Haku as he now starts to channel Sanbi's Chakra, he is now slowly transforming. Haku is growing from 5 feet into 10 feet, his delicate hands are forming into sharp claws, his smooth skin turns into cyan and crimson scales, he then forms a rough and sharp looking shell on his back. Haku removes his mask as his feminine face transforms into a grotesque and terrifying snout with serrated teeth. Haku is no transformed into a hideous monster, then 3 shoots out from his shell and starts waving violently. **"You should regret of seeing me in this form, I am now 3 times powerful then ever"**

"Let's test that show we" said Sasuke as he puts up a stance and channels Bahamut's power into the legendary Wado Ichimonji and dashes towards Haku.

As the 2 nine-nine fruit consumers charges ar each other and passed each other, Sasuke sheathes Wado Ichimonji and Haku collapse to the ground defeated. Haku returns to his normal form, lying there. Sasuke also changes back to normal and faint of fatigue and exhaustion. Kiba and Shikamaru managed to beat up the Demon brother and tied them up in their own chains. Shikamaru takes out a cigarette and takes a puff until he sees Kiba glaring at him.

"What?" said Shikamaru

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT, HELLO NARUTO NEED RESCUING AND WE CAN'T FUCKING SWIM" shouts Kiba as he knocks the cigartette off his mouth.

"*sigh* How troublesome" said Shikamaru as he takes off his shoes and dashes and dives into the water.

Kiba then waits for Shikamaru to save Naruto until he hears the Demon Brothers laughing.

"What's so fucking funny?" said Kiba

"This" said Meizu as he and Gozu transforms into a puddle of water, they were water clones all that time.

"Oh Shit, SHIKAMARU GET OUT OF THE WATER!" shouts Kiba

But it was too late; the Demon Brothers dived into the water without Shikamaru even knowing.

Bottom of the Ocean

Shikamaru is swimming deep into the ocean floor to save Naruto, he then sees Tazuna and Mizuhime trying to break the Water Prision and Naruto is preserving his oxygen by mediating.

_I see Naruto is remaining calm, good thinking captain _thought Shikamaru as he swims closer to Naruto when he is wrapped around in a familiar chain and dragged to the surface and then the ocean floor in rapid speed.

Shikamaru was slammed into the ocean floor and a huge bubble of air released out from his mouth. Shikamaru turns to see the Demon Brothers smirking under their gas masks. That's to the masks, the demon brothers can fight underwater without worrying about having air. However, Shikamaru is in deep trouble, he is almost out of air thanks to that attack. Shikamaru desperately swims quickly to the surface until his ankle is wrapped up by the Demon Brother's chain and was pulled down again.

Shikamaru tried to free himself and fight off the Demon Brothers but it's futile for him, the water makes them faster and powerful than ever. Shikamaru tries desperately to think of a way to beat them or he's done for.

_I've got it, the masks gives them the ability to breathe underwater, if I take them off I will cut off their Oxygen supply and have to resurface to breathe _Thought Shikamaru as he then sees the Demon Brothers swimming closer to him _I only got one shot, I hope this works_

Shikamaru waits for the Demon Brothers to get closer and closer until he reaches out and pulled their masks off and punched them in the gut, releasing the oxygen from their lungs. The Demon Brothers and Shikamaru quickly swim to the surface to breathe. As they reached the surface, they climbed out the water and panting in relief, the Demon Brother glares at Shikamaru as they pant for air. Shikamaru dives again, but this time he wears the air-mask and carries the other one for Naruto. The Demon Brothers tries to chase Shikamaru again until they were beaten up by Kiba and Sasuke, who is still recovering but still had enough energy to beat them into a bloody pulp. Shikamaru swims deeper and deeper into the ocean floor until he reaches Naruto with Tazuna and Mizuhime.

"I'll take it from here" said Shikamaru in an air-mask "Go re-surface"

Tazuna and Mizuhime nods at Shikamaru and swims to the surface, Shikamaru starts to channel chakra into his legs and slams it onto the water prison, the water prison starts to crack like a vase and Naruto is free. Shikamaru places the air-mask on his face and swims to the surface.

"God, you are one troublesome blonde" said Shikamaru as he carries Naruto to the surface

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know" said Naruto "Once I regain my strength back I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass for making Sakura suffer"

"Amen to that" said Shikamaru as he and Naruto reach the surface outside the walls of Momochi resort "We'll stay here until you regain your strength"

Naruto climbs up to the shore and lies on dry land and breathing the fresh air again. Inside Momochi Resort, Zabuza is now pissed off; his strongest men in his crew were defeated.

"Grr, if you want something done you have to do it yourself" said Zabuza as he sits up, he punches through the wall of Momochi Resort and pulls out a large sword that resembles a giant meat cleaver. "Now it's time to teach you punk why I'm called "Mist Demon"Momochi, Hidden Mist Jutsu"

After that, the area is surrounded in mist, Kiba and Sasuke prepares for a battle that might even cost them their lives.

Sakura's house

Sakura is wiping her tears, on her forehead is the bandana that Naruto gave to her, he and his crew are risking their lives for her, even though she betrayed them. Then she pulls up a smile, not the fake ones the put on but a real one that she almost forgot to make for 11 years ago. For the very first time she felt this happy. She then sits up, picks up her mother's staff called the Clima-tact and rushes to aid her friends.

"Time to end this" said Sakura as she forgot her dark pasts and starts to begin her new bright future and end the source of her misery once and for all.

**CliffHanger **

**Naruto is free and resurfaced, he will eventually arrive to begin his final battle against Zabuza "Mist Demon" Momochi and end Sakura's suffering.**

**Sorry about the long delay, I had a bit of a problem on how this chapter is going to sound. **


	39. A Legendary Duel: Naruto vs Zabuza

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Momochi Resort

The Resort is surrounded in thick mist, Sasuke grips hold on Wado Ichimonji and his eyes scanning around to locate Zabuza, but the mist is too thick that it's impossible to find him; even Kiba's sense of smell can't find him.

"Heart. Liver. Kidneys. Neck. Lung. Main Artery. Which vital point shall I strike first?" said Zabuza in the mist as he now chuckles darkly as his prey.

Sasuke and Kiba are not intimidated; they know that Zabuza is trying to cloud their focus.

CLANG

Sasuke blocked Zabuza's sword, thanks to his reflexes and Bahamut's demonic enhanced hearing. Sasuke closed his eyes and channels his chakra into his ears, Kiba does the same thing, and despite Zabuza's silent killing skills he is not quiet enough to kill the 2 nine-nine fruit consumers that easy.

"Heh, impressive, that was a killing blow that you blocked, quite impressive for a bunch of weaklings" said Zabuza

"We are not weak, we are strong on mind, spirit and body" said Sasuke "Not even death himself can stop us"

"We will defeat you and end the suffering you caused to Sakura, she lost her mother, and what is worse is losing a mother you loved" said Kiba sadly

"Heh RAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughs Zabuza as he disables the jutsu so he can laugh in their faces "Love? How pathetic, love is for the weak. Why would you risk your live on a person that tricked and betrayed you all?"

"Despite her trickery and betrayal, our captain still trusts her" said Sasuke

"And if our Captain trusts her, then we trust her as well" said Kiba

Without them knowing, Sakura arrived and heard everything, she starts to cry but not of sorrow but of happiness and gratitude. Naruto trusts her and so does his crew.

"Heh, RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you guy are too trustworthy" said Zabuza as he lifts up his sword to end Sasuke and Kiba's life for good, that is when he hears a familiar voice shouting his name.

"ZABUZA!" shouts Sakura in anger.

Zabuza stops and turns to look at Sakura, he removes the bandages to reveal his sharp, terrifying teeth.

"Hi Sakura, I was teaching these weaklings a lesson" said Zabuza as he pulls out his terrifying demonic grin "What are you doing here?"

Sakura tightens up Naruto's bandana to her forehead and gave Zabuza a dark glare.

"I'm here to kill you" said Sakura darkly at her nemesis

Sasuke, Kiba and the observing villagers were shocked at what Sakura said.

"Me, you wanted to kill me...RAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you still don't get, do you Sakura" said Zabuza as he rests his giant sword on his shoulder. "How many times did you try to kill me in those past 11 years, you tried assassination, poisoning, sneak attacks and attempts that that would make it look like an accident, honestly Sakura of the entire weaklings from that pathetic village you should've know that no one can kill me..."

Zabuza smirks at Sakura as he knows that Sakura tried to kill him, Sakura glare daggers at Zabuza.

"...but know this Sakura, I won't put you on the ground but you can't leave here. You belong to me; however I can be a generous guy and let you be my surveyor in your own free will. I let you have a choice, I will send my crew to slaughter everyone in that village you cared so much but I will only do that if you refuse. But if you accept, I will spare everyone... however RAH!"

Zabuza then slashes Sasuke and Kiba with his sword and sees them drop to the ground.

"...I won't let those 2 ingrates live for what they did to my crew" said Zabuza "So what's the answer Sakura? Will you accept to be part of my crew and the villages will be spared...or will you refuse and I will have to take you by force and kill every villager painfully as possible. So what will it be Sakura, join me or not...your choice"

Sakura is having a tough decision, if she joins Zabuza's crew he will kill Sasuke and Kiba but if she refuses, the villagers will die, It's a Lose-lose situation for her. All is lost for her and the village; she has no choice but to surrender herself. She drops her head and wlowers herself in defeat.

"Heh, I wise decision Sakura" smirks Zabuza "Wise indeed"

Then suddenly the air starts to violently blow and a tower of flowing red energy erupts into the sky, Zabuza widens his eyes to see the towering chakra form a head of a Grinning Fox head. Then something skyrockets over the walls and lands by the resort creating a crater on the floor.

"Hn, about time" said Sasuke struggling to get up.

"Shikamaru made it" said Kiba as he slowly stands up and held onto his wound from Zabuza

_Naruto _thought Sakura in Awe

"BROTHER NARUTO IS FREE, YAY!" shouts the Taka Duo in cheer.

As the dust clears up, Naruto stretches his arms and unsheathes Kuroi Kitsune.

"Let's end this Zabuza" said Naruto seriously "You've made Sakura cry for the last time"

"_...Now that I'm free from the ocean floor thanks to Sanji, Nojiko and the pin-wheel guy, I now can kick Arlong's scaly ass for making Nami cry..."_

Somewhere outside Momochi Resort

Shikamaru takes out a cigarette and a box of matches, he tries to light a match but they are all soaking wet.

"How troublesome, if Naruto loses then we are all gonna die" said Shikamaru as he flicks the wet match in the air and enters inside to watch Naruto getting ready to fight. "You better win, you idiot"

Naruto is clutching his Kuroi Kitsune and Zabuza is clutching his giant sword.

"Do you know the difference between you and me Fox?" said Zabuza

Naruto took a deep thought of that question and answered

"Erm, height? Teeth? Oh..." said Naruto as he points at his eyebrows "Eyebrows"

This starts to piss Zabuza, he growls angrily at Naruto and shouts out the right answer to Naruto

"IT'S EXPERIENCE!"

Zabuza then starts to dash at Naruto tries to bite Naruto with his sharp teeth, Naruto jumps back every time Zabuza tries to bite off a chunk off him. Then Zabuza pins Naruto to the pillar on Momochi Resort and bites Naruto, However Naruto ducks and Zabuza bit through the marble pillar. Kiba winced at that and held his jaw.

"Oh, I bet that's gotta..." said Kiba until he sees the pillar cracking and crumbles to dust along with the roof. As the dust clears Zabuza spits out the marble and his teeth are in good condition. This shocked Kiba, Sasuke and mostly Naruto.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I see that you're speechless at how my teeth are in good shape, I am a sea shinobi of the Mist Pirates, and I can channel my chakra into my teeth, enhancing them so I can bite through ANYTHING." Said Zabuza "I feel sorry for you weakling since you all have limited skills, I have years of experience than you Fox, It doesn't matter what powers you have you will still be a weakling. But if you think you can take me on then I want stop you"

Naruto then smirks at Zabuza and points Kuroi Kitsune at Zabuza.

"Alright, but I must warn you" said Naruto "I won't lose to you because of 3 reasons"

"Oh, and what will that be?" asked Zabuza

"1. To free Sakura from her suffering. 2. To defend my ancestor's honour of that place as he once saved from a scourge like you and finally I won't lose because I will become King of the Pirates" said Naruto

"King of the pirates, eh? RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughs Zabuza "There is no way you can conquer the Grand Line like the Straw Hats did. They have skill, they were born to be pirates, and you on the other hand are an insignificant weakling who can't even swim, what is the point of being pirates if you can't swim?"

"It's true" said Naruto until he slashes the wall with Kuroi Kitsune "But I can still fight, and I have my friends by my side"

Sasuke smirks at this, he was a rival and a good friend to Naruto, Kiba smiles at Naruto for consider him as a friend. Shikamaru smiles as well despite of them not getting along during their apprenticeship, he and Naruto got along quite well. Sakura starts to cry happily now that Naruto trusts her and became his friend.

Zabuza growls at Naruto as he thinks friendship is weak.

"Hn, don't lecture me about friendship, they are for weakling" said Zabuza "Enough talk, time to end this"

"Yes, let's" said Naruto as he channels his chakra into Kuroi Kitsune

_**Kyuubi: Kit, don't let your guard down**_

_Naruto: Alright_

As Naruto and Zabuza prepares for battle, a thick mist engulfs them all, Naruto now can't see Zabuza anymore.

_**Kyuubi: Kit, like I said don't let your guard down. Zabuza is using **__**Hidden Mist Jutsu, **__**he's like that bastard ninja that fought against your ancestor 2000 years ago**_

"Rahahahahahaha, now you know why they call me "Mist Demon" Momochi, I am the lost descendant of the Demon Hidden in the Mist" said Zabuza as he then appears in front of Naruto with his giant sword resting on his shoulder. "This sword I wield belongs to my ancestor, the Kubikiri Honcho; it is also called the Guillotine Sword as it can slice through heads like a breeze. Now, taste the power of my BLADE"

Then Zabuza then charges and slices at Naruto, Naruto managed to block but Zabuza is too strong and made a shallow laceration on his chest. Naruto winced in pain but tries to fight it off. Zabuza then tries to slice Naruto again and Naruto blocks it again, Naruto then channels Kyuubi's chakra in his body, overpowering Zabuza. Zabzua then jumps back and charges at Naruto again.

CLANG

CLANG CLANG CLANG

Naruto clashes his Kuroi Kitsune with Zabuza's Kubikiri Honcho, sparks flies as to legendary blades clashes at each other once more, and then the area starts to change from Momochi Resort to a large bridge. Naruto and Zabuza jumps back as they realises that they are not in Momochi Resort anymore. Naruto then sees his firstmate Sasuke on the ground but he is wearing a blue turtle-neck shirt and white shorts. He is unconscious on the ground, he also notices Sakura in a red dress and to his surprise, his old captain Kakashi but he's wearing black and a forest green flak jacket on. Then he looks at himself wearing an orange and blue tracksuit.

"W-What's happening?" said Naruto

"It seems that our swords have a connection, tell me what's the name of that sword?" said Zabuza in a cow-hide camo pants and black tight shirt.

"Kuroi Kitsune" said Naruto

Zabuza widened his eyes as he heard of that name

"The Black Fox Blade, forged by the Kyuubi to aid the hero of Wave against the scourge" said Zabuza "So, m ancestor's sword does have a connection with that blade, and they fought against each other"

"But I don't understand that why were in a construction site" said Naruto looking around at the areas

"It seems were in the memory of the hero and scourge 2000 years" said Zabuza until he chuckles and releases his Kubikiri Honcho "It seems that were reliving the legendary fight of our ancestors, but this time I will win this battle, RAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not on your life" said Naruto as he charges at Zabuza and clashes his Kuroi Kitsune at Zabuza's Kubikiri Honcho. They start to relive the legendary battle of the "Hero of Wave" and the "Demon of the Hidden Mist".

"Hidden Mist Jutsu" shouts Zabuza as mist engulfs the area, blinding Naruto.

Naruto lowers down the Hitai-ate on his forehead until it covers his eyes, he then channels his chakra onto his nose and nerves.

CLANG

Naruto blocks the Kubikiri Honcho with his Kuroi Kitsune and slashes Zabuza on the chest. Zabuza then turned into water and splashes onto the floor, Zabuza was about to strike at Naruto again until he was pierced through the stomach by Naruto's Kuroi Kitsune.

"GAHH!" screams Zabuza as he falls to the ground.

Then suddenly the area returns from the legendary battlefield of the Hero of Mist into Momochi Resort. Naruto is back in his original clothes and Zabuza lays there unconscious. Naruto also collapse from chakra exhaustion and stares at the sky. And in a few minutes, Naruto stands up and sees that Zabuza is gone.

"NARUTO, HE'S IN THE WATER!" warns Sakura

She was right, Zabuza is underwater, glaring at Naruto and channelling his chakra into his arms, legs and Kubikiri Honcho.

_Perfect, my elemental affinity is water, and now that I'm underwater, the sea will obey me_ thought Zabuza as he positions himself in a torpedo position with Kubikiri Honcho aiming for Naruto's heart "Now to show you why the Rouge mist pirates are supreme, Water Style: Water Shark Bullet!"

Zabuza swam in rapid speed and shots out of the surface like a cannonball heading towards Naruto, Naruto dodges and Zabuza crashes into the wall, causing major destruction to it. The 9 beast pirates, the villagers and the Taka Duo were shocked and at Zabuza's destructive technique. Zabuza jumps out from the hole in the wall and performs the Water Shark Bullet again, Naruto dodges Zabuza again and Zabuza crashes to the floor, causing a deep crater and causing the seas to quake. Zabuza got back to his feet and smirks at Naruto.

"Good reflexes Fox, but pointless" said Zabuza "The more you evade my Water Shark Bullet, the more painful your death will be, WATER SHARK BULLET!"

Zabuza flies at Naruto like a human torpedo, Naruto barely dodged it when Zabuza's Kubikiri Honcho gave Naruto a long cut on his chest. Zabuza performed Water Shark Bullet again, Naruto dodged it and Zabuza dived in the water.

"NARUTO, GET OUT OF HERE, HE'LL KILL YOU!" shouts Kiba concerned about Naruto.

Naruto just stands there, waiting for Zabuza to make his move, everyone is now getting concerned about Naruto, Kiba's eyes are filled with worry, Shikamaru tries to calm down by smoking, Sasuke growls at Naruto but winces in pain at the old wound he had from Itachi, Sakura clutches her fist and starts to cry and Kyuubi is shouting at Naruto foe doing something stupid like sacrificing his life.

_**Kyuubi: KIT, GO AND HIDE, HE'S TOO POWERFUL WHEN HE'S IN THE WATER, ZABUZA IS A MIST PIRATE, MIST PIRATES USES ANCIENT ARTS OF WATER MANIPULATION.**_

_Naruto: I'm not gonna hide_

_**Kyuubi: STOP BEING AN IDIOT, HE'LL KILL YOU AND I'M NOT EAGER TO DIE JUST YET!**_

_Naruto: No way, I'm gonna defeat that brow-less bastard for what he did to Sakura_

"COME ON OUT!" shouts Naruto

_He's an idiot, he's gonna die _thought everyone except Zabuza

In the water, Zabuza laughs at Naruto and respects his courage.

"RAHAHAHAHAHA, you're gutsy I give you that, but you must realise that it's pointless to hide, WATER SHARK..."

Naruto takes out his Kuroi Kitsune and waits for Zabuza

"BULLET!"

CLANG

Naruto blocked the Kubikiri Honcho with his now Kyuubi enhanced Kuroi Kitsune.

"TAKE THIS!" shouts Naruto as he lunges Zabuza in the air, disappears and reappears above him. "THIS IS FOR MAKING SAKURA CRY!"

Naruto turns Zabuza upside down and grabbed on hold to his legs as he slams Zabuza headfirst to the ground.

WHAM!

Zabuza crashed hard on the floor headfirst and collapses. The villagers cheers to Naruto for defeating Zabuza. Then suddenly they feel an flow of overwhelming chakra, Zabuza slowly stands up with his eyes filled with the intent to kill.

"Oh no, it's KI" said Sasuke in horror

"KI?" said Kiba

"It's short for Killer intent, it's an old shinobi skill that shinobi's use to terrify their enemies, once you stare right at it, you get a glimpse of your future...your death" explains Sasuke

Zabuza starts to growl angrily as he grabs Naruto's ankle and slams him multiple time on the floor.

"DAMN YOU, THERE IS NO WAY A WEAKLING LIKE YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, I AM ZABUZA "MIST DEMON" MOMCHI, SOON TO BE RULER OF ALL OCEANS!" shouts Zabuza as he throws Naruto hard onto the wall.

Naruto managed to cushion the blow as he grows some tails. Naruto then climbs up Momochi Resort as Zabuza waves his Kubikiri Honcho like a crazed barbarian. Zabuza's now savage blows are damaging the resort, Zabuza doesn't care as he tries to brutally slaughter Naruto. Naruto reached the roof of Momochi Resort, he is trapped.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I GOT YOU NOW!" shouts Zabuza as he swing Kubikiri Honcho at Naruto until he drive into the window to avoid Zabuza's fatal blow.

Sakura notices that Naruto entered her room were she suffered 11 years in. The room where she was forced to make sea charts around the world for Zabuza's ambition.

Sakura's workshop

Naruto groans as he made a painful enterance, he then notices that the room is filled with piles of paper.

"What is this room, lot of paper" said Naruto

"This is no ordinary room" said Zabuza as he enters from the smashed window "This is the room where Sakura draw these wonderful sea charts for me"

Naruto widened his eyes at what Zabuza said

"T-This is Sakura's room?" said Naruto

"Correct, these charts she drew are the most valuable than any treasure. Sakura was a brilliant surveyor, just like her mother" said Zabuza "Her talents shouldn't be wasted on weakling like you it should be used to build up my new empire. So listen, Sakura is mine"

"Is that so?" said Naruto

"That's right, and you're interfering in our goal" said Zabuza as he points his Kubikiri Honcho at Naruto "She is not your friend"

"I don't, because she's our Navigator" said Naruto glaring at Zabuza

Zabuza smirks at anruto as he places Kubikiri Honcho by Naruto's neck.

"Really, you wanted her to navigate for you" said Zabuza "You really don't understand that you're wasting away good talent. Look at these charts, no one can draw these better than her, she one of a kind and her expertise can even rival her mothers, yes it was a shame to kill her but I was young back then. She truly is gifted"

As Naruto listens to Zabuza, he notices a quill on the desk stained in blood. Naruto picks up the quill; the stain is old, 11 years old. Zabuza continues to talk about his plans and reason of why having Sakura in his crew.

"I would heavily regret of having that gift go wasted by the likes of you, I have given her a chance to fulfil her dreams of being a navigator, and drawing these charts for me will boost her potential"

This quill..." said Naruto quietly as he examines the blood stained quill "...is stained in blood"

"In order to gain world supremacy, Sakura must draw these sae charts so we can have all knowledge of all Oceans, once I gained ALL of the sea's knowledge I will be unstoppable" said Zabuza "You couldn't use her like I did, she will be wasted on you"

Naruto said nothing; he drops the quill and held on the Kubikiri Honcho. And to Zabuza's surprise Naruto moves the blade away from his neck and glares angrily at Zabuza

"Use her? What do you take her for?" said Naruto

"Heh heh heh, she's a weakling I admit that, if the others are like lifes on a rotten carcase then Sakura is a rare butterfly, plus she's kind a cute too" said Zabuza "I can give her everything she desires in return she has to draw those wonderful charts for me, she is my greatest tool, no she will be my friend RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

BOOM

"WHAT THE..."

Naruto growls at Zabuza, even the Kyuubi is pissed off, Naruto channels Kyuubi's chakra into his body and into his sword Kuroi Kitsune. He then starts to kick the deck out the window, shred all the sea charts and shatter bookshelves.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouts Zabuza as he sees Naruto destroying his precious charts "STOP THAT, YOU FOOL!"

Naruto ignores him and continues on turning the charts into shredded paper. Outside Momochi Resort, Sakura sees the desk, bookshelves being thrown out the window. Her tragic memories are slowly being destroyed, destroyed by a hero. Zabuza managed to stop Naruto as he pinned him to the wall and held tightly to his neck.

"YOU FOOL, THAT WAS 11 YEARS OF HARD WORK AND PLANNING FOR MY AMBITION!" shouts Zabuza angrily at Naruto

Naruto sliced Zabuza's face with Kuroi Kitsune, Zabuza lets go and held his face in pain. Naruto then punches the walls out, slowly destroying the room.

Sakura watched the room getting destroyed now her tragic memories are gone, she starts to cry of happiness and gratitude for what Naruto is doing.

"Thank you" said Sakura softy as she cries for Naruto.

"_...I was disgusted at that fish bastard Arlong for using Nami as a tool, so I did what is necessary to end Arlong's ambition and Nami's suffering..."_

Naruto then puts up and stance and charges his sword with Chakra.

"The problem is this room, it's the source of her misery and suffering, it's like a prison to her" said Naruto with killer intent in his eyes, scaring Zabuza. "And the only way to free her is to Destroy. NUEVE..."

"No, I must stop him, WATER SHARK..." said Zabuza as he charges at Naruto until suddenly...

ESPADA!" shouts Naruto as he rapidly swings his sword, destroying the walls, the floor, the entire building.

"GAH!" screams Zabuza as he got caught in Naruto's Nueve Espada.

The damage from Nueve Espada was so great that all of Momochi Resort starts to crumble; everyone evacuates the area as Momochi Resort rumbles and falls down. Everyone sees the dreaded fortress that was once Momochi Resort turning into debris. Naruto had did it, he defeated Zabuza and brought peace and freedom back to the Isle of Waves. Like the Hero of Wave did 2000 years ago. Naruto jumps out from the pile of debris, he takes a deep breath and shouts...

"SAKURA, NO MATTER WHAT, WE'RE ALWAYS BE FRIENDS!"

Sakura starts to cry in happiness, her nightmares are now forever over, she nods.

"_Now that Arlong Park is demolished and Arlong buried in its debris, I have freed her from the suffering she endured for 8 years, Not matter what, she will always be my friend..."_

**CliffHanger **

**The battle is over, Zabuza is dead and buried, and Sakura and the villagers from Great Naruto village are free. What will the 9 beast pirates now do after Zabuza is history? **


	40. A Party and a Goodbye

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Momochi Resort Ruins

The villagers cannot believe their eyes, Momochi Resort is demolished, and the Isle of Waves is free from Zabuza's reign.

"He won" said Tazuna softly

"He won" said Tsunami smiling

"BROTHER NARUTO WON!" shouts the Taka duo in happiness

"HOORAY! WE'RE FREE!"

The villagers cheers for their new hero, who is the descendent of the hero that saved the Isle of Wave 2000 years ago. The toss Naruto up in the air and chants his name, he smiles at he was once seen as a hero, like his ancestor once did.

"Heh, he is really one troublesome bastard" said Shikamaru smiling "But he did a great job"

"WHOA! GOT NARUTO!" shouts Kiba

"Hn" said Sasuke smiling at his captain.

As the villagers cheers for Naruto, Sakura walks by and gives him his bandana back, she then hi-fives him and he too.

"All right that's enough"

The villagers then see Marine Colonel Gato and his marine cronies with him.

"heh heh heh, oh I was amazed at that battle I saw, I didn't expect you to defeat "Mist Demon" Momochi. Now I will confiscate the treasure in Momochi Resort, now drops your weapons. I, Colonel Gato of marine branch 16 hereby...AHHH!"

Gato was interrupted as Sasuke lifts him up and scares the living shit out of him.

"I see you trying of ruin the celebration...how rude of you" said Sasuke

WHACK

WHAM

SLAM

Gato and his cronies are all on the floor with bruises on their faces, Sakura walks by and kneels down to Gato.

"This is for shooting Mizuhime and mercilessly destroying Nami's tangerine orchid" said Sakura calmly before the punches Gato in the face really hard.

"Thanks Sakura" said Mizuhime

"A THOUSAND MORE AND WE'LL CALL IT EVEN!" shouts Tazuna crossing his arm at that bastard marine colonel.

As Gato crawls to his knees, Sakura picks him up by his moustache.

"Now I want you and your cronies clean up after those mist pirates, rebuild the village and never touch the money in Momochi Resort, that is the villager's money now, capuche?" said Sakura

"Of course, of course I'll do anything" said Gato desperate for not getting hit again by Sakura

"Oh and one thing: GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY, YOU JERK!" shouts Sakura

"All right, I'll give you every single beri back" said Gato

Hours later after the marines cleaned up the debris and rebuild Great Naruto Village, Gato and his cronies swam to their HQ.

"GRR YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" shouts Gato "NARUTO IS THE CAPTAIN RIGHT? WELL HE WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME, PAY!"

"OH SHUT IT" shouts Naruto and Kiba as they do the "finger" at Gato

The villagers starts to spread the word, Naruto defeated Zabuza and freed the Isle of Waves. Even the children cheers and decides to throw celebrate for their freedom.

Shikamaru and Naruto carries Kiba and Sasuke as they needed medical attention, mostly Sasuke needs more medical attention since his scar given by Itachi hasn't healed completely.

Infermary

"AAAAGGGHHH!"

In the Infirmary, Tsunami is stitching the wound up and putting fresh bandages on. Suigetsu and Jugo are also in the infirmary sleeping under Tsunami's orders. Sasuke still screams in pain as the needle peace through his skin and closes the gash made by Itachi.

"You are an idiot, you think that kind of wound will heal on it's own?" said Tsunami as she sew the wound up and cleaning it before coating it "You're very lucky that you're still alive, don't you have a ship's doctor on board?"

"We're still getting prepared until we set sail to the grand line" said Naruto leaning on the wall and crossing his arms.

"That's true" said Kiba in his bed with some bandages on him.

"Any, where's Sakura, I haven't seen her for a while" said Naruto

"Well I can only think of one place she might be" said Tsunami.

Nami's grave

Sakura, Mizuhime and Tazuna are at the grave of Nami, Sakura smiles as her mother's death is now avenged and in peace.

"Hey Mizuhime" said Sakura "If mom is still alive, would she let me be a pirate?"

"Well, she was a pirate once" said Mizuhime "But she retired since her captain died and she might worry that you might suffer so I would say No…but that won't stop now would it"

"Nope" said Sakura as she stuck her tongue at Mizuhime.

Tazuna just chuckles at the 2 daughters of "Pirate Thief" Nami.

_Oh Nami, you should be proud of you daughter _thought Tazuna

Great Naruto Village

The villagers are still celebrating and decided to throw a party for Naruto and his crew's heroic deeds. Naruto and Kiba are stuffing their faces, Sasuke is drinking until he temporally loses his ability to walk and Shikamaru is just relaxing under the shade.

Infirmary

Sakura is at the infirmary to have her tattoo removed; it's what remains of Zabuza and the tragic past.

"And here we are but I believe there might be some scars" said Tsunami

"That's okay" said Sakura happily "anyway, would you give me a tattoo but make it this one"

Sakura gives Tsunami a piece of paper that shows the tattoo and smiles at her

"Sure thing" said Tsunami

PARTY!

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG..." chant the villagers as Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke each has a large keg of beer and chugs at it, Kiba was first to faint from overdose, Sasuke and Naruto glares at each other as they finished their keg and shatters it in splinters and chug onto another keg, and another and another. 50 kegs later, Sasuke and Naruto are still at it and is getting a bit tipsy.

"(I won't lose to you Teme)" said Naruto slurry as he contines to gulp his 51st Keg and shatters it and goes on to his 52nd

"(In your dreams Dope, I'm gonna in this drinking contest. I know you're a light weight)"

"(Actually I'm not, the Kyuubi burns up all the alcohol in my system so I can go up the limit that can kill a normal person)"

"(Why a? SONOVA? YABA DA DO EEE)" said Sasuke before he faints

"(WOOHOO, I'M UNDEFEATED)" shouts Naruto before is faints as well.

The villagers cheer as Naruto won the drinking contest, Shikamaru was there and mutters

"*sigh* troublesome"

Nami's Grave

Hours have past and the party is still going on. Tazuna pours a bottle of Sake on the grave stone on Nami's grave.

"Can you hear that Nami? We are free" said Tazuna "*sigh* I bet you're pleased that your daughter is free now and happy."

"So if we all come together *hic* We know what to do…" sings Naruto as the alcohol still in his system, then he realises that he's not in the village anymore "W-Where am I? Oh well might as well…."

"BE QUIET!" shouts Tazuna

Naruto looks at Tazuna and then looks at Nami's grave.

"A grave, did some one die?" ask Naruto

"Yes" said Tazuna sadly "A long time ago"

"Oh sorry" said Naruto as he bows in respect "I give you my great conveniences…no My greatest compliments….no that's not it, my darkest con…"

"My deepest condolences" corrected Tazuna

"Thanks" said Naruto

"Listen boy, Sakura might consider of being a pirate and that's dangerous business, and I'm fine with that" said Tazuna "But if you ever hurt Sakura, I will kill you"

"I'm not gonna hurt her" said Naruto

"YOU SURE!" shouts Tazuna at Naruto

"On my ancestral blood of a noble ninja, I never break my word" said Naruto bowing to Tazuna.

PARTY!

"It's fun to stay at the…" sings Kiba slurry

"YMCA!"

It's great to stay at the" sings Sasuke slurry

"YMCA, HEY!"

then everyone faints from the alcohol in the systems and falls asleep, Kiba hums at the rest of the song since he forgot the lyrics. Sasuke starts to vomit before is falls on his back asleep.

"ZZZZZZ Troublesome ZZZZZZZ" snorts Shikamaru with an empty beer bottle.

Everyone is now partied out and went fast asleep, that was on hell of a party to the 9 beast pirates.

Sakura's House

Sakura puts her collected 100 million beris she stole from pirates 11 years ago into a big sack. She then writes a note on pins it on the sack, the note says: _This is for the village, I'll steal more for myself later… Sakura_

Sakura then sits turn and remembers the good day with her mother before her death, she loved her mother so much that she missed her. Then the spirit of Nami appears and smiles at Sakura, she is proud of her. Sakura turns to see the spirit and smiles at her.

"Well mom, it's finally over. It took 11 years and now the village is free from Zabuza's tyranny" said Sakura "Now I get to follow my dream, I can sail the seas and draw maps of uncharted areas just like you did during your days as a navigator for the pirate king…maybe one day I can guide the new pirate king. Well, this is goodbye mom…I'll make you proud"

After that Nami's spirit smiles at Sakura and vanishes, Sakura then leaves her house for the last time. Then she felt something pushing her and turned to see what it was, it was nothing. Sakura smiles and says

"Goodbye mom" said Sakura as she leaves her childhood home for good.

Morning: Great Naruto Docks

Naruto and his crew starts to load the Yellow flash with supplies, Sasuke carries the last crate to the decks, Naruto is reading Luffy's journal and closes the book to see the preparations are complete.

"Is that the last one?" said Naruto

"Yep" said Sasuke dusting his hands

"Alright, let's set sail" said Naruto

"SASUKE"

Sasuke then looks at the docks to see Suigetsu and Jugo crossing their arms and smirking at Sasuke.

"We would like to thank you for everything to done for us but we must return to our duty as pirate hunters" said Jugo

"So this is goodbye, I hope we'll met again" said Suigetsu

"I'll keep a look out for you" said Sasuke

"GOODBYE!" said the Taka duo as they leave.

"Alright let's go" said Kiba

"What about Sakura?" said Shikamaru

"I doubt that Sakura is coming, I mean she did complete her goal so there is no need for her to be a pirate" said Kiba

"I don't think so, despite stealing money paying Zabuza's debt, she's still Sakura" said Naruto.

"Yeah, she's a greedy bitch that will do anything for money" said Sasuke "But she won't betray us, she's our comrade"

Shikamaru and Kiba then nods as they waits for Sakura to arrive.

At the docks Tazuna and Tsunami were shocked at what Mizuhime said to them.

"WHAT? A 100 MILLION BERIS?" shouts Tazuna

"That's right, she gave it all to the village" said Mizuhime

"But couldn't at least take some of it, she did work hard to earn that amount" said Tsunami

"Once Sakura made up her mind, there is no back" said Mizuhime

"But she didn't even give us a chance to thank her" said Tazuna

Then suddenly Sakura arrives, the villagers and the 9 beast pirates notice her and looks at her, her head is down, shadows covers her upper face, then she raised her head and shouts.

"SET THE SAIL!"

Then she starts to run towards the Yellow Flash.

"You heard her, set the sails" said Naruto as he reads the pirate king's journal.

"Aye Captain" said his crew.

As the Yellow flash set sail, Sakura zig-zags through the villagers, they all beg for her not to leave without saying goodbye, even Tazuna tries to stop her but fails as she jumps off the docks and lands on Yellow Flash, her back is turned as she lifts up her shirt and thousands of wallets falls to the deck. Sakura turns to them and kisses a 1000 beri note.

The villagers then searched their pockets and their wallets are gone, Sakura stole then. Naruto chuckles at Sakura's stunt, meanwhile Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru are being cautious around Sakura, I mean she is a thief and she might steal from them.

"Thank you" said Sakura to the villagers

"AHHH DAMN YOU SNEAKY THIEF!" shouts Tazuna until he smile at her "WE'LL MISS YOU!, GOODBYE"

Sakura waves goodbye to the villagers and collects the stolen wallet then walks to her private quarters. The crew are still cautious around her but Naruto doesn't care, he's glad that Sakura is back in his crew.

"Alright men, let's go" said Naruto

"Aye captain" said the 9 beast pirates as they releases the sails and sails to their destination: the Grand Line.

Sakura watches her home fade away from the horizon, at Nami's Grave the spirit of Nami appears and waves goodbye to her daughter, Sakura waves goorbye to her deceased mother.

_I'll make you proud. mom_ thought Sakura

Naruto just sits there reading the final chapter of the Arlong Log in Monkey D Luffy's Journal.

"_And Now we set sail, with Nami back in our crew, we set course to our destination: The grand Line. Arlong Log End"_

Marine HQ branch 16

"HELLO, MARINE HQ, THIS IS COLONEL GATO OF BRANCH 16, I WOULD LIKE TO REPORT ON A NEW PIRATE!" shouts Gato in his transponder snail.

"_There is no need to shout Colonel, I can hear you clearly" _said the marine's voice recorded on the transponder snail.

"LISTEN, I WOULD LIKE TO REPORT, A NEW PIRATE OF THE NAME NARUTO "FOX" KAZAMA, I HEREBY MAKE HIM WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE. HERE IS AN IMAGE OF THE PIRATE" shouts Gato as he places the photograph on the Fax machine, as the photo is transmitted, the snail's eyes widened to represent the marine's expression

"IS THAT THE BEST PHOTO YOU CAN TAKE OF HIM?" shouts Gato angrily at the marine photographer.

"Sorry Colonel sir" said the marine photographer in fear.

"Anyway, I wanted poster of him around the world, he is considered very dangerous and now an enemy to the world Government" said Gato as he looks at the photograph of Naruto "Fox" Kazama

He is giving everyone the finger and a foxy grin, the day Naruto "Fox" Kazama is known begins.

**CliffHanger **

**Naruto is a wanted man, what will Naruto react when is sees his wanted poster, and what will his teacher, "Grandson" and old enemies react? Find out next time. **


	41. The Day Naruto Fox Kazama is known

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Yellow Flash

It's just a peaceful day for the 9 beast pirates, Sasuke is taking a nap, Shikamaru is making lunch for his crew members, Naruto is reading Luffy's journal and Sakura is complaining about the price of the newspaper being high as a seagull delivers the latest paper to Sakura.

"If you raise the price again, I'll cancel my papers got it" said Sakura as she places 5 beris in the coin slot on the box the seagull is carrying.

"Kaw" said Seagull understanding Sakura before he flies away.

"What's the point on reading those if you keep complaining about the price?" said Kiba as he starts fishing.

"I buy these every day, I need to know what's happening to the world" said Sakura

"Yeah I get it but do you have to be stingy? It's only money" said Kiba

"Hey, spent 11 years to pay that bastard but now that's done, I will only collect money for one person: me" said Sakura "So I can buy nice clothes and expensive jewellery he he he"

"Hey, keep that girly stuff to yourself" said Kiba as he is about to gag.

Naruto is stops reading the journal and joins Kiba fishing, yep it's a peaceful day for the 9 beasts pirates. As Sakura reads the newspaper, something flew right out and lands on the floor, everyone then widened their eyes at what they saw. It's a wanted poster…but not just any wanted poster, Naruto's wanted poster.

"OMG!" shouts the 9 beast pirates at the wanted poster.

Naruto picks it up and reads it.

_WANTED_

_Naruto "Fox" Kazama_

_Dead or Alive_

_Reward: 90'000'000 beris_

_Crime: Defeating the dangerous pirate Zabuza "Mist Demon" Momochi and piracy._

Marineford

In Marineford, the capital of the World Government, the marine officers are allgathers to discuss about the new threat: Naruto "Fox" Kazama.

"So you are saying that this pirate could be complicated for our branches to handle?" said one of the officers as he pours sake in his cup.

"That's right, before he formed up a crew he defeated Vice-Admiral Helmeppo and he didn't slow down" said the marine spokesperson "Then he defeated 3 of the deadliest pirates of the east blue, 2 are killed by him. Gaara "Tanuki" No Subaku: 10'000'000 beris, Admiral Danzo of the ROOT pirate fleet: 18'000'000 beris and Zabuza "Mist Demon" Momochi: 20'000'000. We've given Naruto a bounty of 90'000'000 beris because he is the consumer of the nine-nine fruit and has Former Fleet Admiral Kyuubi Kitsune in his aid. Kyuubi is branded as a traitor but we can't give him a bounty since he is technically part of "Fox" Kazama. Anyway we must eliminate this new threat before he causes more mayhem to justice"

"Absolutely" said the marine officer as he drinks his sake.

Syrup Village: Kaya's mansion

"KAYA!" shouts Ussop as he held a wanted poster and barges in her office. Kaya is stops working and sees her husband Ussop panting and smiling.

"What is it Ussop?" said Kaya

"Do you remember that boy that saved us from Kabuto?" said Ussop

"Yes, I do" said Kaya smiling "Why you ask?"

"Look" said Ussop as he shows her the wanted poster of Naruto "Fox" Kazama. "He's famous and with a huge bounty of 90 million beris"

Kaya looks at the picture and then notices something else in it.

"Hey, Kiba's in it too" said Kaya

"What?" said Ussop as he now looks for to see if Kiba is in the photo as well.

It's true, Kiba is in the photograph, is bit far away and doing the finger and doing a feral smile.

"HA HA HA, MY BOY'S FAMOUS TOO!" shouts Ussop with happiness and pride. He starts dancing around in happiness, Kaya laughs at Ussop's dancing around. Then Ussop stops as he looks out the window thinking if Tsume notices her son being a pirate.

_Tsume, our son no a warrior of the sea, you should be proud of him_ thought Ussop

ShellTown Marine HQ

Konohamaru is mopping the floor with another choreboy he befriended, his name is Udon. Konohamaru then notices a wanted poster of his old friend Naruto. He smiles at the poster because Naruto is fulfilling his dreams.

_Yes, Naruto is getting closer to his dreams, one day we meet we'll be enemies_ thought Konohamaru as he continues mopping.

Sand Coffin

Somewhere in the East Blue, the Suna pirates have got their paper and notices a wanted poster of Naruto "Fox" Kazama.

"CAPTAIN!" shouts on of the Suna pirates as they reaches to the Captain's quarters.

In the quarters, Gaara is taking a nap, thank to Naruto for weakening Shukaku, Gaara can rest peacefully.

KNOCK

"Enter" said Gaara yawning

The Suna pirate enters the quarters and gives Gaara the wanted poster; he widened his eyes at the bounty the marines have given him.

_90 million beris? That's like 9 times I've got _thought Gaara

"Set sail, we must find "Fox" Kazama and congratulate him" said Gaara

"Aye captain" said the Suna pirate

Konoha Pirate Base

The Konoha pirates just heard of Naruto's bounty and throw a party for his new fame. Sarutobi was amazed that the marines gave him a high bounty of 90 million beris. Even Sarutobi didn't get that amount on his first bounty. Iruka announced that the apprentice pirates can have a day off to celebrate and join the party.

The party was HUGE, thousands of beer kegs are out and a great feast was prepared for them. Then cheer for Naruto by showing them a great pirate reputation the base.

"Ha ha, I can't believe that Naruto would get such a bounty" said Iruka "It would almost bring the pirate king's to shame

"Indeed" said Sarutobi "He broke the record of the highest bounty of the world"

"Do you think he'll be okay" asked Iruka to Sarutobi

"Of course, he's like his father" said Sarutobi "Now stop worrying about your student and celebrate in his honour"

"Aye Head Captain" said Iruka "Cheers to Naruto"

"Cheers to Naruto" said Sarutobi as taps his tankard to Iruka's and drinks them.

Unknown Island

Then pirate are at the cliff acting as sentries for any marine ships, then they spotted a black ship.

"Oh my god" said the pirate in fear "It's the Sharingan"

The Sharingan sails towards the island, once it's there, Captain "Black Moon" Uchiha disembarks from his ship and walks closer to the terrified pirates.

"W-What do you want Black Moon?"

"Relax, I'm only here to speak with Red-Eye, is he here?" said Itachi

The crew nows and escorts "Black Moon" Uchiha to their Captain's camp.

At the camp, Kakashi "Red Eye" Hatake is moaning from a terrible handover.

"Drunk again I see"

Kakashi looks to see his rival Itachi "Black Moon" Uchiha.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Itachi "Black Moon" Uchiha. If you're here to fight me, I'm afraid I have to decline…I'm not in the mood right now"

"Hn, ever since you lost that leg of yours, I'm not interested in fighting you." Said Itachi "I came here to show you a rather interesting pirate, bet you know him"

Itachi then shows Kakashi the wanted poster of Naruto "Fox" Kazama.

"After all, you taught him, did you not?"

Kakashi smiles under his mask as he looks at his former student's wanted poster.

"Naruto, you made it" said Kakashi "Well, Itachi since you're here, I'm afraid you can't leave just yet.

5 minutes later, Kakashi pour beer in a cup for Itachi.

"Come on Itachi drink, let's celebrate to Naruto for being a well known pirate, drink up" said Kakashi with his mask off and smiling at Itachi

"Don't you have a hangover?" said Itachi

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm fine, now drink" said Kakashi as he watches Itachi drinks his pint in one go "YAY, COME ON GUY LET'S CELEBRATE!"

"But captain, you said you didn't want to since you feel like shit" said one of his crew

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm fine" said Kakashi

Yellow Flash

Naruto starts laughing as he on a wanted criminal; to him it's a great honour.

"Ha ha ha ha, I'm famous now" said Naruto

"So am I. HA HA HA HA" laughs Kiba

"What are you talking about" said Shikamaru

"Look" said Kiba as he points at himself in the photograph "I'm known to the world"

"But mostly they'll look at Naruto, not you" said Shikamaru

"Oh but thet will, I'm be known to the world as I Kiba "Wolf-boy" Inuzuka will be known to the world, HA HA HA HA" laughs Kiba

"How troublesome" said Shikamaru as he smokes his cigarette.

Kiba and Naruto dancing in joy, Sasuke grins at this as the marine might com after him and this pleases Sasuke because he gets to have some fun later. Plus he's quite impressed at the bounty Naruto gained.

_90 million beris, that's a big bounty. I bet every bounty hunter and marine will come after him. This will get interesting. _Thought Sasuke

"If you're done celebrating, we need to discuss about how to sail to the Grand Line" said Sakura

"Oh I know" said Naruto as he pulls out Luffy's Journal "It says "_Nami discusses about how to enter the grand line, we pull out the map that leads us there and the only way to the grand line is a "Reverse Mountain"." _Why won't we head there?"

"Naruto does have a point, I mean the Straw hats got there without a problem" said Sasuke

"But first we need to restock, you never know what lurks in the Grand Line" said Kiba

"That's right, and the magnetism on the grand line is unnatural, not even a normal compass can help us there." Said Shikamaru

"Then it's decided, Sakura where is the nearest island?" said Naruto

"There is a famous city called Lougetown, we can stop here and restock" said Sakura

"Lougetown, why is it famous?" said Naruto

"I knew you didn't pay attention to Captain Iruka when he's teaching the history" said Sasuke "Lougetown is where the Pirate King and the World's Notorious Pirates met their end"

_**Kyuubi: Also where your father cursed us and transformed me and my commodores into Nine-Nine Fruits**_

Naruto said nothing at the moment and then said to his crew.

"Set course to Lougetown" said Naruto quietly

"Aye Captain" said the 9 beast pirates as they sail towards Lougetown.

_This is were the King of the Pirates was executed…so was my father _thought Naruto as a tear seeps out from his eye and quietly enters his quarters.

"_Before we set sail to the Grand Line, We set course to Louge Town were Gol D Roger, the King of the Pirates was born and Executed…"_

**CliffHanger **

**Naruto sets course to Lougetown, where Monkey D Luffy and Arashi "Flash" Kazama was executed. What will happen when he reaches there?**


	42. visiting Lougetown

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Lougetown Docks

The Yellow Flash finally sailed to Lougetown and moored to the docks, the 9 beast pirates disembark the yellow flash. Naruto smiles happily as he is now at Lougetown, the famous city where pirates stop by to restock before sailing to the Grand Line, it is also the spot Monkey D Luffy and the world's notorious pirates were executed. Naruto pulled a sad smile as is about to visit the grave of his father. Kiba and Sasuke walks into streets to see if they can get new weapon. Sakura leaves to go clothes shopping and Shikamaru also leaves to get some supplies for the voyage to the Grand Line.

Naruto

Naruto walks around to find where they bury the pirates in Lougetown; Kyuubi told Naruto the place called "The Museum". "The Museum" is where the corpses of the pirates are mummified in carved-up clay, it also stores weapons and person belongings that once owned by the now deceased pirates, hence the name "The Museum". Naruto asks the citizens of Lougetown if they know where the "Museum" is. The citizens flinched at the name and shooed Naruto away. Naruto was confused why they never talked about the "Museum".

_Naruto: Hey Kyuubi, why did they flinch when I mentioned "The Museum?"_

_**Kyuubi: Because "The Museum" is where the history of the world's notorious pirates are held, 13 years ago Jiraiya the Toad attacked Konoha hoping if he could save his student but was too late. However he knew that his student would sacrifice his life to place a curse on me and my commodores.**_

_Naruto: So finding it would be a problem and I can guess that you don't know either_

_**Kyuubi: Sorry Kit, I don't**_

Naruto sighed in disappointment and continues walking to find "The Muesum".

Lougetown Marine Outpost

A marine is running towards the marine officer's office with the wanted poster in his hand. As he barges in, he salutes to the Marine Officer.

"Captain Marino sir, I have the poster of Captain "Fox" Kazama" said the Marine soldier.

The room was dark, screams and sounds of whip lashes echoes in the room. A tall figure with intimidating eyes glares at the marine, scaring him.

"What have I told you about barging in when I'm working" said the figures as he turn on the lights.

The light reveals a tall man in a black trench coat and a black bandana over his head, his face as 2 scars on his face, giving him a terrifying look. His name is Captain Ibiki Morino, he is also known as Ibiki "the Sadist", because he takes great pleasure of torturing pirates in his interrogation.

"So what is it, tell me before I'll have to beat it out of you" said Ibiki

"Sir, we have been given a message that "Fox" Kazama is at Lougetown, his bounty is 90 million beris" said the marine terrified of his captain.

Ibiki raised his brow at his.

"90 million beris? That's a big bounty" said Ibiki as he leaves his office "Let's test him and then bring him to justice, shall we?"

"Er sir, aren't you gonna..."

"Come on soldier, I have a pirate to catch" said Ibiki

As Ibiki and the marine soldier leaves the outpost to search for Naruto, although Ibiki doesn't know what Naruto looks like.

"Private, where's Yugao and Hayate?" said Ibiki

"Sergeant Uzuki and Lieutenant Gekko are gone to do something, they said they'll return on duty, sir" said the Marine.

"Damn love-birds" mutters Ibiki

"YAY, ICE-CREAM!" said a little girl happily holding an ice-cream cone with 3 scoops.

"Careful, of you'll drop it" said the girl's father.

SPLAT

The little girl tripped and splattered ice-cream on Ibiki's trousers, Ibiki notice this and glares at the girl, the father of the girl stats to panic as he saw Ibiki the Sadist.

"AHH, S-Sorry Captain Morino, she's just a little girl, please don't hurt her" begs the father.

Ibiki just smiles at the girl ad ruffles her hair.

"I'm sorry, my pants just ate your ice-cream" said Ibiki nicely to the girl and gave her a gold coin "Here buy 5 scoops"

"Thank you mister" said the little girl.

Ibiki just chuckle and leaves to find Naruto, despite of being a terrifying marine officer, Ibiki has a soft spot on children because he's engaged and planning on having a family.

Sakura

"How do I look?" said Sakura in a red wine cocktail dress.

"Magnificent" said the clothes shop owner.

Sakura is trying on clothes that she likes; she tried on thousands of dresses.

"How about this?" said Sakura in a navy blue dress and a white weasel skin scarf.

"Outstanding" said the shop owner.

"And this?" said Sakura in a pink kimono with white Sakura petals.

"It goes with your eyes" said the owner.

Sakura returned to her clothes and leaves the dreesing room.

"So ma'am, would you like to purchase all of these?" said the owner

"Hmm...Nah, too expensive for my taste" said Sakura as she leaves the shop "Ciao"

"Thank you, come again" said the owner with tears seeping out as he had an unsatisfied customer.

Sasuke

"GAH!, Why are these swords are so damn expensive" said Sasuke as he looks at the prices of the swords. He regretfully loaned some money from Sakura so he can buy 2 swords since he want to try 3 swords style, like Roronoa Zoro.

(Flashback)

"I'm gonna buy some swords, using just Wado Ichimonji isn't good enough to defeat my brother" said Sasuke

Sakura overheard him and smirks at him.

"What?" said Sasuke

"I thought you're broke" smirk Sakura "Do you need some money"

"Alright, what's the catch?" said Sasuke

"Oh nothing, just that you pay me back with 300% interest" said Sakura

(Flashback ends)

"And I can't believe that I accepted her offer" said Sasuke

_**Bahamut: We all make sacrifices Drake**_

"Yeah right" mutters Sasuke sarcastically as he leaves to find another sword shop. As he walks to the streets, he sees 2 people surrounded by pirates. One is a sickly man with a bandana and some of his hair sticking out. The other is a woman with purple hair and brown eyes.

"What *cough* do you want?" said the sickly man.

"You 2 and your captain threw our captain in jail" said the leader of the pirate mob.

"He deserved it, those who are a threat to justice must be punished" said the sickly man "Now leave us or I'll take you to your captain"

"Ha, what can you do, by the sound of your cough you shouldn't be fit for duty" said the pirate mob leader "Here let me end your suffering"

The pirate leader draws out his sword, Sasuke tries to help the 2 people but he stops when the sickly man and purple haired woman draws out their swords and defeated the pirate leader and the mob without a problem. Sasuke awed in shock and amazement, then he realised who they are.

The sickly man is Hayate Gekko, despite his sickly appearance Hayate is a talented Swordsman, Sasuke bumped into him years ago before he joined the 9 beast pirates and "borrowed" his technique. The purple haired woman is Yugao Uzuki, she is also a swordsman. Sasuke met Yugao at the same time with Hayate sine Hayate and Yugao are partners. Sasuke defeated them once as he rescued Wado Ichimonji from Commodore Tashigi.

Sasuke just leaves as he doesn't want to get involved and seen by the 2 marine swordsmen.

Kiba

Kiba is enjoying walking on the streets of Lougetown, he notices a dark abandoned alley and also notices the citizens are avoiding it. He enters the alley, it's really deserted, dark and quiet. Actually the alley is surrounded by pirates in cloaks to hide from marines. Kiba also notices Naruto in here.

"Hey, Naruto" said Kiba trying to get his captain's attention.

Naruto heard Kiba and waves at him.

"Hey Kiba" said Naruto

"What are you doing here?" said Kiba

"I'm looking for "The Museum" said Naruto

"The Museum" you say"

Naruto and Kiba notices an old man in a cloak, he takes it off to reveal him wearing a straw hat,his face is wrinkled from age and has a grey goatee, his hair is a mixture of red and grey. Also he is missing an arm.

"Now tell me, young man why would you go to a scary place like that?" said the old man

"I'm here to see the resting place of the pirate king" said Naruto

The old man chuckles at Naruto.

_He really does remind me of him_ thought the old man

He takes of his hat and reveals 3 scars on his left eye, Kiba widened his eyes as he saw that scar and he remembers the pirate that his father told him when he was young.

"You're..."Red-Haired" Shanks" said Kiba

"Yep, I'm now retired and working in the Museum" said Shanks "Follow me and I'll take you there"

"Cheer Gramps" said Naruto as he and Kiba follows Shanks to "The Museum"

Shikamaru

"*Sigh* this is really troublesome" said Shikamaru as he looks at the fruit in the greengrocers "I can't decide of the fruits I would use for my cooking…Ah the hell of it, I'll use all of them, it's too troublesome to decide"

Shikamaru orders a create of every fruit in the grocers.

"Now to the butchers" said Shikamaru as he carries the box of fruit.

Loguetown Docks

The Docks is raided by a band of Iwa pirates, Iwa pirates are ruthless and mostly stays on land rather than sea, they even act than bandits than pirates.

"Come on men" said the Iwa pirate captain "The sooner we get to the Grand Line, the better…I can't stand this place, they executed…blah…"Flash" Kazama here"

"Maybe you should join him"

The Iwa pirate turns to see Ibiki "The Sadist" Morino, the Iwa pirates cower behind their captain because they heard of Ibiki "The Sadist".

"You must be Naruto "Fox" Kazama" said Ibiki "You don't look like you're worth 90 million, you don't even worth more than the salary my idiot brother make every year"

"Do I look like a Kazama, we Iwa pirates despise that clan" said Iwa Captain "I regretted that it wasn't us Iwa pirates that killed "Flash" Kazama but I'll get to do the best thing, kill his son, am I right men?"

"Aye captain" said the Iwa pirate crew

"Now I feel generous today and decided to let you live, so beat it" said Iwa Captain

"You don't know who you're dealing with" said Ibiki as chains falls out from his sleeves and binds the Iwa Captain and his crew with it "I'm Ibiki "the Sadist" but to my youth I'm also called Ibiki "the Jailer" of Impel Down.

Sakura

"Ibiki the Sadist?" asked Sakura to the clothes shop owner.

"That's right, he's in charge now that Smoker retired" said the Shop owner as she packs the clothes Sakura bought. "Ibiki was a warden with Anko "The Bitch" in Impel Down. But he got reassigned to Lougetown because is loved his old job too much. The Marines and pirates nicknamed him Ibiki "The Sadist". His sadistic personality was inherited by his ancestor that worked in torture and interrogation in the Shinobi Era, I heard that her ate a devil fruit called the chain-chain fruit. No pirates have ever left Lougetown alive thanks to Ibiki "The Sadist"…he is truly a monster"

Sakura gulps at that

_I hope we don't bump into him _thought Sakura in fear

Lougetown Docks

The Iwa Pirates are all tied up by chains, Ibiki sighed in disappointment that he didn't find and capture Naruto "Fox" Kazama. Then he notices a wanted poster on the floor, he picks it up and looks at it. It's the wanted poster of Naruto "Fox" Kazama, Ibiki smirks at the poster as he was amazed that a young man like Naruto would earn a bounty of 90 million beris.

"Private, take the trash to the jail cells" said Ibiki as he leaves the docks "I'm going to visit…"The Museum"

The marine soldier gulp at the name as it shows the dreaded history of the world's notorious pirates.

"A-Aye Captain" said the marine soldier.

Without them knowing, 6 cloaked figures were eavesdropping.

"Captain, what should we do?" said cloaked figure with the strange mummy-like object

"We get to the Museum before Ibiki "The Sadist" does" said the cloaked figure with a giant gourd on his back.

Then the 6 figures leaves the dock and heads to "The Museum"

**CliffHanger **

**Naruto and Kiba are going to a sacred place called "The Museum". 6 cloaked figures are heading there to warn Naruto about Ibiki "The Sadist". Sasuke is buying 2 swords but which ones?**


	43. Learning the great pirate legends

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

"The Museum"

Naruto and Kiba entered a sacred place where all pirates rest and remembered, "The Museum". It's actually quite deep underground and surrounded by statues of infamous pirates that sailed the seas, pirates like:

Sir Crocodile, former warlord of the sea. He was defected because he almost conquered Alabasta.

Don Kreig, he commands 50 ships and was feared of all.

Buggy "The Clown", Captain of the Buggy pirates, consumer of the Chop-chop fruit, he terrorises the east blue and the world government.

Naruto and Kiba are given a tour by Shanks; he was once a powerful pirate, one of the "4 Emperors". But now he's the caretaker of "The Museum".

Naruto continues looking at the statues of the world Notorious Pirates; he looked at Portuga D "Fire Fist" Ace, Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate, Boa Hancock and Roronoa Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro, he was the greatest of all pirates" said Shanks "He claimed his title "World's Greatest Swordsman" by defeating and killing "Hawk-eye" Mihawk, in his dying breath, Mihawk told Zoro "You have bested me, you broke my sword and overpowered my skills, you truly deserve my title…Roronoa Zoro "The World's Greatest Swordsman". All of the pirates and marines admired and inspired him, like the legendary 7 swordsman of the mist pirates."

Naruto was awestruck by the stories.

"But alas he died with his captain, as he never abandon his Nakama" said Shanks as he now looks at Ace's statue "Portuga D Ace, also known as "Fire Fist" Ace. He was the elder brother of Pirate King Luffy, he and Luffy were like 2 peas in a pod…until he died saving Luffy in the Marineford incident, Luffy tried to save him but it was Ace that saved him. The Pirate King suffered deep depression and was alone back then, until he found love…"

"Love?" said Kiba

Shanks then look at the Statue of Boa Hancock.

"That's right, when the Pirate King was separated from his crew, he was sent to an island that was populated by women" said Shanks "That is were Luffy met Boa Hancock, Luffy was immune to her charms and her powers, she found it impossible. She then starts to fall in love with Luffy, but Luffy was still young to understand until after the death of his brother. He was alone until he realises that Hancock was there for him, he then slowly falls in love with her. Ah Love, a wonderful bond"

Then Shanks walks to the statue of Arashi "Flash" Kazama, and then looks at Naruto.

"You are the son of Arashi "Flash" Kazama, are you not?" said Shanks

"I am" said Naruto as he looks at the statue of his father.

"Arashi "Flash" Kazama, one of the 5 Sea Kages" said Shanks smiling "Only the great and feared can become a Sea Kage, like Kisame "Sharkskin" Hoshigaki the Sea Mizukage and Hizuren "Professor" Sarutobi the Sea Hokage. The Sea Kages were founded by the very 2 infamous pirates, the Senju Brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, they were infamous for fighting Commodore Kyuubi and his partner Madara "The Rouge" Uchiha in a battle in the grand line."

Naruto and Kiba were amazed at this, Kyuubi chuckles in pride that he fought the Senju Brothers 50 years ago.

(Flashback 50 years ago)

In the middle of the Grand line, it was stormy. The Senju Brothers are crossing swords with Commodore Kyuubi and Madara "The Rouge" Uchiha.

"**Have at thee, Pirates" **said Kyuubi

"On Guard" said Hashirama

CLANG

Kyuubi and Hashirama clash their blades against each other; their crew joins in the battle. Gunshots and metal clangs from the marine and pirate swords echoes in the wind. The weather gets worse as the marine ship capsizes and sinks to the bottom. Kyuubi, Madara and the Senju brothers managed to escape the sinking ship and continues fighting.

Hashirama and Kyuubi are fighting on the main mast and Madara and Tobirama are fighting at the decks. Their swords spark as they clash against each other, thunder booms and lightning flashes at them.

(Flashback)

"_***Sigh* good times" **_thought Kyuubi

Then Shanks continues the tour for Naruto (,Kyuubi) and Kiba (and Gobi), Shank then tells Naruto about the his father creating the new pirate eras.

"After your father was captured by Fleet Admiral Kyuubi, he vowed one day that you, his son will follow in his footsteps as a pirate." Said Shanks "Your father was a greatest pirate second to the Pirate King himself. He fought the Iwa pirates single handed, he disappears and reappears in a flash and ended their lives. He slaughtered thousands of Iwa prates without a single wound on his body; he also defeated Admiral Borsalino, known as Admiral "Kizaru". Your father was the only one that defeated that Marine Admiral and survived, the World Government nicknamed him "Flash" Kazama because he ends the fight in a flash of yellow light. And thanks to Arashi's great powers he was crowned by the Pirate king as the 4th Sea Hokage or Head Captain of the Konoha pirates…until his death"

Naruto smiles at the statue of his father, Arashi "Flash" Kazama was the greatest pirate, second to the Pirate king himself, even Kiba awed at this.

"Hey Gramps" said Naruto "You wouldn't know where they executed him do you?"

"Yes, it's the same spot where they executed the first king of the pirates" said Shanks as he pulls out the map of Louge town and points at the destination of the execution grounds. "Here, that's where you have to go. But first, let's propose a toast to our fall heroes"

Naruto and Kiba nods at Shanks they walks to "The Museum" bar.

"The Museum" Bar

The bar is themed and filled with wanted posters of the world Notorious Pirates, Naruto and Kiba looks at the posters, Kiba widened his eyes to see a poster of a certain someone.

_Tsume "She-Wolf" Inuzuka_

_WANTED: Dead of Alive_

_Bounty: 19' 000' 000 beris_

"Mom" said Kiba

Shanks notices this and smiles at Kiba

"She been there once" said Shanks "Came to pay her respects to her fallen brethren before she sailed to the Grand Line"

"She went to the grand line?" said Kiba in shock and surprise.

"Yep, she even told me about you…Kiba wasn't it?" said Shanks

Kiba nodded as he sat down along with Naruto.

"Tsume was a tough gal, they say that she was a wolf in human form, never fights alone, always fights with her brethren like a pack of wolves" said Shanks as he pours some rum in 3 cups "She was the captain of the Inuzuka pirates, Inuzuka means "The house of dogs" ha more like a pack of wolves, but they were descendent to a shinobi clan that fought with wolves as their brethren, part of a family. A true bond of man and beast, you should be proud of being an Inuzuka lad, as I was proud to be a pirate"

Shanks then pick up his cup of rum and raised it in the air.

"A toast…to our new generation of pirates and to our fallen brethren"

"Cheers" said Naruto

"Cheers" said Kiba smiling at this mother's poster.

The 3 pirates then drink their rum and gave out a satisfied sigh. Naruto and Kiba says goodbye to Shanks as they leave "The Museum" and heads to the execution grounds. Hours later, Ibiki enter the bar of "the Museum". Shanks glares at the marine captain and wished he didn't enter this place.

"What do you want Ibiki?" said Shanks

"Now, now, that isn't a way to treat a customer" said Ibiki

"If it weren't for you, this place would be filled with pirates to pay their respects to their Nakama and enemies" growled Shanks as he cleans the tables.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I catch them and send them to justice, it's their fault of following the path to injustice" said Ibiki until he notices 3 cups with only a few drops of rum in "Oh I see, you had someone visit here. And speaking of rum, I would like some Old man"

"I don't have any for YOU" yells Shanks as he is still busy cleaning

"Don't such a bastard, today is a good day" said Ibiki as he reels a bottle of rum with chains that shot from his wrists and took a swig "*sigh* that's good rum, I remember that day like it was yesterday...the day he was executed..."

Outside "the museum"

A group of cloaked figures reached the door of the "Museum", the leader was about to warn Naruto about Ibiki when he notices Naruto and Kiba leaving "the Museum".

"Well, at least he's alright" said the cloaked figure with a strange "mummy" on his back

"Yep" said the cloaked figure with the gourd on his back.

Main street

Naruto and Kiba is walking at the main street while reading Luffy's journal

"_I finally found the path to the execution grounds where the first pirate king Gol D Roger died, I was relieved and amazed of the stories that the old bartender told me about the Pirate King. As I walked the main streets, I feel like I'm following Gol D Roger's footsteps..."_

"Finally where reaching for the Execution platform, where Pirate King Luffy died...and so did my father" said Naruto sadly as he heads for the spot where Luffy and Arashi Kazama died: the Execution grounds.

"The Museum"

"...It was stormy, thunder booms violently, like the gods are screaming in anger at the sight of the world's notorious pirates and their king awaits their execution..." said Ibiki as he tells his tale

(Flashback 16 years ago)

_Me and Anko are running to see them, the World's Notorious Pirates awaiting their fate..._

Young Ibiki and Anko arrives to see the World's Notorious pirates walking with their specialized handcuffs on.

_I remember their expression quite well, Buggy's evil grin, a grin that would bring terror to all of the marines..._

Buggy the Clown grins evilly at the citizens, scaring them to death.

_...Bon Clay, that cross-dresser with many faces stood proud, like he's at a festival_

Bon Clay smiles proudly of himself.

_...Boa Hancock, her beauty that would envy any goddess, she stood by her husband: the Pirate King himself_

Boa Hancock rests her head on her lover's shoulder, smiling that she will die with him.

_...Roronoa Zoro the world's greatest swordsman, he wears his bandana so he could give out an intimidating and sadistic appearance, perhaps he wanted to be known like that..._

Roronoa Zoro walks by his captain with his bandana on, feeling proud to gain his title and served his Captain.

_...Sakumo "White Fang" Hatake, known for his reputation. He ate a Zoan-Type fruit that gave him the title..._

The white haired pirate, Sakumo "White Fang" Hatake walks pass the citizens

_...Arashi "Flash" Kazama, the 4__th__ Sea Hokage. He truly earns that title, he defeated an armada of Iwa pirates in less than a hour..._

Arashi "Flash" Kazama walks to the execution platform

_...and there was the Pirate King himself, Monkey D Luffy. The man who brought war against the world government, conquered the grand line and brought the new age of pirates after the death of Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate. Wealth, fame, power, he had everything, including a Queen by his side_

Young Ibiki watches Luffy walking to the platform and sat between his executioners, hearing his fellow pirates thanking him and told him it was an honour of serving him. He looks at the citizens and gave out his infamous smile, the smile that he bore in his wanted posters, the smile that would forever be remembered.

"Listen up, I may die today but a new era of Pirates has begun, soon my Successor will find the One Piece and become the new KING OF THE PIRATES!"

_Those were his final words; those words reached everyone's ears, the notorious pirates bows in respect to their deceased King..._

"Long live Luffy, King of the Pirate" shout the world's notorious pirates

_To them it was like a funeral, a funeral to the greatest hero that ever lived. I watched the other pirates executed one by one, "White Fang" escaped from his chains but didn't escape from the marines or the 9 warlords, he didn't want to. He gave himself a personal execution, why did he do that, that remained unknown. Arashi Kazama was left, I remembered his final words, the words that changed the world._

"Before I die, I would like to say this: I hereby curse the 9 warlord for their crimes for Regicide, I Arashi "Flash" Kazama, eater of the curse-curse fruit curses you Kyuubi and your Commodores." Said Arashi as an aura of sinister purple fills the area. "Your strength, power and soul will be forever sealed with a person who finds it and uses it to DESTROY THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!"

_Arashi placed a curse on the 9 warlords turned them into what they call "Nine-Nine Fruits". Then Lougetown was attacked by Jiraiya "The Toad", captain of the "Myoboku" or "Mountian Toad" Pirates._

(Flashback ends)

"...And thus began this era of piracy, Monkey D Luffy became a legend and so did Arashi "Flash" Kazama." Said Ibiki as he places 5 beris on the counter and left "However, this era will eventually fall"

Execution grounds

Naruto and Kiba arrive at the execution grounds, Naruto's eyes soften as he almost Luffy and his father sitting there, awaiting their fate.

"Here it is, the place where the Pirate King died and thus the beginning of a new pirate era" said Naruto

"_And so I arrived to where Gol D Roger died, my personal quest has come to an end..."_

Lougetown Prison

BOOM!

An explosion erupted in the prison, killing the marine guards, the Iwa pirates has escaped and wanting revenge. The Iwa captain looks at the poster of Naruto "Fox" Kazama and growls at it.

"You better pray I don't find you Kazama, for we have a score to settle with you" said the Iwa Captain as he crumples the poster and leaves the jail.

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto and Kiba arrive at the execution grounds and Naruto is in serious danger from Ibiki and the Iwa pirates. Will the mysterious cloaked figures arrive on time to save him?**


	44. New swords and an unexpected foe

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Sasuke

Sasuke Uchiha is still looking for some cheap but good quality swords so he can learn 3 swords style like his idol Roronoa Zoro. He enters the sword shop to be greeted by the owner.

"Greetings sir, what can I do for you?" said the owner

"I would like 2 swords please" said Sasuke

"Certainly, I trust you have some money" said the owner nicely

"I only got 100'000 beris on me, do you have any on that price?" said Sasuke feeling ashamed of the lack of money for a decent sword, especially when he has to encounter Itachi again in the grand line.

The shop owner frowned and sighed irritably at Sasuke.

_Oh great, he's broke _thought the owner "You can have 2 swords in those barrels for 50'000 each, they are dull though"

"I don't mind, as long as I have some swords with me" said Sasuke

_Heh, you have to be an amateur swordsman to wield swords li… _the owner stopped as he noticed a white katana strapped on Sasuke's waist _Oh my God, could that be the…no, it can't be._

"Hey sir, can I have a look at that sword?" asked the owner

"Sure" said Sasuke as he removes his Wado Ichimonji and gives it to the owner.

The owner examines the sword by unsheathing it, he gasps at the beauty of the blade and the shine of it.

_Yes it is, it's the legendary Wado Ichimonji, the blade of Roronoa Zoro the world's greatest swordsman. _Thought the owner in amazement as he held Wado Ichimonji.

"Sir how would you like to sell this sword, I'll give you 200'000 beris for it, an with that much you can buy 3 decent swords.

"No thank you" said Sasuke as he reclaims his blade and straps it on.

"Okay, 300'000"

"It's not for sale" said Sasuke who is getting a bit annoyed

"Grr fine 450'000, and that my final offer" said the owner

"Look, this blade is more important to me, I saved it for Zoro's sake from his enemy so I'll won't sell it" said Sasuke as he walks to the barrel of swords.

Sasuke rummage through the swords to see which is best for him, until he notices the sword with an ancient symbol that resembles a red and white fan. He picks it up so he can look at it. It has a midnight blue scabbard and a silver guard with birds etched on them.

"Beautiful, why is that sword in the barrel?" asked Sasuke to the owner who is sweating bullets, he's hiding something.

"Er sorry that blade is not for sale" said the owner nervously and scared

_**Bahamut: Drake, you just found the **__**Chidori**__**, it's an ancestral sword that belonged to you clan, I thought it was lost in the end of the Shinobi Era**_

_Sasuke: So this is the sword that my ancestor used, what does it do?_

_**Bahamut: it channels up you chakra to cover the blade in blue lightening, it makes a sound of a thousand angry birds, hence the name **__**Chidori: **__**a thousand birds**_

Sasuke smirks at his and looks at the owner

"I'll take it" said Sasuke

"I-I'm sorry sir, I can't sell you that sword and I have a reason for it" said the owner

"And the reason is?"

"That sword has a story behind it, a tragic one, it has a brother known as the _**Kuroi Kitsune**_, 2000 years ago, 2 warriors known as the Last Hokage and the Last Uchiha fought against each other in the last Shinobi war or to us known as "the beginning of the Pirate Era" said the owner "The Last Hokage defeated the Uchiha and sworn that his sword must remain hidden, that sword is cursed, tainted by the owner's evil and lust for power. Does who owned that sword were killed by that sword, only of the blood of the Uchiha's can wield _**Chidori**_"

Sasuke smirks at the sword and unsheathes it.

"Well luckily I'm an Uchiha" said Sasuke "Let's test my worth of wielding Chidori"

Sasuke tosses Chidori up in the air and spreads out his arm, as Chidori twirls and twirls down, it passes Sasuke's arm without giving him a cut. It plunged to the ground, Sasuke grins and the owner gasped at this.

_He is the lost descendent of the "Last Uchiha"_ thought the owner

Sasuke pulls the Chidori out of the ground and sheathes it.

"So, is it still for sale?" said Sasuke

"Erm…One second please" said the owner as he leaves the counter and returns with a beautiful sword. It has a dark crimson scabbard with black flames on them. The hilt is oddly designed in an atom shape. "This was once used by Fugaku the Scourge, it's called _**Amateratsu**_. Like the Chidori, Amateratsu channels up an ancient energy source called chakra; Amateratsu creates black flames that can kill you with a single touch. You can have this and Chidori free of charge since I have saw a lost member of an infamous shinobi clan"

The Owner gives Amateratsu to Sasuke; Sasuke straps in Chidori and Amateratsu in his side and leaves the shop.

"Thank you" said Sasuke as he leaves, he now his 3 sword on his arsenal, Wado Ichimonji once owned by Roronoa Zoro, and Chidori and Amateratsu: heirlooms of the Uchiha Pirates. All Sasuke has to do is learn 3 swords style like Roronoa Zoro.

Naruto and Kiba

"Wow, it's amazing" said Naruto as he looks at the execution grounds.

Naruto and Kiba arrived at the execution ground where Monkey D Luffy, Arashi Kazama and the world's notorious pirates were killed. Naruto decided to climb up to see what the pirate king and his father saw in their fate.

_**Kyuubi: Kit, be careful don't forget that we're in a marine-run island**_

_Naruto: Don't worry, if any marines come here, we'll take care of them since you're once a Fleet Admiral_

_**Kyuubi: That maybe so but you might face against some marine officers that might consumed Devil fruits, so be careful and don't underestimate them kit**_

_Naruto: Gotcha_

Naruto has reached to the top, the view up there is amazing.

"Wow, so this is what the king of the pirates and my father saw before they died" said Naruto "They must've love their final sight of this place…HEY Kiba come up here, the view up here is amazing!"

"Alright!" said Kiba as he too climbs up

Somewhere in Lougetown

6 cloaked figures are heading for the execution grounds, the lead figure with the huge gourd on his back has to warn Naruto about Ibiki coming to arrest him.

But that not all Naruto has to worry about, in the other district of Lougetown are a group of Iwa pirates, hungry for revenge. Revenge against Naruto "Fox" Kazama, since his father caused major casualties on their fellow comrades, the responsibility is now his.

"Grr, come on men we have a fox to hunt" said the Iwa pirate captain as he and his crew rushes towards the execution grounds.

"YAHHH!" shouts the Iwa pirates as they pick up the pace

9 beast pirates

The 9 beast pirates crew (minus their captain and Kiba) are now reunited, Sasuke has his new swords, Shikamaru is carrying a huge fish that he won in a cooking contest and Sakura has a bundle of cheap but quality clothes for her to wear for her voyage to the grand line. Sasuke is helping is helping Shikamaru carry the fish through the streets, he grunts at the weight of it while Shikamaru sighs out smoke from his cigarette.

"Troublesome captain, why he isn't here and we're looking for him?" said Shikamaru

"Oh quiet" said Sasuke "He came to pay his respects to his father and to the pirate King Luffy. My father told me about that Arashi "Flash" Kazama, he was *grunt*…God this thing is heavy…anyway Captain Kazama was a legend to the Konoha pirates, Konoha was at war against the Iwa pirates, they had the biggest armada, even bigger than Don Kreig's, It took Kazama's ship the Yellow flash to sink it. He also earned his nickname when he defeated a Marine Admiral that ate the Light-Light fruit."

"Yeah I know that but why is he taking so long?" said Shikamaru

"Naruto hasn't seen his father in his entire life" said Sakura "How would you feel if you wanted to see you father that died during your birth?"

"*groan* please Sakura don't ask that, it's just too troublesome" groans Shikamaru

_Always the lazyarse _thought Sasuke

BOOM!

An explosion erupted not far from here, this startled the 3 pirates.

"What was that?" said Sakura

"I don't know but it came from the execution grounds" said Sasuke as he sheathed Wado Ichimonji "Let's go"

Sasuke and Sakura rushes to check on the scene, Shikamaru is finding it hard to carry a quarter ton fish

"*GRUNT* HEY YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" shouts Shikamaru angrily as he carries the fish on his back and rushes after Sasuke and Sakura

Execution Platform

Naruto finds himself in stocks and a sword hovering above his head, the person wielding the blade is the Iwa Captain. Kiba and a beautiful woman with wavy black hair and red eyes are surrounded by Iwa pirates. Naruto is now about to be executed by his father's enemies: the Iwa pirates. How did this happen? Well it all began like this…

(Flashback 5 minutes ago)

"**HEY YOU THERE!"**

Naruto and Kiba look down to see a police officer with a microphone shouting at them.

"Yes, can I help you?" said Naruto

"**You are unauthorised to be there, the execution grounds are the soul property for the world government. I'll let you off with a warning but you must leave at once" **said the police officer

"Sure, but you have to say "Please", oh and smile too, you look grumpy" said Kiba

"Oh yeah" said Naruto as he high-fived his crew mate

"**GRR, I'M NOT KIDDING AROUND HERE, I'LL ARREST YOU ANYTIME!" **Shouts the Police Officer until…

WHAM!

The Police officer is struck by a war hammer that is wielded by a cloaked figure.

"Oh there you are" said the cloaked figure in a seductive female voice "Long time, no see…Naruto"

_**Kyuubi: That voice**_

The cloaked figure removed the hood to reveal a beautiful…sorry, Sexy black haired woman with red eyes. Her face is smooth and beautiful and on her head is a white cowboy's hat. Everyone is overwhelmed by her beauty that they literally have hearts in their eyes.

"OMG, she's hot

"*Wolf whistle*"

"God, she could bring Pirate Queen Hancock to shame"

Naruto looks at the woman, she looks familiar to him somehow but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Er sorry, do I know you?" said Naruto

"Oh you forgot, how could you" said the woman in fake shock expression "Especially when you stuck me"

Naruto then widened his eyes as now remembers, including Kyuubi

_Kyuubi and Naruto: Kurenai_

"So, you're here for revenge against me?" said Naruto

Kurenai chuckles at the young blonde pirates

"Oh no, I came here to thank you" said Kurenai "You knocked some sense out of me and I now I have my original physique"

Kurenai then removes the cloak to reveal her well built body, she wears a black pants and a red bikini bra. Now everyone is fainting from the loss of blood from their noses as they saw Kurenai's hot sexy body.

"I wouldn't dream of plotting revenge on you, darling" said Kurenai as she winks at Naruto, causing him to blush.

"BUT WE DO!"

Naruto, Kiba and Kurenai looks to see a gang of Iwa pirates, the captain glares at Naruto with hatred.

"Naruto "Fox" Kazama, I have come to have my revenge on you" said the Iwa pirate, he has blonde hair with a long fringe covering half his face, Naruto and Kiba widens their eyes at the Iwa captain.

"DEIDARA?"

**Cliffhanger**

**That's right, Deidara is an Iwa pirate captain, didn't expect that didn't you? Now before you get confused at how Deidara is a pirate and a marine at the same time…you'll find out next time.**


	45. Escape Lougetown, Head to the grand line

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Execution Grounds

Naruto and Kiba widened their eyes at a familiar face, "Granado" Deidara the Marine captain is really an Iwa pirate. Deidara takes out some putty substance and moulds them into small white birds. The birds flew to the archways and exploded…

BOOM

The archways are now caved in by the rubble, everyone can't escape. Screams of panic echoes in the now trapped streets of Lougetown, Deidara growls as the screams are giving him a migraine.

"SHUT UP!"

Silence covers the streets as the citizens stops.

"Thank you" said Deidara "Now as I said…Naruto "Fox" Kazama, I have come for my revenge."

"Wait a minute, how are you a pirate when the first time we met you, you were a marine?" said Kiba who is getting confused

"Ah but that was just a rouse to get into the World government's treasury" said Deidara "It all started when I was a little boy, I "joined" the academy, gain their…WAIT A MINUTE, WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS!"

"I dunno" said Naruto "And why do you want to have your revenge against me? I didn't do anything to ya"

"Ah, but your father did" said Deidara as he snaps his fingers

Suddenly Naruto's wrists and head are on the platform of the execution grounds and restrained by a wooden stock. Deidara climbs up and smirks at the trapped Naruto, he kicks off Kiba and took out his cutlass.

"16 years ago your father, Arashi "Flash" Kazama sunk our greatest armada and slaughtered thousands of our men, including my father" said Deidara "At first I noticed you but as I was posing as a Marine Captain going on vacation, I didn't want to arouse suspicion that I'm a vengeful Iwa pirate captain who wants Kazama blood spilled in the salty seas."

Deidara slowly placed his cutlass on Naruto's neck

"I mourned to my comrade's death every day and to my father too" said Deidara "How you feel if you lost your father, Huh?"

"Oh I don't know" said Naruto sarcastically "Is it because he died during my birth perhaps?

Deidara tick-marked at this

"Touché, but at least you get to see your father and your hero…in the afterlife" said Deidara as he raised his sword up and pose an executioner position.

WHAM

The debris cleared and 3 of Naruto's crew arrived, they widen their eyes in pure horror of what they are seeing now, Naruto is about to be executed. In the dark corners, Ibiki and his Marine squad are waiting for right moment to strike against the 9 beast pirates and the Iwa pirates at the same time.

_Naruto: well, at least I'm almost close to the grand line_

_**Kyuubi: yes I suppose, that blade will indeed kill us…Kit, before we go I would like to say this, I had fun with you in those 3 years**_

_Naruto: Thanks Kyuubi_

Sasuke dashes out to save his captain from his fate until he was stopped by Deidara's crew, Deidara noticed Naruto's crew are here and smirks evilly.

"Oh you're just in time to see your dear captain's fate" said Deidara "Any last words to say to your Nakama, Kazama?"

Naruto's crew stares at him with worry, including Kurenai as she just found him, Naruto felt no fear in this situation, me smiles at his crew and to his new friend Kurenai.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru…Kurenai" said Naruto as he smiles to his Nakama "Goodbye, my friends"

"…_And so I face my fate as Buggy the clown, the pirate I face a few days ago when I started to find a navigator, lowers his sword to behead me, my fate has been sealed…"_

CLANG

The blade never reach Naruto's neck, he looked up to see a desert brown cloud of sand blocking Deidara's blade.

"I wouldn't give up if I were you, Fox"

Naruto looks to see 5 cloaked figures; they remove them to reveal Captain Gaara, First mate Temari, Kankuro, Haku of the Rouge mist pirates and Former Commodore Sanbi.

"Haku, help Fox and his crew" said Gaara

"Ok" said Haku as he and Sanbi dashes to the execution grounds

Deidara glares at Gaara as he has heard of him.

"So…Captain Gaara of the Suna pirates has allied himself to "Fox" Kazama" said Deidara

"Well I did owe him a favour for freeing me from Shukaku's torment" said Gaara "Thanks to Fox, I can sleep peacefully"

Naruto smiles at Gaara as he thanked him, he is more surprised to see Haku and Sanbi here helping him, why? He defeated his captain in the Isle of Wave and freed Sakura from him.

"Let's go Naruto" said Haku as he helps him get up

Naruto nods, he was about to ask why he helped him, but in a situation like his, it has to wait. He and his unexpected allied rushed to the other crew members. Sasuke tries out his new swords against the Iwa pirates, Shikamaru kicks them to the wall, Kiba clashes swords against an Iwa pirate and Sakura punches them to the sky, literally.

"Go, we'll meet again at the grand line" said Kurenai as she slams an Iwa pirate with her war hammer.

"Right" said Naruto as he, his crew and his 2 new allies run to the Yellow Flash.

The battle is getting worst and worst; Gaara summons calls out his Suna pirates to fight off the Iwa pirates while he goes toe to toe against Deidara of the Iwa pirates. Deidara creates his clay model bombs and threw at Gaara but Gaara defended himself by forming a barrier of sand to deflect the explosions form the bombs.

The 2 captains glares at each and dodging the flying Iwa pirates and unfortunate citizens from Temari's wing attack from her fan. Kankuro pulls out his new puppet called "Barbossa", the puppet is like "Sparrow" but dons a big black pirate's hat and has a beard, together with "sparrow" can cause carnage. Explosions and metal clangs echoes in the streets of Lougetown, everyone panics and starts to evacuate from the battle between the Suna and Iwa pirates. Until it all went silent, every living pirate is now restrained by chains, including Gaara and Deidara. Ibiki "the Sadist" Morino just used his Chain-chain fruit to restrain them.

"That's enough bloodshed" said Ibiki as he chained up the last pirate in the area. "Hayate, Yugao"

The marine swordsmen arrives and bows to Ibiki

"Yes sir" said Hayate and Yugao

"Call in a transfer truck, we've got some more trash to sent to Impel down" said Ibiki as he walks away

"Sir, where are you going?" said Hayate

"I've got a fox to hunt" said Ibiki as he leaves the area

_Fox Kazama, son of Arashi "Flash" Kazama, you won't leave this island without going through me_

BOOM

A storm is forming in Lougetown, rain heavily pours down on the marines and trapped pirates. Gaara is getting weak as his sand powers are useless against water and it makes the sands heavy to control.

_I hope you leave Fox or our fight will be for nothing _thought Gaara

_DAMN YOU KAZAMA, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! _Mentally screams Deidara

Somewhere in Lougetown

The streets are deserted thanks to the storm, 3 hooded figures slowly walks in the streets of Lougetown

"_I hereby curse the 9 warlord for their crimes for Regicide, I Arashi "Flash" Kazama, eater of the curse-curse fruit curses you Kyuubi and you're Commodores. Your strength, power and soul will be forever sealed with a person who finds that and uses it to DESTROY THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!" _

Arashi's final words echoes in the hooded person's mind, she smiles as knows that he will neve break his word.

"And I will help fulfil that dying wish for you…Arashi-kun" said the hooded woman as she and her partners walks through the flooding streets of Lougetown

9 beast pirates

Naruto and Kiba are now reunited with the others and now running to the docks, their voyage to the grand line has begun. Also they are accompanied with Haku and Sanbi of the rouge mist pirates, Naruto is still curious of why they helped him escape death.

"Hey Haku" said Naruto "why did you save me, aren't you our enemy?"

"Ever since you defeated my captain, he told me something before he died" said Haku

"What is it?" said Naruto

(Flashback few days ago)

The villager of the Great Naruto village are cheering for their hero, as the villagers and the 9 beast pirates leave the ruins of Momochi resort, Haku regains conscious and Sanbi returns with a shocked expression as he saw the ruins.

"**OMG, Momochi resort i-i-i-it's destroyed" **said Sanbi in shock

Then they hear a groan, Haku and Sanbi hears it and rushes into the ruins, they saw Zabuza all bloodied up and filled with cuts.

"Captain" said Haku as he tries to help Zabuza but stops as his hand is slapped away

"Leave me Haku" said Zabuza "I'm defeated, leave me to die"

"Captain I can heal you, after all I am a doctor as well" said Haku

"I know and I think you should help that brat Kazama, I think I heard that name before" said Zabuza "Yes, he must be the son of Flash Kazama, he truly earned my respect...Haku, please find him and aid him in his quest, I saw great potential in that brat...farewell"

After that Zabuza "Mist Demon" Momochi drawn his last breath and died. Haku smiles softly as he and Sanbi carry him so they can give him a burial.

(flashback ends)

"And that's why I saved you, I would like to join your crew...if you have me" said Haku

"What's can you do?" said Naruto

"I'm a doctor" said Haku

"That's right, Haku did help me heal my wounds from Zabuza's brutality while I was part of his crew" said Sakura "He's good"

"Alright, Haku and Sanbi, I welcome you to my crew" said Naruto as he smiles to his new crew members.

"Thank you Captain" said Haku

"**Thank you" **said Sanbi

_**Kyuubi: wise thinking Kit, Sanbi help sunk the marine ship that might form a blockade**_

Naruto agrees, not only that Haku joined the crew, Sanbi joined as well and that can be helpful against the marines, Sanbi can sink them that scare away sea king that might threaten to sink the yellow flash.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The 9 beast pirates stops to see Ibiki the sadist blocking the way with his chains.

"You're not going anywhere" said Ibiki "not a single pirate has ever got pass me and I'm not thinking of letting one get through me"

Naruto growls at the marine captain, and then he sighs.

"You guys go on, I'll stall this guy" said Naruto

Naruto's crew nods at their captain as they run to another route, except Sasuke and Kiba.

"W-Why are you here?" said Naruto in surprise

"Like I let you have all the fun" said Sasuke as he draws out his 3 swords and poses like the legendary swordsman Roronoa Zoro.

"Yeah, and by the look of that guy I think you might need some backup" said Kiba

Naruto smiles at his friends and nods at them, he unsheathes his Kuroi Kitsune and prepares to attack.

"Alright, let's do this" said Naruto as he and his 2 fellow pirates charges at Ibiki the sadist.

Lougetown docks

Sakura, Shikamaru, Haku and Sanbi have finally made it to the docks, however the the yellow flash is surrounded my marines.

"Damn it, we're trapped" said Shikamaru "How troublesome"

"**Don't worry, I'll deal with them" **said Sanbi as he radiates in Cyan chakra and transformed into a hideous, scaly beast (think Chopper's human form but more reptilian and with 3 tails)

Sanbi in beast form is charging at the marines, half are running away in fright and some are foolishly fires at him, but the bullets deflects from his hard scales, Sanbi whacks the marines away with his huge claws and tails. He even intimidate them with his terrifying roar. Once that the marine threat is cleared, the crew boards the yellow flash and sails away.

"Wait, what about Captain Naruto?" said Haku

"They can take care of themselves, if we leave the yellow flash here, it'll sink and Naruto will be pissed about that since this ship once belonged to "Flash" Kazama." Said Sakura "We'll pick them up later"

"That's right, after all Sasuke ate the Bahamut nine-nine fruit, he'll just spout wings and flies with Naruto and Kiba here"

"**I wouldn't be sure, Hachibi can't fly in a storm like this" **said Sanbi

"Well what should we do then?" said Sakura

"I don't know" said Shikamau as he take out a cigarette and smokes it "*sigh* this is too troublesome"

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba

"GAH!" shouts Kiba as he is chained up and pinned to the wall.

Naruto and Sasuke are cutting the chains up like vines in a thickest jungle, and with the help of Kyuubi and Bahamut, they are getting closer to Ibiki as he is creating more chains, trying to trap them like he did with Kiba.

"Come on Kyuubi, we're nearly there" said Kyuubi

_**Kyuubi: Okay kit, don't give up or you'll never reach the grand line**_

Naruto and Sasuke are winning; however they are feeling something cold and hard around their ankles. Ibiki smirks at his and starts to pull the chains out of the ground, causing the 2 pirates to trip and knocking them unconscious.

"You lose Fox" said Ibiki as he wraps the chains around Naruto and Sasuke. "Like I said, no pirate leaves the island without getting caught.

Then suddenly the chains starts to fall apart, Ibiki widen his eyes at this and look to see 3 cloaked figures, and if you can look carefully, you can see a strand of long red hair on the first one, strange tribal marking on the second figures cheeks and red eyes from the last figure.

"So you have arrived, what are you doing here" said Ibiki

"Can't a mother worry about their sons?" said the red haired figure

_Sons? So they must be... _thought Ibiki until the red eyed woman's eyes glows red and violent winds blows Ibiki away.

The cloaked figures secured the 3 unconscious pirates so they won't get blown away. As the hood from the cloaks blows off, you can see their faces, the first figure has long red hair and violet eyes, the second figure is a feral looking woman with shaggy long brown hair and the last figure has beautiful cream skin and flowing black hair.

"HOLD ON!" shouts the red haired woman as she holds Naruto

"OKAY!" shouts the feral woman as she holds Kiba

The black haired woman says nothing as she feel guilty for leaving her son alone but glad that he has friends like Naruto Kazama.

Execution Grounds

The winds break the chains off the Iwa and Suna pirates, some were blown away and some are hold on tight.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouts Deidara

"HOLD ON!" shouts Gaara as he holds his sibling and Kurenai with his sands

Yellow Flash

The yellow flash is about to capsize until Sanbi keeps it standing and holding the ship with his tails.

"HOLD ON!" shouts Sakura

"HOW TROUBLESOME!" shouts Shikamaru as his cigarette is blown away

"_It was a terrible gust wind, it almost blew me and the others away, luckily that my rubbery body cushioned the blow as I went to the wall..._

The wind starts to calm down and starts to rain again, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba regains consciousness and see that Ibiki is gone. They smirks at this and runs to the docks, as they reached the docks, they see the Yellow Flash on the horizon. Then they see Sanbi ascending from the surface.

"**Hop on" **said Sanbi

The 3 pirates jumps on the behemoth and rides on him to the yellow flash, they watch Lougetown fade away in the distance.

_Farewell...father _thought Naruto

Lougetown Docks

"GO, MY SON!" shouts the red haired woman "WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY, FULFILL YOUR DREAMS!"

The feral and the black haired woman smiles as they will see their sons again

"Why did you save them..."Red Death" Uzumaki" said Ibiki as he looks at the woman nicknamed "Red Death" Uzumaki

Kushina "Red Death" Uzumaki, along with Tsume "She Wolf" Inuzuka and Mikoto Uchiha, rumoured to be dead 16 years ago smirks at the marine captain

"It's not our path to interfere in their dreams" said Kushina

Ibiki sighs as he watches the yellow flash leave in the horizon

"Hayate, prepare our vessel" said Ibiki

"Where are we going?" said Hayate

"To the grand line" said Ibiki

"But Captain, we can't leave our posts, what will command say?" said Yugao

"Fuck orders, I won't rest until I catch that Fox" said Ibiki

"YES SIR!" shouts Hayate and Yugao as they wanted to fight Sasuke "Dragoneyes" Uchiha and bring back Wado Ichimonji back to Commodore Tashigi.

Sand Coffin

Gaara's ship, the sand coffin is sailing out of Lougetown, Gaara, his crew and Kurenai have escaped from the marines thanks to the violent winds.

"That was a strange gust of wind back there" said Gaara "I never experienced something like that before"

"Where too, Captain" said Temari

"Set sail for...The Grand Line" said Gaara

Everyone gasped at this

"But captain, why would we want to return there?" said Kankuro "Ever since..."

"I know...but I think I owe Fox more for saving me, he need an ally on his side" said Gaara _Now's not the time for bad memories _"Now set sail!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" shouts the Suna pirates as they release the sails and sails through the waves and heads for the grand line.

_I've been away for too long...maybe I'll just visit there _thought Gaara _And If I bump into Fox again, I'll aid him to his goals_

Yellow Flash

Naruto reached his ship, as well as Sasuke and Kiba. They all cheer for escaping from the marines and now their journey to the grand line has begun.

"Alright, we'll have to tell each other our dreams and reasons of going to the grand line" said Naruto as he puts his foot on a barrel "I will become the King of the pirates"

"To surpass my brother and reclaim the Sharingan" said Sasuke

"To discover uncharted islands and draw maps to them" said Sakura

"To Discover the Nara Clan secrets" said Shikamaru

"To Find my mother and prove my place as an Inuzuka pirate" said Kiba

"To Honour my former captain's wish" said Haku

"**Well...to me" **said Sanbi as he too puts his foot on the barrel **"Is to help my new friends fulfil their dreams"**

After that, they slam their foot and smashed the barrel into pieces, their journey begins

"_And Now we set sail to the grandline...where our dreams will come true. Monkey D Luffy: East Blue Log: Ends"_

Somewhere at sea

Deidara's ship, sails through the storm, he too is heading for the grand line. He still wanted revenge against Naruto for being the son of Arashi Kazama.

BOOM

Thunder booms and Lightning flashes, the flash reveals 2 ships, the Sharingan and a dark purple ship with a purple circle with black circular outlines in the circle, similar to a bulls eye, also kanji meaning "Eyes of God" on it. On the bow of each ships are 2 shadowy figures, one has red eyes and the other has dark purple eyes, each are wearing a captain's coat with red clouds on them.

Deidara stops the ship and stares at the 2 mysterious figures.

"Can I help you?" said Deidara

"Granado" Deidara, you are wanted for impersonating a marine captain and the world government has given you a bounty of 100 million beris" said the purple eyed silohouette "However, the world Government has decided to pardon you if you would join a group called "Akatsuki"

"What do I get out of it?" said Deidara

"You'll sail the seas freely and raid pirate ships...in exchange you have to give 10% of your treasure to the Government" said red eyed silhouette, as the lightning flashed, it reveals Itachi "Black Moon" Uchiha.

"Well I do need to kill "Fox" Kazama without the marine on my tail...I accept" said Deidara

"Glad to hear it" said the purple eyed silhouette as lightning flashes once more to reveal an orange haired man with piercings all over his face.

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto and his crew set sails to the grand line, what is the reason of Gaara of going to the grand line apart from aiding Naruto. Who is that mysterious man with Itachi? And what will happen when Deidara joined the Akatsuki? Find out next time of the next Chapter.**


	46. Entering the Grand Line

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Somewhere at Sea

The storm is still brewing as the yellow flash sails to the entrance of the grand line known as Reverse Mountain, according to Luffy's journal that Naruto is reading; Reverse Mountain has a canal that flows up to the mountains.

Everyone is minding their own business, Sasuke is practicing his 3 swords style, Kiba is fishing with Sanbi, Shikamaru is taking a nap, Haku is making some medicine inside and Sakura is reading the maps to Reverse Mountain. Naruto is at the crow's nest, reading Luffy's journal, he is up to the part where Luffy is at a part of the sea called the "Calm belt".

Then Suddenly, the winds blew the yellow flash off course without everyone noticing until they realised that the storms are gone and the wind stops blowing.

"Huh? What the hell?" said Naruto as he stops reading the journal "The winds stopped"

"Winds stopped, that impossible unless where..." said Sakura until "AHHH, WHERE AT THE CALM BELT!"

"WHAT!" shouts everyone

"_The winds stopped, Nami panics as we are in part of the sea called the "Calm Belt", it's a windless part of the sea that is infested in Sea kings..."_

Naruto widened his eyes as he read this.

"SANBI, PULL THE YELLOW FLASH AWAY FROM HERE!" shouts Naruto

"**Aye captain" **said Sanbi as he jumps overboards and transformed into his demon form.

"Why do you want to leave his place?" asked Kiba "It's peaceful"

"ARE YOU INSANE!" shouts Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke as they know the dangers of the calm belt.

"The calm belt is infested in sea kings" said Naruto "they come here to breed"

"Naruto's right, the soon we leave the better" said Sakura "SANBI, MOVE YOUR DEMONIC BUTT!"

"**Okay" **said Sanbi as he pushes the Yellow flash away from the calm belt.

RUMBLE

"OH SHIT!" screams Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura as the calm belt starts to quake.

As Sanbi pushes the yellow flash, huge nautical creatures ascends from the surface, everyone turned pale, even Sanbi as the creatures are HUGE than him.

"OMG, they are huge" said Kiba as his father's cowardice genes are acting up

"SANBI, HURRY UP!" shouts Naruto

"**I'M TRYING MY BEST CAPTAIN" **said shouts Sanbi as he pushes the yellow flash with all his might

_**Kyuubi: Kit I have an idea**_

_Naruto: TELL IT PLEASE!_

_**Kyuubi: make the behemoth sneeze and we'll ride back onto the east blue**_

_Naruto: but how...THAT'S IT!_

"Kiba, do you have your slingshot?" said Naruto

"Yeah, why?" said Kiba as he takes out his slingshot

"Get a small bag of pepper and aim at the beast's nostrils" said Naruto

Kiba is confused at first until he realised the plan, he creates a bag filled with pepper and aims at the behemoth's nostril.

"I have to get the shot" said Kiba as he aims at the target and fires the ammo. Success, the shot went in, the pepper enters the beast's nostrils and it starts to feel irritable and moves it's snout.

"HOLD ON, SANBI GET ON BOARD!" shouts Naruto

"**Aye" **said Sanbi as he boards the Yellow flash before the sea king sneezed

"ALRIGHT GUYS, IT'S GONNA BE A BUMPY RIDE!" shouts Naruto

"AH AH AHAAAAAHHHHCOOOOOOO!" sneezed the sea king, the sneeze blew the yellow flash out of the calm belt.

"WHOA!" said everyone as they rides very fast through the waves until they reached the east blue. "WOOHOO, OH YEAH!"

"Alright, let's set sail to Reverse Mountain" said Naruto

cabin

Naruto has announced a meeting with his crew, discussing about the how to get up Reverse mountain, some say it's impossible to climb up as it "defies the laws of physics". Naruto however says that's how the strawhats and other pirates got there without going through the calm belt.

"Well come to think of it, I did hear my dad tell stories out his adventures, but I thought he was lying" said Kiba

"And my mom told me that riding the current there is amazing" said Sakura

"But they just go lucky" said Shikamaru "How would be reach there since the currents go up"

"**I could carry the ship" **said Sanbi

Naruto slams his palm on the table to get everyone's attention

"Listen, according to the journal, Reverse mountain has 4 canal for each seas around the world, The North, South West and East blue, and since the mountain is a winter mountain then the currents are cold and incredibly fast" said Naruto as he points at the current flows on the map "Why would it call it "Reverse Mountain", well isn't it obvious?"

"He does have a point" said Sasuke "I mean the strawhats did it, so why can't we"

"I say it's impossible but it's too troublesome to argue about the laws of gravity" said Shikamaru

"Whatever or not it's possible, we'll give it a try" said Naruto "If it works, we'll be in the grand line in no time...if not, then we'll row through the calm belt and pray that no sea kings will think of having us as a little snack"

After that Naruto leaves the cabin and continues reading Luffy's journal. Everyone is thinking about this, if the strawhat pirates did enter the grand line by Reverse mountain then it could be possible if they too go to Reverse mountain to enter the grand line...however, if they managed to get there by pure luck then it might be impossible for them to enter the grand line by Reverse mountain. This can be a problem for the 9 beast pirates.

"Then it's decided, we head for Reverse mountain and hope that it's possible" said Sakura

The crew nods at this and leaves the cabin to their duties.

"*sigh* troublesome" said Shikamaru as he smokes his cigarette before he leaves

Near Reverse Mountain

Everyone is busy, Sasuke and Kiba are folding the sails as they reached the current, Naruto is by steering the ship so it can stay on course, Sakura is busy with her navigation, Shikamaru is being...well Shikamaru, and Haku is on lookout in the crow's nest.

"Captain, I can see the mountains and an opening" said Haku

"Perfect, let's head for the canals" said Naruto as he steers the ship to the canals

Haku looks at the canals with his binoculars and sees the current climbing up high in the mountain.

"Captain, I think it's possible to enter the grand line by Reverse Mountain" said Haku "the currents it climbing up"

"Alright" said Naruto as he enters "Hold on everyone coz we are entering Reverse Mountain"

Naruto carefully steers the yellow flash into the canal and rides up in the mountain, everyone is amazed at this, soon they will enter the grandline.

"Okay, we have to stay on course and enter those water gates or we're done for" said Naruto as he sees the stone arches. Then suddenly...

SNAP

The wheel broke and the yellow flash is slightly turning starboard. Everyone is panicking that the ships gonna crash.

"AHH, WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" screams Kiba with his father's coward genes acting up again.

"I don't think so" said Naruto as he leaves the stern and heads for the startboard bow with his hand filled with charka "RASNEGAN!"

He slams the rasengan on the wall, shattering it and pushing the yellow flash back on course. Everyone cheers as their ship returned to it's course. The Yellow Flash is climbing up the mountain, high up in the sky and above the clouds.

"Whoa, we're up above the clouds" said Kiba in amazement as he looks down.

The Sun shines brightly in the sky as the yellow flash, if you can see carefully the sun's rays reflect from the port of the yellow flash, giving a flash of yellow light, giving it the ship's name. The yellow flash is now getting higher until they see the peak of the mountain.

"Here's the summit" said Naruto as he sees the summit of the mountain.

The 4 canal currents are so powerful that they crashed against each other and spouting the waters up in the sky. The yellow flash enters the centre and launches right up in the sky.

"WOOHOO!" shouts Naruto as he and his crew are now in the sky

Then the yellow flash drops and lands on the canal that leads to the grand line, Naruto heads for the bow of the ship to see the greatest seas of all, the Grand Line.

"Here it is, the grand line" said Naruto "It's beautiful"

_**Kyuubi: Congratulations Kit, you made it**_

_Naruto: Thanks Kyuubi_

Sasuke smiles as he too loves the sight of the grand line.

_Sasuke: Soon brother, we'll meet again_

_**Bahamut: I'll be on your side Drake**_

Kiba wipes the tears off from the beauty of the Grand Line

_Kiba: It's beautiful_

_**Gobi: Indeed it is pup, indeed it is**_

"There might me dangers in the grand line, no matter what, I will aid my captain said Haku as he watches the view of the grand line

"**Me too" **said Sanbi

_Soon I will discover my clan's secrets _thought Shikamaru as he watches the view and smokes his cigarette

_Mother, I will continue your work _thought Sakura smiling at the fact that she is following her mother's footsteps.

"_We finally made it, we reached the Grand line...soon I will be king of the pirates, Zoro will be the world's greatest swordsman, Nami will draw the map of the world, Sanji with discover the All Blue and Ussop with become a warrior of the seas. Our adventures to the grand line has begun"_

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"**

A loud, low sound echoes in the bottom of the mountain.

"Did you hear that?" asked Naruto

"Probably the wind" said Sakura

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"**

"That's no wind" said Sasuke

As the yellow flash passed through the clouds, they see something HUGE and DARK BLUE.

"IT'S A MOUNTAIN!" screams Kiba

Naruto takes a careful look at it, it has huge eyes, sharp teeth and a mouth that could swallow a whole fleet, and what caught his attention is a badly draw jolly roger wearing a straw hat on the creature's snout. It's a giant whale

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!" **cries the whale

"OMG!" shouts everyone as they look at the size of the whale, it's GINORMOUS.

"_My crew were gobsmacked to see the whale blocking our way to the Grand line...it was truly an amazing sight..."_

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto and his crew made it to the grand line and encountered a giant whale bearing a badly drawn jolly roger wearing a straw hat. What will happen if they get swallowed up and why do they hear music?**


	47. Laboon and Brook the musical Skeleton

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Grand Line

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" **

The whale sings loudly and happily, this confuses everyone. Why is the whale feeling happy...anyway the more important thing is how to get through a 1000 foot long whale without being noticed?

"Erm, what should we do Captain?" said Kiba how is now terrified at the sight of the whale

"I don't know" said Naruto shivering in fear

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!" **sings the whale happily

"Erm did you wonder why the whale sounds happy?" said Shikamaru

"Probably it's delighted that its lunch has arrived" said Kiba in fear

_Naruto: Kyuubi, any suggestions?"_

_**Kyuubi: I never fought against something that big, that behemoth can bring **_

_**Sanbi in Demon form to shame**_

"Erm if you haven't realised but WE'RE STILL MOVING!" shouts Kiba

"Look, there's an opening on the left" said Sasuke as he points at an opening "Hard to port"

"We can't, the wheels damaged" said Kiba

Sakura is getting scared; they're gonna crash into a giant whale. Naruto leaves the deck and enters the hull of the Yellow Flash, what is he up to?

_We're...doomed _thought Sakura

BOOM

A cannon fired onto the whale, in the hull Naruto was the one that fired the cannon. The Yellow Flash is slowly stopping and bumped into the whale without any damage to the ship...well not exactly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" shouts Naruto as he sees the figure head on the deck

The crew quickly took out the oars and starts to row pass the whale, praying to god that it didn't notice them.

"Come on men, lets row with all out might" said Sasuke as he quickly rows

"By the judge of its size, I think it didn't feel that cannon fire" said Shikamaru "It'll be troublesome if it did"

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!" **sings the whale again, the noise is so loud that it starts to hurt everyone's ears

"AHH, MY EARS!" screams Kiba as has sensitive ears

Sakura sighed in relief that the whale didn't notice them, they are now safe.

"GRR!" growls Naruto as he has one 4 tails and plunged a Rasengan on the whale's eye "RASENGAN!"

"YOU BAKA!" screams his crew as their face reads _"We're All Doomed"_

5 minutes later, the whale looks at the Yellow Flash, scaring everyone on board, except Naruto who is angry at the whale for breaking his father's ship.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU BROKE MY SHIP, I GOT MORE WHERE THAT CAM..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" shouts Sasuke and Kiba as they kicks Naruto on the head.

"**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" **roars the whale angrily as it opens its maw

"Oh shit" said Sakura in fear

The whale starts to suck up the yellow flash into its mouth, Naruto loses his balance and falls over board, luckily is landed on one of the whale's teeth. He jumps on them like stepping stones and exits the jaws; he grabs on the faded scars on the whale's snout and climbs up on top. Then suddenly the whale closed its mouth and swallowed the yellow flash.

"No...SPIT THEM OUT NOW!" shouts Naruto angrily as he stomps his foot in the whale's head.

Then Suddenly the whale starts to descend to the seas, Naruto starts to panic as he doesn't want to sink since he can't swim.

"HEY, GET BACK UP!" shouts Naruto as he stomps harder on the whale's head until he notices a trap door on the whale's head. Naruto enters the trap door before the whale is completely underwater.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" **sings the whale as it swims down to the deep.

In the whale

Everyone in the yellow flash just realised that they have been eaten, but what's strange that the stomach looks like the sky in a summer day, in the sea of gastric acid is an island with a mansion in it. Music echoes outside the mansion, causing the whale sing happily. That mystery is solved; everyone is sailing to the island and moors the ship there. They exit the Yellow Flash and enter the mansion.

Mansion

As they entered the mansion, the music is getting louder. The Music is beautiful and yet familiar to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"I know that song" said Sasuke

"Yep I know it too" said Shikamaru "A classic"

As everyone gets closer, they can hear someone sing.

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!  
Painting circles in the sky as the Birds Sing

Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown  
Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail  
Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray  
As we all set sail to the ends of the sea

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
We are pirates sailing through the Sea!  
The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost  
Flying the proud Skull On our flags and our sails

Now comes a storm through the far-off sky  
Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums  
If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last  
But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!  
Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!  
But don't look so down, For at night the moon will rise!

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves  
Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones  
Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, our funny Travelling tale!

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, 

The song end by the whale's happy cry, it seems that the whale enjoys the music, as the crew enters the room where the music came from, they all widen their eyes in shock and pure fear. They saw a skeleton with an afro and top hat, playing on the piano and sipping tea.

"*Sigh* earl grey, such a beautiful brand" said the skeleton

"AHH A TALKING SKELETON!" screams the crew as they run in fright and retreats back to the Yellow Flash.

Outside

As the 9 beast pirate crew exits the "Haunted Mansion" in the belly of the whale, something huge ascends from the gastric acid, it's a giant pink squid with glowing green eyes.

"It's a...GREAT KING SQUID AHHHH!" screams everyone until something passes through and dices the squid into calamari, it's the skeleton and he's on board on the yellow flash.

Everyone shivers in fear, think that the skeleton might eat them, the skeleton walks closer to them, everyone flinched until the Skeleton stops. It sat down on, drinking some tea. The pirate's sweatdrops at this, the skeleton just ignored them as it just reads the newspaper.

"Ah, that's better" said Skeleton

"HEY, IF YOU WANNA FIGHT THEN GO AHEAD, WE'VE GO CANNONS!" shouts Kiba at the skeleton

"Do that and someone will die" said the skeleton in a terrifying tone, causing Sakura and Kiba cower in the corner.

"Oh yeah...who?" asked Shikamaru

"Me" said the Skeleton pointing itself.

The 9 beast pirates anime drops at the skeleton.

"Grr you got alot of guts, bojangles" said Kiba

"Technically I'm all bones" said the skeleton, causing the 9 beast pirates to anime drop again "And my name is Brook, not bojangles"

"Brook?" said Sakura as she heard of that name before.

"Yep" said the skeleton known as Brook "I am "Humming" Brook, guardian of the lighthouse and good friend of Laboon"

"Laboon?" said Sasuke

"The Whale you are in, he's quite friendly...unless you provoke him of course...you didn't go violent on him...did you?" asked Brook seriously

Everyone quickly shook their heads

"Well, our captain did...speaking of which, where is he?" asked Kiba

Somewhere in Laboon

"Okay this is weird" said Naruto as he is in some corridor "Since when do whales have corridors?"

_**Kyuubi: That is a mystery, I never seen anything like this**_

_Naruto: Perhaps we should investigate and perhaps reunite with my crew_

"**OOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"**

Laboon's song echoes in the corridors, Naruto covers his ears as the noise is very loud.

"God, that whale has a pair of lungs" said Naruto

_**Kyuubi: Indeed, and if I am right I think he said "Brook, play again"**_

_Naruto: Okay...who the hell is brook?_

_**Kyuubi: If I'm correct, he's...**_

_Naruto: Shh, I think I hear someone_

Naruto was right, voices are heard in the corridors. Naruto exits the corridor to see 2 people. One is a man with pineapple-like ponytail and 6 arms, the other is wearing a beanie hat and has long red hair, and they are holding bazookas.

"Whalers" said Naruto angrily, he hates whalers. They kill whales for their meat, very barbaric since he finds whales beautiful creatures and pirates' best friends at sea, including dolphins. Naruto quietly walk closer to the whalers and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Okay, Miss Melody" said the 6 armed man "Once we do this then our base will go on for a few more years"

"Indeed Mr Spider" said the woman known as Miss Melody loading her bazooka "Let's go hunting."

_Naruto: Those bastards, how can they kill such a beautiful creature_

_**Kyuubi: Despite the fact that it damaged your ship...**_

_Naruto: Touché, but if they kill the whale then my crew will be trapped in there…plus I hate Whalers._

_**Kyuubi: Soon you're gonna stop them?**_

_Naruto: hell yeah I'm gonna stop them_

As Naruto speaks with Kyuubi, the 2 whalers are loading their weapons.

"Okay miss melody, on the count to 3 we charge into the beast's stomach and blow it from the inside" said Mr spider

"Yeah, and that bastard Brook won't stop us this time" said Miss Melody "Okay 1...

"...2" said the 2 whalers

As they say 3, Naruto charges at them with a battle cry.

"BASTARDS!" yells Naruto angrily at them

"What the hell!" screams the whalers until they and Naruto crashes into each other and entered the stomach.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" screams Naruto and the whalers

SPLASH!

They splashed into the gastric acid, well Naruto channelled his chakra onto his feet and stands on the surface.

"AGH!, IT BURNS" screams Mr spider and Miss Melody

Naruto picks them up to prevent them being digested.

"Well, you're lucky that I didn't just leave you to be the whale's lunch" said Naruto glaring at each of them.

5 minutes ago

"...cool, a talking skeleton" said Naruto as he saw Brook

His crew sweatdrops at Naruto's reactions, Brook just chuckles at Naruto

"Yohohoho, I like this kid" said Brook "smiling" at Naruto. "I thank you for saving Laboon from those whalers; they've been trying to hunt him for months"

"Why do you care about the whale?" said Naruto

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!"**

"Laboon and I go way back, 76 years ago" said Brook "I died once and returned in a haunted ship but I met the Pirate King…well he wasn't the King yet, he was a courageous, risk taking young man, he helped me return my shadow from Gecko Moria"

"You knew the Pirate King?" said Kiba and Naruto amazment

Yohohoho, Indeed" said Brook "I was his musician"

"So did you retire during his death?" asked Naruto

"No, I left this crew to take care of old Laboon here" said Brook "He's getting old and he needs company. So I play him his favourite song: Bink's Sake"

Naruto widened his eyes at the mention of that song.

"OMG, I LOVE THAT SONG!" squealed Naruto like a fangirl (*shudder*)

Brook chuckles at Naruto, he reminds him of Luffy in his young days…before he was traumatized by his brother's death in Marineford.

Later

Brook helped the 9 beast pirates exit Laboon, Brook didn't just live in Laboon, he lives in a lighthouse by Reverse Mountain, but he decided not since he doesn't want to freak everyone out, I mean come on, he's is a skeleton. The Yellow Flash moored by the Lighthouse, Shikamaru cooked the giant fish he won in Lougetown, Sakura took out her maps and compass, Naruto is patting Laboon like a dog, which he seems to like.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Sakura screams in panic as the Compass needle is spinning out of control.

"What's wrong Sakura?" said Naruto

"It's the compass, it's broken" panics Sakura

"Yohohoho, the compass is not broke, you just entered the Grand Line" said Brook "It seems that you came unprepared"

Brook places a strange device on the table, it a glass orb with a compass needle inside.

"What's that?" said Naruto

"A Log Pose, a specially modified compass designed for the Grand Line" said Brook "Without it, you'll never reach an Island since the sea's magnetic field is abnormal, also the forces of nature don't apply here so expect strange weather changes"

"But why are you given you Log pose to us?" said Naruto

"Consider it a thank you for saving Laboon" said Brook "Now before we go, how about a small party for you upcoming adventures to the Grand Line.

"YAY!" shouts the 9 beast pirates

(Song Cue)

Brook starts to play his piano, Shikamaru made a great feast for the party while Sasuke and Naruto start to sing along merrily.

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!  
Painting circles in the sky as the Birds Sing

Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown  
Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail  
Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray  
As we all set sail to the ends of the sea

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
We are pirates sailing through the Sea!  
The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost  
Flying the proud Skull On our flags and our sails

Now comes a storm through the far-off sky  
Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums  
If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last  
But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!  
Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!  
But don't look so down, For at night the moon will rise!

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves  
Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones  
Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, our funny Travelling tale!

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, 

(Song ends)

Everyone is enjoying themselves, Kiba also joins in singing Binks' Sake with Sasuke and Naruto. They feast, drink and sing to their heart's contempt. Tonight is a great night for a party and everyone is enjoying themselves…well except for the 2 whalers who are locked up in the Brig of Yellow Flash.

Brig

The 2 whalers are now pissed, they failed to hunt Laboon and return to their base.

"The boss is not gonna like this" said Mr Spider

"Indeed, I hope he doesn't send Manda to devour us" said Miss Melody as she shivers at the thought of being devoured by that beast of a serpent.

Morning

Naruto and his crew boards the Yellow Flash, he shook Brook's bony hand goodbye.

"Thank you Brook" said Naruto

"Yohohoho, no thank you" said Brook "You saved Laboon from those whalers, what are you gonna do to them"

"Well I'm gonna talk to them later, if I'm not convinced to their reason of hurting Laboon I'll…make them walk the plank"

Naruto and Brook laughs at that little Joke since the "Walk the Plank" is just a myth to all pirates.

"Well be careful Naruto, the Grand Line is a treacherous ocean" said Brook

"Okay, Laboon I'll see you again" said Naruto as he smiles at the whale "And of Namikaze blood, I never break my word"

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" **sings Laboon meaning "Goodbye, Naruto"

Naruto smiles at Laboon before he set sail to the Grand Line, Brook watches the Yellow Flash vanish in the horizon before he takes out a locket and sees a photo of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Yohohoho, he is truly a spirited one that Naruto Kazama" said Brook "I think he'll make a great successor…Luffy"

"_As I said Goodbye to Laboon and the Old Lighthouse keeper, my crew set sails to the Grand Line…Our next stop is Whisky Peak"_

**Cliffhanger**

**Naruto set sails to the Grand Line, he makes his first stop but something is strange about Island…they greet pirates? Something is not right, especially about the 2 whalers.**


	48. Isle of Rice, a Pirate's Paradise?

Naruto the Sea Shinobi

By YinShadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Grand Line

The Yellow Flash sails in the Grand Line, some strange weathers appears and go quite fast, now it's snowing. Naruto and Kiba are building snowman…well Kiba is making a sculpture of a beautiful woman. Naruto growled in jealousy and destroyed it. Then the ship became a snowball fight. Sasuke is looks at them and shook his head.

_He's like a child sometimes, well at least he's having fun _mentally chuckles Sasuke

In Stern of the Ship, Sakura is busy navigating through the Grand Line and to their first stop called the Isle of Rice. This is not easy for her due to the fact that the magnetism on the Log pose keeps changing.

The Whalers known as Mr Spider and Miss Melody are shoving snow, they managed to convince Naruto to take them to the Isle of Rice…but they have to work for their voyage there. Shikamaru is busy making lunch for the crew, Haku is making more medicine and Sanbi is having a swim in the oceans.

Sanbi is enjoying his swim, the Grand Line waters felt cool on his scales, then he notices someone hanging on driftwood and unconscious. Sanbi gently picks the washed up person with his tail and places him on his shell.

"**CAPTAIN, WE'VE GOT A MAN OVERBOARD!" **shouts Sanbi as he swims to the ship

Sanbi changes to Human form and carries the unconscious person, he has red hair, torn up clothes and a gourd on his back, everyone (except Mr Spider) was shocked to see who the person is…

…It's Gaara

Gaara groaned and slowly wakes up to see the 9 beast pirates.

"N-Naruto?" said Gaara groggily

"Welcome aboard Gaara" said Naruto before Gaara feel unconscious again "Haku, take him to the medical bay"

"Aye Captain" said Haku as he and Sanbi carries Gaara inside.

The 9 beast pirates then returns to their duties, Miss Melody was still shocked to see Gaara.

_He's here _thought Miss Melody _I must tell Baki about this when I returned_

Later

The Decks of the Yellow Flash are now cleared away of snow, Naruto checks up on his friend Gaara. Haku has given him medicinal tea that treats the cold and pneumonia since Gaara was shocked to the bone.

"You alright?" said Naruto

"A little" said Gaara "Thank you for saving me"

"Hey, you saved me so we're square now" said Naruto as he sat on the side of the bed and looks at Gaara "So what happened?"

Gaara drinks his medicine before he explains why he was washed up in the Grand Line.

"We were stuck in a terrible storm, a gust of wind blew me overboard separating me from my Nakama, I hope they'll alright" said Gaara "I would've drowned if it weren't for the spoils of the Grand Line. I channelled my chakra to stand on the violent seas to search for a still floating shipwreck for me to shelter from the storm…I made a raft from the wreak and drifted for days until you saved me"

"Well don't worry about it, you'll see them again" said Naruto smiling at his friend "Go rest, we'll be at a new island soon"

Gaara nods and fell asleep; Naruto leaves the room and heads to the decks of the Yellow Flash.

BOOM

A thunder storm appeared instantly, everyone is scattering around (except for Sasuke who is taking a nap, Lazy bastard) trying to save the Yellow Flash from sinking, Naruto is steering through the icebergs and reefs, Kiba and Shikamaru are securing the mast and sails, Miss Melody and Mr Spider are helping Kiba and Shikamaru, Haku is still inside taking care of Gaara.

WHOOOSH

The Storms has passed and then cam huge gales, ripping the sails like paper. Grunts, Yells and Screams fill the decks of the Yellow Flash as the crew (Except Lazy Sasuke) are trying to fight of the abnormal weathers.

BOOM

30 minutes later

The storms are gone and the seas are calm once again, the 9 beast pirates and the 2 whalers are all on their backs, all exhausted from the struggle against the stroms.

"YAWN!" yawns Sasuke as he wakes up from his nap "Boy that was a good nap"

Sasuke got and decided to stretch his legs for a while until he sees the crew lying on the deck.

"Hey guys, why are you on the floor when it's a beautiful" said Sasuke "Honestly, you need to pull your weight when you're in a place like, that's all I'm saying"

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke" curses Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto

"Huh, did I do something wrong? Said Sasuke until

BONK

"Ow, what was that fo-"

"You bastard, you think you can sleep on the job?" said Sakura darkly with the air filled with her Killer Intent

Sasuke growls at Sakura and fill the air with his Killer Intent, trying to overcome her…until he failed and…

BONK

BONK

BONK

BAAM

Sakura punched the living daylights out of Sasuke, Naruto shook his head at Sasuke and cheered his throat.

"Listen guys, we can't slack around in a place like this" said Naruto "The Straw Hats didn't sail these seas easily, we need to be careful. Sakura, I believe you can navigate us through the Grand Line and take to our main destination"

"Er…Naruto, what is our main destination" said Kiba

Naruto looks at the seas and smiles.

"Rafteal, I heard that Pirate King Luffy went there and made a palace there, the One Piece must be there, traps are installed in the palace and the One piece is guarded." Said Naruto as he remembers what his tutor Iruka taught him. "Also he stored ancient Shinobi Clan Scrolls from the hands of the World Government…I heard that Rafteal was the final battlefield between The Last Hokage and the Last Uchiha"

"…Only the 5 Sea Kages entered Rafteal unharmed but they didn't claim the One piece" said Gaara as he exits the bay "Father told me that is because that the Sea Kages are Guardians of the Palace. Like my Grandfather "Iron Sand" Subaku"

"But first we must go to Island to Island if we have to reach Rafteal" said Naruto "Out next stop is at the Isle of Rice"

Without the 9 beast pirates knowing, the 2 whalers are secretly smirking at them.

"This is great, the boss will forgive us when we send those pirates to their deaths" said Mr Spider

"Indeed Mr Spider" said Miss Melody, but she was looking at a certain red-haired boy sadly _You returned…my prince_

Isle of Rice

The Yellow Flash has reached the Isle of Rice, it's covered in mist so the landscape is difficult to see. Kiba is very concerned that the island would be infested with monsters, the crew agrees, they are in the Grand Line after all.

"I wouldn't worry, we have nine-nine fruit powers" said Naruto "and if any monsters appear, we'll just return to the ship and fight them if necessary"

The Crew agrees, and then they notice the whalers are gone. They must've jumped overboard with them knowing, like they care of course. The Yellow Flash sails closer and closer to the Isle of Rice, the island is split in 2 so any ships can sail pass the island. The mist gets thicker and shadows forms on the island, human shaped shadows.

The 9 beast pirates prepare for a incoming battle until the mist disappears and a roar od cheers echoes in the wind. On the Island, the citizens of the island are waving and cheering to the pirates.

"Okay, this is weird" said Naruto

"Who cares" said Kiba who is waving at the villagers "They're cheering at us, maybe they heard you in the east blue…Mr 90 million beris"

"But that was a few days ago, I doubt that my reputation and bounty reached the Grand Line that quick" said Naruto until he smirks "Although I do resemble my father and they only think I'm famous by my looks"

"However this seems a bit farfetched to me" said Sasuke

**Bahamut: I agree**

"Oh come on guys, lighten up" said Naruto "And since we wait for the Log pose to analyze the island's magnetic field, why can't have a little vacation in this place"

"Now you're talking in my language" said Kiba and Shikamaru

"_As we reached whiskey peak, the villagers cheered us as heroes, they are quite friendly folk…I think I'm gonna like this place"_

Rice Docks

The Yellow Flash moors by the island, the crew are being greeted by the Mayor of the village. He wears white robe and his face his halfcovered by a dangling piece of fabric.

"Welcome travellers to the Isle of Rice" said the Mayor "I am Bakira, mayor of this village"

"Hi, I'm Naruto Kazama" said Naruto nicely to Bakira

"And hello to you Mr Kazama, as you know in this island we drink feast and merrymaking to the previous pirates that passed here" said Bakira "Please allow us to from you a party so we can hear you tales of adventure"

"GLADLY!" said Naruto, Kiba and surprisingly Shikamaru.

"Bakas" mutters Sakura before she speaks to Bakira "Erm excuse me but how long the Log pose to analyse this island's magnetic field?"

"Log what…Oh please leave the boring details later" said Bakira "LET CELEBRATE!"

"YAY!" shout the citizens of the Isle of Rice.

Night

The Villagers are having a party for the 9 beast pirates (Except for Sanbi and Haku so they can take care of Gaara), music and laughter fill in the air, they dance, feast and drink the best wines the world has to offer. The crew are having a great time. Kiba told some sexy women about his adventures, some were lies, to impress the women…he blames his father for it, damn genes.

"…And then BAAM, 1000 marine ships were sunk by my incredible powers" lied Kiba as he poses like a superhero.

"Oh wow, you're so brave" said one of the girls.

"Well it's always like that when I'm so damn famous where I come from" brags Kiba

"Wow, you're amazing" said another woman

Shikamaru is sighing in relaxation as he rests on a most comfortable seat.

_This is the life _thought Shikamaru _It's like I died and went to heaven_

Naruto is enjoying his most favourite food of all: Ramen, well they don't compare to the ramen from Ichiraku Inn back home but the flavours are mouth-watering. His stomach is like a black-hole, he ate so much ramen that at least 5 chefs were knocked out from exhaustion. Naruto laughs in triumph as he ate 50 bowls of Ramen.

"More, give me more ramen HA HA HA HA" yells Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke just sits there as they think this is very strange. Until 2 pints of wine appears in front of them.

"Please, have a drink" said Bakira

"Oh, no I don't want to be trouble for you" said Sakura

"Nonsense, we take pride of having pirates visiting our island" said Bakira

"Relax, the wine is made by our best grapes, it has the same taste like any beverage but zero alcohol"

Sakura tries it and to her surprise he was right.

"Wow, it's delicious" said Sakura as she drinks the wine. "Sasuke, you should try this"

"Hn" said Sasuke as he too drinks the wine.

"We have a great harvest tonight" said Bakira "And to celebrate that harvest, we'll have a drinking contest. The Rules are simple, drink until the last one stands"

"Erm I'll pass" said Sakura

"Did I mention a 100 thousand beri prize?" said Bakira as he takes out a bag with a beri sign on it.

"BRING IT, CHA!" shouts Sakura as she accepts the contest, since it involves money. "Come on Sasuke, you need the money don't you?"

"Hn" said Sasuke

"I'll join" said Naruto

"Me too" said Kiba

"Excellent, let the contest begin" said Bakira happily until he secretly smirks "Enjoy yourselves, heh heh heh"

Later

The Contest lasted for hours, the only contestants were Naruto, Sakura and a friar with a orange Mohawk. They gulp their 50th pint, Naruto collapses and fell asleep, Sakura and the Friar are the only one's left. Sakura is getting a bit tipsy but she refuses to lose if it involves money.

"Come child, lose for your own sake and health" said the Friar as he drinks his pint

"HA, NOT ON YOU LIFE…FATHER!" said Sakura who is very drunk but still spirited.

Sakura and the friar drinks their 51st pint until the friar drops unconscious.

"YEAH, I WON!" screams Sakura before she fell unconscious "heh,heh,heh, the money is mine"

The whole crew are dropped to sleep, Bakira smirks at the sleeping pirates before he leaves the room.

Outside

Bakira is watching the moon shining brightly.

"Ah, it's such a beautiful night" said Bakira "Good for a hunt"

"Poetic as always Bakira…sorry, I mean My Wind"

Bakira or Mr Wind looks up to see Mr Spider and Miss Melody.

"Oh, it's you 2" said Mr Wind

"Where are they?" asked Miss Melody

"Fallen…" said Mr Wind as he looks at them eerie "…straight to hell"

Then the door opens to reveal the friar that lost to Sakura.

"*Groan* I hate this, they truly are good at holing their liquor" said the friar as he removes his robe to reveal his pirate clothes with a huge purple bow on his back "If they carried on, we'll lose more supplies…and since someone failed to retrieve the whale meat"

"Fuck you, Mr Fatso" said Miss Melody

"IT'S MY BULK, YOU BITCH!" shouts Mr Bulk

"Quiet, all of you" said Mr Wind "Before we discuss the plan, I think you should look at this"

Mr Wind shows them Naruto's wanted poster, they all widen their eyes in shock to see the bounty on his head

"90 million?" said Miss Melody in shock "For that Baka?"

"Don't be idiotic, appearances can be deceiving" said Mr Wind "Just like us"

"Sorry" said Mr Bulk sheepishly

"No matter, they are now in our grasp" said Mr Wind "First we salvage all they in their ship"

"And the Kazama kid, we kill him?" said Mr Spider

"Do that and the bounty drops 30%" said Mr Wind "The World Government has a thing for public executions, especially of the lost son of "Flash" Kazama"

"Well, that would me a shame…that you won't get to send our Captain to his death"

The 4 strange people looks up to see 2 figures on top of the building, it's Sasuke and Kiba.

"What the…how are you sober?" said Mr Wind

"Well before the contest, I smells a knock-out drought in the wine" said Kiba

"Also I find it hard to believe, villagers praising pirates?" said Sasuke "Clever but farfetched, it's the same trick created by bounty hunters. Yeah, I know since I done some part time as a bounty hunter and I know the entire tricks."

Sasuke and Kiba smirks evilly at them.

"But I consider the hospitality…Oto Organisation"

The 4 people that are agents of Oto Organisation widened their eyes at Sasuke, How did he know about them?

_How? _Thought Mr Wind in shock

**Cliffhanger**

**Sasuke and Kiba confronts the Agents of Oto Organisation, how did Sasuke know about them and will he and Kiba defeat them to save Naruto and the rest?**


End file.
